El Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada
by SamuraiDelta
Summary: Ese castaño... lo traicionaron sus "amigos" solo por que su antiguo novio regreso... lo maltrataron, lo traicionaron y le hicieron algo que no tiene perdón... si no hubiéramos estado hay mi hermano y yo para rescatarle... quien sabe lo que le habría pasado...hyoudou issei... alguien muy interesante isseixharem (tal vez)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo este es el primer fic que subo y me dio la gana de escribirlo sobre Highschool DxD ya que pienso que es un gran anime así que aquí lo tienen**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece y ahora dicho espero que les guste**

Issei hyoudou… el muchacho castaño que era reconocido en el inframundo como un héroe… que era un estudiante que llevaba una vida "normal"… el actual Sekiryuutei y aparte de eso el Peón de Rias Gremory… sin embargo todo eso cambio cuando llego ese chico

Los miembros del club del ocultismo estaba en lasa en la que siempre hacen sus reuniones donde hablaban, tomaban el té, comían dulces las típicas cosas que siempre hacían como grupo pero ninguno de ellos se esperó que cierta maid peli platina llegara a la sala del club

-grayfia ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Rias un tanto curiosa porque ella apareciese sin previo aviso

-quería avisarle a todos que un nuevo integrante se acaba de matricular en la academia. Además de que él es un demonio así que les quería avisar para que le den la bienvenida como se merece- al decir esto grayfia sorprende a todos y a la vez estaba muy exaltados porque un nuevo integrante se uniría a ellos

-¿un nuevo estudiante?- dijo Rias un tanto interesada

-ara, ara… me pregunto cómo será- decía Akeno quien estaba con una sonrisa como siempre

Todos estaban conversando y discutiendo sobre quién sería el alumno nuevo hasta que…

-Rias-oujosama… será mejor que se prepare en especial usted-

Al decir esto Grayfia se retira dejando a todos con una gran duda en especia Rias pero había alguien que estaba un tanto asustado y ese era issei quien al parecer tenía un mal presentimiento…

Y las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar

[Socio… siento una gran presencia fuera de la academia]

(¿…? ¿A qué te refieres Ddraig?)

[… Mantén los ojos abiertos]

Al decir esto Issei empieza a preocuparse más y más ya que el supuso que las cosas se iban a poner no solo difíciles… si no que imposibles para lo que se aproximaba

(Cambio de escena Entrada de la academia kuoh)

Los miembros del club del ocultismo estaban un tanto exaltados pero al parecer actuaban tan normal hasta que apareciera el alumno nuevo Rias hablando con Akeno, Asia, Xenovia e Irina dialogando entre ellas, Koneko comiendo algún dulce, Gasper escondido en su caja, Kiba parado hay como si nada, Rossweisse un poco nerviosa y Ravel parada también hay como si nada estuviera pasando… sin embargo issei estaba un poco nervioso y no se encontraba muy bien que digamos

Tenía la mirada perdida una expresión de desconfianza y sin mencionar que la cabeza de issei ya estaba en desorden ya que lo que le dijo Ddraig no ayudo mucho para calmarle Koneko estaba al corriente de cómo estaba issei ya que desde el principio que anunciaron que un demonio vendría a la academia vio como issei estaba un poco nervioso así que fue a él para intentar ayudarlo

-¿Qué sucede sempai?- decía la pequeña Loli peli platina al ver al castaño temblar un poco

-¿…?... no nada… solo estaba pensando en algo es todo- dijo esto tratando de calmar a Koneko para que no se preocupe

-es que te vi un poco nervioso cuando anunciaron que un nuevo chico vendría a la academia-

-no te preocupes Koneko-chan… estoy bien-

-bueno… pero más te vale no fantasear- dijo Koneko con tono un tanto amenazado que obviamente solo hizo que el castaño se preocupara muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba preocupado

El muchacho volvía a tener la mirada perdida como si intentase buscar algo pero esto duro muy poco tiempo porque…

-buenas tardes… en especial a ti… Rias- dijo un muchacho con el característico uniforme de la academia Kuoh su aspecto era muy sereno tenía el cabello castaño oscuro liso y los ojos del mismo color sin mencionar que él era un tanto más alto que issei y este al ver al muchacho empezó a apretar los puños como un poco por la desesperación

[Tiene un poder increíble socio… mantén los ojos abierto]

(… ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de algo no anda bien?)

Nuestro protagonista dio la vuelta para ver a Rias quien estaba completamente perpleja y con los ojos muy abierto

-dime… ¿te acuerdas de mí?- decía el chico nuevo castaño cuyo nombre aún era desconocido

-ya…Yamato- contesto Rias impresionada ante el joven llamado Yamato y además ella no era la única… los miembros más antiguos del club del ocultismo quienes eran Akeno, Koneko, Gasper y Kiba también estaban igual de sorprendidos que Rias y el castaño ya estaba completamente asustado

-bueno Rias… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos veíamos- decía Yamato con un toque nostálgico en su voz

-… lo mismo pienso… Yamato… quiero hablar un rato contigo…Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Gasper… vengan también- los mencionados se dirigieron a la sala del club mientras que los demás se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos porque al parecer conocían al muchacho ese

-¿Issei-san?- Asia preguntaba a issei ya que este parecía tener una cara de sorpresa y parecía estar inmóvil

-… tengo un mal presentimiento- decía el muchacho tratando de hacer lo posible por no desmallarse

(Cambio de escena: Oficina del Club del ocultismo)

Rias junto a su grupo estaban sentados en los sofás del club Yamato estaba del lado de la pared mientras que Rias estaba del lado de las ventanas

-me alegro de saber que sigues vivo… creíamos que te habías… bueno…- intento decir algo para no decir que estaba…

-¿muerto?- al parecer Yamato adivino la palabra que Rias intento no decir para que no sonase tan feo

-la verdad iba a decir que creíamos que te perdimos… solo que aún no puedo creerlo- dijo Rias con un formal hacia Yamato

-pues aquí estoy… vivito y coleando… sin ninguna preocupación ni nada- dijo este con una sonrisa suave que hizo que Rias sonriera también

-¿cuantos años pasaron desde que desapareciste?- preguntaba Rias con un tono de melancolía

-cuatro años… ya lleve la cuenta- le dio la respuesta a la pregunta de Rias

-la verdad es que te extrañe mucho… en verdad no pensé que siguieras con vida… ya que esa misión fue muy peligrosa-

-no tenías que preocuparte… total sabes que soy muy fuerte… además… necesitaba volver contigo-

-bueno… no era de sorprenderse que quisieras volver- Rias se detuvo por un momento para decir algo

-…- Yamato espero lo que iba a decir Rias

-… ya que tú eres mi novio- dijo esta con una sonrisa

-ex novio… ya que al parecer me reemplazaste- decía Yamato con un ligero tono de desprecio

-emm… buen yo…- ante esa respuesta Rias se puso nerviosa hasta que…

-parece que lo que me dijo grayfia es cierto- apareció de repente Sirzechs con su ropa formal

-onii-sama- ante la aparición de su hermano mayor quien es uno de los cuatro maous Rias quedo sorprendida ya que tampoco se esperaba que el viniera

-me dijeron que Yamato seguía vivo y cuando lo escuche no podía creerlo así que vine lo más rápido que pude para corroborar lo que había escuchado… me alegro de que estés vivo Yamato- decía el pelirrojo mientras tenía una sonrisa calmada

-me alegro de verle Sirzechs-sama- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa al igual que Sirzechs

-ahora que has vuelto… supongo que volverás con Rias

-onii-sama… tenemos un problema… Yamato… ¿podrías retirarte por favor?- al decir esto Yamato salió un rato de la sala para que Rias hable con el Maou

-¿Qué sucede Rias?- preguntaba Sirzechs ahora serio

-no sé si puedo hacer esto… técnicamente estoy con issei… no sé si sería justo para el

-Rias… no me digas que vas a escoger entre issei-kun y Yamato- preguntaba Akeno un tanto preocupada por esto y no era la única todos los demás que estaban presentes empezaron a alarmarse un poco por lo que su ama quería hacer

-no lo es la verdad… amo mucho a issei… pero Yamato es mi novio… no sería justo para issei- ella estaba entre un dilema entre a quien debía escoger entre el hombre que ama y su novio

-… escucha Rias… lamento decirte pero… tendrías que botar a issei- dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Rias completamente atónita de lo que dijo su hermano

-veras Rias… el clan Gremory necesitara a alguien y fuerte poderoso que lo dirija… y Yamato es tu novio desde hace ya cuatro años pero claro issei-kun no lo sabe… además issei a pesar de ser el Sekiryuutei no es muy fuerte que digamos- al decir esto la pelirroja empezó a pensar detenidamente sobre los temas y las razones que le dio para deshacerse de issei

-Rias… no importa lo que pase… siempre estaremos contigo en todo lo que sea- decía Akeno para intentar animar a Rias de tomar la decisión que ella creyese correcta

-… creo que no tengo muchas opciones ¿verdad?- Rias dijo con un tono de tristeza

-…- su hermano solo se limitaba verla con una expresión de seriedad muy grande

-… está bien… ya me decidí… issei… se tiene que ir- al decir esto los demás miembros del club se empezaron a sentir un poco mal. ¿En serio echarían a la persona que apreciaban? pero al final no se lo pensaron mucha que ellos harían lo que fuera por la presidenta del club del ocultismo

-muy bien… reúne a todos mes a issei-kun obviamente…- cuando todo esto de la decisión había terminado el Maou Sirzechs se fue del club… pero lo que no se esperaban es que cierto castaño sombrío había escuchado todo lo que paso

-todo va de acuerdo a nuestro plan- era Yamato quien decía esto en voz baja y con una expresión de oscuridad

(5 minutos después)

Todos ya se habían reunido en la sala principal del club para avisar sobre que issei ya no sería más parte del grupo por lo cual todos se sorprendieron enormemente cuando dijeron que echarían al castaño para siempre y además se sentían muy mal por eso mientras tanto que el castaño estaba en la entrada del antiguo edificio estudiantil Rias abrió la puerta para ver al castaño

-issei… ven- dijo esta con voz un tanto sombría que alarmo un poco al castaño y sin rechistar el obedeció y para cuando ya habían llegado al club del ocultismo todos estaban sentados viendo a issei neutralmente

-emm… boucho… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba issei un tanto preocupado por la situación en la que él se encontraba en estos momentos

-veras issei tenemos un nuevo miembro en el club- dijo Rias con simpleza

-así es… es este chico que está aquí ¿no es verdad?- señalo a Yamato el cual estaba con una expresión calmada

-así es… issei… desde ahora te voy diciendo… que las cosas van a cambiar un poco aquí ¿está bien?- estas palabras estremecieron un poco al castaño y le dieron una mala sensación

-¿a qué se refiere?- ante esta pregunta issei se estaba asustando a medida que pasan las cosas

-me refiero… a esto- y lo siguiente que hizo el castaño no se lo esperaba

Cuando Rias chasqueo los dedos los muchachos ataron al muchacho contra la puerta. Lo habían atado de manos y pies para que no se moviera y estas ataduras le dolían demasiado pero lo que iba a pasar era mucho pero los muchachos lo torturaron de manera muy cruel primero Akeno lo electrocuto con su rayo luego Kiba y Xenovia cortaron el pecho de issei, Koneko empezó a golpearlo de manera brutal en su estómago, luego Irina uso sus poderes de Ángel para dañarlo pero no matarlo, Ravel uso sus llamas para quemarlo y Rossweisse uso magia nórdica contra issei acto seguido Rias junto con Yamato se acercaron a issei y Rias lo vio con seriedad mientras que Yamato parecía estar disfrutando con su dolor y el castaño solo podía preguntar una cosa

-… ¿por…que?- preguntaba issei en las ultimas

\- ¿Por qué?... a pesar de ser el Sekiryuutei eres muy débil… además… ¿realmente crees que te amaba?... ninguna chica en su sano juicio amaría a un pervertido obsesionado con los pechos

-…- el castaño solo podía estar muy triste y en sus últimos momentos sintió que algo se había roto dentro de él como si un cristal se hubiera roto en mil pedazos

-lo siento… pero se acabó para siempre… adiós… hyoudou issei- al decir esto invoca un pequeño círculo mágico y con eso le arrebata la Evil Pieces de su cuerpo también extrayendo su alma y ahora el castaño había muerto

-dime… ¿Qué hacemos con esta basura?- decía Yamato con un teje de desprecio hacia el cadáver de issei

-arrogarlo como es Yamato… Koneko… desaste de el- le ordeno a Koneko

-si boucho- luego recogió el cuerpo del castaño envuelto en un costal tirando el cuerpo a un rio que nunca habían visto pero le importo poco así que tiro el cuerpo sin vida de issei

-todo… se acabó… te sirvo fielmente… ¿y así me lo pagas?- dijo esas palabras

[Creo que es el final socio]

-si… se acabó… fue un placer conocerte Ddraig- le había dicho al Dragon dentro de el

[Muy bien socio… fue un placer conocerte]

-igualmente Ddraig… igualmente- y así el castaño se despidió de su amigo y de todo lo que conoció… pero lo que él no sabía es que dos personajes muy poderosos presenciaron todo

(En los cielos)

Estos dos personajes poderosos habían visto toda la escena de como el muchacho fue traicionado uno de estos era un hombre entre dieciocho y veinte años de edad de cabello demasiado largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos usaba una máscara completamente extraña que consistía en solo unos ojos rasgados como de gato y era completamente azul sin ningún rastro humano y su vestimenta era muy de estilo negro usaba un saco de color negro junto con una camiseta de manga larga negra y pantalones de mezclilla negros, sus brazos y piernas de los tobillos y los codos hacia adelante tenía unas especies de prótesis blancas ( **N/A: imagínense los brazos y piernas de Megaman x o los de Zero de la misma saga de juegos)**

Y el otro era un muchacho de cabellos rubios y del mismo tamaño que el del pelinegro, este llevaba una máscara un tanto idéntica pero los ojos eran naranjos y tenía una boca que parecía de monstruo (como la del Kyubi de 4 colas de Naruto Shippuden) un kimono rojo sangre y una faja gris de apariencia antigua

Estos dos seres eran conocidos como Naozen y Samurái

-ese muchacho… es muy interesante- decía Samurái llamando la atención de su hermano

-… no me digas que piensas llévalo la pueblo- Naozen le decía en tono de no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo

-tu sabes que yo no pienso hermano… además… por ese tipo de cosas… todos merecen una segunda oportunidad- al decirle esto a su hermano este se quedó en silencio

-… no lo sé… ¿estás seguro de que puedes manejar esa situación?- dudaba el pelinegro que al parecer no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el rubio

-no te preocupes… todo va a salir bien… además… no parece una mala persona… se nota que tiene buenos sentimientos simplemente fue tratado de una manera injusta y tú sabes que eso me irrita demasiado- al parecer él estaba muy furioso por la traición de que al castaño le hicieron sus amigos

-aun así recuerda que él es el Sekiryuutei… no solo puede crear un caos total en nuestra aldea si no también que en todo el mundo… ¿realmente estas seguro de tomar esa responsabilidad tan grande entre tus hombros?- insinuaba Naozen advirtiendo a su hermano

-no importa cuántas veces trates de convencerme Zen… no cambiare de opinión… ese muchacho… será un Dragon pura sangre… como nosotros… y esos otros dos- ante las palabras de Samurái el pelinegro no puso ninguna otro objeción hacia su plan

-… está bien… pero si el muchacho hace algo peligroso que podría destruir al mundo… será toda tu culpa- le daba una última advertencia para que no se retractase después

\- me asegurare de que eso no ocurra… ahora vamos a ayudarlo… ha estado mucho tiempo en el rio y además no parece estar como en ese saco- al decir esto el rubio y el pelinegro sacaron al castaño lejos del rio para que pudieran revivirlo como un Dragon

Luego dejaron el cuerpo del muchacho en el rio para que flotara pero boca arriba para que no se ahogara hasta que llegara al pueblo que Naozen había mencionado antes

-espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo el pelinegro yéndose por una especie de agujero negro

-… descuida… todo saldrá bien- al decir esto se fue corriendo a una velocidad rápida y saliendo hacia el bosque

Fin del capítulo 1

 **Bueno… este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic me inspire unos cuantos fics para escribirlo así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo issei tendrá harem estoy seguro… pero no se me ocurre ninguna pareja para el harem así que si tienen alguna recomendación para el tema háganmelo saber**

 **Bueno aquí me despido y recuerden las sugerencias son aceptadas hasta luego se despide SamuraiDelta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas… me impresiona como les gusto el fic no esperaba que mi primera vez seria exitosa en serio estoy muy emocionado tanto como ustedes por continuar la historia esto sí que será increíble**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir disfruten**

Después de la traición a sangre fría de Rias y su sequito además de que lo lanzaran a un rio desconocido este empezó a flotar por el rio boca arriba y de paso se veían unos árboles y un cielo gris muy triste luego el castaño aterrizo en un pequeño suelo de tierra

-… ¿Qué… pasa?- dijo este muy débil y mal herido

Justo cuando el muchacho logro retenerse en el césped algo paso y ese algo era que un joven vio al castaño tirado, desvalido, completamente solo y además con un poco de quemado

-valla- el joven con tristeza vio al castaño pensando que no podía dejarlo solo así que tomo uno de sus brazos y lo ayudo a llegar a su casa

Cierto rubio desde los arbustos vio toda la escena de issei siendo cargado por el otro muchacho

-buena suerte chico- se dio media vuelta y camino hacia atrás deseándole suerte al nuestro protagonista

(¿?)

Issei estaba recién despertando en un poco cansado viendo alrededor un cuarto de aspecto oriental pero estaba iluminado por una bombilla eléctrica típica de los cuartos modernos pero el aspecto parecía de las épocas orientales del antiguo Japón estaba muy sorprendido y sin mencionar que solo llevaba su camisa manga corta roja y unos boxers

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿¡Ddraig!?- grito este preocupado por su compañero

[Buenos Días socio]

-Ddraig ¿Qué paso?- pregunto este totalmente desconcertado

[Bueno… lo único que recuerdo es que los Gremory te mataron y te tiraron a un rio]

-¡!... entonces… estoy muerto… ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?- volvió a preguntar el castaño más confundido que antes

-tú no estás muerto- dijo este nuevo personaje recién entrando a la habitación

Este joven era un muchacho que parecía ser de la misma edad que issei pero este muchacho era peli platino con ojos azules como zafiros cuerpo ligero una camisa de negra con unos jeans negro con zapatos azules y en sus brazos llevaba unas cuentas

-¿Quién eres tú?- issei pregunto asustado ante la presencia del joven

-no te preocupes no te hare daño… en cuanto a tu pregunta me llamo Hollow… es un gusto- el muchacho ahora conocido como Hollow hizo una reverencia para presentarse

-… me… me llamo issei… hyoudou issei- se presentó issei ante Hollow con un tono triste y obviamente el joven noto el tono de tristeza

-… es un gusto issei… ¿dimo cómo te sientes?- preguntaba Hollow con un tono angelical

-me siento bien… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- issei hizo otra pregunta hacia Hollow

-mmm… la verdad no me explico lo que paso pero realmente te encontré con la ropa muy destruida y parecías mal herido así que te traje a mi casa para que pudiera sanarte- decía Hollow con mucha simpleza

Issei estaba completamente confundido acerca de los últimos sucesos en su vida el cual cuando recordaba este lo hacía con mucho odio y además estaba con un ceño fruncido

-umm… ¿te encuentras bien?- Hollow preguntaba debido que él estaba con un ceño fruncido muy notorio

-¿ehh?... si estoy bien… es solo que recordé algo que me hizo rabiar es todo- dijo este calmándose pero aún tenía un poco la expresión de odio que tenía hace unos segundos

-entiendo… no te lo preguntare porque no me gusta meterme en los problemas personales de otros- decía con una sonrisa ligera

-por cierto… hay algo que me molesta… ¿Dónde…?- issei iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de otro muchacho

-así que me estabas aquí… y al aparecer tenemos visitas- dijo este nuevo personaje que se incorporó a la escena

Este hombre tenía una apariencia joven que parecía ser de 21 años cabello azul oscuro muy largo ojos del mismo color físico atractivo su camisa era de color azul oscuro profundo jeans azules y un saco tan blanco que llegaba hasta los tobillos (como el que lleva Edward de FMA pero blanco y sin el símbolo)

-hermano… hola- Hollow saludo al muchacho que al parecer era su hermano

-espera… ¿él es tu hermano?- el castaño estaba completamente sorprendido al ver al muchacho

-bueno… más o menos… es mi hermano adoptivo… bueno el me adopto- dijo Hollow sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara

-mi nombre es Delta-Xis… soy el hermano mayor de Hollow- se presentó el hombre ahora llamado Delta-Xis quien cambio su expresión fría por una calmada

-por cierto… quiero seguir con mi pregunta… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba el castaño quien seguía con la duda de donde estaba

-ohh claro perdón por eso… estas nuestro hogar… el perdido pueblo de la serpiente dorada- dijo el peli azul

-¿pueblo de la serpiente dorada?- issei volvió a preguntar confundido por el nombre del pueblo

-así es somos un pueblo que oriental perdido… mira por la ventana- le indico Hollow por la ventana

Cuando este miro por la ventana vio una hermosa aldea que estaba compuesta por un camino rocoso con casas al estilo japonés tradicional combinado con postes de electricidad y la mitad de la gente bestia oriental y la otra mitad vestía de modo moderno issei solo podía ver con asombro la combinación de oriente y modernismo

-sorprendente ¿no?- decía Hollow aun con su sonrisa

-es un lugar tranquilo donde nosotros podremos vivir tranquilos- explico Delta-Xis a issei y este a su vez estaba un tanto sorprendido

-… entonces… ¿sigo en Japón o qué?- otra vez preguntaba issei ya que tenía muchas dudas sobre este lugar

-bueno en realidad seguimos en Japón el tema es que escogimos este punto exacto del país para pasar desapercibidos- explico el peli azul

-¿desapercibidos… de qué?-

-lo que pasa es que nosotros no estamos afiliados con ninguna de las tres grandes facciones ya que como aquí viven razas que son "peligrosas" nos hospedamos en este lugar sin causar un alboroto- esta vez explicaba Hollow

-entiendo… espera ¿dijiste las tres grandes facciones… ustedes saben de ellas?- issei otra vez volvió a preguntar y parecía que sus preguntas no tenían fin

-así es… nosotros somos una de las razas más odiadas que existen… Dragones- al decir esto el peli azul y el peli platino mostraron sus alas de Dragones al castaño

Al ver esto el castaño se sorprendió mucho no se esperaba que estuviera en un pueblo donde solo hubieran seres sobrenaturales más enzima esto planteaba muchas preguntas al castaño ya que este estaba totalmente anonadado

-… esto no parece real…- decía con un teje de sorpresa

-sé que puede parecer muy confuso para un humano pero está bien- dijo el peli azul con mucha madures

-la verdad es que no... Porque yo era un demonio- dijo issei esta vez con un poco de odio

Ahora las cosas se habían invertido el peli azul y el peli platino estaban sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras

-… ¿eras un demonio?- preguntaba Hollow con una gran sorpresa

-si… un demonio reencarnado- ahora miraba hacia abajo un poco decaído

-dijiste que eras un demonio reencarnado… si a un demonio reencarnado se le extraen las Evil Pieces este morirá ya que están ligadas a su alma… ¿si eras un demonio reencarnado como sobreviviste a la extracción?

-la verdad es que no lo sé… en realidad en mis últimos momentos realmente creí que iba a morir… realmente sentía como mi cuerpo pesaba y todo lo demás… no me esperaba que sobreviviese a eso- explicando esto los muchachos se sorprendieron un tanto

-*ejem* bueno ya basta de sorpresas y preguntas… las dejaremos para la tarde… ¿tienes algún lugar a donde ir?- pregunto Delta-Xis

-al parecer no… si regreso por donde vine lo más seguro que me encuentren para matarme o quien sabe qué otra cosa-

-… bueno entonces puedes quedarte aquí- ante estas palabras del peli platino Delta-Xis puso su atención en este

-Hollow ve aquí un momento- se lo llevo de espaldas contra el castaño para hablar entre susurros

-¿Qué sucede?- susurraba este para que issei no oyera

-no creo conveniente que se quede… quien sabe quién es en realidad tal vez sea un espía- susurro Delta-Xis

-escucha hermano… si fuera un espía no lo habría encontrado con su ropa echa harapos… es más hasta lo encontré completamente débil y sin energías e incluso estaba asustado el pobre… no podemos dejarlo solo- trato de convencer a su hermano mayor para que se quedara

-no lo sé… la verdad es que esto me da un poco de mala espina- susurro otra vez el peli azul

-no importa… hasta que no sepamos nada sobre eso tenemos que ayudarlo… por favor hermano confía en mi- suplicaba para que no le pasara nada a issei incluso puso ojos de perrito para intentar convencerlo

-… está bien… confió en ti- dijo con una sonrisa suave

-gracias hermano… bueno issei puedes quedarte aquí… te daremos un tiempo a solas para que te recuperes e intentes asimilar la información ¿vale?- decía Hollow con una sonrisa radiante

-vale…gracias- con un tono de desanimo

-(que tipo tan depresivo)- pensó el peli azul

-bueno… nos vemos- se despidió dejando la habitación con su hermano

Cuando los dos muchachos Dragones se fueron de la habitación el castaño se puso a mirar por la ventana con una gran expresión de tristeza y odio y al parecer este no los iba a perdonar fácilmente es más apretaba los puños de forma tan fuerte que salían pequeñas gotas de sangre por su mano

[Socio…]

-será mejor que te guardes tus comentarios Ddraig…- con una voz tan fría como el hielo

[… No piensas perdonarlos tan fácil ¿verdad?]

-…ja… ja, ja… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- era una risa un tanto psicópata que asusto un poco a Ddraig

[Socio ¿estás bien?]

-… esos desgraciado… no importa que motivos tuvieron… no me importa lo que diga o lo que pase… no pienso descansar hasta ellos paguen por lo que me hicieron- al decir esto Ddraig estaba sin comentarios pero no sorprendido

[…]

-hice lo que pude para ser un buen demonio… trate de ser fuerte por ella… entregue mucho por ella… me sacrifique y casi muero por esos idiotas y así me lo pagan… solo fui utilizado y desechado como un trapo sucio… no pienso dejar las cosas así no señor… ya verán- todo esto lo dijo con una voz fría y a la vez tétrica

[… bueno… si es así entonces… tienes todo mi apoyo]

-gracias socio… sabía que podía contar contigo-

Siguió mirando por la ventana con una cara de tranquila esta vez pensando en cómo hará pagar a Rias y a los demás

(Cambio de escena: Cielo)

El arcángel Michael quien era el líder de los cielos estaba parado observando la tierra como era hasta que apareció su hermana Gabriel quien tenía una cara de tristeza

-¿Gabriel… que tienes?- preguntaba Michael preocupado por la expresión de su hermana

-es issei- dijo con mucha tristeza

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto preocupado

-el… fue asesinado- al decirle esto a su hermano este quedo sorprendido al saber que el Sekiryuutei fue asesinado

-… ¿Quién fue?- pregunto completamente sorprendido

-Rias Gremory… y los demás incluso Irina- dijo con mucha tristeza

Cuando aviso sobre la "muerte" de issei y de que Irina incluso participo en esto pensó

-(¿También Irina?... aquí hay algo que no encaja)-pensaba este con una mano en su barbilla

-¿te encuentras bien hermano?- esta vez preguntaba Gabriel

-¿huh? Si estoy bien… solo estaba pensando- volviendo a pensar

Algo no tenía sentido Michael sabía que Irina jamás le haría eso a issei y solo puede pasar de una forma

-(¿control mental… tal vez?)-pensó este ya que era la única forma de que ella lo atacase

(Cambio de escena: Grygori)

Azazel estaba sentado con los pies arriba de la mesa y con una actitud relajada pero esa actitud le iba a durar poco cuando Barakiel entro completamente exaltado haciendo que Azazel callera de su silla bruscamente y se golpeara en la cabeza dejando un chichón

-¿oye que te pasa que entras sin tocar?- Azazel se quejaba de que el otro Ángel caído entro sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se callera

-lo siento Azazel pero nos han llegado noticias del mundo humano- dijo Barakiel quien tenía una expresión de incredulidad completa

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba desconcertado y un poco interesado sobre la información

-hyoudou issei… fue asesinado y fueron Rias Gremory con su grupo- cuando dijo estas palabras miro hacia abajo decepcionado ya que se enteró que su hija Akeno participo en esto

Azazel estaba completamente sorprendido ni siquiera se pudo imaginar de que las personas que eran muy cercanas a issei lo traicionarían de esa manera

-… no puede ser… ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Azazel confundido y enojado a la vez

-nadie sabe el motivo pero la noticia está corriendo por todos los lados- decía Barakiel quien tenía ahora un expresión seria

-… hay que ir al inframundo- dijo Azazel con tono serio

(Cambio de Escena: Inframundo)

Los Maous Serafall leviatán y Ajuka Beelzebub no podían creer lo que estaba oyendo de un mensajero el que issei fuese asesinado Ajuka lo tomo con mucha calma pero Serafall reacciono de forma distinta es decir que callo de rodillas bajo en el suelo y empezó a llorar ya que ella apreciaba mucho issei

-no… no puede ser… no es posible- decía Serafall completamente devastada

-¿pero cómo?- preguntaba completamente confundido

-nadie lo sabe- el informante le dijo

-… es imposible- dijo Ajuka enojado

-no… por favor no…issei-chan- Serafall al parecer estaba en shock por la noticia

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Sirzechs quien recién se incorporó a la escena

-Sirzechs… es issei- cuando dijo esto Ajuka Sirzechs mostro interés

-¿Qué sucede con issei-kun?- preguntaba el pelirrojo

-issei… fue asesinado por Rias- cuando había dicha esto Sirzechs fingió sorpresa ya que sabía lo que hizo Rias en esos instantes

-¿en serio?… que tragedia- decía Sirzechs

Al parecer todos en el mundo sobre natural se habían enterado de la tragedia de su muerte ya que alguien reporto sobre su muerte e ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que así es queridos lectores Yamato el "novio" de Rias dijo que ya no necesitaba a issei además que él se estaba poniendo muy rebelde y sobre todo insolente así que se arto y cuando hubieran terminado esta conversación los Maous se fueron y tomaron diferentes caminos hacia sus trabajos pero uno de ellos empezó a ver a Sirzechs de manera muy sospechosa y esa persona era Serafall quien desconfiaba de el

(10 minutos después)

Sirzech estaba sentado en su trono hasta que un círculo mágico de color verde apareciera y revelaba a un enojado Azazel

-Azazel… ¿a qué debo tu visita?- decía el pelirrojo con un tono de amabilidad

-no te hagas… sabes porque vine- dijo este con tono enojado

-… no sé de qué hablas- este al parecer no quería recordar eso

-… *suspiro* me refiero a issei- ahora estaba más enojado

-ahh eso… la verdad es que no quiero hablar del tema- decía con tono triste

-sospecho que ocultas algo-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-… sé que tienes algo que ver con su muerte… deja de hacerte el tonto- decía el caído mucha furia

-no sé de qué me hablas… créeme que estoy tan afligido como tú por la muerte de issei-kun… créeme que si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría yo lo habría evitado- dijo este con tono de tristeza

-… te creo esta vez…- luego salió por el mismo camino por el que llego

-créeme Azazel… me hubiera gustado que las cosas no hubieran salido así… lo siento en serio issei-kun

Al parecer el pelirrojo estaba arrepentido de haber asesinado a la persona que consideraba como un hermanito menor pero al parecer él no tenía muchas opciones por eso

(Cambio de escena: El pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Delta-Xis se encontraba sentado en un escritorio leyendo un libro sobre alquimia hasta que…

-hermano… ten información- decía Hollow con una sonrisa

-¿en serio?… déjame ver- le pedía al peli platino que le pasara algo que contenía información

Al parecer incluso la noticia de la "muerte" de issei salió incluso en los periódicos

-parece que decía la verdad…- el peli azul leyó todo el periódico sobre ese suceso pero este se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio que el muchacho era el actual Sekiryuutei

-¿ese muchacho es el Sekiryuutei?- pregunto Hollow sorprendido

-al parecer si… llama al muchacho- le pidió a su hermano menor

Lo que pareció alrededor de 5 minutos issei estaba en frente de Delta-Xis

-así que… ¿eres el Sekiryuutei?- preguntaba

-si… soy el actual usuario del Boosted Gear-

-… pruébalo- exclamo para que lo rebelara

Luego extendió su brazo para que luego brillara y se convirtiera en un guantelete de color rojo y una enorme gema verde

-que impresionante- volvió a exclamar Delta-Xis sorprendido

-que miedo- dijo Hollow ya que sabía cómo era y funcionaba el Boosted Gear

Luego su Sacred Gear desapareció de su brazo para ver la mirada seria del peli azul

-… sabes… en este pueblo conocen muy bien la reputación que lleva el Sekiryuutei entre sus hombros jamás pensé que tendríamos aquí a una de las Longinus más poderosas que existen… y seguro que cuando te encuentren te mataran… como ya lo hicieron- le explico el peli azul al castaño

-… estoy consciente de ello-

-por eso quiero hacerte una propuesta- al decir esto tanto el castaño como el peli platino se sorprendieron al escuchar eso

-… quiero que trabajes con nosotros- le propuso

-¿Cómo?- pregunto issei

-quiero que seas parte de nosotros la organización Dragon Truth- mencionando el nombre de su organización

-¿Dragon Truth?-

-así es… esta organización está especializada en proteger nuestro Pueblo desde las sombras de cualquier amenaza ya sea Ángel, Ángel caído, demonio o Youkai- explicaba Delta-Xis en qué consistía

-¿y quieren que me una a ustedes?- preguntaba issei un tanto sorprendido

-exactamente… pero claro es tu elección… yo no te orillare a nada… si quieres irte y hacer lo que quieras está bien… yo no soy quien para decirte que hacer solo te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas porque nuestra organización solo cuenta con cuatro personas- le dijo a issei

-¿cuatro?-

-lo que pasa es que los otros dos están en quién sabe dónde- explico Hollow esta vez

-lo que pido es que seas parte de nosotros para proteger nuestro hogar… ya es muy seguro pero queremos que sea más seguro de lo que ya es y por eso necesitamos todo el personal posible… ¿Qué dices… te apuntas?- extendiendo su mano

Esto es algo que él no se esperaba trabajar con ellos para proteger un pueblo esto le dio mucho en que pensar pero luego se acordó de algo con Rias él nunca tuvo la elección de escoger o dejar él siempre tenía que hacer lo que su ama pedía o lo que le pedía muchos aceptarían la propuesta que el peli azul le estaba ofreciendo pero…

-… déjame que lo piense un poco ¿sí?- decía el castaño

-por supuesto… toma todo el tiempo que creas necesario… solo recuerda que aquí tienes un hogar… y una posible familia

-… gracias- al decir esto el castaño procedió a retirarse

-¿crees que se nos una?- no lo sé Hollow… no lo se

Fin del Capítulo 2

 **Listo otro capítulo terminado honestamente esto es muy emocionante me siento muy inquieto por subir y todo eso pero les quiero hacer una pregunta ¿quieren que ponga unos cuantos elementos del videojuego Terraria? Ya que ese es uno de los juegos que me fascina aparte de otros pero claro esto es solo una sugerencia si no quieren no lo pongo y listo**

 **Bueno sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo… realmente no me esperaba que les gustara así que como les gusta tanto el fic seguiremos con este repito la pregunta ¿quieren que añada algunos elementos del videojuego Terraria? Si es así por favor dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM eso es a su gusto**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece y si me perteneciese y ahora sin más cosas que decir disfruten**

Nuestro protagonista estaba en el techo de una casa ajena a la de los hermanos y este observaba la casa que era un enorme templo oriental y era ridículamente grande era de color rojo y blanco con una enorme puerta de piedra pero se podía ver que al final de la torre una gran estatua que consistía en un Serpiente de mediana estatura contra un Dragon oriental enorme

-ese lugar es enorme… me sorprende que acabo de salir de ahí- decía el castaño un poco sorprendido de la estructura

[Socio… ¿qué pasa?]

-… estoy pensando… en todo lo que pasó…-

[Te refieres a eso… ¿verdad?]

-por favor… no me hagas recordar- con un tono triste

[No importa socio… solo tienes que olvidar todo eso]

-… no puedo olvidarlo- dijo esto con tono frio y lleno de odio

[…por cierto dejando esto de lado… ¿Qué harás respecto a la propuesta de ese hombre?]

-¿te refieres a que si me uno a su organización o no?... lo estoy pensando… pero estoy tentado a decir que si- decía con una sonrisa en los labios

[No me digas que esto tiene que ver con la venganza contra los Gremory ¿verdad?]

-… tal vez- dijo con voz fría

[Entiendo… pero recuerda que no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré de tu lado ¿vale?]

-gracias Ddraig… me alegra de que estés a mi lado… pero cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo crees que sobreviví a la extracción de las Evil Pieces?- preguntaba curioso ya que todavía no se explicaba cómo es que sobrevivió a dicha extracción

[La verdad… no lo sé]

-¿pero cómo? Se supone que estabas en mi cuerpo tu deberías saber qué fue lo que sucedió- exclamaba el castaño impresionado de que Ddraig no supiera nada

[El problema es que estaba en estado de suspensión]

-¿de qué hablas?-

[Cuando un portador muere la Sacred Gear entra en estado de suspensión]

-¿y eso que quiere decir?- preguntaba el castaño aun sin comprender a lo que se refería

[Me refiero a que estaba dormido en esos momentos y no sé qué pasó]

-entiendo… ¿Por qué siempre te duermes?- preguntaba en forma de broma para molestar a Ddraig

[Por favor ni me lo recuerdes]

Es verdad issei era conocido como Oppai Dragon en el inframundo y eso demolió la reputación de Ddraig causando que los demás Dragones se burlaran de él y este no tenía más opción que dormir para aguantar la vergüenza y todo lo demás por lo que estaba pasando

-*suspiro* bueno… creo que lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano- luego de haber dicho estas palabras el castaño se bajó del techo de la casa gracias a unos escombros de basura que se encontraban en esta

(Cambio de escena: Kuoh)

Pov Samurái

Yo el Samurái me encontraba en kuoh así es… la ciudad en la que encontré al muchacho Sekiryuutei el cual revivimos y convertimos en un Dragon pura sangre… mi hermano Naozen me dijo que esperara en este punto exacto de la ciudad… ¿me pregunto qué quera hablar conmigo?... tal vez sea sobre el muchacho otra vez… pero lo que más me intriga es que el muchacho haya sido traicionado por sus amigos… solo porque llego ese chico que era novio de Rias Gremory… pero la verdad es que pasa algo…

-aquí hay algo que no encaja…- me preguntaba a mí mismo

-¿tú también te diste cuenta?- una voz se escuchó y logre reconocerla

-Zen…- le decía así a mi hermano ya que esa es la forma corta en la que lo llamo

-…- me miraba de una forma muy fría

-¿para qué me has llamado?- le pregunte a mi hermano ya que no me dijo exactamente el porqué de esta reunión

-quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema importante- me dijo el con mucha seriedad y frialdad

-si es sobre el Sekiryuutei no te preocupes… según mis fuentes no ha hecho destrozos en el pueblo- tratando de dar una respuesta

-me gustaría dejar el tema del Sekiryuutei a parte un rato… ya que quiero hablar contigo de un tema más importante ese niño- la verdad es que esperaba que hablásemos del muchacho… no me esperaba que hablásemos de un tema más importante que el

-¿y de que quieres hablar?- preguntaba cortes mente hacia el

-… regresaron- al decir esto me da un escalofrió en toda la espalda ya que deduje de inmediato el tema

Luego de su chaqueta saco unas tres carpetas y las lanzo cerca de mí y las abrí una por una viendo todo el contenido de esta y adivine de lo que él quería hablar… los Dragones malignos

-Grendel, Aži Dahāka y el más molesto de todos… Crom Cruach- mencionando a los tres Dragones malignos que son más molestos que un dolor de muelas

-pero… ¿Qué no estaban muertos?- pregunte ya que recuerdo que he oído que los destruyeron

-no murieron… solo se ocultaron… y son más fuertes que antes- cuando Zen dijo eso no solo me dio un gran escalofrió en la espina sino que también en el estomago

-… ahora las cosas sí que se van a poner difíciles esta vez verdad- dije recordando al muchacho Sekiryuutei

-en especial ahora que Crom Cruach está de vuelta… no sé cómo se las ingenia ese Dragon para causarnos problemas cada tiempo- al parecer está de acuerdo conmigo en que son muy molestos

-… ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar?- preguntaba esperando la obvia respuesta

-luchar… como siempre lo hemos hecho…- al parecer no tenemos más opciones que esa

-… ¿no puede ser de otra manera?- creo que ya se la respuesta de esto también

-temo que no… el futuro de nuestro pueblo depende de nosotros Samurái… tenemos que salvar a la gente de nuestro pueblo a toda costa- con esa expresión seria que era notoria en su máscara no parecía estar bromeando

-…entonces el Sekiryuutei ¿también nos ayudara?-

-la verdad es que no recomiendo eso- esto si me sorprendió

-¿pero porque?- preguntaba muy desconcertado sobre la negación a la sugerencia de su ayuda

-recuerda que el título de Sekiryuutei tiene un peso muy grande el que lo lleva… la Boosted Gear que trae el muchacho es un arma de destrucción tan grande que podría acabar con todo el planeta en menos de lo que puedes imaginar… si usamos al chico en la batalla a lo mejor se sale de control y termina destruyéndolo todo- lo que me dijo me hizo pensar

Es verdad el título de Sekiryuutei siempre ha tenido mala fama no solo en las tres grandes facciones… si no que también en nuestro pueblo ya que algunos de los ciudadanos de nuestro hogar conocieron a anteriores Sekiryuutei y créanme… no son algo digno de admiración…

-… yo sé que esta vez es diferente- los ojos de la máscara de mi hermano se agrandaron un poquito

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- me preguntaba un tanto curioso

-… porque él es como yo-

-… no puedo discutir eso… creaste la organización Dragon Truth no solo con el fin de defender nuestro pueblo… sino que también con el fin de unirnos como hermanos y al parecer funciono-

Era verdad… yo antes había visto a muchas personas que eran traicionadas y en algunos casos asesinados… fue por eso que cree a Dragon Truth… para hacerles saber que siempre se puede tener una segunda oportunidad después de todo… y el Sekiryuutei… es un ejemplo de ello

-… muy bien… te daré una oportunidad… pero si fallas…recuerda que será tu culpa- me advirtió con lo mismo de nuevo

-… confía en mí- diciéndole esto empezó a irse por un agujero negro

-espero que sepas lo que está haciendo- al final se fue en dicho agujero negro

-…pfff… ¿Por qué será tan desconfiado?- me volvía a preguntar a mí mismo mientras me lanzaba del edificio haciendo un mortal atrás

(Cambio de escenario: Aldea de la Serpiente Dorada)

Pov normal

Ya era de noche, las estrellas cubrían todo el cielo y la luna iluminaba la cara del castaño que estaba sentado en lo más alto del templo observando la ciudad iluminada por los postes de luz además que parecía tener una expresión de tristeza en su rostro

-…- se encontraba un poco triste hasta que…

-linda noche ¿no?- el peli azul apareció detrás de issei quien se sorprendió al oír su voz

-Delta-Xis…- mencionado el nombre del muchacho este se sentó al lado del castaño

-sabes que si no quieres aceptar entra a nuestro grupo no importa- intentaba animarlo ya que parecía tener una expresión triste

-…dime… si me uno a ustedes… ¿Qué cambiaría?- preguntaba issei con una voz muy suave

-bueno… podrías hacer lo que tu quisieras sin ninguna restricción que te lo impida… nosotros no juzgamos a nadie… solo los apoyamos en lo que hagan si hacernos muchas preguntas… en eso se basa la confianza- haciendo conversación y tratando de calmar sus nervios y despejar sus dudas lo máximo posible

-… y si quisiera buscar venganza… ¿no dirían nada?- volvió a preguntar

-descuida… si lo que quieres es venganza… puedes asegurar de que te apoyaremos en todo lo que hagas sin importar que- al parecer Delta-Xis hizo todo lo posible para responder a las preguntas de issei quien al parecer tenía muchas dudas

-…es que… no sé si depositar mi confianza en ustedes… parecen buenas personas si… son amables lo admito… pero no sé si debo… honestamente tengo un poco de miedo de lo que pueda pasar… ya que esto no es nada fácil de decidir… ya que no quiero sufrir de nuevo- estas palabras estaba con una gran carga de tristeza que haría que cualquier sintieran una gran lastima por la situación del castaño

-…sabes… hay ocasiones en las que puedo ser muy frio y además a veces puede parecer que no tengo sentimientos… pero te puedo asegurar que los tengo… quiero proteger y ayudar a las personas que sufren tanto como yo… por ejemplo tu- esbozando una sonrisa suave

-no creo que entiendas por lo que pase… técnicamente fui asesinado por las personas a las que consideraba mis amigos… y por la mujer que ame…- issei volvió a su estado triste

-es cierto… yo no sé cómo se siente ser traicionado y tampoco tengo idea de todo lo que pasaste… pero eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda ayudarte… quiero que seas nuestro hermano… en este lugar respetaremos tanto tus decisiones como tus acciones sin importar cuales sean no importa lo que pase… siempre estaremos contigo… te unas a nosotros o no…- al parecer estaban entablando una conversación muy emotiva

-…- issei cambio su estado de triste a pensativo

Intento pensar en que debía hacer él tenía el presentimiento de que si se unía a ellos tendría por lo menos una nueva vida y unos amigos que realmente lo respeten

-¿Qué dices muchacho… quieres ser nuestro hermano?- diciendo estas palabras el castaño dejo de pensar y se levanto

-… muy bien… ya me decidí… aun quiero venganza… pero quiero más tener hermanos… Delta-Xis acepto entrar a la organización Dragon Truth y defender al Pueblo De la Serpiente Dorada de todo el mal que aceche… seré el Sekiryuutei que protegerá… a este pueblo hasta el último momento- dijo todo esto dejando de lado su tristeza con una expresión de decisión

-… bienvenido hermano… será un placer luchar a tu lado para proteger nuestro hogar- luego de esta conversación ambos muchachos chocaron los puños en señal de compañerismo… hasta que

-parece que ya se llevan bien- de la nada aparece el rubio enmascarado

-Samurái- exclamo Delta-Xis exaltado

-Delta-Xis… ¿Quién es el?- preguntaba issei ya que él no conocía para nada quien era samurái

-él es el actual líder de la organización Dragon Truth… Samurái- explico a su nuevo hermano

-… muchacho… te vez bien- samurái se dirigió hacia issei

-emm… gracias- dijo un poco desconcertado

-Delta-Xis, muchacho… será mejor que vengas a la sala de reuniones… llama a Hollow también-aviso a los dos

-entendido- respondió el peli azul y luego se fue a buscar Hollow

Los dos se quedaron en la azotea un rato mirándose

-… me alegro de que te sientas cómodo… dime cómo te sientes- con un tono amable

-emm… me siento bien… por cierto me llamo issei… ¿no deberíamos estar en la sala de reuniones?- preguntaba el castaño

-ohh cierto… sígueme- luego issei empezó a seguir a Samurái quienes bajaron por la escalera

(Cambio de escena: Sala de reuniones)

La sala de reuniones de los Dragon Truth no era nada del otro mundo solo era una sala pequeña del estilo japonés antiguo iluminado por unas cuantas velas. Los muchachos estaban rodeados alrededor de samurái quien estaba con una mirada de seriedad en su mascara

-dime samurái… ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- preguntaba Delta-Xis ya que solo se juntaba para una misión de suma importancia

-verán chicos… ellos han vuelto- dijo el samurái con preocupación

-¿ellos?- pregunto issei quien no sabía de qué estaban hablando

-… los Dragones Malignos- al decir esto los tres se les puso la piel de gallina

-tienes que estar bromeando- Hollow con un toque notable de miedo

-lo lamento… pero ellos están de vuelta- puso las carpetas que les había entregado su hermano para que ellos las vieran

-…tenía que ser Crom Cruach- el peli azul menciono al Dragon molesto

-¿lo conocen?- al parecer issei no sabía qué relación tenía Crom Cruach con ellos

-créeme ese tipo es más molesto que un dolor de muelas además casi siempre nos atacaba en todas las ocasiones en la que nos lo encontrábamos- Hollow dijo esto con un tono de estar sumamente molesto

-veras él es no solo el más fuerte de los Dragones Malignos… también es líder de una organización que quiere destruir a nuestro- explico samurái a issei

-¿otra organización así como nosotros?- preguntaba issei ya que al parecer tiene muchas dudas

-no… ellos a diferencia de nosotros son como millones en cambio nosotros somos como cinco contigo… el tema es que quieren destruir nuestro pueblo y asesinar a todos los habitantes

-¿Por qué?-

-veras… aquí hay una gran cantidad de armamento muy poderoso y aparte hay ciertos misterios que quieren corroborar… sin mencionar las leyendas que corren por aquí- ahora Hollow era el que explicaba

-¿leyendas?- otra vez issei y ahora curioso por saber

-en este pueblo corre una cierta cantidad de leyendas y mitos que los mantenemos así porque no queremos pase una catástrofe innecesaria o que algún habitante de este pueblo intente adueñarse de esto- le dijo samurái

-entonces… mantiene estos elementos como "mitos y leyendas" para que la gente no los descubra o se obsesionen con el poder ¿verdad?- issei afirmando lo que entendió

-exacto… además intentamos mantenernos ocultos para no hacer un escándalo ya que podría armar un alboroto de proporciones muy colosales- explico el samurái

-... entonces… los ayudare… pero antes tengo una pregunta- dijo issei dirigiéndose a Samurái

-si dime… pregunta lo que quieras- samurái con un tono muy cotes

-… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- estas fueron las preguntas que issei le hizo a samurái

-… creo que ya es hora de que te lo diga… veras… el porqué de que estés aquí es gracias a mi… cuanto te asesinaron mi hermano y yo te encontramos… es más habíamos visto toda la escena… y decidimos darte otra oportunidad ya que lo que sufriste era injusto… así que yo y mi hermano Naozen… te dimos una nueva vida… como un Dragon pura sangre- termino de explicar

Issei estaba muy sorprendido sobre la información el ya no era humano era un Dragon pura sangre y todo gracias a este samurái que estaba en frente suyo… ahora él se sentía en deuda con él ya que le salvo la vida

-entiendo… Samurái-sama… le agradezco a usted y a Naozen-sama que me hayan dado otra oportunidad… espero poder pagar esta deuda trabajando con ustedes y proteger a este pueblo- dijo este haciendo una reverencia

-issei no es necesario ser tan formal… solo dime samurái y a mi hermano solo dile Naozen o Zen como a ti te parezca más cómodo… quiero que vivas la vida que tú quieras… bueno… yo creo que eso es todo… vayan a dormir… issei… maña te voy a llevar a entrenar… quiero que seas tan fuerte como nosotros- exclamo samurái

-entendido- respondió issei

-ven… te llevo a tu cuarto- dicho esto el rubio llevo al castaño hacia su habitación que era igual a la que despertó y luego procedió a retirarse

Unos segundos después de eso el castaño se dirigió hacia la ventana y se apoyó en este observando la ciudad

[Así que te uniste a ellos]

-si… la verdad es que me siento en deuda con ellos… pero aquí me dan la opción de dejar e irme… eso es lo que más me gusta

[Por que con Gremory si o si tenía que trabajar para ellos ¿no es así?]

-así es… creí que sería feliz con ella… pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre… que tonto fui… eso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas- dijo con frialdad

[…]

Ddraig intento pensar algo para animar a issei pero no se le ocurrió nada al parecer la ira y el deseo de venganza de su compañero y socio estaban creciendo muy fuertemente que por primera vez empezó a preocupar un poco al Dragon

-bueno… será mejor que durmamos… mañana será un nuevo día… o a lo mejor un largo día- pensando en el entrenamiento que le podría dar samurái

[Bueno… descansa socio]

Luego issei procedió a acostarse en su cama que era un futón japonés blanco muy espacioso

-solo espera Rias Gremory… solo espera- cuando dijo esto el castaño procedió a dormir esperando con ansias el día de mañana

Fin del Capítulo 3

 **Bueno ahí está el capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado la verdad es que estoy pensando en poner unos cuantos elementos de otros animes pero para eso necesito saber si les gusta la idea o no… la verdad es que me gustaría mucho pero eso es cosa de ustedes y me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones sobre esta idea para los que no conozcan Terraria les recomiendo que busquen en internet google imágenes busque o juéguenlo eso es cosa suya por cierto lo de los dragones malignos el antagonismo principal lo tendrá Crom Cruach ya que tengo una historia para ese Dragon**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hola a todos… como ustedes ya saben pondré harem en esta historia pero eso será más adelante y ya recibí una recomendación de AidenDarkdragon sobre el harem y debo decirles que me leyó la mente… bueno un poco la verdad es que dos de esas chicas de su lista las tenía como candidatas para el harem de issei y aun mantengo la pregunta sobre Terraria**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece ahora sin más que decir pues disfruten**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de issei quien despertaba lentamente con un poco de sueño este se levantó bostezando de sueño y se froto los ojos con fuerza para aclararlos habían pasado ya dos semanas desde lo que paso con Rias Gremory y desde que se unió a la organización Dragon Truth empezó a vivir con ellos pero al parecer tenía problemas para memorizar donde estaba los cuarto ya que el lugar era muy grande e issei se perdía con mucha facilidad

-issei ya es hora de desayunar vamos- le había avisado Hollow para que bajase e ir a desayunar

-ya voy… ¿Dónde está la cocina?- se puso unos pantalones de color negro y usaba unas sandalias tipo tradicional japonesas

-ven te guio a la cocina- luego el peli platino y el castaño se fueron

Paso que caminaron por uno cuantos minutos caminando escaleras abajo se encontraron con una exageradamente enorme mesa de madera elegante en un cuarto de madera café oscura con y muchos cuadros pintorescos

-esto es muy exagerado… para un desayuno… almuerzo… y cena- decía issei al ver el gran tamaño de la mesa

-en realidad tenemos la mesa por si hay reuniones o fiestas… siempre hay que estar un paso más adelante- dijo el peli platino con una sonrisa amable

-el desayuno está listo- grito el peli azul que estaba en la cocina y al parecer estaba haciendo el desayuno

Unos minutos después los muchachos empezaron a comer su desayuno. Samurái, Delta-Xis y Hollow se sirvieron una gran cantidad de comida que era muy exagerada y además comían como si nunca hubieran comido en toda su vida issei solo se limitaba a verlos y comer su desayuno tranquilo y además también le pusieron una exagerada de comida

-¿te comerás todo eso?- pregunto samurái

-ehh… más tarde- dijo issei

-como quieras- luego el samurái volvió a devorar su comida

Pasaron los minutos y los muchachos terminaron su basto desayuno issei quien tenía un desayuno más pequeño lo termino antes que los demás porque él no podía comer la misma cantidad que sus compañeros ya que su cuerpo todavía no asimilaba que era un Dragon pura sangre

-ufff… que buena comida- el samurái estaba repleto de comida

-si mi hermano es el mejor cocinando- decía Hollow alabando a Delta-Xis

-pues gracias…ja, ja, ja- Delta-Xis se reía suavemente

-… issei- el rubio llamo la atención del castaño

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba ante el llamado de samurái

-… es hora de entrenar- el rubio decía con voz seria

(Cambio de escena: academia kuoh club del ocultismo)

Pov Koneko

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que issei-sempai murió… las cosas eran más calmadas… y era muy notoria su ausencia al parecer yo era la única culpable de que traicionásemos a nuestro compañero pero al parecer a los demás no le importaron nada a Boucho menos le importaba demasiado ya que estaba con Yamato-sama pero este parecía que no le agradaba que ella estuviera cerca suyo

De repente nos llamaron por una misión al parecer un personaje misterioso estaba causando destrozos en una parte de la ciudad y habían muchos muertos… todos inclusive Yamato-sama fuimos a detener dicho ser habíamos llegado hacia el lugar donde estaba el individuo era un hombre corpulento que llevaba una capucha no se podía ver su rostro pero se notaba que era sinestro

-buenos días…- decía el hombre encapuchado

-dime… ¿quién eres?- preguntaba Boucho con autoridad

-… mi nombre no importa mucho solo soy alguien… a quien le gusta la destrucción de seres inferiores- este hombre definitivamente era malvado

-escucha renegado… en el nombre del clan Gremory debes ser destruido- volvió a decirlo Boucho con autoridad

Cuando dijo estas palabras lanzo una gran ráfaga de poder de la destrucción que según nosotros acabaría con ese sujeto… pero me sorprendí cuando alguien estaba detuvo el ataque y es más… no podía creer lo que veía de hecho Boucho y yo estaba incrédulas de solo mirarlo

Yamato-sama detuvo el poder de Boucho

No sabías lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué Yamato-sama detuvo el poder de boucho?... tuve un mal presentimiento sobre esto

-ahh… Yamato… me preguntaba que había sido de ti- al parecer ese hombre conocía a Yamato-sama

-es un gusto servirle señor… creo que ya es hora de que la mayoría de ustedes sean libres porque ya no lo necesito- después de decir esto el chasqueo los dedos y todos estaban confusos menos boucho y yo al parecer estaba en una sumisión mental creada por el

-…vámonos es hora de irnos- el hombre de voz sombría al aparecer se disponía a retirarse

-estoy de acuerdo señor- Yamato-sama se estaba yendo con el hombre de apariencia sombría hasta que…

-espera… Yamato... ¿Qué haces?- preguntaba boucho con voz temblorosa

-qué crees que hago… me largo... me voy de esta ciudad basurero es más no pienso pasar un segundo más con ustedes perdedores… en especial contigo Rias- esto sorprendió a todos… al parecer estaba fingiendo todo este tiempo

-… ¿a qué… te refieres?- boucho volvió a preguntar con mucho miedo

-¿Qué eres estúpida que no comprendes?... jamás te amé… inicialmente me quede contigo para acercarme a Sirzechs… pero luego recibí las ordenes de eliminar al Sekiryuutei… te he mentido todo este tiempo Rias… además… quien amaría a una niña mimada y estúpida que solo sabe esconderse detrás de sus tontos amigos - decía Yamato con una voz llena de desprecio

Ante estas palabras boucho cae de rodillas y estaba llorando ya que el hombre que amaba ella solo la uso como herramienta y además todos nos sentíamos mal porque de inmediato recordamos a issei-sempai

-… ¡desgraciado!- gritaba yo mientras invocaba mis orejas y cola de nekomata y lanzando esferas de senjutsu pero de inmediato ellos desaparecieron

Fui a ver a Boucho a ver como estaba al parecer estaba completamente devastada y triste ya que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y con una expresión de que había hecho la peor cosa que se podría hacer

-boucho… ¿está bien?- preguntaba al ver como estaba

-no puede ser… no… pero ¿Qué he hecho?... issei… issei… ¡ISSEEEEEEEEEEI!- gritaba con fuerza y luego se desmayo

-¡BOUCHO!- la agarro antes de que callera y su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas

Luego empiezo a llorar yo por que también contribuí en la tortura de sempai y los demás también estaban llorando a excepción de yuuto-sempai quien tenía una cara de enojo y estaba en una sola rodilla

(Cambio de escena: Campos de entrenamiento Dragon Truth)

Pov normal

-llegamos- exclamaba samurái

Al llegar encontraron un inmenso campo de césped con unos árboles a los alrededores y a la vista se veían unas enormes montañas pero también tenía estructuras de entrenamiento básico y avanzado

-es un lugar muy hermoso- dijo issei por la belleza del lugar

-samurái creo este lugar para que pudiéramos fortalecer nuestros poderes y también perfeccionar otros tipos de artes y habilidades de batalla tanto en el campo físico como en el campo de las armas a distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo- explico Delta-Xis

-y no solo aquí se puede entrenar físicamente. En estas montañas se puede meditar un poco para tener un poco de paz y control o ejercitar y desarrollar los poderes espirituales- Hollow siguió la explicación

-¿y con qué voy a empezar el entrenamiento?- preguntaba issei un tanto ansioso por entrenar

-primero iniciaremos con la parte física necesito saber que tan fuerte eres en eso para iniciar…iremos poco a poco en tu adiestramiento y el primer nivel será la capacidad física… a ver… dame un golpe y yo lo detendré… pero este tiene que ser con todas tus fuerzas- le decía a samurái a issei mientras estaba en posición de detener un ataque

-muy bien- exclamo este decidido

Se puso en posición de batalla para y luego le intento dar un golpe al samurái pero este lo detuvo con una gran facilidad

-… temo que no es suficiente… aun te falta más fuerza física para combatir… créeme que los desafíos que te esperan sobrepasan la fuerza actual que tienes… por eso iniciaremos con lo más básico- dijo el Samurái

-y que es lo básico- preguntaba curioso

-esto-le puso un par de muñequeras negras y unas botas del mismo color

Al principio issei no entendió muy bien el concepto ya que los "accesorios" que le puso el samurái no hacían nada

-… ¿y esto para qué?- volvió a preguntar

-para esto- al haber dicho esto el rubio chasqueo los dedos y los puños de issei cayeron al suelo de rodillas y con las manos enterradas en la tierra

-¿pero qué… es esto?... antes no pesaban nada… y ahora casi no me puedo… mover- issei se quejaba por el increíble peso que estaba soportando en todo su cuerpo más enzima intentaba sacar las manos de la tierra

-es un equipo de entrenamiento de nivel uno lo que hace es que yo al chasquear se activara y hará que tu cuerpo apenas se pueda mover y tengas menos movilidad de la que ya tienes- explico samurái el concepto del equipamiento que issei tiene

-¿es en serio?- preguntaba issei con incredulidad

-así es… y falta lo más importante… muchachos- dijo el rubio

-lo sentimos- decían Delta-Xis y Hollow cuando pusieron una gran cantidad de ladrillos atados formando un cubo rojo encimados en una plataforma de madera puesta en la espalda del castaño haciendo que se tumbara sobre el suelo

-primero debes levantarte para que pueda iniciar el entrenamiento… inténtalo- le dijo el samurái con palabras suaves

-muy bien… aquí voy- Con mucha dificultad para moverse issei intento levantarse del suelo al que estaba pegado y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo ya había logrado sacar un poco sus manos de la tierra y luego las saco completas poniéndose en pie pero se veía con mucha dificultad y al ver sus brazos noto que estaban sucios y cubiertos de tierra

-perfecto… ahora podemos iniciar el entrenamiento- dijo este subiéndose al cubo de ladrillos que estaba en su espalda

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntaba el castaño viendo como el rubio estaba en su espalda

-corre… ve hacia esa montaña sin detenerte y cuando termines regresaremos a casa- le ordeno de una manera amable a issei quien acato la orden con dificultad para correr pero al menos podía y los otros dos Dragones se quedaron viendo

-¿Cuánto crees que logre soportar corriendo con ese peso?- preguntaba Hollow a su hermano viendo como issei hacia ese duro entrenamiento

-lo doy como unas cinco horas… ¿tú que dices?- era como si estuviesen haciendo una apuesta

-yo digo que diez… me sorprende que aceptase el entrenamiento de samurái empezando por lo más básico- exclamo el peli platino con un notorio tono de sorpresa

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-bueno para empezar de ida y vuelta desde esa montaña a la casa son veinticuatro horas y más enzima en este pueblo se conoce muy bien el entrenamiento que le impone samurái a sus estudiantes- explico Hollow el porqué de que estaba sorprendido

-si pero él no conoce nada sobre esa clase de entrenamiento que recibirá de samurái… ¿vamos a casa? quiero leer algo- preguntaba el peli azul a su hermano menor

-… si quiero dormir un ratito- le responde con una sonrisa

Luego de esto los dos hermanos se fueron a su casa para que el Delta-Xis leyese un libro sobre quien sabe qué cosa y que Hollow pudiera dormir un rato

(Cambio de escenario: bosque)

En un árbol muy a cinco horas del Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada un muchacho peli platino con apariencia de delincuente juvenil estaba parado pensando en algo. Ese joven era nada más y nada menos que Vali Lucifer el actual Hakuryuukou ¿y en que estaba pensando? En la muerte de su rival ya que él quería pelear con él un día

(Aquí hay algo que definitivamente no encaja Albion…ellas lo amaban profundamente… si era pervertido… pero no entiendo el matarlo… no tiene mucho sentido)

Pensaba Vali quien estaba hablando mentalmente con Albion

{Tampoco lo se Vali… definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado}

(cierto las cosas han estado muy enigmáticas aparte de que esto es un gran problema ya que no tengo con quien pelear… además Kuroka y Le Fay han estado muy tristes desde que se enteraron de su muerte)

Es verdad todo el inframundo se enteró de la "muerte" del Sekiryuutei por parte de Yamato y cuando se enteraron Kuroka y Le Fay estaban no solo tristes… estaban devastadas por haberse enterado de eso

-…mmm… ¿Quién será ese tal Yamato?- preguntando a la nada y solo para sí mismo hasta que de repente

{¡!... ¿pero qué?}

Vali se dio cuenta de la reacción de Albion y al parecer era de incredulidad total

-¿Qué sucede Albion?- preguntaba el albino ante la reacción del Dragon que tenía dentro de el

{Vali… siento una presencia muy cerca de aquí}

-¿es muy poderosa?-

{No es el poder que tiene… si de quien pertenece}

-¿y de que quien es?-

{De Ddraig… y el chico que lo posee}

Al escuchar esto Vali queda con los ojos muy abiertos ya que él también se había creído que su rival había muerto

-Albion… ¿Dónde está esa presencia?- preguntaba para ir a corroborarlo por el mismo

{Está a un kilómetro de distancia atrás de nosotros}

-… tengo que corroborar esto- sacando sus alas de Divine Dividing y volando hacia el lugar donde estaba

(Cambio de escena: camino hacia la montaña)

Vali se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para ver si lo que Albion dijo era verdad

-... ¿Dónde están?- preguntaba aburrido

{Están por llegar}

Vali inclino la cabeza un poco para ver detrás de los árboles y noto que se acercaba alguien

-¡ESTO PESAAAAAAA!- grito completamente adolorido sorprendiendo a Vali porque reconoció esa voz

-no te preocupes solo un poco más- dijo una voz que esta vez no reconoció

Y justo cuando paso vio a hyoudou issei vivo corriendo con un equipamiento que parecía muy ligero pero que tenía un enorme cubo de ladrillos en su espalda y a un sujeto que Vali no reconoció

-Albion… ¿ese era issei?- preguntaba completamente sorprendido

{Si... en efecto ese era el chico de Ddraig}

-pero… si a un demonio se le extraen las Evil Pieces morirá… ¿Cómo es posible que el haya sobrevivido a eso?- volvió a preguntar a ver si recibía una respuesta coherente

{No me lo explico… no me explico cómo sobrevivió… ¿cómo lo hizo?}

Creía que les estaban jugando una broma. Los dos no creían que el que estaban viendo en realidad era el castaño pervertido que conocieron. De hecho creyeron que era un sueño muy alocado y más aun viéndolo en esa situación

-… hay que avisarle a los otros- volvió a salir volando fuera de aquí para avisar a sus compañeros para avisarles de que issei estaba vivo

(Cambio de escena: issei y el Samurái)

Ya estaba anocheciendo se podía ver el atardecer muy hermoso en el camino donde se encontraba el castaño que era casi la punta de la montaña. Como dijeron los otros dos anteriormente la ida y la vuelta de esa montaña era de veinticuatro horas y de esas veinticuatro pasaron doce y alfin issei logro llegar a la sima de la montaña

-lo logre… lo logre… ¡LO LOGREEEEEEEEE!- gritaba victorioso por llegar a la montaña corriendo con todo el peso que tenia

-prefecto… ahora volvamos a casa- decía samurái muy relajado en el cubo de ladrillos

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¡¿EN SERIO!?- gritaba otra vez ahora con el tono de no puedo creer lo que dices

-sip… ahora a la casa… si quieres llegar antes de la cena tendrás que ir muy rápido porque ya te perdiste el almuerzo- esta vez el rubio lo dijo con diversión

[Esto será difícil ¿lo puedes aguantar?]

(Eso espero)

Decía mentalmente cuando otra vez empezó a correr hacia la dirección en la que estaba es templo

-oye Samurái… ¿y esto para qué?- preguntaba el castaño por la fase del entrenamiento

-es para que te acostumbres y te puedas mover con un poco más de facilidad por que durante toda la primera fase del entrenamiento llevaras puesto todas estas cosas excepto cuando comas o duermas obviamente- le explicaba respondiendo a la pregunta que había hecho issei

-… comprendo- replico el

Luego de esa pregunta siguieron su camino hacia a casa para llegar antes de la cena

(Cambio de escenario: Aldea de la Serpiente Dorada de noche)

En una habitación con una cantidad muy grande de libros el peli azul estaba leyendo un libro sobre la pirotecnia y Hollow estaba hay sentado frente a la ventana para ver su llegaban su compañero y el líder

-¿Qué estás viendo?- le preguntaba Delta-Xis a su hermano

-las estrellas… ¿y tú que lees?- ahora preguntaba Hollow curioso por el libro que traía en la mano

-… sobre fuego- dijo con simpleza

-*suspiro* tu siempre estas con el fuego ¿verdad?- decía Hollow divertido

-y tú siempre estás muy sonriente- replicaba Delta-Xis hasta que los dos vieron por el suelo que llegaban los dos personajes que faltaban

Luego de verlos por la ventana decidieron ir a recibirlos a ver como estaba y cuando los vieron se sorprendieron un poquito al ver que issei estaba lastimado, con rasguños y con la ropa hecha tirones… de nuevo. En cuanto Samurái él estaba intacto como si no hubiera pasado nada

-¿pero que le paso?- Hollow preguntaba sorprendido al ver la apariencia del castaño

-nos encontramos con una jauría de lobos le dije que peleara contra ellos para entrenar y… el resto es historia- explico el rubio al peli platino sobre la apariencia del castaño

-entiendo- decía el peli azul para contribuir algo a la conversación

-oigan… ¿Qué hora es?- preguntaba issei con un tono de dolor

-son las doce de la noche… se perdieron la cena- al decir esto el peli platino issei quedo con una cara de incredulidad y samurái se bajó de su espalda

-bueno issei ve a cenar…y luego ve a dormir Hollow cura sus heridas no quiero que se infecten y ocurra un desastre- le ordenaba a Hollow

-a la orden- decía Hollow para curar las heridas del castaño

[Esto será un muy, muy, muy largo entrenamiento]

(Ya lo creo)

Empezaron ya a tratar sus heridas e issei quien estaba adolorido se preparó para un entrenamiento muy duro

Fin del capítulo 4

 **Bueno este es el cuarto capítulo que será la primera parte del entrenamiento de issei aún estoy un poco indeciso sobre los poderes que le daré por eso quiero oír sus recomendaciones para sus nuevos poderes ya les vengo avisando que el harem será más adelante ya además creo que será un harem no deseado**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su compañero SamuraiDelta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todo el mundo… antes de empezar sé que insisto demasiado con el Terraria pero ese videojuego me encanta tanto como el anime de Full Metal Alchemist. Y la verdad es que estoy muy indeciso sobre añadir elementos de dicho videojuego así que voy a intentar no molestar tanto con eso de nuevo y voy a preguntarles una última cosa más… ¿les gustaría que Le Fay entre al harem de issei? Para mí sería divertido**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir disfrútenlo**

Cerca del Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada se encontraba un hombre de apariencia gótica parado sobre un árbol, de brazos cruzados, observando la luna y las estrellas con mucho interés… este hombre era nada más y nada menos que Naozen el hermano de Samurái ¿y porque estaba ahí? Porque estaba recordando a aquel chico que intimido hace unas cuantas horas

Flash Back: 16 horas antes

Vali se encontraba volando a toda velocidad para avisar de que hyoudou issei seguía vivo y ante sus ojos él era torturado. Voló y voló tan rápido como pudo hasta que una ráfaga negra se cruzó en su camino

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaba el albino al ver esa extraña ráfaga

{No se… pero es una entidad muy poderosa}

-perfecto ya me está empezando a aburrir. Espero que sea muy fuerte- decía todo emocionado por saber que este era muy poderoso

Y de repente se sorprende al ver al hombre de apariencia gótica frente a frente sin mencionar su velocidad

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto para saber con quién estaba en frente

-… eso no importa mucho… temo que no puedo dejar que lo digas- decía el peli negro con voz una voz muy fría

-¿Qué diga qué?- preguntaba Vali desafiante

-… que él está vivo- después de haber dicho estas palabras agarra al albino por la garganta haciendo que este respirara con dificultad y paralizándolo un poco

-¿Quién… eres?- preguntaba este con mucha dificultad al se estrangulado con una fuerza descomunal

-… solo soy un Dragon…- dicho esto lanzo a Vali contra el suelo haciendo que chocara contra los arboles

Vali no solo estaba sorprendido sino que también emocionado por encontrar a alguien más fuerte que él y la sorpresa subió cuando Naozen saco unas alas de Dragon tan negras como el vacío. Lo que hizo a continuación lo agarro por el cuello de su camiseta

-escúchame bien… será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada sobre lo que viste… porque no me andaré con rodeos la próxima vez que entres aquí… ¿entendiste?- dijo con tono amenazante

-… entiendo- adolorido se fue volando de inmediato del lugar pensando en lo que le dijo

Al parecer estaba en un dilema muy grande a lo mejor pudo no haberle importado mucho sus palabras pero la gran demostración de poder le asusto tanto que no quería meterse en problemas y más enzima no podía creer que estaba tan asustado porque pudo sentir el aura que emanaba y el aura de Naozen no era un aura muy pacifica que digamos. El peli negro solo se limitó al ver como volaba sin perseguirlo

Fin del Flash Back

Seguía contemplando las estrellas desde un árbol con los mismos brazos cruzados. Al parecer el no querías que descubrieran que el castaño seguía vivo y la respuesta es muy sencilla lo tenía que hacer proteger al muchacho porque si lo descubrían probablemente lo perseguirían para matarlo y él no quería eso… es cierto que Naozen era muy frio y además muy siniestro pero era obvio que era de las personas que jamás traicionaría a sus compañeros y menos a su hermano quien depositaba mucha confianza en el

-me pregunto… ¿Cómo le hará Samurái para entrenarle?…mmm- se preguntaba el mismo como si esperase una respuesta a su pregunta

Luego de haber recordado todo esto el peli negro procedió a bajarse del árbol y salir de hay

(Cambio de escenario Campos de entrenamiento Dragon Truth el día siguiente)

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba con el mismo equipamiento del día anterior al entrenamiento y este se encontraba saltando por unos postes debido a que en el suelo había carbón ardiendo y en brasas sin mencionar que estaba esquivando unas dagas las cuales eran lanzadas por samurái. Issei con todo el peso que tenía enzima solo se limitaba a evadir las dagas que le lanzaban indiscriminadamente

-¿quieres matarme o qué?- preguntaba issei sarcástico

-estás loco si piensas eso- decía el samurái lanzando más dagas

-y bueno… ¿para qué es esto?-

-para mejorar tus reflejos… esto también es parte de la primera fase de tu entrenamiento- seguía lanzando dagas desde un poste ajeno al de issei

-vale entiendo lo de las dagas pero ¿Por qué tengo tanto peso sobre mí?- se quejaba issei de lo pesado que era su equipamiento

-debes mejorar tanto la velocidad como los reflejos… si te encuentras en una situación de este tipo deberás actuar con mayor rapidez si no quieres morir en combate- le explicaba la temática del entrenamiento para que entendiese

Pasaron así treinta minutos samurái lanzando e issei esquivándolas hasta que el samurái dejo de lanzar las dagas para luego sacar una venda de su manga izquierda

-muy bien…pasemos a otro nivel ¿vale?- dijo estirando la venda

-… ok…- decía issei con miedo

-vale… ahora quiero probar tus instintos a ver cómo están- acercándose a issei y tapándole los ojos para que no pudiera ver nada

-espera no veo nada ¿Cómo se supone que esquive las dagas si no puedo verlas?- al parecer issei dudaba mucho sobre el entrenamiento de Samurái

-los ojos a pesar de ser un elemento muy importante también son un problema… ya que los ojos de todas las razas son fáciles de engañar créeme… no importa de cual raza… quiero que uses tus instintos y sentidos... debes perfeccionarlos y no solo usar los de la vista… dime… ¿Qué sientes o hueles?- preguntaba el samurái tratando de oír su respuesta

\- *snif* *snif*… *snif* *snif*… mmm algo huele delicioso- decía disfrutando del delicioso olor de la carne asada

-*snif* *snif*… es verdad… ¿Quién está cocinando carne?- al preguntarse eso vio por todas partes hasta ver humo y luego fue hacia donde estaba para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que sus otros dos compañeros estaban cocinando bistec

-hola Samurái- decían los dos en coro

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!- gritaba furioso

-hacemos el almuerzo para issei- decía Hollow con un tono angelical

-si el pobre anoche tubo que comer sobras de la cena de anoche- ahora decía Delta-Xis con un tono agradable

-¿pero aquí?… vallan a cocinar a otro lado- después de haber dicho esto los otros dos dragones se fueron a casa para cocinar el almuerzo de issei ya que ceno solo sobras y desayuno muy poco… de nuevo

Al volver issei estaba intentando mantenerse de pie hasta que el samurái volvió

-muy bien… volvamos al entrenamiento- decía mientras tiraba dagas las cuales a issei se les dificultaba esquivar

(Cambio de escenario: montañas del inframundo)

En las montañas se encontraba Le Fay con una cara triste… seguía así desde que se enteró de la "muerte" del Sekiryuutei ya que también era un amigo suyo y aparte era una gran admiradora de su show… pero ahora no le importaba… cuando se enteró de que habían asesinado a issei quedo tan devastada que recordaba como reacciono. Callo de rodillas y llorando lo mismo que Kuroka al parecer ambas no tomaron la noticia como los demás a Arthur y a Bikou no le importaron mucho la noticia ya que no conocían tanto a issei, Vali tenía una cara de enojo y deseos de venganza que era increíbles

-issei-sama- decía Le Fay con un teje de tristeza

-también lo extrañas verdad- de repente apareció Kuroka

-…- la maga rubia no sabía que responder

-créeme que extraño tanto a issei-san tanto como tú- intentaba hablar con Le Fay ya que el sentimiento de tristeza que tenían era mutuo

-¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué lo mataron?- preguntaba con una voz muy quebradiza

-…- el cabello de Kuroka tapaba sus ojos

-yo… no puedo… no puedo aceptarlo... no aceptare que… que mataran a issei-sama así como así… ¡NO LO PUEDO ACEPTAR!- luego Le Fay comenzó a llorar después de haber gritado con tanta fuerza

Kuroka no se quedaba atrás en sus ojos tal vez no se veía pero también estaba llorando en silencio ya que issei había hecho tal cambio en ellas que no lo podían aceptar

(Cambio de escenario: campos de entrenamiento Dragon Truth)

El castaño estaba lleno de cortadas y heridas en los brazos, en el torso y en las piernas de hecho el la única área en la que no tenía ni un solo rasguño era la espaldas ya que cargaba con un enorme cubo de ladrillos

-bien… podemos descansar de esta fase del entrenamiento- decía el samurái haciendo que issei bajase la guardia

-*jadeo* *jadeo* ¿me puedo quitar la venda?- decía entre jadeos y dolor

-si… puedes quitártela- le afirmo samurái

Cuando dijo eso issei procedió a quitarse la venda para ver la luz en sus ojos molestándole un poquito ya que la tenía por una hora

-muy bien… descansa unos diez minutos y luego volveremos al entrenamiento- luego el samurái se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba dudoso sobre lo que estaba haciendo

-estoy descansando… será mejor que tu también descanses de la forma que tú quieras… ohh casi lo olvido- chasqueo los dedos y el equipamiento de issei se volvió más ligero

-al fin… me estaban empezando a doler los brazos- decía frotándoselos por el dolor que causaban

-ve a descansar chico… porque en diez minutos volveremos a entrenar- le recomendaba con voz suave

Después de escuchar la sugerencia del samurái issei se fue a caminar por el bosque para contemplar el paisaje y la naturaleza que lo rodeaba

-es un hermoso lugar… me sorprende que exista un lugar así- decía issei alabando la belleza del lugar

-lo es- de repente una voz fría y sombría se escucho

Ante esta voz issei se sorprendió ya que no esperaba que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto issei en pose de batalla

-… no te asustes… no pienso hacerte daño- de repente apareció una entidad con una vestimenta gótica

-… ¿Quién eres tú?- el castaño al parecer aún estaba confundido sobre la identidad de individuo

-…soy Naozen- dijo con simpleza

-¿tú eres Naozen? ¿El hermano de samurái?- issei estaba sorprendido de la aparición de este hombre

-así es… soy el hermano se samurái- ahora con una voz no tan fría

-es un gusto conocerle… Naozen-sama- dijo un poco tenso y haciendo una reverencia

-no es necesario el formalismo… mi hermano ya me hablo de ti- volviendo a su voz fría de siempre

-¿en serio?-

-si… así que no tienes que ponerte tenso ni nada… mírame como un hermano o algo así como lo haría samurái- tratando de convencer a issei de que dejara los formalismos

-si… está bien… Naozen- ahora como su igual

-… ya veo porque te eligió- decía este

-¿Qué? ... ¿a qué te refieres?- confundido por lo que menciono el peli negro

-tienes un poder que no logro identificar… no, tienes más de un poder a parte del Boosted Gear aparte tienes un aura que es muy poderosa… pero detecto algo siniestro en ella… un deseo de venganza- decía este sorprendiendo al castaño

-¿Cómo lo supo?- se preguntaba muy sorprendido

-puedo sentir el aura de los demás y atreves de dicha aura puedo detectar los sentimiento y los deseos de los demás- explicaba Naozen

-así que… ¿puedes sentir mi aura y lo que deseo?- intentando aclarar la duda que tenía en su cabeza

-así es-

-increíble- decía issei sorprendido de la habilidad de Naozen

-…déjalo- volvió a sorprender al castaño

-¿ehh?- volvió a estar sorprendido

-… debes dejar ese deseo de venganza que tienes… tienes que dejarlo

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba issei

-… es normal que odies a los que te traicionaron… y querer venganza de ello… pero te puedo asegurar que al final terminaras perjudicado- advirtiendo

-no lo sé… ellos me asesinaron y…- iba a decir algo mas pero…

-escúchame… te aseguro que si buscas venganza… vas a terminar más perjudicado de lo que ya estabas antes… y eso lo se… por experiencia propia- luego se le vino un recuerdo a la mente

-… yo... lo siento- era todo lo que podía decir a todo eso

-piénsalo muchacho… no te dejes llevar por la venganza no es un camino honorable… porque solo trae tristeza y soledad… ya te vengo avisando- dijo este desapareciendo en un agujero negro sorprendiendo al castaño

-¿Qué fue eso…?- preguntaba desconcertado por la aparición y desaparición del hombre hasta que…

-¡ISSEI VEN A CONTINUAR EL ENTRENAMIENTO!- gritaba el samurái llamando a issei para continuar el entrenamiento de este

-¡YA VOY!... que rápido paso el tiempo… creo que luego averiguare todo después por ahora solo me debo concentrar en mi entrenamiento- issei se fue corriendo hacia el lugar en donde estaba samurái

Un minuto después issei llego en el mismo lugar donde estaba samurái que seguía en la posición en la que estaba

-muy bien… continuemos con el entrenamiento- decía issei motivado

-de acuerdo… continuemos- le volvió a poner el enorme cubo de ladrillos y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que otra vez el equipamiento de issei pesara demasiado

Los dos volvieron a entrena como lo habían hecho hace diez minutos es decir issei con los ojos tapados y samurái lanzándole dagas y así fue por otra mientras tanto los otros dos dragones se incorporaron a la escena y observaron como el castaño se esforzaba por esquivar o intentar percibir con los ojos vendados e inclusive el misterioso peli negro estaba a lo lejos viendo la escena

-así que esta es la clase de entrenamiento que le tiene Samurái al muchacho… creo que se volverla más fuerte si sigue por ese camino- seguía observando como esquivaba las dagas

(¿Qué rayos esas dagas son infinitas o qué?)

[Socio él quiere que uses tus instintos y sentidos]

(¿Pero cómo?)

[Déjate llevar… tienes que sentir el ambiente]

(…está bien)

Con los consejos que le dio Ddraig se relajó un poco lo suficiente como para estar en calma pero también con la suficiente fuerza para que no lo aplasten los ladrillos los dos dragones empezaron a verle con extrañes de lo que hacía, el peli negro tenía su expresión fría de siempre y el samurái vio lo que hacia

-parece que ya lo entendiste- susurraba para que no lo escuchase

Lanzo más dagas e issei al parecer había mejorado su precisión en esquivar y el samurái intensificaba la velocidad mientras que el castaño se concentraba en esquivar las dagas pero con más fluidez

-veo que alfin captaste el mensaje- intensificando aún más la velocidad de lanzamiento

Los minutos pasaban e issei esquivaba con más rapidez mientras que samurái aumentaba más la velocidad de lanzamiento de las dagas hasta que sucedió algo de lo que no se esperaban

[Ahora socio]

Al decir esto Ddraig, issei logro atrapar una daga dio media vuelta y se la lanzo al samurái dando por el rabillo del ojo derecho cortándole un poco de su largo cabello esto sorprendió a los dos dragones espectadores pero no sorprendió ni al peli negro ni al rubio ya que esperaban que tarde o temprano atacara con la misma arma que uso

-… aprendes rápido amigo- dijo felicitando a issei

-gracias- luego procedió a quitarse la venda que tenía puesta en los ojos y el cubo de ladrillos que tenía en su espalda

-eres alguien muy fuerte… si sigues así te aseguro que podrás hacer lo que sea… y vencerás a cualquier oponente que intente hacerte daño créeme… llegaras muy lejos si tomas este camino- dándole estas palabras de aliento

-gracias samurái- dijo este con un toque de felicidad

Hollow vio conmovido esa muestra de amistad de parte de samurái mientras que Delta-Xis veía calmadamente a los dos compañeros con una pequeña sonrisa, en tanto Naozen que estaba ahí se quedó estático como si hubiese precedido todo lo que iba a ocurrir

-bueno… como ya está anocheciendo continuaremos el entrenamiento mañana… y créeme que esta vez será mucho más difícil- decía todo emocionado por el día de mañana

-… está bien…- decía este un poquito asustado por la tortura que le haría samurái

-bueno… vámonos a casa… es hora de cenar y ya tengo hambre- esta vez un poco hambriento

Lo que no se esperó nadie es que se escuchó un gruñido estomacal proveniente del estómago de issei

-pobre issei no ha comido nada en casi todo el día- Hollow con un poco de lastima por issei

-si… creo que no he comido lo suficiente- dijo issei con un tono bromista

-no te preocupes amigo yo tengo la solución… un enorme banquete para ti- ahora Delta-Xis con unas ganas grande de cocinar a fuego vivo

-igual no exageremos tanto ¿de acuerdo?- decía issei con voz bromista otra vez

-está bien… pero eso no me detendrá para cocinar un enorme banquete para los demás- otra vez con tono muy animado

-¡SIII!- decían Samurái y Hollow animados por comer

Y así todos se fueron al Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada para comer, dormir y tratar las heridas de issei pero cierto peli negro observo todo lo que había hecho el castaño

-Samurái tenia… ese chico es una caja de sorpresas muy interesante… espero que te vuelvas más fuerte hyoudou issei… porque lo que viene no es nada agradable-dijo este desapareciendo en un agujero negro

Hasta el momento issei no tenía ni la más remota idea... pero este no era nada más que el comienzo de sus nuevas aventuras como uno de los guerreros de Dragon Truth

 **Bueno aquí está el quinto capítulo de la historia me lo he estado pensando y tengo la idea de ponerle a issei unos cuatro poderes tres a su elección y uno que tenía preparado para issei desde el comienzo de la historia y también tengo pensado poner una sola arma del Terraria (perdón por insistir tanto) que también será a elección de ustedes así que mañana me lo pensare y lo diré mañana en el próximo capítulo del fic**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo SamuraiDelta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo… Le Fay si entrara en el harem y pondré solo un elemento de Terraria la cual pondré a elección de ustedes solo digan el objeto que quieren que ponga y listo esto del elemento también será más adelante… tengo muchas recomendaciones pero ya tengo una idea de los poderes que le daré a issei basado en sus recomendaciones recuerden tres son ideas de ustedes y uno es idea mía**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Nuestro castaño estaba en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento que el día anterior y al parecer el Samurái había subido el nivel de entrenamiento. Lo que hizo fue reemplazar las dagas por unas hachas de manos las cuales issei evadía con facilidad y gran velocidad

-te has vuelto más ágil… es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel- le decía este a issei

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo issei quitándose la venda de los ojos

-…vuelve a ponerte la venda en los ojos y ya sabrás de lo que hablo-le ordeno el rubio

Al ponerse la venda de nuevo en los ojos y otra vez solo había oscuridad pero él estaba preparado para lo que sea… excepto lo siguiente

*BANG*

La escuchar este ruido sintió un pequeño ardor el brazo derecho lo cual se tuvo que poner la mano en él. Al quitarse la venda vio algo que le impacto y era el samurái con un SVD Dragunov en sus manos

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- gritaba histérico y asustado por ver el arma

-es la otra parte del entrenamiento… si logras detener una bala con la mano entonces esta fase que es la de evasión a distancia habrá terminado y empezaremos con las de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- explico samurái tratando de calmar a issei

-¿pero una escopeta?... ¿no crees que es un poco arriesgado?- preguntaba issei asustado por lo que pudiera pasar

-no te preocupes tengo fe en que en que podrás detener la bala- decía intentando animar a issei

-… bueno está bien- con desconfianza se puso la venda de nuevo

Intento esquivar los disparo con excito pero al parecer no logro detener ninguna bala con la mano y así estuvieron por un largo tiempo que fue como unas tres horas

(Cambio de escenario: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

El peli azul estaba leyendo un libro sobre el fuego y el magma al parecer era un gran aficionado por el fuego y todo lo relacionado con él. Estala leyendo tranquilamente hasta que Hollow apareció

-hermano… ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasarle a issei?- preguntaba Hollow con un tono de preocupación

-no lo sé… ¿estas preocupado por issei?- ahora Delta-Xis era quien preguntaba

-la verdad es que si… el muchacho se sobre esfuerza demasiado para superar en el entrenamiento de samurái ya que ese es uno de los entrenamiento más duros que puede haber en lo físico y en lo espiritual… si comete un solo error en las últimas fases del entrenamiento… quien sabe lo que pase- dijo Hollow

-es verdad… la última fase del entrenamiento físico es muy difícil… y no quiero mencionar el último entrenamiento espiritual… siendo honestos también estoy un poco preocupado por el… sería malo que al final quedase mentalmente destrozado en la última fase- Delta-Xis también decía con un pequeño teje de preocupación en su voz

-… ¿crees que lo logre?- pregunto Hollow

-yo creo que si… es u muchacho fuerte… si pudo soportar un dolor de muerte y sobrevivir puede superar el entrenamiento

-si… solo espero que no termine perjudicado- decía Hollow con un gran teje de preocupación

-…tú no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien hermanito- con una sonrisa suave

Después de haber charlado los dos volvieron a sus actividades que estaban haciendo hace un rato antes de comenzar esta charla

(Cambio de Escenario: Academia Kuoh sala del consejo estudiantil)

En el escritorio se encontraba Sona Sitri quien estaba pensando con tristeza sobre la "muerte" issei además de que estaba con la cabeza abajo y con la mirada obviamente triste. También igual que los demás ella quedo devastada pero por dentro porque cuando se enteró de la noticia estaban sus siervos y tenía que mantener la apariencia de una mujer fuerte

-Kaicho- al oír su nombre alzo un poco la cabeza para ver a Tsubaki vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil y Reina de Sona

-Tsubaki… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntaba la peli negra al ver que entraba

-… ¿se siente bien Kaicho?… últimamente no parece usted misma – ahora preguntaba Tsubaki quien estaba un poco preocupada

Es verdad las últimas semanas desde que se enteró de la noticia ella actuaba de una manera muy extraña era más fría de lo normal, no quería hablar con nadie excepto con Tsubaki, tenía una cara un tanto triste y evitaba demasiado a Rias y a su sequito ya que también supo que ella lo había asesinado

-no pasa nada… estoy bien- con voz fría

-… ¿en serio?... ¿y porque tiene esa cara de tristeza?- volvió a preguntar Tsubaki

-… por nada- otra vez con voz fría

-Kaicho es enserio… ¿Qué sucede que esta tan triste?- volvió a preguntar con preocupación

-te dije que no es nada- ahora con un ligero tono de enojo

-por favor Kaicho en serio ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba muy preocupada

-¡QUE NO ES NADA!- grito muy enojada por la insistencia de Tsubaki

Esta se asustó y retro un paso atrás al ver la reacción de Sona lo cual du preocupación iba subiendo más y mas

-vete Tsubaki- su voz cambio de fría a débil

-pero Kaicho- replico esta

-que te vayas… necesito estar sola un buen rato- le pidió aun con voz débil

-… está bien- luego se fue un poco extrañada por la actitud de su Rey

Justo cuando se fue Tsubaki, Sona se relajó un poco en su silla para luego encimarse sobre sus brazos con una actitud muy triste

-issei-kun… ¿Por qué ahora si te mataron?- decía con tristeza

Luego puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza contra el escritorio era tal el cambio que issei había hecho en el cambio de la mayoría de las chicas que logro que una de las personas más frías de la academia Kuoh mostrara sentimientos hacia el aun después de muerto

(Cambio de Escenario: campo de entrenamiento Dragon Truth)

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que el entrenamiento de issei llego a un nuevo nivel ahora mucho más peligroso que los otros niveles anteriores ahora usando balas en vez de cuchillas o algo que si pudiera detener con facilidad luego de unos minutos decidieron tomar un respiro del entrenamiento

-bueno… igual no estás tan mal- decía al ver al castaño

Pero issei no lo veía de esa forma técnicamente estaba con muchas heridas un poco más graves e incluso le llego una bala en el hombro pero samurái se la curo de inmediato se sorprendió al ver el increíble poder curativo pero no hizo muchas preguntas y continuaron el entrenamiento hasta que lo logro

-¿estás loco? me llego una bala en el hombro y no me explico cómo me curaste tan rápido- dijo sorprendido y un tanto enojado

-lo lamento… es que no pensé que el rifle se desviaría por lo menos no tienes nada en el hombro ¿o sí?- tratando de calmar las ansias de issei

-bueno si… pero espero que no se repita… por suerte logre atapar la bala alfin- con un tono victorioso

-si… ahora la fase de reflejos está completa… la siguiente es la fase de cuerpo a cuerpo… la primera será con los puños, luego con espadas y por ultimo con tus poderes- explico el rubio

-solo tengo la Boosted Gear… es todo lo que tengo y también a Ascalon la cual no uso mucho- replicaba el castaño

-de hecho… ciento más de un poder en tu interior- dijo sorprendiendo a issei

-¿más de un poder?-

-así es… no sé cuáles son pero deduzco que por medio del entrenamiento podremos saber cuáles son… además despertar un poder no es nada fácil necesitas una gran cantidad de entrenamiento y meditación para poder despertarlo y más entrenamiento aun para aplicarlo en combate-le aviso a issei

-¿Cuánto tiempo demoraría en despertar un poder?- pregunto curioso

-para un humano muchos años… pero en tu caso creo que no será mucho tiempo ya que eres un Dragon pura sangre dudo mucho que sea demasiado tiempo creo que será en unos meses como mucho- dijo samurái

-entonces hagámoslo- dijo issei todo entusiasmado por iniciar el entrenamiento… pero el entusiasmo se iba a acabar dentro de poco

-muy bien… sígueme- ante eso el rubio y el castaño se fueron de ahí para ir a un lugar un poco más grande

Al llegar solo encontraron una gran cantidad de césped y campo abierto donde era perfecto para entrenar con los poderes, con las armas y hacer combates al aire libre a gran escala destructiva

-muy bien… lo primero que debes saber es que este entrenamiento será el doble de pesado que el anterior así que no creas que seré tan flexible como en los entrenamientos anteriores- advirtió a issei quien se asustó un poquito

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué tan pesado será?- pregunto desconfiado

-así de pesado- chasqueando los dedos

Al chasquear los dedos las pesas de issei crecieron y en vez de que sus manos de inundaran en la tierra sus brazos completos se inundaron en la tierra haciendo un par de ellos en la tierra y pegando a issei mas al suelo

-¿pero qué pasa? ¿Ahora cuanto pesan?- pregunto muy sorprendido al sentir el peso en sus brazos y pies

-ahora tu equipamiento pesa diez toneladas para hacer que tu agilidad con los puños y piernas sea más rápida- ante la explicación issei tenía una cara de incredulidad de que tenga diez toneladas en los brazos y piernas

-¡¿DIEZ TONELADAS!? ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?!- grito issei enojado

-lo siento… pero es la única manera de que te vuelvas fuerte en poco tiempo… cuando logres levantarte iniciaremos… vuelve a la casa para que iniciemos… nos vemos- y se va en dirección al templo

-¿samurái? ... ¿estas hay? ... ¿hola?- preguntaba tratando de recibir respuesta alguna pero era inútil al parecer se había quedado solo… pero cierto ser lo vio todo

-valla… está muy empeñado en hacer a ese muchacho fuerte… me pregunto qué poderes tendrá… veamos que sucede en el pasar del tiempo- decía Naozen a nadie en específico y desapareciendo en un agujero negro como siempre

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Los muchachos dragones estaba hay descansando como siembre hasta que se oyó la enorme puerta de la entrada abrirse, fueron a ver quién era y se sorprendieron al ver que solo era samurái sin issei

-samurái- menciono Delta-Xis al ver al recién llegado

-¿Dónde está issei?- pregunto Hollow preocupado al no ver al castaño

-está entrenando… llego a la fase cuerpo a cuerpo- al decir esto sorprendió a los hermanos Dragones

-¿Cuántas toneladas le pusiste a su equipo?- pregunto Delta-Xis muy preocupado por eso

-diez toneladas- dijo y esto dejo más impresionados a los dos

-¿te volviste loco? El muchacho no podrá aguatar tanto peso- Hollow con mucho enojo hacia samurái

-escuchen… el muchacho tiene que volverse más fuerte… si quiere despertar sus poderes tendrá que usar todo el potencial que tiene- dijo serio

-¿pero por qué tanto peso?- Delta-Xis igual de enojado como Hollow

-se los explicare pronto… mientras yo esperare al muchacho aquí- luego se puso en posición de loto con los brazos cruzados

-… solo no te pases por favor- Delta-Xis procedió a retirarse

-el objetivo no es matarlo… es darle una oportunidad- Hollow también se va junto con su hermano

-entenderían esto… si también supieran sus motivos- murmuro samurái recordando algo

Flash back: noche después del entretenimiento con las dagas

El samurái procedía a acostarse en su cama para poder dormir sin embargo un agujero negro aparece en su habitación

-Zen… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba calmado

-es sobre el chico… el Sekiryuutei- dijo con voz fría

-¿otra vez vas a hablar sobre el?… ya te lo digo… él es diferente a los otros Sekiryuutei y sigo manteniéndolo- insistió su hermano para que dejara eso

-tal vez… pero se está volviendo como los anteriores- ante esto el samurái se impresiono sobre lo que dijo su hermano

-… ¿Qué? ... ¿Por qué lo dices?- al parecer no entendía a lo que se refería

-veras… puedo ver sus intenciones… y ya te digo que no son nada buenas- Naozen impresionando más y más a samurái

-… ¿y cuáles son?- volvió a preguntar

-…venganza- respondió

\- ¿venganza?-

-así es… aunque no lo notes esto lo está devorando por dentro… lo que significa que él podría cometer una enorme estupidez con tan solo tener una venganza- le explico helando la sangre del rubio

\- y has venido a advertirme de eso ¿verdad?- averiguando el porqué de su visita

-así es… cuando lleguen a la parte espiritual del entrenamiento… empieza con la cueva

-… ¿pero estas seguro que quiere que haga eso? Ten en cuenta de que esa cueva es muy peligrosa además de que es algo que nadie sabe y solo unos pocos lograron salir con vida de ese lugar- esta vez le advirtió samurái a Naozen sobre el consejo estaba recibiendo

-te puedo asegurar que el muchacho estará bien es fuerte… si paso toda la primera fase del entrenamiento puede lograr esto… si crees en el muchacho ten por seguro que lo lograra sin ningún problema- decía para tranquilizar a su hermano

-… está bien… seguiré tu consejo- dijo el rubio

-muy bien… buena suerte- luego el peli negro empezó a irse por un agujero negro como siempre

-¿desde cuándo se volvió así?- al parecer estaba sorprendido por esa actitud

Después de esa conversación el samurái procedió a dormir pensando acerca de lo que le dijo el hombre de apariencia gótica

Fin del Flash Back

Volviendo a la actualidad el Samurái seguía en posición de loto esperando a que viniese el castaño pero había pasado todo el día sin que llegase al templo. Al inicio samurái se preocupó un poco por que pudo haber pasado durante el transcurso del tiempo de la llegada a casa de issei pero luego recordó que eran diez toneladas las que les había puesto en el equipamiento

-muchacho… solo espero que lo logres...- volvió a susurrar para sus adentros

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir a sus habitaciones y el pueblo estaba silencioso como si fuera un pueblo fantasma y solo las enormes puertas del templo estaba abiertas para recibir la llegada del castaño a su casa pero lo que no se esperó samurái es que uno de los dos dragones estaba ahí y ese era Hollow quien tenía una pijama celeste claro

-¿todavía no llego?- preguntaba Hollow a Samurái

-no… todavía no- respondió

-ya veo- se sentó al lado del rubio

-dime… ¿Por qué estas preocupado por el?- le pregunto samurái para entablar una conversación con el peli platino

-es que muchacho mucho… y ahora seguro está luchando para poder olvidar todo lo sucedido… tal vez sufrió lo mismo que nosotros tal vez no… pero lo que no puedo aguantar es ver a mis amigos sufriendo no importa si es uno nuevo o antiguo- decía con un teje de tristeza pensando en lo que tuvo que sufrir issei

-…siempre has sido alguien amable Hollow… eso es lo que siempre me agrado de ti… porque no importa si es una persona que es un conocido tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo o es alguien a quien acabas de conocer… siempre te preocupas por esa persona sin importar lo que sea- dijo con tono amable hacia Hollow

-Gracias samurái- con una sonrisa suave

-… ¿huh? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el samurái viendo que algo se acercaba muy lentamente

-… es issei- decía Hollow quien podía verlo desde la posición en la que estaban

-¿en serio? Genial- los dos fueron corriendo a recibir al castaño quien al parecer su ropa otra vez estaba echa tirones

-hola chicos- saludo issei muy cansado

-me alegra ver que pasaste la primera fase del segundo nivel… mañana iniciaremos con la segunda- felicitaba a issei quien logro pasar la primera fase

-gracias amigo…ahora si me disculpas… debo descansar en el suelo- al decir esto issei se desmallo dejando una gran marca en el suelo dejando a los dos dragones completamente sorprendidos de todo lo que aguanto

-…Hollow llévalo a la casa y cúralo ¿vale?- le ordeno samurái

-a la orden… sí que pesa- dijo quejándose pero lo logro y procedió a entrarlo al templo

-ese muchacho sí que es especial… a pesar de que se esa dejando llevar por la venganza es un muchacho excepcional… es alguien increíble… sé que el tendrá un gran futuro aquí- murmuro el samurái una vez más mientras veía como Hollow lo cargaba por la espalda con mucho conflicto y el tambien procedió a entrar a su hogar

(Cambio de escena: ¿?)

En una montaña el peli negro gótico estaba contemplando el horizonte iluminado por la luz de la luna hasta que

-hola… veo que estas aquí- saludo un hombre de unos 21 años con cabello castaño alborotado oscuro, ojos violeta y lentes su apariencia consistía en un abrigo verde unos pantalones negros zapatillas rojas con blanco y un suerte con una camisa blanca formal… este hombre tenía cierto parecido con Delta-Xis

-… Marcus- dijo con frialdad hacia el hombre ahora identificado como Marcus

-tks… que raro eres- dijo el hombre

-solo espero… tu colaboración en los siguientes eventos… como nuestro aliado- volvió a desaparecer en un agujero negro

-bueno… cuenta conmigo - ahora él se retiraba

Fin del capítulo 6

 **Aquí está el sexto capítulo de la historia como ya dije antes ya tengo como una cierta idea a cerca de los poderes de issei basado en sus recomendaciones muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaros reviews en serio muchas gracias ahora sigue lo siguiente que es el elemento de Terraria quiero que de estos dos voten cual tendrá issei se los dejare con una pequeña descripción por si no saben de lo que hablo por cierto que pasen una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo**

 **Terra Blade (espada verde que al ser usada lanza un poderoso proyectil verde)**

 **Martillo de Paladín (pequeño martillo que se usa como boomerang a una velocidad increíble)**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo SamuraiDelta**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola… me pidieron que adelantase lo del entrenamiento y como a ustedes les gusta mi historia les hare caso… la verdad es que quería hacer el entrenamiento largo para que el fic sea largo pero si no les gusta que sea tan largo ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Y por cantidad de votos gano la Terra Blade… hay veré como issei la tendrá ya que es muy difícil de conseguir en el videojuego**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir disfruten**

El tiempo pasaba con gran rapidez y sin darse cuenta del tiempo que paso todos se encontraban en una cueva extraña. Issei ya había completado todos los entrenamientos físicos que samurái le impuso logro dominar las 10 toneladas que tenía en su equipo de entrenamiento y ahora era más rápido y ágil tanto con los puños que con los pies también se entrenó en el arte de la espada usando a Ascalon… pero volviendo a la escena

-samurái ¿te volviste loco?- le susurro Delta-Xis

-créeme que yo tampoco quería que esto pasara. Pero nos hemos quedado sin opciones… necesitara mucha energía para los eventos que siguen- le replico el rubio

-umm… oigan… ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaba issei quien jamás había visto este lugar

-la Cueva del Lobo de Plata- respondió samurái

-esta cueva es una de las más enigmáticas que existen… muchos han entrado y muy pocos han salido con vida- explico Hollow

-dicen que esta cueva habita un poderoso lobo plateado y aquel que entre y vence al lobo… se le será entregado un gran conocimiento y poder espiritual y mágico- continuo Delta-Xis

-¿en serio? ... ¿pero a que se refieren con poder espiritual?- volvió a preguntar ya que nunca había escuchado sobre el poder espiritual de esa forma

-es el poder que surge del interior del ser vivo y de todo lo que lo rodea… issei… esta será el último nivel de tu entrenamiento… si logras vencer al lobo de plata estarás listo para cualquier eventualidad que venga…- samurái con tono serio

-¿pero por qué acelerar tan rápido el proceso?- al parecer issei seguía lleno de dudas

-porque ahora con los dragones malignos de vuelta quien sabe cuándo harán su próximo movimiento… y para despertar los poderes que tienes… necesitaras tanto poder mágico como físico… - respondió otra vez samurái

-…bueno…creo que los veré dentro de unas horas… nos vemos- entro a la cueva adentrándose en la oscuridad pero

-espera- samurái lo detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto por su extraño comportamiento

-tengo que decirte que aquellos que regresaron… no volviera como eran antes- le dijo

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-… corren rumores de que las personas que lograron volver se volvieron más aislados a las personas que apreciaban… quiero que tengas cuidado con lo que haces- samurái le advirtió

-… entiendo… te prometo que no será así… volveré más poderoso y con el poder venceré a esos Dragones… lo prometo- afirmo issei con mucha decisión entrando a la cueva

-¿crees que lo logre?- Hollow muy preocupado el castaño

-creo que puede… si logro superar el entrenamiento de samurái creo que podrá hacer esto- dijo Delta-Xis calmando a Hollow

-tu tranquilo Hollow… él es fuerte… hasta parece que no hay nada que no pueda hacer- ahora dijo samurái

Los dragones solo se limitaron a ver la oscuridad de la cueva y esperar a que resegase su hermano sano y salvo

(Cambio de escenario: dentro de la cueva)

Issei estaba caminando en línea recta ya que nunca había entrado en una cueva tan rara como esta. Este lugar era azulado que lo iluminaban unos brillos que parecían minerales de plata que crecían de la tierra

-este lugar es muy raro… es más tengo la extraña sensación de que me están observando- decía un tanto desconfiado sobre la apariencia de la cueva

[Este lugar es muy extraño… es más, nunca había visto este lugar en mi vida]

-… ya veo- issei sonó un poco sorprendido pero en el fondo no tanto

Continuaron así por lo que parecieron quince minutos hasta que se toparon con tres caminos totalmente diferentes

-muy bien… ¿cuál camino crees que deberíamos tomar?- se cuestionaba issei

[Mmm… creo que el izquierdo]

-… de acuerdo- issei se fue por el izquierdo hasta que…

 _Centro_

Escucharon una voz muy extraña

-Ddraig… ¿dijiste algo?- pregunto ante la voz extraña

[No yo también la escuche]

 _Vallan por el centro_

Volvieron a escuchar la extraña voz

-…Ddraig… creo que hay que ir al centro- decía al escuchar la voz

[…Espero que tengas razón]

Luego el castaño cambio de dirección y se fue directamente hacia el centro el cual era el plan principal que era seguir en línea recta hasta encontrarse con lo que fuera seguía caminando y estuvo así como una hora o tal vez mas ya que no tenía ninguna forma de saber qué hora era encontrándose con extraños escenarios de la cueva como si fueran puentes o escaleras… hasta que llego a lo que parecía el final de la cueva. Se encontró con una estatua de piedra con forma de lobo siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol y de ambos lados tenía un par de fuentes de agua

-… creo que lo encontramos- exclamo issei viendo la estatua

(Cambio de escena: montañas del inframundo)

Esta vez se encontraban Naozen y Marcus mirando el Horizonte del inframundo y de paso viendo la enorme capital de este

-el muchacho que tú y samurái recogieron es el actual Sekiryuutei ¿verdad?- preguntaba Marcus con un tono de interés

-así es… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- apelando a la pregunta del castaño

-es un chico muy interesante… tiene una energía en su aura que no se ve en todos los Sekiryuutei- decía con un tono de interés

-… no me digas… ¿vas a probar su fuerza?- preguntaba el peli negro quien estaba muy extrañado al querer probarle

-ahora no… supongo que él no es muy consiente de todo el poder que tiene en su interior así que deduzco que sería inútil probarlo en estos momentos… esperare a que se haga mucho más fuerte para luego probar su fuerza-exclamo Marcus

-… ¿y qué vas a probar con eso?- pregunto otra vez cuestionando sus razones

-que tan fuerte es para combatir contra los Dragones malignos y otras bestias- respondiendo a la pregunta de Naozen

-… muy bien… haz lo que quieras pero no lo lastimes mucho- advertía el peli negro gótico

-no te preocupes lo tengo todo bajo control- dijo Marcus retirándose en una gran masa de fuego

-… es igual a el- dijo este desapareciendo en un agujero negro

(Cambio de escena: Cueva de Lobo de Plata)

Issei solo se limitó a ver la gran estatua de piedra la cual tenía en frente y al ser esta la primera vez que tenía la estatua en frente de el no supo que hacer

-… emm… ¿hola?- saludo este como si realmente fuese a esperar una respuesta

Varios minutos después issei había intentado todo para que pasara algo, le echo agua de las fuentes a la estatua, se escaló sobre ella tratando de hacer que reaccionase, grito como loco para que haga algo pero nada en incluso pateo la estatua pero solo termino haciéndose daño el mismo en el pie

-¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer para que ocurra algo?- pregunto el castaño ya cansado de intentar todo

 _Muéstrame tu energía_

Volvió a escuchar esa misma voz que le había hablado en los caminos y luego miro a la estatua

-…acaso… ¿esta estatua me hablo?- pregunto sorprendido

Al parecer la estatua seguía inmóvil y sin reacción alguna hasta que los ojos de la estatua brillaron sorprendiendo a issei y también asustándolo

 _Muéstrame tu energía_

Volvió a escuchar la voz que decía lo mismo y lo siguiente que iba a suceder dejaría a issei completamente congelado. Resulta ser que la estatua de piedra se estaba rompiendo como si fuera una especie de cascaron revelando a un lobo de pelajes plateados con algunos toques negros y unos ojos tan azules como zafiros y se levanta del pedestal caminando hacia el castaño completamente asustado

-¿Qué es esto?… Ddraig… ¿Quién es el?- preguntaba issei completamente asustado por haberse visto con tal lobo

[No lo sé socio… es la primera vez que veo algo así]

Al parecer los dos estaba completamente sorprendidos al ver tan enigmático ser

 _Tu deseo solo te traerá tragedia_

Ahora estaba más sorprendido al ver que también supo su deseo de venganza

 _Cambia niño… cambia_

Luego el lobo se volvió energía una extraña manifestación de energía pura que fue directamente al castaño noqueándolo por completo

(Cambio de escena: Academia Kuoh campo principal)

Issei se encontraba parado justo en el campo principal de la Academia Kuoh. Él estaba completamente sorprendido sobre lo que vio al ver que regreso al lugar en donde fue asesinado

-¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez?- pregunto issei completamente sorprendido de haber regresado al lugar el cual no quería regresar

Miro por todas partes para ver si podía encontrar al lobo plateado pero lo vio que cambio su expresión de sorpresa a enojo

-…así que son ustedes- exclamaba con mucha ira

Se había encontrado con lo que más odiaba ahora en el mundo que eran Rias Gremory y su sequito completo incluyendo a Irina y a Ravel todos con su uniforme de la academia y listos para pelear contra issei

-… no pienso perdonarlos… ¡YO JAMAS LOS PERDONARE!- gritaba este lleno de furia materializando su Boosted Gear y corriendo hacia los Gremory los cuales tanto odiaba

Estos también hicieron lo mismo que él, la primera en atacar fue Akeno quien estaba volando y con su rayo ataco a issei este los esquivo en zigzag y saltando sobre la cabeza de Kiba a la vez que sacaba Ascalon esta vez no ligada a su Sacred Gear este empezó a intentar cortarla a la mitad pero esta lanzo otro rayo pero el castaño logro bloquearla con Ascalon haciendo una explosión haciendo una gran cortina de humo que la peli negra no pudo ver a issei pero cuando iba a voltear atrás esta fue atravesada por la espada del castaño

-sufre… ahora muere- dijo este sacando a Ascalon del cadáver de Akeno y lanzándolo legos

Al regresar a la tierra Kiba y Xenovia corrieron contra issei con sus espadas e intentando cortarle este bloqueo los golpes de ambas espada con su espada y con la Boosted Gear. Xenovia intento cortarle los pies pero este fue más rápido parándose en la punta de Durandal luego Kiba intento cortar la cabeza de issei pero este volvió a ser más rápido esquivando haciendo un mortal atrás y de paso le propino una patada a Xenovia y un golpe a en el estómago a Kiba haciendo que estos dos retrocediesen

_-¿Qué paso?... ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- decía tentando a ambos espadachines

Estos dos volvieron a atacar a issei y la primera en intentar golpearlo fue Xenovia quien uso a su espada contra el castaño con una fuerza increíble haciendo que se quebrase el suelo pero issei vio la oportunidad de romper su defensa y cortarla en dos inclinadamente horizontal Kiba al ver esto furioso fue contra issei pero este dio una media vuelta y con un golpe fuerte manda a volar la espada de Kiba luego hizo otra media vuelta para enterrare a Ascalon justo en el corazón

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunto desafiante

Luego de la nada recibe una patada de Koneko que logra percibir y bloquear con su espada haciendo que retroceda una cantidad muy grande pero este no se quedaba atrás, corrió hacia Koneko con Ascalon contra el suelo haciendo que salieran chispas pero esta con gran velocidad le propino una ráfaga de senjutsu y youjutsu contra issei quien logró desviar los ataques usando a Ascalon

-si eso es todo lo que tienes estas en problemas- exclamo con frialdad

Corriendo hacia Koneko a toda velocidad trato de cortarle de una u otra forma pero esta también esquivaba a la misma velocidad de issei e intento darle un golpe muy fuerte pero este lo detuvo con mucha facilidad después desapareció de la vista de Koneko solo para atravesar con su mano desnuda por la espalda

-te lo dije- volvió a decirlo con frialdad

Luego de sacar su mano de la espalda de Koneko sintió como el fuego chocaba contra su espalda haciendo que se quemara toda esa área y volteo solo para ver a Ravel quien tenía magia fénix en sus manos. Issei al ver esto se enojó mucho y fue corriendo todo iracundo con Ascalon e intento cortarla pero esta voló arriba del castaño este también voló hacia Ravel con una velocidad de vértigo que la asusto porque issei estaba frente suyo solo para ver la espada del castaño atravesando su estómago y cayendo al piso totalmente muerta

-otra menos- dijo otra vez para ser atacado muy cerca de el

Al ver por todas partes se dio cuenta de que Irina estaba en su modo Ángel volando al ver esto issei vuela a toda velocidad para alcanzarla pero esta logra detectar al castaño y lo esquivo, uso sus poderes de sacros para intentar acabar con issei pero no lo logro ya que uso el Boosted Gear para protegerse

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Disparo un rayo dragontino hacia Irina haciéndole mucho daño y que callera al piso totalmente herida luego issei va hacia su lado para luego enterrarle a Ascalon justo en la espalda

-ahora… ustedes- dijo señalando a Gasper y a Asia quienes estaban temblando de miedo

Al acercarse a estos dos ellos empiezan a retroceder muy asustados por el aterrador poder de issei para luego ser atravesados por sus manos desnudas y luego sus cuerpos cayeron muertos en el suelo pero de inmediato este fue atacado por magia nórdica proveniente de Rossweisse que también estaba volando

-…muy bien… ahora es tu turno valquiria- dijo issei con mucho odio

Volvió a volar rápidamente esta vez contra Rossweisse. Este le abalanzo contra ella con Ascalon intentando asesinarla pero esta también esquivo el ataque de issei este intento otro ataque directo pero esta lo bloqueo con un círculo mágico el castaño ya se estaba desesperando e intento destruir el escudo que tenía con muchos golpes hacia esta. Seguía dando golpes hasta que el escudo de Rossweisse se rompió en mil pedazos y aprovechando la oportunidad este la corta a la mitad con su espada

-… y ahora… sigues tu- dijo señalando a Rias

Esta invoco poder de la destrucción para lanzárselo a issei quien venía a toda velocidad contra Rias desviando con Ascalon y evadiendo cada ataque en movimientos de zigzag cuando este llego hacia ella issei salto parar intentar cortarla a la mitad pero esta la esquivo, intento otra vez pero volvió a esquivar el golpe de su espada Rias uso su poder para dañar a issei quien desvivo con su poder con su espada

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Este lanzo otro Dragon Shoot hacia Rias quien se cubrió con otro círculo mágico haciendo que hubiera una gran explosión la cual creo una cortina de humo que issei disipo rápidamente con una ráfaga de poder que hizo que la pelirroja se cubriese la cara aprovechando esta oportunidad issei corrió muy rápido para luego enterrarle su espada a Rias justo en el estomago

-alfin- dijo este victorioso

Issei al apuñalar a Rias con Ascalon este levanto la cabeza para ver su agonizante rostro de dolor absoluto… pero lo que vio fue algo que realmente lo aterro y erizo toda su piel

Se vio el mismo siendo apuñalado con su misma espada

En vez de ver a Rias siendo atravesada por Ascalon el castaño se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo como si se tratase de un espejo. Issei estaba totalmente espantando al ver la tétrica imagen de ser apuñalado por sí mismo con Ascalon luego el otro issei empezó a vomitar sangre sobre el otro issei que lo había apuñalado este se alejó unos metros horrorizado

-¿Qué? ... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué rayos? ... No entiendo… nada… ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH- este grito con todas sus fuerzas horrorizado para que después todo se rompiese como un espejo

(Cambio de escena: la Cueva del Lobo de Plata)

El castaño estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver al lobo de plata frente a él, al parecer issei había sido transportado a otra realidad en la que el mataba a Rias y a los demás

- _¿Y?... ¿Qué te pareció?_ \- preguntaba el lobo plateado

Issei seguía sin habla hasta que empezó a hablar

-¿Qué? ... ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaba issei quien estaba muy sorprendido

- _esa era la lección que te quería dar-_ decía este sorprendiendo a issei

-¿lección? ... ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto issei

- _mira niño… todas las personas que vinieron aquí solamente buscaban que les diera un gran poder espiritual y mágico solo para un objetivo que todos tenían en común… y ese propósito era la venganza… yo quiero darle mi poder a alguien que realmente lo merezca y no lo use para algo tan ruin y bajo… ya que todos aquellos que lograron tener mi aprobación para tener poder… al final quedaron solos y sin nadie-_ con un teje de tristeza hacia las personas que querían su poder

-¿Qué?- parece que issei seguía sin comprender

- _niño… lo que quiero que entiendas es que la venganza solo te perjudicara a ti… no te estoy diciendo que los perdones… solo te pido que dejes ese sentimiento maligno que solo va a destruirte poco a poco… si hay algo que debes saber es que la venganza solo que quitara todo lo que tenías… recapacita niño… para que no acabes como ellos-_ le dijo el lobo plateado para que dejase esa venganza

-… lo intentare… pero no quiero volver a sufrir esto… ya que di mi vida por ella… me sacrifique por ella y por los demás… no los perdonare así de fácil… no quiero volver a sufrir por esto otra vez- dijo con tristeza

 _-no importa lo que hagas… solo no busques venganza… no termines como ellos… ya que tienes amigos… los cuales te apoyaran-_ le dijo tratando de apoyarle

-… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntaba el castaño

 _-mi nombre… es Silverwolf… cuanto te sientas confundido ven aquí… y te ayudare-_ dijo este volviendo a ser una estatua de piedra

Luego una cálida en onda blanca rodeo al castaño haciendo que su pecho brillase de un color plateado hermoso

-… gracias Silverwolf- le dijo a la estatua retirándose por donde vino

(Cambio de escena: entrada de la Cueva)

Los muchachos estaban afuera esperando a issei samurái estaba en su posición típica de descanso, Delta-Xis estaba acostado viendo las nubes con las manos en la nuca y Hollow estaba en un rincón con las manos juntas. De repente samurái vio a issei salir de la cueva

-issei- dijo samurái con tono alegre

-¿ya llego?- pregunto el peli azul quien alejo su vista del cielo para ver a la cueva

\- ¿huh?... issei- exclamo alegre por la aparición del castaño

-… hola amigos- dijo con tono débil

-… ¿Cómo te fue amigo?- pregunto samurái quien estaba preocupado por el tono del issei

-me fue bien… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado a mi parecer- ante esto los muchachos se asustaron

-¿en serio?- pregunto Delta-Xis preocupado

-si… todo ha cambiado- esto alarmo más a los muchachos mientras que issei caminaba hacia adelante y luego se detuvo

-… issei- Hollow con mucha preocupación

-pero… eso no quiere decir que yo cambie mi forma de ser- ahora con una gran sonrisa mirando a sus amigos

-¿en serio?- ahora samurái quien estaba sorprendido por el cambio repentino de issei

-si… ustedes son mis amigos… me ayudaron a fortalecerme y me salvaron… me acogieron con los brazos abiertos aun sin conocerme y sabiendo que yo era un demonio reencarnado… les agradezco mucho amigos… yo… estoy muy agradecido- dijo conmoviendo a los muchachos

-… issei- decía Hollow muy conmovido por eso

-yo sabía que tenías buenos sentimientos… por eso te salve- ahora samurái igual de conmovido

-… no sé qué decir issei… salvo… gracias por ser parte de nuestra familia- hasta Delta-Xis estaba conmovido

-… bueno… volvamos a casa… vamos celebrar el final del entrenamiento de issei en grande- decía samurái alegrando a todos

-¡SII!- dijeron Delta-Xis y Hollow en coro

-genial… vamos- dijo con voz calmada

-issei… tú no te preocupes… siempre estaremos contigo- decía samurái agarrando de los hombros a issei

-gracias samurái- agradeciendo las palabras del rubio

Después de esa gran muestra de amistad los muchachos se fueron al templo a celebrar que issei alfin había terminado su entrenamiento… además de que cierto peli negro observo toda la escena

-bien hecho samurái… cuida muy bien del muchacho- dijo en un árbol y bajándose de el

Fin del capítulo 7

 **Muy bien aquí está el séptimo capítulo de la historia… ahora issei ya no desea venganza pero tampoco perdonara a Rias y a los demás así como así porque si fuera de esa manera la historia terminaría muy rápido y ese no es el punto… esa escena me inspire en un fic que leí hace mucho tiempo y con esto finalizamos el entrenamiento de issei espero que le haya gustado porque el próximo capítulo empiezan las peleas contra los Dragones malvados**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todo el mundo... como prometí este capítulo será el inicio de las batallas contra los Dragones Malignos el cual como dije antes el antagonismo principal lo tendrá Crom Cruach pero para hacerlo más largo obviamente issei y los demás van a pelear contra ellos uno por uno**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir disfruten**

En un pueblo pequeño cercano al Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada un hombre corpulento con capucha estaba entre la multitud de dicho pueblo observando como pasaba y se iba la gente de lugar en el que él estaba y de repente este hombre saca una especie de comunicador extraño

-oigan… ya es hora- decía atreves del comunicador

(Cambio de Escenario: pueblo de la serpiente Dorada)

Después de haber completado el entrenamiento y de haber celebrado con una gran cantidad de comida y bebida (no alcohólica) issei se encontraba en la cima del templo observando sentado los distintos pueblos que estaba cerca del área y de repente Delta-Xis entra en la escena sentándose a su lado

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto observando al castaño

-… estoy bien- decía para no preocupar a Delta-Xis

-la verdad es que no te vez muy feliz… ya terminaste tu entrenamiento- afirmo ante el tono de tristeza de issei

-…bueno… la verdad… es que ahora todo es muy diferentes… ya no veo las cosas como las veía antes… no sé cómo decir todo esto… pero ahora eso es lo que siento- dijo con un tono de tristeza

-…entiendo tu problema… déjame decirte que eso es totalmente normal… pero aun así no tienes que ponerte depresivo… además… será mejor que te prepares para lo que sea… quien sabe cuándo atacaran los Dragones Malignos- le dijo para que estuviese un poco más calmado pero que estuviese preparado

-gracias- le agradeció por las palabras de ánimo que este le dio

Sin embargo la calma se iba acabar tan pronto como escucharon un increíblemente fuerte estruendo sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos pero lo que les llamo más la atención haciendo que se levantaran y fue que un torrente de humo Salió de uno de los poblados pequeños cercanos al pueblo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el castaño al ver tal escena

-… no lo sé pero eso no puede ser nada bueno- dijo preocupado

De repente los otros dos dragones aparecieron exaltados y uno de ellos un poco asustado por lo que sucedió ya que parece que también vieron el torrente de humo del pueblo cercano

-muchachos vengan conmigo- dijo samurái muy alterado

-¿Qué sucede samurái?- pregunto issei por la actitud del samurái

-… los Dragones Malignos ya hicieron su primer movimiento- al decir esto issei y Delta-Xis se sorprenden

-muy bien… vamos- Delta-Xis decidido

-issei… es hora de que muestres todo lo que has aprendido en el entrenamiento… esta es tu primera misión- ahora decía Samurái con seriedad

-si- exclamo issei con un tono de determinación

(Cambio de escena: residencia hyoudou)

Rias se encontraba en la habitación de issei con una depresión muy grande ella estaba muy triste de haber matado a issei solo para reemplazarlo con Yamato no solo ella estaba en una fuerte depresión si no que los demás también lo estaban. Se sentían culpables por contribuir con la muerte de issei casi todo el tiempo lloraba por que igual que Rias ellas también amaban al castaño los únicos que no estaban como ellas eran Kiba y Gasper pero aun así estaban tristes por asesinar a una persona amable como issei

-issei… lo siento- es todo lo que decía todo el tiempo

Estaba increíblemente devastada por lo que hizo y seguía así hasta que apareció cierto pelirrojo que llego con una mirada seria

-onii-sama- ahora decía con un tono frio

-Rias… ¿Cómo te siente?- preguntaba Sirzechs quien estaba preocupado por el estado emocional de su hermana

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?... traicione y mate al único hombre que pude haber amado… la única persona que de verdad me hacía feliz…todo por culpa de ese… ese desgraciado… que me quito… a mi lindo issei- dijo entre lágrimas y con voz muy quebradiza

-tranquila Rias… ya pasara- sentándose a si lado y abrasándola

La pelirroja lloraba de una manera desconsolada y completamente triste pero eso cambio cuando cierta maid peli platina apareció en un círculo mágico

-grayfia… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que grayfia llego sin previo aviso

-Sirzechs-sama… hay problemas… Rias-oujosama llame a su grupo… porque esto es más grande de lo que parece- esto preocupo a los presentes

Así como lo ordeno grayfia, Rias fue a avisar a su sequito mientras que Sirzechs le preguntaba a su esposa de que era lo que estaba hablando… pero en otro lado ocurrían cosas peores

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo vecino)

-llegamos tarde- exclamaba el samurái al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

Este pueblo era un pequeño lugar en donde se podía hacer comercio y pasar a comer o comprar algo si en el pueblo principal no había… pero o que vieron fue horrible. El pueblo era consumido por las llamas y la mayoría de las casas estaban destruidas y sin mencionar la gran cantidad de cadáveres que se encontraban en el suelo del pueblo

-que horrible- decía Hollow todo horrorizado por ver toda esa escena

-… tanta gente inocente… ¿Quién pudo cometer todo esto?- pregunto issei al ver todo

-seguro los Dragones malignos… solo ellos podrían causar un caos a este tipo de escala

-… miren- dijo Hollow haciendo que todos se figaran en una estructura en concreto

Lo que paso es que Hollow y los demás vieron algo que se movió dentro de una de las estructuras que estaban completamente destruidas

-un sobreviviente- exclamo el rubio enmascarado al ver eso

Luego los cuatro fueron a ver que si esa persona seguía viva Delta-Xis fue el primero en revisar si lo estaba y en efecto seguía con vida pero tenía una enorme viga atorada en su estomago

-*cof* *cof* arg- dijo el sobreviviente muy adolorido debido a la viga que tenía en su estomago

-relájate… vas a estar bien- dijo Delta-Xis tratando de hacer que se relajara esa persona pero fue inútil

-tienen que… salir de aquí… rápido- el hombre completamente débil y con apenas fuerzas para hablar

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto issei con tono serio

-… nos atacaron… se llevaron…todo lo que teníamos… destruyeron… a todos los habitantes de nuestro pueblo…seguro no quedo… nadie- intento hablar lo más que pudo

-¿Quién fue?- ahora pregunto el Samurái

-… un Dragon… y un hombre… encapuchado- ante esto los muchachos se tensionaron mas

-¿Cómo era el Dragon?- Hollow siguió con el interrogatorio

-…era enorme… y verde- ante esto volvieron a estar más tensos

-ya veo- issei viendo atrás

-deben huir… o quien…sabe lo que… pasara…- el hombre con su último aliento

-enorme y verde… solo hay un Dragon Maligno con esas características- dijo Delta-Xis esperando a que alguien dijera el nombre

-Grendel… debí saberlo… solo el crearía una destrucción sin sentido- dijo el Rubio

-¿pero porque querrían atacar una aldea que es técnicamente débil y pequeña? no tiene sentido…- se cuestionaba Hollow hasta que…

-es simple… es para llamar nuestra atención- dijo issei haciendo que las miradas de sus amigos se formen hacia el

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Delta-Xis

-… lo que quiere Grendel en realidad quiere es pelear con nosotros así que se aburrió y empezó a destruir todo el pueblo vecino solo para des aburrirse… tiene que estar por aquí seguro…- ante esta deducción los dragones empezaron a pensar sobre eso

-¿y donde crees que este?- pregunto samurái ante la teoría del castaño

-eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar… a donde se fueron- respaldo este haciendo que el samurái e issei se movieran a otro punto

-¿Quién crees que sea el hombre encapuchado?- Preguntaba Hollow a Delta-Xis

-no lo sé… pero esto me da muy mala espina… lo que te sugiero es que mantengas los ojos abiertos Hollow… quien sabe lo que vallan a tramar los Dragones Malignos esta vez- advirtió el peli azul

Ahora los dragones se fueron a buscar algunas indicaciones sobre el paradero actual de Grendel y el hombre encapuchado inspeccionando la aldea la cual las llamas ya estaba un poco más apagadas y menos peligrosas que cuando llegar

(Cambio de escena: academia Kuoh sala del club del ocultismo)

El grupo Gremory junto con el grupo Sitri estaba observando con sorpresa que los líderes de las tres facciones estaban aquí

-disculpen ¿pero para que nos han llamado?- Preguntaba Sona quien ni ella se esperaba que estuviesen

-lo que sucede Sona-chan es que está sucediendo algo fuera de lo normal y tememos que algún nuevo grupo terrorista este creando caos sin sentido para iniciar una guerra- respondió Serafall

-así es… pero el tema es que no podemos asegurar de que sea un ataque de terroristas ya que no hemos encontrado ningún indicio de que lo sea- explico Azazel

-¿a qué te refieres?- ahora era Rias la que preguntaba

-me refiero a que no hay ninguna sola evidencia que pruebe un ataque terrorista… ya que todo lugar que ha sido devastado estaba completamente vacío en tema de pruebas… ni una sola bandera, arma… nada- volvió a explicar Azazel

-pero durante todos esos ataques ¿no han encontrado a nadie que afirmara eso?- Pregunto Kiba

-no… ninguno… técnicamente solo atacan pueblos pequeños… y no hemos encontrado sobreviviente alguno… ojala supiéramos quien está detrás de esto pero sin ninguna pista ni testigo que nos diga que sucedió… no podemos asegurar que sean movimientos terroristas- dijo Sirzechs respondiendo a la pregunta de Kiba

-por eso necesitamos ayuda para descubrir quién está detrás de este asunto para evitar que sigan destruyendo más pueblos- Michael con tono serio

-entonces mandaremos equipos de vigilancia alrededor de toda el área de Japón para que encuentren a los malvados que están haciendo esto- Sona con decisión

-ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- ahora decía Rias

-bien… enviaremos equipos de vigilancia a…- antes de que pudiera decir algo más un mensajero entro muy exaltado

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Azazel

-señores *jadeo* *jadeo*… ya sabemos la causa de la destrucción de los pueblos- decía entre jadeos

-¿Qué sucede?- ahora pregunto Serafall

-es Grendel… está vivo… y hace ya unos cuantos minutos uno de los que estaba en un pequeño poblado nos avisó que lo destruyo por completo- dijo este impresionando a todos

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos exaltados

(Cambio de escenario: campos vacíos)

Los muchachos vieron a Grendel junto con un hombre encapuchado… este hombre está descansando en posición de loto mientras que el Dragon Maligno estaba en recostado en el suelo gruñendo y parece que durmiendo también… hasta que

-hola…señores - saludo el samurái

-Samurái… tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el encapuchado

-samurái… ¿lo conoces?- pregunto issei ya que no sabía qué relación tenía con ese hombre

-digamos que este "hombre" y yo tuvimos unos ciertos problemas que nos llevaron a ser enemigos hace mucho tiempo- dijo con odio

-así es… veo que ahora tienes a un nuevo compañero… detecto una Sacred Gear en el… una Longinus si no me equivoco- dijo sorprendiendo al castaño

-es verdad… este muchacho el cual tienes delante de ti es issei… el actual Sekiryuutei- al mencionar al muchacho Grendel se levantó mostrando su gran tamaño

-así que este mocoso tiene a Ddraig encerrado en su cuerpo… no está mal… siento un gran poder proveniente de el- menciono el ahora incorporado Grendel

-issei… ponte esto- le dijo Delta-Xis que le entrego una especie de capucha negra

-¿para qué?- volvió a preguntar ahora confundido sobre la entrega de esto

-se acercan personas… y créeme que no te gustara ver a esas personas que vienen- al decir esto issei tomo la capucha y se la puso con gorro y todo

-así que ese niño es el Sekiryuutei… nada mal- dijo el misteriosos hombre viendo al castaño recién encapuchado

Samurái solo se limitaba a ver con desconfianza al encapuchado misterioso quien clavaba su mirada hacia issei

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- pregunto el rubio hacia el encapuchado misterioso

-… solo quiero probar que tan fuerte te has vuelto desde la última vez que nos vimos… no soy aficionado a las peleas pero me gustaría saberlo… aparte de que quiero saber cómo es ese muchacho- esto tenso más las cosas

-¿a qué te refieres?- samurái muy desconfiado de las palabras de este hombre

-solo quiero ver que tan fuertes son… no se preocupen recibirán ayuda seguro… ¿o no Rias Gremory?- dijo divertido

Ante estas palabras los Dragon Truth voltearon al ver a Rias Gremory junto con su sequito y al parecer no estaban solo también los acompañaba el sequito de Sona Sitri. Ante todas estas presencias issei estaba confundido pero gracias a la capucha que le dio delta-Xis no lo reconocieron

-issei… será mejor que no actives tu Boosted Gear hasta que sea necesario… no queremos correr más riesgos de que luego se vuelvan en tu contra para matarte- le susurro Delta-Xis ya que pensaban que los Gremory lo matarían y el solo asentó con la cabeza

-mmm… me pregunto si solo ustedes vendrán- decía el encapuchado misterioso viendo a todos

-nosotros también participaremos- una voz la cual casi todos reconocieron

Un círculo mágico celeste apareció mostrando a Vali con su equipo quienes eran Kuroka, Bikou Arthur y Le Fay

-Hola Shirone Nyan- Kuroka saludando a su hermana mientras que esta solo se limitaba a verla

-… ¿quién más falta que venga?- Pregunto samurái

-mejor se más cuidadoso con tus preguntas hermano- de repente aparece una voz fría y siniestra detrás de samurái

-¿Zen?- se sorprendió al ver a su hermano detrás de él

(Ahí está el desgraciado que me ataco… le hare pagar más rato)

Pensó con una cara de enojo hacia Naozen

-la verdad es que me esperaba algo más emocionante… ¿solo un Dragon Maligno?... que desilusión- decía con una obvia desilusión

-Marcus- exclamo Delta-Xis sorprendido ante la presencia del castaño de ojos violeta

-Hola Delta-Xis… tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos…será divertido pelear otra vez juntos- dijo Marcus muy divertido

-Delta-Xis… ¿Quién es el?- pregunto issei al peli azul

-te lo diré después… ahora tenemos muchos problemas- dijo ya que estaba en un gran aprieto

-veo que casi todo el mundo vino a pelear contra nosotros… o mejor dicho solo contra Grendel… ahora no quiero pelear… así que hasta luego- el encapuchado misterioso procedió a retirarse en un círculo mágico

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… esto será muy divertido pelear contra todos ustedes- el Dragon queriendo ya iniciar con la batalla

-muy bien todos… tenemos que detener a Grendel a toda costa…usen todos sus poderes- dijo Rias a su Sequito

-Hai Boucho-dijeron todos

-no importa lo que pase… luchen hasta el último minuto- ahora decía Sona a su sequito

-Hai Kaicho- dijeron ellos ahora

Los respectivos grupos Sitri y Gremory estaban ya preparados para la batalla

-vamos a pelear- Vali totalmente entusiasmado por pelear

{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}

Entro en modo Balance Breaker y sus demás compañeros sacaron sus armas para pelear

-muy bien… vamos a pelear- dijo Samurái mientras emanaba un aura morada y su cabellos se volvía negro con una mecha rubia

-a la orden- Delta-Xis y Hollow en coro sacando Fuego y Hielo de sus manos

\- está bien… vamos- ahora Naozen emanando un aura oscura

-perfecto porque ya quería pelear- decía tan emocionado como Vali y de sus manos también sacaba un Fuego igual al de Delta-Xis

-entendido- issei con capucha

-muy bien… es hora de pelear- volvió a decirlo el rubio

Y ahora todos se preparaban para una pelea legendaria contra el Dragon Maligno

Fin del capítulo 8

 **Muy bien… el octavo capítulo… con esto iniciaremos las batallas contra los Dragones Malignos ya tengo los poderes de issei figurados así que esperen un poco para ver sus nuevos poderes… por cierto… no he visto Fairy Tail y voy a empezar a verlo en cuanto logre solucionar el problema de memoria que tengo con el PC que es que no me alcanza para todos los capítulos y cuando eso pase… pues eso a lo mejor no suba fics por un tiempo mientras veo la serie porque no quiero liarme con tanta cosas a pesar de que me gradué hace**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todo el mundo… este capítulo da inicio a la Batalla contra Grendel así que voy a intentar escribir lo mejor que pueda… y como ya dije antes y a tengo una idea sobre los poderes de issei… pero el problema es que no se me ocurre como va a obtener algunos de esos poderes así que ya se me ocurrirá algo por cierto… no soy muy bueno escribiendo batallas así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir disfruten**

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a Grendel ya preparados para pelear y de repente todos juntos se abalanzaron contra el Dragon pero este uso su brazo entero para darles un golpe muy fuerte que los hizo retroceder a todos

-es muy fuerte- issei con un pequeño dolor

-no me digas- dijo samurái sarcástico

-¿Qué sucede? ... ¿eso es todo?- decía Grendel con tono desafiante

-ya verás… Delta-Xis, Hollow detengan sus brazos y piernas- ordeno el peli negro rubio

-a la orden- Dijeron los dos mencionados en coro

Los dos fueron corriendo hacia él y Delta-Xis empezó a crear en sus manos dos látigos de Fuego que con ellos intento contener las manos enormes de Grendel mientras que Hollow usaba Hielo para congelar sus pies

-no está mal… pero no es suficiente- grito este a los dos

Entonces tomo los látigos que oprimían sus manos para mandar a volar al peli azul mientras que el hielos en sus pies los destruyo con mucha facilidad y le mando una gran patada a Hollow que lo hizo volar justo al lado de issei… al ver esto va a toda velocidad

-eso… ven aquí niño del…- iba a decir algo mas pero una enorme bola de energía morada Proveniente del samurái

Mientras issei corría rápido Grendel trato de propinarle un golpe pero este salto muy alto y lo esquivo con facilidad para luego subirse a su brazo y darle una patada al Dragon que increíblemente lo hizo retroceder

-issei se ha vuelto más fuerte… el entrenamiento que le dio Samurái sí que fue efectivo- susurro el peli azul tratando de que nadie lo escuchara

-lo haces bien mocoso eres fuerte… veamos hasta dónde puede llegar esa fuerza tuya- juntando sus puños como un martillo y tratando de golpear al castaño pero lo esquivo casi rozando

De repente una gran masa de poder de la Destrucción golpeo al Dragon haciendo que retrocediera solo un poco para después poner su atención hacia Rias y Sona con sus grupos

-Yuuto, Xenovia… a por el- ordeno A los mencionados

-Hai Boucho- dijeron los dos

-Yura… Ruruko… ayúdenlos- Ahora era Sona quien les ordenaba

-Hai Kaicho

Corriendo hacia el Dragon este se dio cuenta y les iba a dar una patada pero este fue detenido por un látigo de fuego por parte de Delta-Xis, los dos caballeros Gremory saltaron lo más alto que pudieron y le cortaron el pecho en forma de X que dejo correr un pequeño rastro de sangre

-… mocosos… ahora verán- luego le proporciono un gran golpe a los dos también haciéndolos volar al igual que Hollow

Ahora venían Yura quien con fuerte golpe en la misma herida hiso que retrocediera y se quejara un poco del dolor que tenía mientras que Ruruko le daba una pata justo igual donde Yura le dio

-enanas… no moleste- luego les da un gran golpe que las manda a volar al igual que Yuuto y Xenovia

-… Akeno, Rossweisse Irina vamos… Asia ve a curar a los muchachos- le ordeno a las mencionada

-hai- dijo la rubia que fue corriendo hacia los dos

-Koneko… Distráelo- ahora se dirigía a Koneko

-Hai Boucho- poniéndose en modo nekomata y corriendo hacia el Dragon

Las tres sacaron sus alas de demonio y volaron hacia el Dragon mientras que Akeno ya tenía su traje de sacerdotisa y Rossweisse su armadura de Valquiria, Koneko quien estaba corriendo hacia el Grendel este la vio e intento pisotearla con sus enormes patas mientras que Akeno usaba su Rayo Sagrado, Rias con su poder de destrucción y Rossweisse con magia nórdica atacarlo e Irina con su modo Ángel y lanzándole poder sacro pero este logro resistir todos los ataques aun que las otras dos pelinegras no se quedaban atrás ya que Sona lanzaba magia de agua y Tsubaki estaba lista para usar su Mirror Alice

-… resiste todos nuestros ataques como si no fueran nada… es está empezando a angustiarme- dijo issei un poco preocupado por la situación actual

Luego Vali entro en la escena volando rápidamente con su armadura puesta e intento golpear a Grendel pero este fue más rápido y lo detuvo con un golpe más fuerte haciendo que retrocediera de repente Kuroka empieza a usar senjutsu contra el pero fue inútil, Le Fay uso su magia de hielo para intentar dañarle pero tampoco sirvió de mucho

-es muy poderoso… ¿de que estará hecho su cuerpo?- se preguntaba quejándose

De repente Bikou en su nube intento saltar hacia la cabeza de Grendel sin embargo este se dio cuenta y lo atrapo con la mano para lanzarlo lejos mientras que Arthur desenvaino su espada sacra Excalibur Ruler para saltar e intentar cortarle la mano pero este intento fue en vano cuando este vio que no funciono el Dragon Verde intento morderlo con sus fauces pero una ráfaga lo salvo del enorme mordisco

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hollow a Arthur

-estoy bien- decía con Frialdad y volviendo a poner en el piso

Ahora issei volvió a correr contra Grendel esta vez para intentar enterrarle a Ascalon justo en el corazón pero de repente…

[Socio espera… si usas a Ascalon sabrán que eres tú]

-¿en serio?... rayos estamos en problemas- dijo en voz baja aun corriendo

De repente dos bolas de fuego impactaron contra el Dragon provenientes de Delta-Xis y Marcus que fueron golpeados por el mismo el Peli platino Hollow uso su poder de Hielo para crear estalactitas que bloquearon los pies de Grendel creando unas algunas heridas en sus pies pero volvió a romper el hielo que lo tenía prisionero para luego darle un fuerte golpe con su cola, después samurái con una gran cantidad de energía morada en su mano golpeo al Dragon justo en la herida que le habían dado Yuuto y Xenovia pero este de nuevo junto sus manos para hacer un martillo y golpear a pelinegro Con mecha Rubia mandándolo a volar

-lo hacen muy bien… muy bien… mejor que esos mocoso… pero aun no me alcanza- dijo Grendel emocionado

De repente una ráfaga negra se atravesó al lado del Dragon Verde y aparece Naozen en frente suyo solo para tener listo una gran masa de algo que parecía oscuridad y se la lanzo causando gran impacto en él pero eso no se quedaba así ya que el Dragon Verde intento atinarle un golpe pero ninguno de esto acertó luego issei que seguía con su capucha puesta y casi intacta corrió otra vez a toda velocidad para hacer un gran salto y golpearle gusto en la barbilla a Grendel haciendo que retrocediera de nuevo

-valla fuerza que tienes niño… es igual a la mía… posiblemente más fuerte que yo… esto me está gustando- decía gozoso de encontrar a alguien más fuerte que el

(Pues a mí esto me está Cansando)

Pensó este antes de recibir un gran golpe proveniente de su cola que el detuvo con dificultad debido a la fuerza que tenía el Dragon intento darle un golpe que issei esquivo saltando para luego subirse otra vez sobre su mano y propinarle un gran golpe en la herida que causaron Yuuto y Xenovia y después fue empujado por la mano de Grendel la cual hizo que retrocediera de una forma muy brutal haciendo que el castaño volviera con sus compañeros ya cansados

-esto es grabe… si no lo detenemos ahora destruirá todos los pueblos que encuentre… tenemos que darnos prisa y derrotarlo cuanto antes- Delta-Xis poniendo tenso a todos

(Si tan solo pudiera usar a Ascalon o la Boosted Gear unos segundos podríamos vencerlo)

[Puedes usarlo pero de inmediato sabrán que eres tú]

-por cierto Delta-Xis… ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta de que soy yo? Ya que aquí hay dos nekomatas aquí y esa raza puede detectar e identificar la presencia de otros- le pregunto susurrando a Delta-Xis

-eso es porque use una magia especial en la capucha que llevas puesta… puede esconder hasta el más mínimo rastro de tu aura para cualquier criatura… pero si canalizas tu Sacred Gear esa magia se romperá y reconocerán tu aura- explico susurrando a issei

-comprendo- exclamo issei procurando entender lo que explico el peli azul

-vamos… ¿Qué eso es todo lo que tienen?- grito Grendel a todos

-chicos tenemos que usar todos nuestros poderes- les pidió issei a sus amigos

-no podemos… si los usamos todos nuestro poderes crearíamos más catástrofes de las que queremos evitar- explico Samurái

-no puede ser…- exclamo furioso al no poder hacer nada ya que toda su fuerza era inútil

Sin embargo vio como todos los del Grupo Gremory intentaron atacarle con todo lo que tenían pero aun así no fue suficiente Grendel aún seguía de pie

-esto es inútil… si tan solo issei…- decía Rias arrodillada

Ahora el sequito Sitri atacaba con todo lo que tenía. Saji intentando retener al Dragon su Absrortion line, los demás intentando golpearle o hacerle algún daño, Tsubaki tratando de detener sus ataque y Sona usando su magia pero también todo era inútil

-… no podemos hacer nada… si tan solo issei-kun- dijo Sona en todo débil y cansado

Luego el grupo de Vali intento lo mismo Le Fay intento usar sus hechizos más poderos pero apenas hacían daño, Bikou intento atizarle algún golpe pero también fue inútil, Arthur intento usar a Caliburn pero esta tampoco hizo efecto alguno e incluso Kuroka intento usar todo el poder de senjutsu y youjutsu del cual ella disponía pero nada de eso era efectivo

-esto es imposible… si tan solo issei-sama…- ahora decía Le Fay

-estuviera con vida- habían dicho las tres chicas a la vez con mucha tristeza

Issei había escuchado eso ya que ellas no estaban muy lejos de su posición actual…y estaba tan sorprendido al oír eso de esas chicas… le sorprendió de Le Fay porque ella siempre lo veía como una estrella de la televisión del inframundo y nada más o eso creía el, también de Sona debido a que ella era la fría presidenta del consejo estudiantil y le parecía casi imposible que quisiese que alguien regresase a la vida en especial el pero de quien más se sorprendió fue de Rias. La persona que lo traiciono quería que estuviese con vida… pero la sorpresa duro poco cuando recordó la situación actual así que quería que el regresase para ayudarles

-¿Cómo es que es tan fuerte? No tiene sentido- preguntaba Hollow quejándose de la absurda resistencia que tenía el Dragon

Naozen ante la pregunta empezó a observar al Dragon peleando contra los grupos y luego noto algo que estaba fuera de lo normal y se dirigió con su hermano Samurái

-lo notaste ¿verdad?- le pregunto el peli negro al Samurái

-si… hay algo diferente en el… no es el mismo Grendel con el que peleamos hace ya mucho tiempo… algo anda muy mal… pero no logro identificar que es- dijo el peli negro con mecha rubia

Luego de unos pocos segundos los dos hermanos lograron averiguar qué era lo que no encajaba en la situación actual en la que se encontraban

-con que eso era- dijo el samurái haciendo que los demás Dragon Truth pusieran sus miradas en el

-¿Qué era que?- pregunto Delta-Xis ante la reacción del pelinegro con mecha Rubia

-a Grendel… le han aumentado el poder más de lo que tenía antes- dijo Naozen impactando a los muchachos

-¿pero cómo?- preguntaba Hollow

-no sabemos… pero lo más seguro es que usando alguna especie de energía amplificadora… ya que es lo único que puede aumentar el poder de tal forma que quede como ahora esta - Delta-Xis explicándole al castaño

-… con que es eso… ¿pero cómo cambia el asunto?- preguntaba issei

-significa que ya encontramos la forma de derrotarle- dijo Marcus

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntaba issei

-… issei… usa tu Boosted Gear- ordeno samurái

-¿Qué?- el peli azul y el peli platino no creían lo que estaba oyendo

-¿estás seguro de eso?- dudo issei a cerca del plan de samurái

-estoy seguro de que si la usas… tendremos la victoria asegurada- afirmo el peli negro rubio

-pero… lo Gremory… y los Sitri…- quería decir algo mas pero el samurái lo tomo de los hombros para decirle…

-tú no te preocupes… te cuidaremos la espalda si sucede algo malo… lo prometo- le decía el samurái tratando de hacer que issei se relajara

-no te preocupes… estamos aquí para ayudarte- ahora decía Delta-Xis

-recuerda… somos tus amigos issei… y los amigos siempre nos ayudamos- Hollow con una voz angelical

-compañero o no… estamos juntos esto- Naozen con voz Fría pero alentadora

-siempre ayudare a un amigo de Delta-Xis- Marcus con diversión

Ante estas muestras de afecto de sus amigos y compañeros esto le ayudo a tomar una decisión más rápido

-está bien… confió en ustedes- dijo issei a sus amigos

-muy bien… ganaremos tiempo para que tú puedas reunir toda la energía que necesites para acabar con el… contamos contigo- le indico el peli negro rubio

Así los dragones fuero a contribuir en la batalla que se estaba desarrollando contra Grendel mientras que el castaño se limitó a ver la escena y coger mucho valor para no solo enfrentarse contra el … si no que enfrentarse a su pasado y a sus antiguos amigos aquellos que lo traicionaron

[Socio… ¿estás bien?]

-si Ddraig… es hora de enfrentar esto… con la frente en alto- decía con una sonrisa suave

[Recuerda… siempre estaré a tu lado… no importa lo que pase]

-Gracias Ddraig… tu si eres un amigo- haciendo crecer su sonrisa

[Si, si ya dejémonos de sentimentalismos… es hora de patear darle una lección a Grendel]

-vamos… Boosted Gear- al decir el nombre de su Sacred Gear esta se materializo en su brazo izquierdo y empezó a caminar hasta que quedo frente a frente con el Dragon Verde

-valla, valla… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Grendel viendo el Boosted Gear

-así es… soy yo… y mi actual deber es… acabar contigo- dijo quitándose la capucha de manera épica… haciendo que todos vieran que era issei además de que al verlo todos quedaron boqui abiertos y congelados a excepción de Vali quien sabía que issei estaba vivo pero los demás creyeron que issei estaba muerto

-i…issei… ¿en verdad es issei?- se preguntaba Rias totalmente impresionada de que fuera issei pero por dentro estaba muy feliz y aliviada

-increíble… issei-kun está vivo- decía Sona impresionada y con una sonrisa… lo cual dejo más impactados a su sequito en especial a Saji que por dentro estaba celoso por hacer que Sona sonriera

-issei-sama… está vivo… que alegría- ahora Le Fay con mucha felicidad y con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción de saber que issei estaba vivo

-muy bien enano… parece que ahora usaras todo tu potencial- Grendel quien se emocionó al saber que issei pelearía con todo su poder

-… prepárate… por que no tendré compasión de ti… Balance Breaker-

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Luego issei se ilumino en una luz verde que le proporciono una armadura roja con joyas verdes y al haberse materializado un par de enormes alas rojas aparecieron en su espalda y sacando a Ascalon ahora ligada a su Boosted Gear

-muy bien niño… ahora veras con quien te… arg- este fue interrumpido por la increíble velocidad con la que golpeo issei a Grendel justo en su herida

-… AAARG... eres un mocoso lleno de sorpresas…- decía paralizado por el dolor que sentía

-no pienso perdonarte por lo que has hecho- dijo con frialdad

Volvió a abalanzarse contra él mientras este intento bloqueo el golpe pero uso a Ascalon para cortarle la mano que muchos intentaron pero solo él lo logro. Ante esto Grendel rugió con dolor y fuerza ante su mano pérdida

-enano engreído… ¿Cómo se te ocurre cortarme la mano?... muere- usando su mano no rebanada intento golpear a issei quien detuvo la mando con facilidad

-si eso es todo estas en problemas

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Este lanzo su rayo dragontino contra su otra mano que ahora estaba quemada y este volvió a rugir con mucha furia

-despídete lagartija- dijo issei

Ahora cargando todo su poder y con una velocidad casi ilegible ante los ojos de muchos este golpeo el pecho del Dragon donde estaba la herida y presiono hasta que estaba llegando al fondo del cuerpo hasta que paso lo siguiente

Lo atravesó

Había atravesado su pecho con el puño haciendo que este tuviera un agujero en este y cuando este lo hizo una especie de energía verde salió a issei no le importo mucho pero se dio cuenta de que el cadáver de Grendel empezaba a desplomarse hacia el suelo

-cuidado compañero- grito Delta-Xis quitando del camino a issei

Y al desplomarse una enorme cortina de polvo y rocas se levantó haciendo que se los que estaban en tierra tuvieran que cubrirse la cara un poco para evitar la molestia de la tierra mientras que los dragones estaban en el cielo mirando el cuerpo de Grendel

-así que esto le daba todo ese poder… con razón era tan imparable- decía samurái al verlo

-realmente esta fue una de las peleas más locas de mi vida ¿Qué crees que pase ahora?- pregunto Hollow

-… quien sabe- decía Delta-Xis

-bueno… volvamos a casa antes de que ocurra algo malo…- ahora issei quien quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible

Siguiendo el consejo del castaño los dragones se fueron al Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada a descansar un rato hasta que los Dragones hagan su siguiente movimiento… mientras que ciertas personas aún estaban de piedra al ver lo que vieron

-mi lindo issei está vivo… que alegría más grande- decía Rias con una inmensa alegría

-issei-kun… yo sabía que no podían matarte fácilmente- Sona con una pequeña sonrisa

-issei-sama está vivo… que gran felicidad- Le Fay aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-issei-san… que bueno que estas vivo- decía Kuroka

-muy bien todos... volvamos a casa- Rias a su grupo

-Hai Boucho- dijeron en coro alegre

-… vámonos todos… y ni una sola palabra de lo que vieron… ¿quedo claro?- volviendo a ser la misma Sona Sitri

-Hai Kaicho- decía su grupo asustado

-Le Fay… Kuroka… vámonos- les dijo Vali y estas obedecieron

Mientras todos se iban… cierto hombre encapuchado estaba viendo todo

-nada mal… tiene potencial… veamos si puede detener a los demás- dijo desapareciendo

Fin del capítulo 9

 **Aquí está el noveno capítulo… con esto ya se sabe que issei ya está vivo. La verdad es que no soy muy bueno escribiendo batallas estuve un rato largo pensando en cómo continuarla y escribí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza no sé cómo quedo así que… bueno y sobre los poderes… me gustaría ponerle un poder como el de Edward Newgate de One Piece ya que algunos me han estado recomendando que le ponga ese poder… pero no sé cómo lo puede obtener así que las sugerencias son bienvenidas**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola... ya sea que me demore un poco en subir la historia y lo siento… el problema es que estaba bloqueado y no sabía cómo continuarla además de las fiestas de año nuevo y todo eso pero bueno ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo de la historia**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir disfruten**

Después de la batalla contra Grendel los dragones se disponían a irse al templo volando para descansar un poco y esperar al siguiente movimiento de los Dragones Malignos… pero algo estaba molestando a uno de ellos y ese era Delta-Xis quien estaba pensativo acerca del increíble poder que el castaño gano a base del entrenamiento que samurái le había dado

-esa fuerza… esa velocidad y poder… el entrenamiento de samurái da una fuerza y poder increíbles… pero el poder que demostró issei sobrepasa el poder del entrenamiento que samurái propone… ¿Qué habrá visto en la Cueva del Lobo de Plata que le dio todo ese poder?- murmuraba para sus adentros mientras recordaba la demostración de poderes de issei

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- pregunto Hollow al peli azul al ver su cara pensativa

-ohh… nada… solo estaba pensando es todo- dijo para no preocupar a su hermano menor

-… su poder es asombroso ¿verdad?- Marcus se había incorporado a la conversación

-… si… demostró un poder fuera de este mundo… con tan solo usar su Balance Breaker venció a Grendel con una enorme facilidad- menciono el peli azul observando al castaño de reojo

-es alguien muy interesante… ¿Cómo consiguió todo ese poder?- pregunto Marcus para ver si alguno de los dos le respondía

-no lo sabemos… tan solo entro a la Cueva del Lobo de Plata… y volvió diferente- Hollow con un tono de preocupación hacia issei

-entiendo… así que entro a esa cueva… - dijo Marcus con mucho interés

Los muchachos después de eso siguieron su camino hacia su hogar pero samurái podía notar que algo preocupaba a issei ya que vio en su cara una obvia expresión de preocupación pero siguieron su camino para no distraerse

(Cambio de escenario: academia Kuoh sala del club del ocultismo)

Al regresar los sequitos de Gremory y Sitri notificaron todo sobre la misión inclusive hasta el más mínimo detalle y se sorprendieron al saber que issei estaba vivo pero Serafall está rebosando de alegría que hasta daba saltitos repitiendo una y otra vez que issei estaba vivo haciendo que Sona se sonrojase y se avergonzara

-Onee-sama por favor compórtate- decía Sona quien estaba avergonzada y con la cara roja

-lo siento… es que no podía evitar la alegría de saber que issei-chan estaba vivo- Serafall con un tono de alegría

-todos estamos contentos por eso Serafall… pero tienes que calmarte- dijo Sirzechs tratando de calmar los ánimos de Serafall

-además… temo que hay algo más que deben saber- Sona con mucha seriedad que hizo que el ánimo de Serafall se convirtiera en seriedad

-¿y qué cosa es?- pregunto Azazel curioso

-al parecer hyoudou issei se unió a otro grupo y no solo eso... con solo activar su Balance Breaker derroto a Grendel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo alertándolos

No podían creer lo que estaban oyendo… issei había derrotado a un Dragon Maligno con tal facilidad que hasta tenían mucho miedo de tal poder

-¿en serio?- pregunto Ajuka con miedo

-así es… incluso antes de activarlo podía golpearlo con mucha fuerza y hacerlo retroceder- prosiguió Tsubaki

Ante esto Azazel y Michael se sorprendieron y los maous temblaban como gelatinas ya que si issei odiaba a los demonios este seguro no dudaría en destruirlos

-a mí no me importa lo poderoso que se volvió issei… solo quiero que regrese a mi lado para que todo sea como antes- dijo Rias con decisión en sus ojos

-Rias… no creo que issei-kun quiera vernos ahora-ante las palabras de Sirzechs, Rias se sorprendió

-onii-sama… ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntaba Rias

-¿no es obvio Rias?… tú y tu grupo fueron los que traicionaron y asesinaron a issei-kun… lo mas probable es que él quiera venganza de ti y los demás… es seguro que lo esté planeando en estos segundos- ante lo que dijo Sona todo el club del ocultismo empezó a pensar sobre eso

-eso no importa… le explicaremos a issei-kun todo lo que paso y segura que nos perdonara- decía Irina con mucha alegría

-si… lo más seguro es que así issei-san nos perdone- ahora decía Asia con un tono de esperanza de estar con issei

Ahora todos los Gremory estaban motivados para encontrar a issei y explicarles acerca de lo que sucedió y porque hicieron eso

-entonces mandaremos equipos de búsqueda para encontrar a issei-kun- aporto Sirzechs animándolos aún mas

-nosotros también ayudaremos- agrego Azazel

-el cielo está dispuesto a dar ayuda para encontrar a hyoudou issei- Michael con una sonrisa

Increíblemente las tres facciones se unieron solo por una razón que era encontrar a issei para que Rias y su sequito pidiesen disculpas y explicaciones

-mi lindo issei… solo espera- dijo Rias con muchas esperanzas de encontrar a issei

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Al regresar a casa todos se pusieron a descansar después de esa pelea contra el Dragon maligno y Delta-Xis empezó a hacer la cena para los muchachos. Cuando ya era la hora para comer los muchachos llegaron a la meza excepto uno de ellos

Ese era issei

-¿Dónde está issei?- pregunto samurái ante su ausencia

-no lo sé… a lo mejor volvió a perderse en los pasillos… este lugar es como un laberinto- respondió el peli azul

-… si no llega a tiempo se perderá la cena… iré a buscarlo- al decir esto Hollow fue de inmediato a buscar al castaño a su habitación

Tan pronto como hubo salido del comedor, Hollow fue de inmediato a ver si el castaño estaba en su habitación… pero cuando entro se encontró con la sorpresa de que issei no estaba… la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y esto obviamente alerto mucho, salió corriendo de la habitación para avisar de la huida de issei

-chicos… issei escapo- dijo Hollow muy exaltado

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos menos Naozen

-es verdad… cuando fui a su habitación solo estaba la ventana abierta… no había rastros suyos en ninguna parte- explico el peli platino

-tenemos que ir a buscarlo… quien sabe lo que le está pasando en estos instantes… vamos- después de que el samurái había dicho esto se fueron cuatro de los cinco hasta que…

-no se preocupen… el volverá- ante esto todas las miradas fueron puestas en Naozen

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Delta-Xis

-les puedo aseguro que el muchacho va a estar bien… además… el necesita todo el espacio que le podamos dar… para que pueda aclarar al máximo sus ideas- dijo Naozen calmando las ansias de los demás

Ante las palabras del peli negro esos volvieron a sus asientos y se sentaron a cenar al principio estaban preocupados y comían lentamente pero después de unos cuantos minutos empezaron a devorar sus alimentos de manera voraz y frenética

-… issei… vuelve pronto amigo- decía Hollow con mucha preocupación

(Cambio de escena: calles de Kuoh)

Con una capucha para ocultar su aura que tomo prestada de la armería del templo, issei se encontraba caminado por las calles de Kuoh para recapacitar sobre las cosa que había sucedido además de que extrañaba mucho su hogar pero él sabía que no podía revelarse ante el mundo o ir a su vieja casa ya que él pensaba que Rias y los demás le daría caza para matarlo

[Socio aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí]

(Solo será por poco tiempo Ddraig… además… extraño mi casa)

[Pero no vas a volver… ¿o sí?]

(Ni creas no soy tonto solo estaré un par de minutos luego regresare)

Issei seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad de Kuoh intentando pensar en otra cosa pero instintivamente lo llevo al lugar que menos él quería y era la academia Kuoh que aun habían gente adentro

-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?... será mejor que me largue antes de que pase algo malo- dijo este mientras se iba cautelosamente

-no creo que pueda pasar algo malo ahora- decía una voz la cual alarmo a issei

-¿Quién anda hay?- preguntaba poniéndose en modo de batalla

Al preguntar esto, en la entrada de la academia, una peli negra de lentes gruesos estaba apoyada en uno de los lados de dicha entrada con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en la pared ante la aparición de esta issei se había puesto muy tenso debido a lo que podría pasar

-… Sona Sitri- dijo con desconfianza al ver a la peli negra

-no te preocupes… Rias no está aquí… además no voy a decirle a nadie que estas aquí issei-kun- decía Sona tratando de calmar los nervios de issei

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?... Esta capucha oculta hasta el más mínimo rastro del aura de aquel que la lleva- explicaba mientras preguntaba cómo es que lo descubrió

-esa capucha aunque no sea la misma… es exactamente igual a la que llevabas en la batalla contra Grendel… además… reconocería tu voz en cualquier y en cualquier circunstancia… no importa el ruido o cuanto modifiques tu voz la podría identificarla a un kilómetro de distancia- explico ella

-eres muy inteligente… además muy hermosa- ante estos cumplidos Sona intentaba no ruborizarse para mantener su imagen de mujer fría ante issei

-emm… gracias…- tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-pero dejando a un lado los halagos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntaba por haber parecido así de la nada

-… quería hacerte unas cuantas preguntas- ante esto issei se preparó para cualquier pregunta

-está bien… pregunta- le dijo el castaño a la peli negra

-¿Dónde estabas?... y ¿Por qué nunca volviste?- pregunto la pelinegra a modo de interrogatorio

-… la primera pregunta… no la puedo contestar en cuanto a la segunda… no volví porque si lo hacía me darían caza para matarme de nuevo… además aunque intentara quedarme en mi casa y no salir jamás sería inútil ya que Rias y los demás viven en mi "casa" la cual ahora ya no es mía- decía con un poco de tristeza

-entiendo… pero ¿Por qué no quieres decir en dónde estabas?- volvió a preguntar la peli negra por que el castaño no respondió

-es que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si digo en donde estoy viviendo ahora… si lo hago… posiblemente destruyan todo… y a lo mejor morirá mucha gente inocente… no puedo permitirlo- cambiando su tristeza por decisión

-parece que estás dispuesto a proteger a mucha gente del peligro… realmente suenas como un héroe- ahora la peli negra alagaba al castaño

-gracias… espero que entiendas por qué no puedo decírtelo- dijo con tono amable

-está bien… pero ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando ahora?... hemos informado que estas vivo a los maous es más se lo hemos a los líderes de las tres grandes facciones y ahora todo el inframundo te está buscando- Sona con un ligero teje de preocupación

-estoy consciente de ello… sé que tome una decisión muy arriesgada sobre haber aparecido y tome esa decisión porque se nos estaban acabando las opciones en esos minutos… pero no me importa… ahora tengo amigos leales que me protegen- al decir esto la peli negra tenía curiosidad sobre de lo que hablaba

-¿amigos?- preguntaba con genuino interés

-… eso también es complicado… no puedo revelar sus identidades porque no quiero meterlos en un aprieto grande… ellos si quieren se mostraran ante el mundo pero claro si ellos quieren- decía con mucha amabilidad

-comprendo… sabes noto algo diferente en ti… como si hubieras cambiando algo de ti… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntaba con más interés sobre el cambio del castaño

-… supongo que algo cambio en mi cambio tal vez sea el hecho de que ya no soy un pervertido con esa loca obsesión por los pechos- con todo eso dicho Sona se sorprende en gran cantidad

-espera… ¿ya no eres pervertido?... ¿cambiaste?- preguntaba Sona totalmente incrédula ante esas palabras

-si… cuando Rias me traiciono y me asesino junto con los demás… me dijo palabras que realmente me abrieron los ojos… cosas que eran muy ciertas y que aun que las negara… en el fondo sabía que es la verdad- esto también sorprendió a la Sona y sentía curiosidad sobre esas palabras

-ya veo… solo quiero hacerte una última pregunta y te puedes ir- le pidió a issei

-claro… pregunta- exclamaba para que hiciese la pregunta

-¿aun quieres ser el rey del harem?- preguntaba esperando un sí pero…

-no… no quiero volver a sufrir lo que sufrí antes… y si me pongo esa menta… lo más probable es que vuela a ocurrir- dijo otra vez con mucha tristeza

Sona no lo podía creer… el mayor pervertido en la historia de la academia Kuoh había dejado de serlo… dejo esa tonta obsesión por los pechos que tanto le fascinaba… dejo hasta su más grande sueño en el olvido solo por la traición que le había hecho su ama que además era la mujer de la que también estaba enamorado… después de esa conversación issei se dio media vuelta y se retiró dejando a Sona aun atónita

-issei… lo lamento… si hubiera estado hay… podría haberlo evitado- dijo con tristeza

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Los dragones estaban en el templo esperando a su amigo issei que regresara de quien sabe dónde, Hollow estaba durmiendo, Delta-Xis estaba leyendo un libro sobre magma y cosas por el estilo, Samurái se encontraba meditando, Marcus tamborileando con los dedos en una mesa y Naozen estaba en la entrada del templo

-… ¿huh?- decía Naozen viendo como alguien se acervaba

Acercándose poco a poco un muchacho con capucha negra se acercaba el peli negro dedujo que era issei porque se dirigía hacia aquí y ya estaban frente a frente

-… hola Naozen- dijo issei quitándose la capucha de la cabeza

-… bienvenido- Naozen fríamente

Ante esto el castaño y el peli negro entraron al templo y se dirigieron dónde estaban los demás quienes estaban preocupados por él. Estos al ver a issei corrieron y se pararon justo en frente de el para hacerle muchas preguntas sobre donde estaba así que este los calmo y le dijo que había ido fuera del pueblo a aclarar sus ideas

-issei la próxima vez que salgas del pueblo por favor avísanos con antelación ¿está bien? No quiero que nada malo te pase- le pedía a issei con preocupación en su voz

-no te preocupes samurái… avisare la próxima vez que salga del pueblo- al decir esto todos se calmaron

-les dije que regresaría- les decía Naozen

-está bien… debimos confiar más en ti- Delta-Xis

-¿Cómo supiste que iba a regresar?- pregunto issei curioso ante lo que dijo

-… tu aura ha cambiado desde que entraste a la Cueva del Lobo de plata… ya no es la misma aura infestada de venganza que tenías antes cuando te vi entrenando con samurái- explico Naozen

-ya veo… bueno he vuelto… y me siento gustoso de volver… gracias por esperarme… ya es la hora de la cena ¿verdad?- preguntaba issei ya que no es consciente de la hora que paso fuera del pueblo

-si… te estábamos esperando para poder comer… ya que sin uno de nuestros hermanos las cosas no serían lo mismo- Samurái animando a todos para comer

-SIII- decían Delta-Xis y Hollow quienes se morían del hambre

-ya quería comer algo- dijo Marcus quien también tenía hambre

-… de acuerdo comeré- dijo Naozen con voz fría de nuevo

Después de todas las palabras de hambre los muchachos procedieron a pasar la tarde como ellos quería ya que estaban completamente preocupados por el castaño sin embargo issei fue el único que comió porque este no había cenado nada issei todavía no comía a gran escala como lo hacían sus amigos… luego de la cena y unas cuantas horas después de que pasaran la tarde como ellos querian los muchachos se fueron a dormir mientras que issei se fue a la azotea del templo para sentarse en la orilla frente de la estatua de la Serpiente y el Dragon ver las estrellas y la luna que siempre contemplaban desde que era un guerrero de la organización Dragon Truth

[Te gusta mucho venir aquí ¿no?]

-si… me relaja la verdad… es una de las cosas que más me encantan de este lugar… aparte de la tranquilidad que ofrece- issei con voz suave

[Veo que disfrutas esto]

-bueno… es un lindo lugar para vivir… y pasar un buen rato relajándose lejos de las preocupaciones- dijo este viendo la luna

[Tienes razón… este lugar es muy interesante]

-realmente… bueno creo que es hora de irse a dormir... ha sido un día muy cansado y quiero recuperar un poco de la energía que perdí en la batalla y que todavía no recupero- ahora decida realmente cansado

[De acuerdo… buenas noches socio]

-buenas noches Ddraig- le deseaba buenas noches también

Luego de haber dicho esto issei se levantó de su lugar para observar las estrellas y se fue a su habitación que logro localizar muy fácilmente ya que este empezó a estudiar los planos y trazo un mapa de la estructura para estar más seguro de la ubicación de las habitaciones

-… ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas se van a poner muy complicadas para mí?... mmm… seguro solo debe ser un presentimiento- luego se fue a su cama y empezó a dormir

Fin del Capítulo 10

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos espero que lo hayan pasado bien con sus familias y con sus seres queridos… bueno espero poder subir más rápido la historia y no volver a bloquearme porque no me gusta tenerlos esperando y que a lo mejor se desesperen o algo así que intentare no bloquearme para que el fic sea largo**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos… el capítulo de anterior quedo raro lo sé pero es que tenía muchas distracciones y no sé porque pero empezó a escribir lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza además de que no estaba del todo concentrado por el sueño que tenia**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

En un árbol en medio del bosque sobre un cielo nublado Naozen estaba parado de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el vacío del cielo como si estuviera pensando sobre algo pero su paz fue perturbada por presencias que eran muy conocidas. Miro por todos los lados buscando esas presencias hasta que dio con ellas

Eran los Gremory

Al parecer estaban buscando algo el dedujo que estaban buscando a issei quien ya se habían que seguía con vida y pensó que estaban buscándolo para matarlo pero…

-¡DISCULPE…SEÑOR!- gritaba Rias hacia el pelinegro

Este al ver que lo llamaban desapareció rápidamente en un agujero negro para aparecer en otro frente a los Gremory que se sorprendieron al ver la rapidez con la que este apareció e incluso Gasper se escondió detrás de Koneko por protección

-¿Qué?...- dijo Naozen con una voz siniestra y fría

-… permíteme que me presente señor mi nombre es…- esta iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpida

-Rias Gremory… heredera del Clan Gremory y hermana del actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer…si… te conozco… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntaba el peli negro

Ante esto la pelirroja se sorprendió pero le ahorro la molestia de presentarse así que prosiguió en explicar el propósito de su visita

-… mire… según tengo entendido ustedes tienen información sobre lo que está pasando ¿verdad?- decía esta con un tono de autoridad

-…si y no - respondió Naozen

-¿a qué refiere?- ahora preguntaba Akeno

-tenemos cierta información sobre ello… pero la información que tenemos es un tanto limitada… aun que si sabemos ciertas cosas de lo ocurrido- explico ante la pregunta

-en fin… me gustaría invitarlo a usted y a sus compañeros en la academia Kuoh… queremos que nos expliquen lo que saben acerca de este suceso- volviendo a decirlo con un tono de autoridad

-… ¿y que si no queremos?- preguntaba desafiante

-entonces sufrirán las consecuencias- al decir esto el aura de Rias subió incrementando su poder de la destrucción

El peli negro empezó a elevar su poder y el aura que emanaba era oscura, tétrica y más poderosa que la de Rias que hasta hacía temblar el suelo y seguía elevándose y elevándose haciendo que el grupo Gremory temblara y se callera pero quien estaba más asustado que nadie era Gasper. Después de la gran demostración de poder del peli negro este bajo su aura para ver la cara de asustados de estos

-dime… ¿te sientes valiente ahora niña?- volvió a preguntar desafiante

Rias y los demás estaban sin habla por lo que era capaz de hacer el peli negro y si él podía haber hecho eso entonces supusieron que sus amigos podrían ser capaces de hacer atrocidades de proporciones colosales

-…bueno… por lo menos… podrían… ¿y decirnos lo que saben?... es que lo único que queremos es evitar una posible catastrofe - dijo Rias aun en shock por su poder

-… lo hablare con los demás- después de haber dicho esto Naozen desapareció en un agujero negro como de costumbre

-Rias… ¿realmente crees que alguno de ellos ira a explicarlo?- preguntaba Akeno otra vez al pensar de que con esto atraería a issei

-eso espero Akeno… ya que necesito estar segura de lo que realmente esta pasando- decía Rias con un poco de miedo

(Cambio de escenario: pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Los Dragones estaba degustando basto almuerzo como siempre pero issei era el único que comía poco y ellos seguía comiendo hasta que…

-Samurái- dijo Naozen quien apareció detrás de samurái sorpresivamente haciendo que saltara muy alto sobre la mesa casi destruyéndola

-hermano no aparezcas así de la nada, sabes que cuando estoy comiendo tranquilo aquí estoy muy relajado y esto pasa- exclamaba samurái completamente enojado

-lo siento… es que tengo un aviso muy importante… los Gremory nos han citado a su territorio… en la academia Kuoh para ser más precisos- ante esta noticia todos se sorprendieron pero más aun issei

-¿y qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto Marcus sobre esto

-al parecer quieren que les expliquemos sobre los Dragones Malignos y lo que está pasando- explico Naozen

-a mí me huele a trampa- decía Hollow muy desconfiado de la información

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Delta-Xis ante la declaración de Hollow

-¿Qué no es obvio?... lo Gremory nos están preparando una emboscada para luego encerrarnos y matar a issei… es demasiado obvio… debe ser una trampa- dijo el peli platino con voz seria

-Hollow tiene razón… esto de dar explicaciones a los Gremory me parece un poco sospechoso y más que ahora saben de qué issei está vivo- ahora decía samurái para apoyar la hipótesis sobre esta trampa

-aun así… si no vamos las cosas se van aponer feas… ya que ellos quieren a issei muerto y sin duda harán lo que sea para que lo esté- advirtió Naozen a los muchachos

-entiendo… solo uno de nosotros que no sea issei valla a esa reunión- Samurái quien esperaba algún voluntario

-yo me ofrezco- dijo Delta-Xis

-¿estás seguro?... puede ser una trampa para cualquiera de nosotros- esta vez advirtió issei

-entonces… Delta-Xis… si algo malo sucede quiero que uses todo tu poder- dijo samurái

-está bien- dijo el peli azul

Al haber terminado con esta conversación el peli azul empezó a ir hacia la salida del templo para ir con los Gremory pero antes de irse, issei le había entregado algo

-¿un comunicador?- pregunto el peli azul respecto al objeto

-esto nos mantendrá al tanto de todo… además si sucede algo que este fuera de tu alcance iré lo más rápido que pueda a tu posición para ayudarte… no me importa si los Gremory me quieren muerto… eso no es excusa para que valla a ayudarte si las cosas se ponen realmente feas- dijo issei entregándole el comunicador a Delta-Xis

-… issei… tu si eres un buen amigo- dijo este agradecido del regalo y de la ayuda de su amigo cuando ya se lo puso en la oreja

De repente aparece Hollow quien aparece en frente de Delta-Xis muy preocupado por lo que puede suceder en dicha reunión

-hermano… cuídate mucho ¿sí?- decía con mucha preocupación

-no te preocupes Hollow… volveré sano y salvo- dijo acariciando su cabeza para calmarlo

Cuando ya había terminado el intercambio de objetos y las palabras de Hollow de su hermano menor el peli azul procedió a irse volando lo más rápido que pudo para no llegar tarde a esa reunión que le habían citado los Gremory pero esto dejo un poco preocupado a issei y preocupo muchísimo a Hollow e incluso se quedó sentado en frente de la puerta a esperar su regreso

-Hollow parece preocuparse mucho por Delta-Xis- dijo issei ante la actitud de Hollow

-bueno es normal… esos dos pasaron por casi lo mismo- dijo samurái yéndose

(Cambio de escena: academia Kuoh club del ocultismo)

Los Gremory, los Sitri y los Maous estaban esperando a que alguno de los personajes de los que estaba en la batalla con Grendel apareciera

-Rias… ¿crees que alguno de ellos vendrá?- pregunto Sirzechs a su hermana

-bueno… tú los invitaste onii-sama… mínimo uno de ellos debería venir aquí- dijo Rias a la pregunta del Maou

-¿y por qué nosotros tenemos que estar aquí?- ahora pregunto Sona por que ella había recibido una llamada de que asistiese a esa reunión

-ustedes también estuvieron en la batalla e incluso participaron en ella por lo que ahora los hace parte de esto- volvió a explicar

Al termina de explicarles la puerta del club del ocultismo se abrió revelando a cierto peli azul quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión fría

-bueno… ya estoy aquí- menciono el recién incomparado Delta-Xis

-… buenas tardes… y bienvenido a la academia Kuoh- decía Rias muy cortésmente

-gracias- exclamo el peli azul fríamente

-primero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Tsubaki

-me llamo Delta-Xis… soy uno de los guerreros de la organización Dragon Truth- al decir esto todos quedaron con una duda sobre el nombre de la organización

-¿Dragon Truth?- preguntaba Serafall curiosa sobre ese nombre

-es una organización de ahora seis personas que se especializa en la protección de un pueblo oculto- explico Delta-Xis

-y ese pueblo… ¿Quiénes habitan? ahora pregunto Sirzechs

-sería mejor que lo dejásemos para otra ocasión ya que no quiero problemas… ¿empecemos?- exclamo el peli azul

Después de que todo el mundo conociera la identidad de uno de los Dragon Truth estos procedieron a sentarse en los sofás, Delta-Xis estaba detrás de la pared mientras que Rias y los demás estaban detrás de la ventana

-me sorprende que los mismos Maous hayan asistido a esto- dijo Delta-Xis ya que no se esperaba que los Maous estuviesen

-realmente no me esperaba que los Dragones Malignos regresaran… si esto se sale de control lo más probable es que el inframundo también se vea afectado tanto como el mundo humano… incluso nos dijeron que Grendel era más poderoso que antes… así que considera esto como una especie de reunión- explico Sirzechs

-entiendo… bueno ¿por dónde empezamos?- Delta-Xis queriendo empezando la reunión

-podríamos empezar por lo del poder de Grendel- dijo Ajuka

-muy bien… la causa de por qué era más poderoso que antes es por una especie de energía amplificadora que aumenta tanto las capacidades de defensa como las de ataque- explico el peli azul

-¿energía amplificadora?- pregunto Serafall

-es una especie de energía que se inyecta al sujeto y este recibe un incremento de poder… hay muchas clases de energía amplificadora… el problema es que no sé qué tipo de energía uso- dijo Delta-Xis con tono serio

-¿Cuántos tipos de energía amplificadora existen?- ahora pregunto Sona

-hay muchos tipos de energía amplificadora… tardaríamos un buen rato tratando de enumerar todos los tipos de dicha energía- respondiendo a la pregunta de la peli negra

-¿Quién crees que esté detrás de todo esto?- pregunto Sirzechs

-seguro es Crom Cruach… ese Dragon siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza… nunca para de molestar- dijo con un tono de cierta molestia

-¿a qué te refieres?- ahora preguntaba Rias

-tuvimos ciertos inconvenientes con él en el pasado…digamos que desde entonces estamos en una larga batalla que quien sabe dónde ira a llegar más adelante- explicando la rivalidad que tienen

-entonces podríamos considerarles a ustedes los Dragon Truth como aliados- decía Tsubaki

-… no exactamente- ante esto quedaron un poco confundidos

-¿y eso por qué?- volvió a preguntar Rias

-… eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… y si no te quedo claro… es por lo del Sekiryuutei-dijo Delta-Xis con tono muy frio

Al decir esto algunos de los presentes se ponen nerviosos y no saben que decir pero otros se sentían tristes por lo que pasó más por que recuerdan lo que le pasó al pobre castaño

-¿Qué relación tienes con issei-kun?- preguntaba Sona

-… no quiero decir mucho porque como dije antes no queremos problemas innecesarios… pero les puedo decir que él es muy fuerte… además de que es alguien digno de admiración y respeto… por su esfuerzo para salir adelante- dijo con sonrisa suave

Los Gremory empezaron a sentir culpabilidad por haber traicionado a su compañero, los Sitri sentían un poco de tristeza al suponer que lo está intentando todo para olvidar, los Maous aun mantenían postura de ser fuertes pero Serafall tenía una mirada triste al enterarse de ello y sin mencionar a Irina y Ravel quienes también se sentían culpables por haberle hecho eso issei

-descuiden… eso no quiere decir que seamos enemigos… tal vez necesitemos su ayuda para lo que siga ahora con su permiso me retirare... mi hermanito debe de estar muy preocupado al ver que me he ido por muchas horas- decía este procediendo a retirarse y cerrando la puerta

-(¿pero qué he hecho?… soy una tonta)- pensaba Rias poniéndose una mano en la cabeza muy triste

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada El Templo)

Hollow seguía en la entrada del Templo esperando a que Delta-Xis apareciese e issei estaba viendo como el peli platino estaba observando y esperando a que su hermano regresase

-samurái… ¿es normal que Hollow este así?- preguntaba un poco asustado de la actitud de Hollow

-no te preocupes… es solo que él no está muy acostumbrado a que su hermano se valla por mucho tiempo sin el- decía como si eso pasara todo el tiempo

-… Delta-Xis y Hollow son muy unidos ¿Por qué?- issei quien estaba interesado en eso

-sería mejor que te lo dijeran después… ya que es muy pronto para decirlo ¿no crees samurái?- decía Marcus incorporándose a la escena

-Marcus tiene razón… es muy pronto para que lo sepas- dejando el lugar

-realmente son dos muchachos muy especiales… en especial Delta-Xis- Marcus yéndose también

Al haberse ido los dos el castaño procedió a acercarse a Hollow quien estaba con mucha atención viendo la entrada del templo además de que estaba con una mirada de melancolía en sus ojos que issei no tardó mucho en notar

-hola… es un lindo día ¿verdad?- issei intentando hacer conversación

-si… es muy lindo- dijo vagamente

-hey cálmate… Delta-Xis es muy inteligente… seguro que si le pasa algo el podrá salir sin ningún problema- tratando de hacer que hablara

-… si…- ahora con un poco de preocupación

La ver esto issei se quedó sorprendido por tal muestra de preocupación de Hollow hacia Delta-Xis a tal grado que este se quedó en la puerta esperando su regreso

-Hollow en serio… cálmate… no tienes por qué estar tan preocupado por el ¿Cuál es la edad de Delta-Xis?- preguntaba para establecer su punto

-… veintiuno- dijo con un poquito más de calma

-¿ya ves?… él no es un niño… es fuerte e inteligente él puede con todo lo que se interponga en su camino… además de que si le hubiera pasado algo lo habríamos escuchado por el comunicador -

-…eso… eso lo se… pero- cortando antes de completar la frase

-¿pero?- intentando hacer que prosiga

-… es que… ¿huh?- dijo este alzando la cabeza

Y cuando la alzo este vio a lo lejos una figura familiar de cabello largo azul y de inmediato reconoció que era Delta-Xis y este se levantó con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-hola chicos- saludo como de costumbre

-hermano me alegro que estés bien- decía muy alegre de verle sin ningún rasguño

-veo que no tuviste ningún problema con los Gremory… es un alivio- dijo issei

-si… pero la verdad es que no me esperaba que estuviesen los Maous presentes en la reunión… la verdad me lo esperaba más como una junta casual- explico este quitándose el comunicador de la oreja

-y dime… ¿Qué paso durante la reunión?- pregunto issei

-¿no pudieron escucharlo?- pregunto un poco extrañado

-no… ese comunicador me lo dio samurái pero me dijo que solo podíamos escuchar las conversaciones si tú lo activabas- explico ante la pregunta de Delta-Xis

-entiendo… entonces tenemos algo de qué hablar… ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto ya que no veía a nadie más en la entrada

-samurái está en la cocina… en cuanto a Marcus y Naozen… no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde pueden estar- le indico el castaño

-bueno… le diré a samurái que llame a esos dos para que podamos hablar…pero creo que por el momento hablaremos nosotros cuatro- dijo este

-si- dijeron los dos en coro

Al haber dicho esto los tres entraron al templo para que Delta-Xis le diga al Samurái todo lo que paso en la reunión… pero Hollow noto algo en issei que lo preocupo mucho y era que tenía una cara preocupación la cual no inspiraba mucha tranquilidad en el

(Ddraig… prepárate para lo que venga)

[Descuida Socio… todo va a salir muy bien… espero]

(… Yo también espero eso)

Así se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaba el samurái para poder explicarle todo e inclusive dar los detalles de lo que sucedió e issei se estaba preparando para lo siguiente que pudiese venir

Fin de Capítulo 11

 **El capítulo once ya está listo… me costó un poco escribir el capítulo pero aquí esta espero que haya quedado bien y que les haya gustado porque en serio fue mucho trabajo… no fue fácil… pero aquí lo tienen dejen sus reviews y espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su compañero SamuraiDelta**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos… como ya dije antes issei tendrá un harem no deseado… el tema es que todavía no se me ocurre quien será la principal porque estoy muy indeciso y estoy entre Le Fay, Kuroka o Serafall y la menciono porque ella va a estar en el harem seguro… pero bueno eso el tiempo lo dirá y lamento el retraso**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Luego de haber regresado de la reunión con los Gremory, Delta-Xis había ido a la cocina donde se encontraba el líder de los Dragon Truth que era el Samurái y estaba ahí no haciendo nada hasta que vio que el peli azul había regresado y contado todo lo que paso que no fue mucho

-ya veo… así que eso sucedió- respondió el rubio

-si… y al parecer nos ayudaran en algunas batallas contra los Dragones Malignos- completando lo que había dicho

-saben… tengo la sensación de que va a haber problemas… para mí- dijo issei haciendo que sus amigos pusiesen su atención a el

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Hollow quien no capto muy bien lo que quería decir issei

-no lo sé… pero tengo esa sensación desde que los Gremory se enteraron de que seguía con vida- respondió a la pregunta de Hollow

-descuida solo es una sensación… estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien… además si esos Gremory te ponen un dedo encima se las verán con nosotros- decía el rubio tratando de calmar al castaño

-gracias amigos- exclamo issei

-(… también tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar… pero no sé qué es)- pensó el peli azul al tener dicha sensación

Cuando ya había terminado de informar a samurái sobre la reunión todos estos se fueron a hacer lo que siempre hacen en sus ratos libres… pero issei y Delta-Xis seguían con la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder

(Cambio de escenario: montañas del inframundo)

Le Fay estaba sentada en las montañas del inframundo con una cara de tristeza pero no se confundan. Ella estaba muy feliz de que issei estaba vivo pero cuando se había enterado de su muerte ella quedo devastada y ella quería no solo verlo si no que quería estar con él… pero había un problema y era que no sabía dónde estaba issei, era más que obvio que el ya no estaba en Kuoh así que sería inútil ir allá para verlo

-issei-sama… ¿Dónde estará ahora?- preguntaba con un teje de tristeza

-también quieres verlo ¿verdad?- decía Kuroka quien llego

-Kuroka… si la verdad es que quiero estar con issei-sama ahora- otra vez con tristeza

-*suspiro*… yo también quisiera estar con el- con tristeza también

-emm… disculpen- ahora dijo Vali quien se incorporó recién a la conversación

-¿ahora qué quieres Vali?- pregunto Kuroka con frialdad esta vez

-ustedes quieren estar con issei ¿no es así?- preguntaba este

Las dos lo vieron con cara de duda ante esto pero solo se limitaban a mover la cabeza positivamente lo que le estaba preguntando el albino

-pero… porque lo preguntas- pregunto Le Fay

-… puede que sepa donde esta issei- lo decía como si no fuera tan importante

-¿y tú como lo sabes?- otra vez pregunto Le Fay curiosa

-… yo ya sabía de antemano que issei estaba vivo- otra vez lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Ante esto las chicas estaban no solo molestas si no que furiosas ante esto porque él sabía que issei estaba con vida y no tuvo la decencia de decirlo

-¡¿Y POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA!?- le gritaron furiosas y emanado un aura aterradora y ante esto Vali cae al suelo pero en un instante recupera la compostura

-fueron por ciertas razones- dijo calmado

-¿y por eso no nos dijiste nada?- decía Kuroka mientras agarraba amenazantemente el cuello de la camisa de este

-bueno yo…- iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido

-llévanos donde esta issei-sama- dijo esta tan furiosa como Kuroka

-… no puedo llevarlas directamente donde está por qué no tengo idea de donde esta… pero si puedo llevarlas a donde lo encontré- les explico

-llévanos ahora- dijeron las dos juntas amenazantemente

-muy bien vamos- decía este

Al haber dicho esto un círculo mágico color celeste apareció debajo de ellos tele transportándolos hacia donde Vali vio a issei en su primera fase de entrenamiento

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Los muchachos estaban haciendo lo que siempre hacen en sus tardes libres Delta-Xis estaba leyendo algún libro sobre ciencias o fuego, Hollow estaba dormido, Samurái estaba meditando, issei estaba en la azotea viendo el pueblo, Marcus no estaba haciendo nada y Naozen estaba en quién sabe dónde… pero de un momento a otro issei sintió un gran escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda

[¿Qué sucede socio?]

-no lo sé Ddraig… como que me dio un gran escalofrío así de la nada… fue muy raro- decía issei quien estaba atónito por el escalofrió que sintió en toda la espalda

[No te preocupes… solo fue un escalofrió]

-eso espero socio… eso espero- luego volvió a observar las amplias vistas

(Cambio de escena: Camino hacia la montaña)

Los tres muchachos habían ingresado al bosque cercano al Campo de Entrenamiento Dragon Truth justo en el camino en el que Vali encontró a issei entrenando

-aquí es- exclamo el albino mostrando el camino

-¿aquí fue donde viste a issei-san?- pregunto Kuroka

-si… aquí mismo… bueno… venia corriendo por ahí- respondió señalando el lugar donde vio al castaño

-¿lo viste pasar por ahí?- ahora pregunto Le Fay

-si… se fue camino a esa montaña- ahora señalando la montaña

-muy bien… ahora tenemos que localizar a issei-san- decía Kuroka

-entonces les deseo buena suerte- dijo Vali procediendo a marcharse

-¿no nos ayudaras?- preguntaba Le Fay

-no… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- luego este se fue en un círculo mágico

-… es un idiota- dijo Kuroka cuando Vali ya se había ido

-bueno… busquemos a issei-sama- menciono la maga rubia

-de acuerdo- prosiguió la nekomata peli negra

Las dos chicas se fueron por el camino que les indico Vali para así encontrar a issei o lo intentarían encontrar ya que no habían visto este lugar antes

(Cambio de escena: Campos de Enteramiento Dragon Truth)

Issei había dejado la cima del templo para caminar un rato por los alrededores de los campos de entrenamientos para relajarse por que se sentía un poco nervioso debido a que sentían una gran sensación de que venía algo o alguien pero esto no ayudo mucho ya que estaba muy tenso

-Ddraig enserio… esto no me gusta- decía issei muy desconfiado

[La verdad es que esto también me preocupa un poco… mantente alerta]

-entendido…- aún seguía con desconfianza

El castaño seguía caminando para relajarse en incluso fue a caminar al bosque cercano a los campos de entrenamientos para tratar de aclarar sus ideas pero él no sabía de qué cierta maga rubia estaba observándolo

-issei-sama está vivo… que alegría- murmuraba Le Fay muy feliz de ver a issei

El castaño escucho el murmullo y vio que venía de los arbustos así que decidió ir hacia los arbustos donde lo había escuchado preparado para materializar el Boosted Gear por si era alguien hostil pero al Abrir los arbustos se encontró con la maga rubia

-¿Le Fay?-pregunto este atónito al verla

-… issei-sama- decía al ver a issei

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar

Al preguntar Le Fay se había abalanzado contra issei haciendo que se callera pero ella lo abrazaba muy fuerte. Este obviamente quedo muy desconcertado por el gesto pero después de unos segundos este correspondió al abrazo que ella le estaba dando

-issei-sama… creí que jamás volvería a verlo… creí que se había ido para siempre…que bueno que está bien- decía con lágrimas de felicidad

-ya veo… lamento haberte puesto triste- issei disculpándose

-no importa… usted está vivo… y eso me alegra mucho- dijo está secándose las lagrimas

-… dejando un lado el tema de que sigo vivo… ¿Cómo esta Kuroka?- preguntaba issei por la nekomata

-ella está bien… vino conmigo- dijo esta impresionando al castaño

-genial… la verdad es que quisiera verla ahora- exclamo este

-pues aquí estoy Nyan- dijo Kuroka apareciendo de la nada

De la nada este sintió como dos brazos rodeaban su torso y en su espalda sintió un par de cosas grandes pero no le dio demasiada importancia a esto. Cuando se dio la vuelta efectivamente vio a Kuroka demasiado cerca de el

-issei-san te extrañe mucho… cuando escuche sobre eso no podía creer que Shirone te había hecho eso… pero estas vivo y me alegro también de que lo estés Nyan- decía esta con felicidad

-está bien… por cierto ¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunto este curioso por la presencia de ambas

De repente un silencio empezó a hacerse presente entre ellos luego Le Fay y Kuroka se pusieron en frente de issei para explicarle el porqué de su aparición en estos lugares

-bueno… la verdad es que cuando nos enteramos de su muerte… fue muy triste… creíamos que se había ido para siempre…- explico Le Fay con tristeza

-y cuando vimos que estabas vivo… hasta yo me alegre demasiado al verte… realmente… me alegre mucho- continuo Kuroka

-… ¿y vinieron hasta aquí para ver cómo estaba?... gracias- dijo issei agradecido de esto

-bueno… esa era una parte- dijo la maga rubia

-¿ehh?... ¿y la otra parte cuál es?- preguntaba curioso

-bueno… lo que pasa es que…- Le Fay con la cara un poco sonrojada

-queremos vivir contigo- continuo Kuroka como si fuera poco

Al escuchar lo que dijo issei se quedó un poco sorprendido es más había creído que escucho mal lo que le habían dicho la nekomata

-… perdón creo que escuche mal… ¿podrías repetirlo Kuroka?- decía si creer lo que había escuchado

-que queremos vivir contigo Nyan- repitió esta

-pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto este muy desconcertado

-la verdad es que queremos estar seguras de que estarás bien… no queremos que te pase algo malo de nuevo… cuando escuchamos que moriste quedamos devastadas… fue como si nos quitaron algo muy importante para nosotras- decía Kuroka con algo de tristeza

El castaño se sentía conmovido por esta muestra de preocupación de las dos chicas hasta se sentía muy feliz de encontrar a dos personas que se preocupan por él. Es verdad que tenía a sus amigos los Dragones pero estas muestras de afecto eran algo que realmente algo que realmente le daba una cálida sensación

-bueno… si tanto quieren vivir conmigo no puedo decir que no…- dijo issei con una sonrisa suave

Al decir esto las chicas se pusieron muy contentas de que issei les permitiese estar cerca de él pero cierto Dragon tenía sus dudas sobre la decisión de issei

[Socio ¿estás seguro de esto?]

(Tu tranquilo Ddraig… te aseguro que lo tengo todo bajo control)

[… Eso espero]

Issei y las dos chicas se fueron caminando hacia el Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada ellas estaban muy felices de estar con el castaño y él estaba muy feliz de encontrar a otras dos amigas o eso pensaba el

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

El peli platino se encontraba caminando por todo el Templo tratando de des aburrirse y cuando iba pasando por la sala donde se ubicaba la puerta principal este vio que la puerta se estaba abriendo revelando al castaño con dos chicas junto a el

-issei… bienvenido- decía este con una sonrisa

-hola Hollow- saludaba a su amigo

Al ver a las dos "invitadas" Hollow tenía un poco de curiosidad debido a que no era normal que visitantes mujeres vinieran al Templo

-oye issei… ¿Quiénes son tus invitadas?- preguntaba al verlas

-son unas amigas mías… y no son invitadas… son inquilinas se van a quedar aquí por un tiempo- decía con una sonrisa

-(claro… por un tiempo)- pensaban las dos mirando por otro lado

-bueno… mientras sean tus amigas para mí no hay ningún problema… mi nombre es Hollow e un gusto conocerlas- decía Hollow cordialmente con una sonrisa en los labios y estrechando la mano

-es un gusto conocerte Hollow… mi nombre es Le Fay Pendragon- se presentó estrechándole la mano al peli platino

-mi nombre es Kuroka… es un gusto Nyan- también estrechándole la mano

Cuando ya terminaron de presentarse el peli platino y las dos chicas cierto peli azul estaba caminando sin rumbo por el Templo también mientras leía un libro sobre volcanes sin embargo este sintió dos presencias extra levanto la cabeza para ver a las dos chicas que había traído issei cuando vio a Le Fay no le importo mucho pero cuando vio a Kuroka este sintió una gran cantidad de cólera. Hollow, issei y las chicas vieron que Delta-Xis había aparecido

-hermano… tenemos visitas

-hola- saludaba Le Fay con una sonrisa

-buenos días Nyan- ahora saludo Kuroka

Luego este se dio vuelta y se fue con una gran sensación de frialdad y que le dio confusión a issei, Kuroka y Le Fay

-Delta-Xis… ¿se enojó?- preguntaba issei ya que no había visto a issei de esa manera

-… parece… hace mucho que no lo veía así- decía Hollow preocupado por su hermano mayor

-parece que me vio y de inmediato se fue con mucho odio- mencionó Kuroka

El peli platino vio el lugar donde su hermano se había ido y lo veía con mucha preocupación ya que sabía el porqué de la actitud del peli azul hacia la nekomata

-bueno… deberíamos decirle a samurái de que ustedes han llegado a casa y explicarle todo- sugirió issei

-es verdad… tenemos que ir a ver si samurái acepta el que se queden- decía Hollow

Luego ellas se fueron a la cocina donde el rubio enmascarado suele frecuentar ya que siempre tiene mucha hambre

(Cambio de escena: Cocina del Templo)

El rubio estaba con la mano apoyada sobre la cabeza con una expresión de aburrimiento hasta que vio a issei, Hollow y a las chicas y tenía ciertas dudas sobre esto

-samurái… quiero pedirte algo- comenzó issei

-claro… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curioso

-veras… estas dos chicas son amigas mías… Le Fay Pendragon y Kuroka… te quería pedir si dejarías que ellas se quedasen aquí con nosotros el tiempo que ellas quisieran- le pidió este esperando que la respuesta fuera si

-¿son amigas de issei?- pregunto el Samurái a las dos chicas

-si lo somos- decían estas juntas

-bueno… si son amigas tuyas issei entonces no hay ningún problema… pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran- exclamo levantándose de su puesto

Después de esto las chicas se pusieron muy contentas y el castaño se alegró igual pero issei noto que Hollow tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro… y lo que nadie sabía es que el peli azul había escuchado toda la conversación y este sintió mucha furia que se notaba mucho en su cara

-una nekomata aquí… grrrr… tenía que pasar esto- decía con mucho enojo por la idea de que Kuroka se quedaría en la casa. Este procedió a irse a su habitación muy enojado pero…

-Delta-Xis realmente no puedes olvidar…- dijo Marcus haciendo que el peli azul se detuviera

-… Marcus… tú sabes mejor que nadie sobre todo… pero no puedo olvidar eso- decía este con tristeza en su voz

-*suspiro*… solo trata de ser amable con ella ¿está bien?- le pedía el castaño de ojos violeta

-… no prometo nada- decía con mucha frialdad y retirándose

-… solo inténtalo por favor- luego este también se fue a si habitación

Fin del Capítulo 12

 **Listo el capítulo 12 ya está terminado… al final creo que solo le pondré tres poderes extra a issei ya que me parece excesivo que tenga tantos poderes incluyendo la Boosted Gear además de que tendrían que pasar muchas más cosas… espero que lo entiendan y espero que le haya gustado**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas a todos… lamento no haber actualizado el fic y haberme ausentado pero es que estaba tratando de pensar en cómo continuar la historia hasta que alfin se me ocurrió algo… bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir disfrútenlo**

Estaba amaneciendo en el Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada y los Rayos del sol estaban iluminando el cuarto de cierta maga rubia la cual se había quedado como inquilina del Templo al igual que su compañera. Estaba empezando a despertarse y lo primero que hizo fue bostezar y estirarse que es lo que cualquiera haría en la mañana luego de vestirse con su típico kimono fue a caminar por el templo hasta encontrarse con Hollow

-ahh… Le Fay- decía llamando la atención de la maga

-¿huh?... Hollow… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba esta curiosa por que la llamara

-quería que me hicieras un favor… ¿podrías ir a despertar a issei? ... o ¿corroborar que siga en su cuarto?- le pedía este

Al escuchar el segundo pedido que el peli platino le estaba pidiendo Le Fay quedo un poco confundida por haber dicho que corroborara que issei siguiera en su cuarto

-umm… está bien… ¿pero por qué no vas tú?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez preguntaba porque tenía que ir ella en vez de el

-lo que pasa es que tengo que ayudar a mi hermano con algunas cosas que surgieron y necesita mi ayuda… bueno si pasa algo por favor avísale a samurái… el estará en la cocina- explico este

-entiendo… pero ¿Dónde está la habitación de issei-sama?- preguntaba esta al no saber dónde estaba la habitación del castaño

-no te preocupes aquí tienes un mapa de la casa para que no te pierdas… nos vemos- entregándole un mapa con los planos del Templo y yéndose muy rápido

Ahora Le Fay se había ido hacia la habitación de issei para despertarlo. Ella caminaba por los pasillos guiándose del mapa ya que el ese lugar era demasiado grande y era como un laberinto el cual alguien sin experiencia en ese lugar uno podía perderse con mucha facilidad lo que le sucedía a issei casi todo el tiempo. Habiendo utilizado el mapa llego a la habitación de issei que estaba con la puerta cerrada

-esta debe ser la habitación… issei-sama… ¿esta hay?- decía está tocando la puerta y llamándolo pero no recibió respuesta

Ella estaba esperando la respuesta de issei o algo que le indicara que estaba ahí y cuando termino de tocar intento abrir la puerta de la habitación y para su suerte esta estaba abierta así que procedió a abrir la puerta pero se sorprendió enormemente por que al entrar se encontró con algo que no se esperaba

Issei no estaba

La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y el futón en el que frecuentemente suele dormir parecía ya recién hecho y esto obviamente alerto y asusto mucho a Le Fay haciendo que esta corriera lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina donde se encontraban Samurái, Naozen, Marcus y Kuroka haciendo técnicamente nada. La maga rubia entro muy exaltada y jadeando dejando con curiosidad a los presentes

-Le Fay… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Samurái curioso de la aparición de Le Fay

-*jadeo* *jadeo* es issei-sama *jadeo* *jadeo*… el escapo- al decir eso todos se alármanos a excepción de Naozen

-¿issei-san escapo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Kuroka sorprendida

-no lo sé… pero tenemos que darnos prisa… vamos- decía está muy exaltada y preocupada

Las dos salieron corriendo de la cocina para intentar buscar a issei… hasta que Naozen apareció frente a ellas deteniéndolas con el brazo esto impresiono a las dos no solo por la velocidad del peli negro sino que por su intento de detenerlas

-¿Qué se supone que haces? Quítate- dijo Kuroka con tono amenazador

-no se preocupen… issei regresara pronto- decía Marcus tratando de calmar a las chicas

-¿de que estas hablando? Por si no te das cuenta estamos hablando de issei-sama… quien sabe lo que puede estar pasándole- Le Fay con mucha preocupación

-tranquila issei no es un niño debilucho… es alguien muy fuerte que puede encargarse de casi todo- ahora decía Samurái tratando de calmarlas

-pero…- Kuroka quería continuar pero fue interrumpida

-escuchen… será mejor que se calmen porque ese muchacho no es ningún idiota… él se las puede arreglar con cualquier enemigo y la batalla contra Grendel fue la prueba irrefutable de que estoy en lo cierto… no importa lo que issei trate de hacer… no le pasara nada- dijo Naozen

Al haber dicho eso las chicas se habían calmado finalmente y confiando en las palabras de los nuevos amigos de issei estas confiaron en que él iba a regresar sin ningún problema

-está bien… confiaremos en ustedes… pero si issei-sama no regresa… ustedes serán los responsables ¿entendido?- ahora fue Le Fay quien los amenazaba

-descuiden… el regresara… lo que yo se sugiero es esperar así que si ustedes quieren hagan algo para matar el tiempo- les sugirió el rubio y de repente las chicas se fueron

-(Issei-sama… vuelva pronto)- pensaba la maga rubia aun preocupada por issei

-(espero que vuelvas… issei-san)- pensó Kuroka también preocupada por issei

Luego las chicas se fueron de la cocina a caminar para tratar de relajar la preocupación que tenían debido a la desaparición del castaño

-me pregunto si issei realmente regresara- murmuraba el Samurái

(Cambio de escenario: Cueva del Lobo de Plata)

 _-¿un mensaje?-_ preguntaba Silverwolf curioso

Issei y el Lobo Plateado estaba frente a frente. El castaño estaba en posición de loto mientras que el lobo estaba sentado viendo fijamente al muchacho el cual parecía estar sosteniendo una conversación pero de repente le pidió un favor

-quiero que le entregues un mensaje a Rias Gremory… o posiblemente a alguien de su mismo grupo- le pedía issei con mucha simpleza

 _-comprendo… quieres que yo se lo entregue debido a que te están buscando-_ confirmando la información del favor que le estaba pidiendo

-si… sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero por favor solo te pido esto- le rogaba issei para que le ayudara con esto

 _-… de acuerdo… puedes contar conmigo-_ dijo el lobo bajando del pedestal de piedra en el que estaba sentado

-gracias Silverwolf… sabía que podía confiar en ti- decía este agradecido de la ayuda de este

 _-si claro… por cierto ¿Cuál es el mensaje?-_ preguntaba para saber cuál era

El castaño se acerca a la oreja del Lobo Plateado para susurrarle el mensaje para que este pueda entregárselo a Rias Gremory y a su grupo. Cuando termino de susurrarle Silverwolf se había hecho más pequeño como del tamaño de un lobo normal y vio a issei

-cuento contigo- dijo issei

 _-no te preocupes… puedes confiar en que entregare el mensaje… hasta pronto-_ luego este se fue corriendo muy rápido a entregar el mensaje

-… buena suerte Silverwolf- issei deseándole suerte en su misión y yéndose de la cueva

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

En el techo del Templo detrás de la estatua Le Fay se encontraba hay parada con una expresión de interés en su rostro y eso era origen debido al pueblo en el que se encontraba. Ese lugar era nuevo para ella además de que nunca había escuchado hablar de un lugar donde aceptaran a bestias y otras criaturas mitológicas que más encima Vivian en perfecta armonía no solo con la naturaleza… si no que con ellos mismos

-este lugar es muy interesante- decía Le Fay con mucho asombro de ver el lugar

-no solo eso también muy enigmático y divertido Nyan- la nekomata también en el techo

-Kuroka… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba esta confundida de su aparición

-el samurái me dijo que este lugar es un buen punto de observación y relajación… además me dijo que por la noche issei-san viene aquí a observar las estrellas y la luna- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿en serio? valla… lo que le sucedió a issei-sama fue tan duro que cambio mucho de el- ahora con un teje de tristeza al escuchar ese cambio radical de issei

-…como sea… es un lugar muy divertido e interesante… *suspiro* ojala pudiera traer a Shirone para pasar unas lindas vacaciones como hermanas en ese pueblo Nyan- dijo con el deseo que había pronunciado

-pero es un tanto extraño… nunca habíamos oído hablar de este pueblo ni siquiera una pequeña referencia… es como si fuera totalmente invisible no solo para las tres grandes facciones si no que para todo el mundo… excepto para los dragones y otras bestias- con mucho interés en las interrogantes que ofrecía este pueblo

-la verdad es que es muy extraño… de todos los lugares que hemos visto este es el más misterioso de todos… pero también llama la atención- ahora ella tenía interés sobre este lugar

-es muy interesante… ¿me pregunto qué secretos esconderá?- se preguntaba la maga rubia con una gran entusiasmo en su voz

Luego las dos chicas se pusieron a mirar el pueblo normalmente como lo haría issei pero Le Fay tenía mucho interés en este pueblo ya que tenía tantas cosas que llamaban la atención

(Cambio de escena: Centro de Kuoh)

Caminando por el centro comercial cierta Loli peli platina estaba caminando para aclarar un poco sus ideas. Pero estaba con una expresión de tristeza que no podía ocultar como lo hacía siempre ya que de todos ella se sentía más culpable de la muerte del castaño tanto que casi superaba la culpa de Rias a pesar de ser un pervertido ella también lo quería y lo único que ella deseaba era explicarle lo que paso

-… issei-sempai… lo lamento- decía muy triste al castaño el cual extrañaba

Seguía caminando por el centro hasta que encontró una banca y por el cansancio de caminar se sentó pero ella tenía una cara de melancolía que no podía dejar de sentir no solo por la culpa… si no que por haber traicionado a la persona que quería

-issei-sempai… por favor… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento- luego de eso empieza a llorar en silencio con la boca tapada

Lloro desconsoladamente por la culpa. Se sentía tan miserable y tan mal que no podía evitar el llorar por la tristeza pero de repente siente una presencia así que levanta la cabeza y ve a un "perro" blanco que estaba mirándola fijamente

-ohh… es solo un perro… lárgate no tengo ningún hueso ti- decía con frialdad

- _no quiero ningún hueso tuyo ni siquiera soy un perro_ \- dijo este sorprendiendo mucho a Koneko

Del susto y la sorpresa ella se echó para atrás de la banca y luego empezó a ver a verlo con una cara de sorpresa de ver a un Lobo parlante

-¿tu… hablas?... pero… pero eres un perro- decía con mucha sorpresa

 _-… en primer lugar no soy un perro soy un lobo… hay muchas diferencias… y segundo soy un ser sobre natural… como tu nekomata además de que también sé que eres la torre de Rias Gremory-_ decía con normalidad

-¿eres un Youkai?- preguntaba esta para saber de qué raza era este Lobo

 _-no… no soy un Youkai… mi nombre es Silverwolf… por cierto te conozco gracias a un chico castaño y no es muy admirador de ustedes-_ otra vez con normalidad pero esta vez sorprendió más a Koneko

-¿issei-sempai?... ¿conoces a issei-sempai?- preguntaba muy sorprendida de que conociera a su sempai

 _-si te refieres al actúa Sekiryuutei… lo conozco… es un chico muy interesante honestamente-_ dijo esto sorprendiendo mucho más a Koneko

-dime… ¿issei-sempai está bien?- preguntaba ahora con un tono de preocupación

 _-si lo está-_ dijo Silverwolf

-*suspiro* qué alivio- Koneko muy aliviada de que issei estuviera bien

 _-…pero…-_ ante esto la Loli peli Platina sintió interés

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar

 _-… tengo un mensaje para ustedes… de su parte-_ con un tono muy frio

Ante esto Koneko sentía un extraño presentimiento ya que por el tono de voz del Lobo Plateado cualquiera pensaría que no es un mensaje muy agradable

-…cual es el mensaje- dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz

 _-es este… escuchen club del ocultismo… lo que yo les sugiero es que no intenten buscarme porque nunca me encontraran… no importa lo que pase yo jamás regresare… no los quiero verlos ni quiero saber nada sobre ustedes…los odio y jamás voy a perdonarlos… no importa lo que hagan…jamás los perdonare… ese es el mensaje… ahora si me lo permites… me retirare-_ dijo este retirándose lo más rápido que pudo

Koneko estaba completamente devastada y llorando de rodillas por la culpa y el dolor que sentía. No solo le había hecho algo horrible a la persona que ella quería y que no solo era su sempai sino que ahora el la odiaba mucho y al parecer estaba decidido a no perdonarlos jamás…

-issei-sempai… perdóname… por favor… lo siento… lo siento… lo… siento- Koneko seguía llorando desconsoladamente

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Ya era casi de noche y nuestro protagonista estaba regresando al Templo del pueblo para descansar confiando que Silverwolf le entregaría el mensaje a los Gremory sin ningún problema. Cuando llego las puertas se abrieron, justo ahí estaba Le Fay

-ya llegue- dijo este avisando su llegada

-issei-sama- luego la maga rubia corrió hacia el castaño para saltar y abrasarlo sorprendiendo a este

-Le Fay… ¿Qué estas…?- pregunto este ante las acciones de ella

-issei-sama… por favor no vuelva a irse sin avisar- Le Fay con mucho alivio en la voz

-…de acuerdo Le Fay… prometo no volver a irme si avisarte antes donde voy- decía acariciando la cabeza de la maga rubia aun con su sombrero

-que no solo sea para ella si no que para todos nosotros- ahora Samurái quien se incorporó a la conversación

-samurái… está bien prometo que avisare antes… por cierto ¿dónde está Kuroka?- se preguntaba ya que no vio a la nekomata por ningún lado hasta que…

-Nyan… hola issei-san… que considerado que te preocupes por mí- Kuroka se había metido a la conversación sigilosamente como una ninja abrasando a issei y lamiéndole la mejilla al estilo de gato y este por los nervios retrocedió sorprendido

-¿Por qué eso tan de repente?- volvió a preguntar esta vez por la lamida que le dio Kuroka a issei

-solamente quería hacer eso porque si… ¿no te gusto?- dijo mirándolo con cara de pena

-ehh… no, no, no, no, no… la verdad es que eso me gusto… solo que no lo vi venir- issei estaba sonrojado y rascándose la nuca

-Nyan… issei-san eres muy divertido ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- riendo y a la vez abrasando a issei presionando sus grandes pechos contra el suyo

Después issei estaba muy sonrojado que su cara parecía un tomate debido a que durante las últimas semanas había olvidado lo que era tener a una chica tan cerca sin embargo no notaron que un rubio enmascarado estaba viendo la actuación muy divertido y cierta maga rubia lo estaba ocultando pero por alguna razón ella estaba muy celosa de que Kuroka estuviera tan cerca de issei

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja issei eres asombroso- se reía el Samurái muy divertido de ver la escena

La nekomata se había separado ya del castaño pero Le Fay seguía con celos sin mencionar que Samurái estaba viendo todo el espectáculo y dos de los Dragon Truth estaban ocultos también observando la escena pero solo uno se estaba riendo

-(… ¿Por qué tengo esta rara sensación en el pecho?)- pensaba preguntándose

-por cierto… samurái ¿dónde están los demás?- pregunto al no ver a sus amigos

-ohh… Marcus y Naozen están hay detrás de la puerta del pasillo observando todo y Delta-Xis y Hollow fueron a hacer un encargo que les pedí- explico la ubicación de los muchachos

-entiendo… ¿y a que les encomendaste?- volvió a preguntar muy curioso

-fueron a buscar información… a ver si encuentran algo y espero que lo encuentren- mirando al horizonte

-está bien… ¿y quién ara la cena?- pregunto otra vez pero con hambre

-issei-sama… yo me encargo de la cena- dijo Le Fay con una linda sonrisa

-gracias Le Fay, eres la mejor- con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Le Fay se sonrojara un poquito

-… gracias issei-sama… les avisare cuando la cena este lista- yéndose a la cocina

Acto seguido los muchachos se fueron a esperar la cena a la cocina pero issei se fue al techo del templo ya que era casi de noche y fue a contemplar el anochecer

-me pregunto si Silverwolf ya les habrá entregando el mensaje a esos Gremory- se cuestionaba si el Lobo Plateado entrego el mensaje

 _-¿dudas de mis habilidades?-_ este entro al templo como si fuese un ninja sorprendiendo a issei

-Silverwolf… ¿ya entregaste el mensaje?- pregunto este

 _-se lo entregue a la torre Gremory… deduzco que ella se lo dará a los demás tarde o temprano-_ dijo este

-perfecto… misión cumplida- decía issei satisfecho

 _-oye lo que pusiste en el mensaje sí que fue muy frio…-_ su voz parecía tener asombro de la frialdad del mensaje

-lo se… pero se lo merecen…- cambiando su expresión de satisfacción por frialdad

 _-entiendo… pero ya no deseas venganza… ¿o sí?-_ con preocupación de que estuviera pensando en eso

-… no, no quiero venganza… pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados así como así- dijo con un poco de odio

 _-y… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-_ pregunto en base a esa declaración

-… no lo sé- ahora dijo con duda

 _-… solo por favor no busques venganza… porque ya sabes lo que pasara_ \- retirándose del Templo saltando por los tejados y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su cueva

De repente Samurái aparece para decirle a issei que la cena esta lista y luego este bajo a la concina para comer la cena que le preparo Le Fay a él, a Kuroka y a los Dragon Truth y comieron con gusto… pero issei tenía una pequeña duda en su mente

-(¿Qué voy a hacer con los Gremory?… bueno supongo que el tiempo lo dirá)- pensó comiendo su cena

Fin del Capítulo 13

 **El capítulo trece ya está listo… lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo es que no sabía cómo completar la historia y lo que siempre pasa pero bueno eso no importa porque ya estoy de vuelta y espero no bloquearme tanto porque no me gusta dejarlos esperando… ya que se cómo es eso… bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo SamuraiDelta**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas todos… el porqué de mi demora es que me fui de viaje y no tenía ni internet ni nada sin mencionar que al final termine con un dilema el cual necesitaba pensar... además que necesitaba un descanso y ya que no tengo nada que hacer hasta que consiga un trabajo o empieza a estudiar no tengo mucho que hacer así que acepte ir halla pero ya estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capítulo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Cerca del área del Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada en la entrada de un pueblo no muy lejano se encontraban los dos Dragon Truth Delta-Xis y Hollow quienes estaban haciendo un encargo que les pidió Samurái. El encargo que les pidió era acerca de información o un posible dato sobre el siguiente movimiento de los Dragones Malignos

-¿Dónde estará el?- se preguntaba Delta-Xis quien al parecer estaba cansado de esperar

-no te preocupes… ya aparecerá además él siempre llega tarde- dijo Hollow quien estaba también esperando junto con su hermano

Uno de los dos estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo y ese era Hollow mientras que el peli azul estaba sentado en posición de loto con las manos en las rodillas. Los dos estaban esperando un buen rato hasta que sintieron una presencia por la derecha y se dieron cuenta de quién era

-llegas tarde- decía el peli azul con tono de seriedad y molestia

-lo siento pero yo soy así… ha pasado mucho tiempo… guerreros de Dragon Truth- dijo la voz de un muchacho

(Cambio de escenario: academia Kuoh club del Ocultismo)

Al día siguiente de que Silverwolf le entregara el mensaje a Koneko y esta se lo entregara a Rias y a los demás ya que el mensaje era para ellos al escucharlo Rias quedo completamente devastada y los demás estaban igual de que issei les entregase ese tipo de mensaje

-… ¿Qué?- pregunto Rias atónita al respecto del mensaje

-si… issei-sempai nos odia- dijo Koneko con lágrimas en sus ojos

-no… no es cierto… issei… no puede ser- decía Rias con gran peso de culpa y una gran incredulidad

Todos los demás se sentían muy culpables y miserables por haberle hecho a su compañero algo que era horrible… toda la culpa que se pudo sentir era muy pesada aparte de que era mutua… hasta que…

-no… yo no lo creeré- dijo Akeno sorprendiendo a todos y llamándoles la atención

-… ¿a qué te refieres Akeno?- pregunto Rias con duda pero a la vez con tristeza

-Rias… ¿no lo entiendes? … ¿Qué tal si esto en realidad es un engaño?- al haber dicho esto todos se quedaron observándola

-¿un engaño?- volvió a preguntar Rias esta vez solo con mucho interés ante la teoría de la peli negra

-¿Qué tal si en realidad… el mensaje es falso?- todos los miembros del club del ocultismo empezaron a pensar sobre esta teoría

Todos estaban pensando sobre la teoría de Akeno para ellos era lo más probable que el mensaje de issei que le entrego Silverwolf a Koneko para que ella se lo lleve a Rias y a su sequito era falso

-un mensaje falso… pero me pregunto ¿por qué?- dijo Rias muy pensativa sobre esto

-obviamente para alejarnos de issei-kun y que jamás lo volvamos a ver… puede que le estén lavando el cerebro para alejarlo de nosotros- una vez más los miembros del club del ocultismo se encontraron sorprendidos

-no puede ser… ¿le están lavando el cerebro a mi issei?... que horrible- dijo Rias horrorizada ante las teorías de Akeno

-no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados… tenemos que pensar en un plan- dijo Xenovia queriendo trazar un plan para recuperar a issei

-… por ahora no podemos hacer nada… ya que no sabemos que poderosos pueden llegar a ser los Dragon Truth… así que solo tenemos que esperar- ante estas palabras todos se calmaron pero sentían miedo de lo que le puede pasar a issei

-issei-sempai… nosotros te salvaremos- murmuraba Koneko con la esperanza de ver a su sempai y salvarlo

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Issei se encontraba en el tejado del Templo para contemplar el Pueblo y más allá de donde se podía ver la vista sin embargo alguien estaba observando al muchacho con preocupación desde una distancia que él no lo viera y esa persona era Le Fay quien sentía mucha preocupación por los cambios de issei ya que él se había vuelto más solitario y Frio algo que ella jamás había visto de el

-(issei-sama…que cambio tan grande ha sufrido)- pensaba la maga rubia con tristeza

-…Le Fay… ya sé que estas hay- dijo este sorprendiendo a la mencionando

-pero… ¿Cómo lo supo?- se preguntaba ella quien creía que no notaria su presencia

-pude sentir tu energía desde lejos… el entrenamiento de Samurái fue tan efectivo que logre sentir las presencias de otros- explico para que no hubiera preguntas

-ya veo… bueno no lo molestare más- dijo está retirándose pero…

-oye… ¿no te gustaría estar aquí conmigo?- preguntaba issei sorprendiendo a Le Fay

-¿en… en serio? ¿No le molestara?- ahora preguntaba ella con un pequeño sonrojo

-claro que no… de hecho es todo lo contrario… me gusta estar contigo Le Fay- decía el castaño

Ante estas palabras Le Fay se sonrojo más cuando este dijo que le gustaba estar con ella así que fue hacia issei y se sentó al lado de él y vio el pueblo como lo hacía el castaño. Sin embargo para ella el silencio era un poco incómodo así que decidió romper el hielo pero no se le ocurría nada para hablar con el

-… ¿Qué te parece el pueblo?- al parecer issei rompió el hielo que había entre esos dos

\- ¿ehh?... bueno que puedo decir… es un lugar muy interesante sin contar con los habitantes de este lugar - dijo está contribuyendo la conversación

-es cierto… este es un lugar con muchos misterios… a decir verdad cuando vi este lugar por primera vez creí que era una especie de sueño muy loco pero es real… quien habría imaginado que existiera un lugar como este- issei con una sonrisa divertida

-…ese día…- dijo Le Fay con un tono de timidez

-¿huh?- ante esto el castaño digirió su atención a la maga rubia

-… ese día…en el que me entere de su muerte… fue algo doloroso… que lo hubiesen asesinado a sangre fría… fue algo horrible… y es peor que fueran sus amigos los que lo traicionaron… eso fue algo aun peor- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Le Fay…- mencionando su nombre con asombro de tales emociones que expresaba ella

-sufrí mucho cuando le paso eso… me entristecí con tan solo pensar que no volvería a verlo jamás… no solo por ser fan de Oppai Dragon… si no… que ya no lo volvería a ver en persona… o escuchar su voz otra vez- ahora con tristeza

-pero estoy aquí y estoy vivo…. Creo que hace falta mucho más que eso para matarme… pero quiero que sepas que no debes preocuparte Le Fay… te prometo… que jamás me iré a ninguna parte… y si me voy... quiero que estés conmigo a mi lado… para que no sufras jamas- decía tratando de disminuir la tristeza de la maga rubia

-issei-sama…- al escuchar tales palabras esta se sonrojo sin mencionar que estaba atónita de que le hubieran dicho eso y obviamente issei noto el sonrojo de la maga rubia

-… ¿estás bien Le Fay?... ¿no tienes fiebre?... estas muy roja- le preguntaba este por el sonrojo de ella y eso le preocupaba hasta tal punto que para corroborar que no tuviera fiebre puso su mano sobre su frente y esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más que quedo más roja que un tomate maduro

-si… estoy bien… gracias por preocuparse- se alejó lo más rápido que pudo un poquito pero no tanto para que no se fijara en el rubor que tenía en su cara

-…la verdad es que hace mucho frio aquí… vamos a dentro- sugirió el castaño que notaba una corriente de frio en el aire

-si… vamos- dijo está levantándose

Luego de la conversación que tuvieron entre ellos se levantaron del tejado y regresaron a dentro de la casa ya que hacia frio afuera. Le Fay se fue a su habitación mientras que issei decidió caminar por la casa un rato y cuando llego a la entrada los dos Dragon Truth restantes aparecieron en la entrada recién llegando

-ya llegamos- aviso Delta-Xis

-hola… ¿y a donde fueron si se puede saber?- pregunto issei quien quería saber por la curiosidad

-estábamos en un pueblo cercano samurái nos encomendó una misión de información de un viejo amigo nuestro- explico Hollow con una voz relajada

-ahh… entiendo y ¿por dónde queda ese pueblo?- issei con curiosidad de ese pueblo

-no está lejos… esta como a treinta minutos a pie y muy como a vía de vuelo- ahora explico el peli azul

-mmm… tal vez valla a hacer una visita o algo-

-bueno…será mejor que vaya a hacer la cena… le avisare a samurái que estamos aquí- Delta-Xis yéndose a la cocina para avisarle al rubio enmascarado de la llegada de ambos

Al terminar la conversación los tres se fueron a la cocina donde estaban Samurái, Naozen, Marcus, Le Fay y Kuroka justo al entrar Delta-Xis y Hollow saludaron a todos pero el peli azul vio a la nekomata con una mirada de frialdad y odio que esta no entendió porque la veía así. Issei noto esto y no le agrado nada su actitud luego este hizo la cena para todos y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares para pasar el rato

-(¿Por qué Delta-Xis mira a Kuroka con tanto odio?)- se preguntaba el castaño ante la mirada que Delta-Xis le hacía a Kuroka

-hola issei- dijo Hollow llamando la atención del castaño y este se dio vuelta para verlo

-Hollow… ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto para que tuviesen una charla

-claro… ¿de qué quieres hablar?- curioso por lo que quería hablar

-… sígueme- al decir esto los dos fueron caminado hacia el tejado del Templo

(Cambio de escena: Inframundo)

Sirzechs se encontraba en su trono de Maou pensando en la situación de issei y sobre la organización Dragon Truth él no tenía idea de quienes podían ser o que es lo que querían e incluso le pregunto a su padre si sabía sobre ellos pero nada también le pregunto a Grayfia pero ella tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. El seguía meditando y pensando sobre este tema hasta que…

-Sirzechs-sama… tengo grandes noticias- decía un soldado de Gremory muy exaltado

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba desconcertado sobre esas grandes noticias

-el Sekiryuutei… lo han encontrado- dijo emocionado y ante esto Sirzechs quedo impresionado y feliz por encontrarlo

-perfecto… gracias por la información puedes retirarte- le ordeno este

-si señor- obedeció fielmente yéndose de la habitación

Justo cuando el guardia se había ido Sirzech había invocado un círculo mágico de comunicación en su oreja para hablar con alguien y ese alguien era Grayfia

-Sirzechs-sama... ¿qué sucede?- preguntaba esta atreves del circulo

-Grayfia… encontramos a issei-kun… hay que avisarle a Rias- dijo con un tono de felicidad pero de serenidad al mismo tiempo

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Los dos Dragon Truth issei y Hollow se encontraban en el tejado del Templo debido a que el castaño quería hablar con el peli platino sobre algo y al parecer era un tema que estaba molestando un poco a issei

-oye Hollow…quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo para iniciar la conversación

-claro issei… pregunta- incitaba con una sonrisa y una voz angelical

-bueno aquí va… ¿Por qué Delta-Xis parece odiar a Kuroka?- esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al peli platino y su sorpresa se convirtió de repente en melancolía

-… ehh… ehh… oye ¿no te parece que es muy lindo el bosque que se puede ver desde aquí?- Hollow tratando de cambiar el tema

-… ¿ehh? De que estas hablando… yo quiero saber ¿Por qué Delta-Xis odia a Kuroka?- insistió para recibir una respuesta

-ehh… bueno… lo que pasa… es que…lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo- bajando la cabeza un poco decepcionado

-pero… ¿Por qué no?- preguntaba este acerca de la negativa del muchacho peli platino

-… no puedo decir mucho… solo quiero decir que… hice una promesa- ahora dijo con tristeza

Ante estas palabras issei estaba confundido ¿Qué clase de promesa hizo Hollow para no decir la razón del odio de su hermano hacia Kuroka? pero a la vez de tener confusión también tenía curiosidad sobre eso. Más enzima quería saber para que la estancia de su amiga nekomata no fuera incomoda ni molesta por sus amigos

-yo lo lamento issei… pero debes entender que al hacer una promesa esta se debe cumplir… además de que esta promesa se la hice a alguien realmente aprecio… y sabes perfectamente de que ese alguien es mi hermano- con decisión a la vez que tristeza

-yo comprendo… es que quiero que la estancia de Kuroka sea la mejor aquí… ella es mi amiga aparte de una de las personas cercanas que no me traiciono… y en quien deposito también mucha confianza… aparte de alguien a quien quiero mucho… así que comprendo… intentare hablar con Delta-Xis para que trate bien a Kuroka- issei con calma en su voz

-… gracias issei…- ahora cambio su expresión de tristeza por una de felicidad

Lo que ellos no sabían es que cierta maga rubia había escuchado todo lo que issei y Hollow habían hablado pero sentía una extraña sensación que oprimía su pecho y todo porque issei dijo que quería mucho a Kuroka… sin embargo ella no tenía idea de por qué se sentía así

-bueno… estoy un poco cansado… hace mucho frio y no quiero pescar un resfriado- dijo issei levantándose y estirándose

-no lo sé…a mí me gusta mucho el frio- volviendo a su voz angelical

-esa bien… tu si quieres puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras… yo iré a mi habitación- y se retira

Le Fay noto que issei se iba a su habitación así que para que no la descubran corrió tan rápido como pudo para que no la notara y no tenga la necesidad de dar explicaciones. El castaño estaba en los pasillos para caminar y despejar un poco su mente

(Cambio de escena: Residencia Hyoudou)

Rias Gremory había recibido una inesperada visita en holograma de Sirzechs Lucifer también una visita de Grayfia quien también estaba en un holograma ambos venían con la noticia de que habían encontrado la ubicación de issei y por la emoción reunió a todo su sequito en el salón comedor para hablar

-onii-sama… ¿es cierto que encontraron a issei?- preguntaba Rias con felicidad

-así es… hemos localizado la ubicación de issei- al decir esto todos se ponen muy felices al escuchar que encontraron a su amigo

-¿en serio?… ¿Sirzechs-Sama donde esta issei?- preguntaba Xenovia

-en un pueblo cercano… no se los detalles de dicho pueblo pero está cerca de aquí… como a seis horas de aquí- indico este

-entonces… issei-sempai está bien- decía Koneko muy feliz de saber eso

-mañana haremos una visita a ese pueblo para localizar a issei… los mas probable es que este con los así llamados Dragon Truth- explico Grayfia a los presentes

-disculpen… pero ¿Cómo vamos a traer a issei-san de regreso?- ante la pregunta de Asia todos quedaron pensando

-bueno… lo primero será liberar a issei y lo segundo será explicarle todo lo que paso…además issei no es alguien malvado y vengativo estoy segura de que issei entenderá todo- explico Rias ante la pregunta de Asia

-bien… entonces mañana iremos todos a ese pueblo para encontrar a issei-kun… nos vemos- dijo este haciendo desaparecer el holograma junto con Grayfia

-genial… issei estará con nosotros de nuevo- dijo Rias muy esperanzada de estar con issei

-alfin me podre "divertirme" con issei-kun ufufu- decía Akeno con una sonrisa

-que ni se te ocurra Akeno… issei es mío- Rias con un tono de autoridad

-ara, ara… como siempre Rias, estas acaparando a issei-kun- ahora esta decía con tono desafiante

Luego todos se pusieron a hablar con la esperanza de encontrar a issei y mientras todos hablaban Koneko se había puesto delante de la ventana para poder ver afuera de esta

-issei-sempai… solo espera ¿sí?- murmuraba esta con muchas esperanzas de estar con issei

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada Bosque)

Ya era de noche y en los bosques del Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada y a la vez muy cerca del Campo de Entrenamiento Dragon Truth cierto pelinegro gótico estaba parado en un árbol tratando de percibir una energía que le parecía familiar y a la vez muy poderosa hasta que logro sentirlo y vio hacia la ciudad de Kuoh

-así que hay esta… la tenían guardada hay todo este tiempo… muy bien… veamos si el muchacho es digno de obtener esa espada- dijo con tono frio al sentir esa energía y desapareció en un agujero negro

Fin del capítulo 14

 **Capítulo catorce terminado… como dije antes lo siento por el retraso es que tenía un dilema muy grande el cual necesitaba pensar un rato y no me dejaba en paz y eso me dejo más bloqueado y no podía continuar la historia pero ya estoy de vuelta otra vez y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Sin más que Decir se despide su amigo SamuraiDelta**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola… para aclarar hoy se aclara uno de los poderes que tendrá issei en el fic… no daré una lista de cuales serán los poderes nuevos y es porque quiero que sea sorpresa como dije antes issei solo tendrá tres poderes extra por que cinco poderes me parece demasiado**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Después de la noche anterior en la que detecto la energía de una espada el peli negro gótico seguía en un árbol pero no estaba observando si no que estaba durmiendo en posición de loto… hasta que sintió muchas presencias poderosas que venían desde una parte del bosque

-¿…?... estas presencias…- dijo con voz fría

Se levantó del árbol bajando a tierra firme después empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo pero sigilosamente para que no lo escuchen hasta que logro dar con las presencias poderosas además de que las suposiciones que estaban en su mente eran las acertadas ya que eran dos de los maous, los Gremory y los Sitri quienes se dirigían hacia el Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada

-con que son ellos… tengo que avisarle al muchacho- y luego desapareció en un agujero negro como de costumbre

(Cambio de escenario: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada Habitación de issei)

Nuestro protagonista estaba recién despertando debido a los rayos del sol que daban directamente a su cara. Al haber despertado se levantó, se vistió, se lavó los dientes en el baño cercano a su habitación y se propuso a ir a la cocina pero este fue interrumpido al abrirse la ventana mostrando al peli negro

-Naozen… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto por su aparición inesperada

-… ven conmigo y deja una nota de que saliste a caminar- ante esto issei se confundió pero obedeció

Tomo una hoja de papel escribió que salió a caminar un rato y salo por la ventana volando junto con Naozen para escapar de los Gremory sin que él lo supiera. Al salir Le Fay entra a la habitación de issei para despertarlo pero no lo encontró al principio se preocupó un poco pero vio la nota en su futón la leyó y se tranquilizó sabiendo que le habían avisado de su salida

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada Entrada)

El sequito de Rias junto con el de Sona acompañados de Sirzechs y Serafall habían se encontraban en la entrada del pueblo y se sorprendieron de la gente que había y la combinación de ropa oriental y moderna pero lo que más sorprendió era la cantidad de presencias poderosas que habían dándose cuenta de que no eran humanos ni Youkai ni ningún otro ser relacionado con las tres grandes facciones pero lo más sorprendente era el enorme templo con la gran estatua dorada de la Serpiente y el Dragon

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaba Rias totalmente atónita de todo lo que veía

-no lo sé… onee-sama ¿Qué lugar es este?- ahora preguntaba Sona a su hermana

-te seré honesta Sona-chan… jamás había visto este lugar en toda mi vida- respondiendo con mucha duda respecto a este lugar

-oye onii-sama… ¿tú sabes de este lugar?- volvió a preguntar Rias pero esta vez a su hermano

-no lo sé… nunca habíamos oído hablar de este lugar y menos con habitantes como estos… ninguno de ellos son humanos pero tienen la apariencia de ellos… es increíble- dijo el Maou con sorpresa

-eso no importa… tenemos que encontrar a issei-sempai… deduzco que es en ese Templo gigante- Koneko sorprendiendo a todos por la preocupación excesiva

-Koneko-chan ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por issei-sempai?- pregunto Gasper por la preocupación de esta

-es cierto… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación Koneko-chan?- ahora pregunto Kiba respecto a lo que pregunto Gasper con su bolsa de papel en la cabeza

-¿ehh?... umm… bueno… es que issei-sempai es nuestro compañero… y tenemos que rescatarlo además de que le hicimos algo horrible y tenemos que remediar eso- dijo con un ligero sonrojo

-Koneko… no me digas… ¿te gusta issei?- dijo Rossweisse sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que la Loli se sonrojara mas

-es cierto… Koneko-chan está más sonrojada que nunca- ahora menciono Akeno

-bueno… solo vamos ¿sí?- caminando rápido dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos

-… ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Rias acerca de la actitud de su torre

-parece que Koneko-chan ha cambiado desde que traicionamos a issei- dijo Xenovia

-¿será que se siente culpable?- ahora pregunto Kiba

-no importa… vamos por issei-chan- dijo Serafall con un tono serio

Ambos grupos se fueron al Templo ya que la deducción de Koneko era la más lógica que había así que caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del templo para buscar a issei

(Cambio de escena: Entrada del Templo)

Cuando Le Fay les aviso a los demás de que issei se había ido a caminar Delta-Xis se fue a la entrada del Templo se sentó y espero a que el castaño regresara… por alguna razón esta vez le preocupaba que issei se fuera a caminar antes no le importaba mucho que fuera por ahí para dar una vuelta y tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos pero sus instintos le decían que algo iba a pasar

Sus instintos acertaron

-¿huh?... ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto al sentir muchas presencias juntas

Se levantó para ver más allá de la entrada y vio algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto y eran los Maous, los Gremory y los Sitri que estaban caminando en dirección a la entrada. Cuando llegaron estaba frente a frente con ellos y estos tenían una mirada de calma mientras que el peli azul estaba hostil

-hola de nuevo… Delta-Xis- dijo Rias con un tono frio

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ... mejor dicho ¿cómo encontraron nuestro pueblo?- pregunto este con mucha hostilidad

-enviamos a un equipo de investigación para buscar a issei-kun…buscaron por todo el bosque hasta que dieron con este lugar además de que vieron a issei-kun aquí- respondió el pelirrojo ante la pregunta de Delta-Xis

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- volvió a preguntar en tono frio

-¿Dónde tienes a issei-sempai?- ahora pregunto Koneko con mucha hostilidad

-… issei salió a caminar… volverla pronto… no sé cuándo pero pronto- respondió aun con una voz fría

-¿Cómo sé que no nos mientes?- volvió a preguntar la Loli peli platina

-… ¿puedes sentir su aura?- pregunto este

-… no- respondió esta resignada

-entonces no está aquí… ¿solo vinieron por eso?- volvió a preguntar

-bueno… si- dijo Rias

-entonces pierden su tiempo… deberían irse- otra vez con tono de hostilidad

Los dos grupos de demonios y los dos Maous se dieron la vuelta para retirarse e irse debido a que issei no estaba pero paso algo que muchos no se esperaron

-yo… ¿me puedo quedar aquí?- pregunto Serafall a Delta-Xis

-… ¿perdón?- sin creer lo que dijo la Maou

-repito… ¿puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a issei-chan?- ahora con una sonrisa

-… bueno- dijo con voz fría sorprendiendo a todos

-si onee-sama se queda yo me quedo- dijo Sona con autoridad sorprendiendo a su sequito

-si Kaicho se queda nos quedamos también- ahora dijo Tsubaki

-… está bien- ahora con tono resignado

-entonces también nosotros- dijo Rias con su sequito

-me gustaría que me dejaran quedarme aquí para ver a issei-kun- dijo Sirzechs

Ante estas aclaraciones el peli azul se sentía completamente fastidiado ya que no quería que ni los Gremory ni el Maou Lucifer entraran al templo pero tampoco quería problemas con el inframundo ni con nadie ni mucho menos meter en problemas a sus hermanos así que…

-está bien pero no moleste… esperen en el salón comedor… yo los guiare- resignado y fastidiado

Luego este guio a los Gremory a los Sitri y los maous hacia la cocina por suerte el Samurái y los demás estaba durmiendo u ocupados sin embargo ya tenía un plan si pasaba algo así que estos se sentaron en donde pudieron pero antes de sentarse Koneko se acercó a Delta-Xis para susurrarle lo siguiente

-si le estás haciendo algo malo a issei-sempai… te las veras conmigo- dijo Koneko amenazadoramente

-inténtalo… y veras- con tono frio y amenazador

La Loli procedió a sentarse junto con sus respectivos compañeros mientras que el peli azul procedió a retirarse sin antes digerirle a los Gremory una mirada de frialdad y odio a esta

-(no crean que soy estúpido… si ustedes se acercan a mi amigo lo pagaran caro… en especial tu… nekomata… solo espero que issei se tarde mucho)- pensó este fríamente y luego se retiro

(Cambio de escena: Bosque)

En un bosque un poco lejos del Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada issei y Naozen se encontraba volando hasta que el peli negro dijo que tenían que para aquí y que era seguro para estar

-Naozen... ¿Qué sucede porque me sacaste así como así Del templo?- preguntaba desconcertado de lo que paso

-… issei no te mentiré al parecer los Gremory descubrieron la ubicación de nuestro pueblo y de seguro ya deben de haber entrado al templo para matarte y lo peor de todo… dos de los cuatro Maous están hay- dijo este asustando a issei

-¿en… serio?... no puede ser- decía este asustado de que Rias, su sequito y los Maous estuvieran en el templo

-no te preocupes… si te quedas lejos de allá seguro que vas a estar bien… vendré a buscarte en unas cuantas horas… hasta luego- dijo este desapareciendo en un agujero negro como siempre

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- se preguntaba preocupado

Pero la duda duro poco debió a que sintió unas cuantas presencias poderosas dentro del bosque así que se adentró para corroborar quienes eran camino y camino hasta encontrar un pastizal no muy ancho pero parecido a un campo de batalla de repente sintió que las presencias se acercaban

-muéstrense- exclamo este en voz alta para que ellos se mostraran

Después de haber gritado aparecieron dos seres con de color negro con partes moradas aparecieron su apariencia era como la de una armadura, estos tenían en sus brazos unas especies de huesos muy afilados que parecían cuchillas grandes pero lo que los caracterizaban eran las enormes alas que tenían en sus espaldas las cuales eran parecidas a las de los Ángeles Caídos sin embargo estas alas tenían un ligero tono morado en ellas

-¿pero que son…?- preguntaba atónito al ver la apariencia de estos

-estos son parte de la Organización enemiga de Dragon Truth los Dark Wings- dijo una nueva voz

Al escuchar esa voz issei mira detrás suyo para ver a la persona que menos quería ver… la persona que le quito todo lo que era su vida anterior

-Yamato- dijo este con mucha rabia

-así que me recuerdas… que gusto- decía este con voz arrogante

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntaba este muy enojado de la presencia de este

-me entere de que seguías vivo… así que decidí terminar lo que había empezado- con los brazos cruzados

-¿así que vienes a matarme?- issei con voz fría

-así es… veamos si te has vuelto fuerte- poniéndose en pose de batalla

Al decir esto issei invoco su Boosted Gear con Ascalon ligado a este y empieza a correr pero de repente este siente que las auras de los dos Dark Wings se mueven y bloquean el ataque que era para Yamato estos tratan de atizarle un golpe a issei pero este salta hacia atrás mientras que Yamato saca una enorme aura oscura de sus manos y lanza una gran ráfaga de esferas negras con tonos morados

-¿pero qué…?- pregunto acerca del ataque de Yamato

-¿no te lo dije?… poseo los poderes de la oscuridad… así que esto se va a poner muy divertido- dijo Yamato con diversión

A toda velocidad este fue contra Yamato para intentar cortarle pero crea una especie de escudo con el poder de la oscuridad y luego lanza una onda del mismo poder haciendo que este retroceda uno de los Dark Wings corre con la intención de golpear pero fallan golpeando el suelo y a la vez levantando una cortina de polvo de tierra mientras que el otro trata de atizarle una patada sin embargo este también falla ya que issei lo esquiva

-(que raro… puedo ver lo movimientos de mis oponentes con mucha más fluidez… ¿será por el entrenamiento de Samurái?)- pensó al ver cómo era fácil esquivar a sus oponentes

Luego este empezó a correr tratando de cortar a los dos Dark Wings pero estos con sus brazos lograron detener la espada del castaño. De inmediato este se separa de los dos dando un pequeño salto retrocediendo de ellos pero uno le lanzo una ráfaga de golpes que issei logro detener y este le propina una patada que también lo hace retroceder

-así que esta es tu fuerza… no lo haces nada mal- dijo Yamato felicitando a issei

El primer Dark Wing hace un martillo con sus puños tratando de golpear al castaño pero este lo nota y usa su Boosted Gear como un escudo pero el segundo Dark Wing intenta usas sus huesos afilados para cortar el costado del castaño pero también fallo por que este había saltado de repente guarda a Ascalon por un momento

-tenemos que terminar con esto rápido- decía issei que parecía se estaba cansando

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Mientras corría este hacia una cantidad de cinco Boost en total, el Dark Wing intenta darle un buen golpe Fontal pero issei se agacha para hacer el siguiente movimiento

[Dragon Shoot]

Issei dispara un gran rayo rojo que hace volar a su contrincante muy lejos de la posición en la que estaba creando un enorme rastro de destrucción por el bosque pero había algo que no fue destruido y fue el Dark Wing que al parecer no tenía ni un solo rasguño

-creo que mi ataque no sirve contra estos tipos… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- se preguntaba mientras otra vez sacaba su espada

El Dark Wing que fue alcanzado por el rayo rojo del castaño corrió a una velocidad impresionante para atizarle un golpe que este esquiva pero su contrincante usa los huesos que parecen cuchillas intentando cortarlo por desgracia de issei recibe un corte en su costado derecho haciendo que salieran unas cuantas gotas de sangre

-estas en desventaja… deberías dejar que te mate y ya- dijo Yamato poniéndose frente a issei

-no… no me pienso rendir- un poco adolorido de la cortada en su costado

El castaño se abalanzo contra Yamato pero este logro esquivar el ataque, intento otro golpe con Ascalon fallando de nuevo debido a que el otro castaño era más rápido y no faltaba decir que el dolor que sentía issei por la herida le daba una gran desventaja

-admítelo… estas acabado- dándole una patada justo en el costado derecho

Después de esa patada cortesía de Yamato, issei fue tirado al suelo y estaba paralizado por el dolor este se acercó con poder de la oscuridad para lanzarle un ataque haciendo una explosión que dejo un pequeño cráter y también dañando mucho a issei en el proceso

-que decepción… a pesar de ser el Sekiryuutei no eres más que un insecto patético y débil- pateando a issei con mucha más fuerza donde estaba la herida

-arg…- agonizando de dolor

-ahora que son tus últimos momentos… creo que es hora de decirte algo que seguro Rias jamás te dijo- ante esto issei sintió preocupación

-…- no podía responder por lo adolorido que estaba

-yo soy el novio de Rias… desde hace cuatro años… eso significa que ella te mintió todo este tiempo- con voz fría y arrogante

Esta revelación sorprendió a issei no porque Yamato era el novio de Rias si no porque ella le mintió ¿todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos era mentira? ¿Estaban únicamente manipulándolo todo este tiempo? Issei solo podía sentirse mal y lleno de ira no solo hacia Rias sino por Yamato

-bueno… creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto… encárguense de el- le ordeno a los Dark Wings que lo acompañaban

Ambos estaban acercándose para asesinar a issei que estaba en el suelo débil y con un gran dolor no solo por la herida de su costado si no por la de su corazón mientras que Yamato dio media vuelta y se iba dejando que los dos alados de encarguen del trabajo sucio… sin embargo paso algo que los Dark Wings y Yamato no se esperaron y fue que issei se levantó pero no lo hizo como debería que era tambaleando y con dificultad… se había levantado como si no tuviera dolor alguno

-… ¿aun puedes ponerte de pie?... me impresiona la testarudez que tienes- Yamato fastidiado

-… no los… perdonare… jamás… los voy a perdonar… ni a ti… ni a Rias- con una voz tan fría como el hielo

-ya me cansaste… te matare- luego Yamato tenía poder de la oscuridad en sus manos

-los… odio- con más frialdad

Luego de estas palabras ocurrió algo que ninguno se esperaba y era que la tierra comenzó a temblar fue un sismo de intensidad menor que a la primera no tomaron muy en serio pero empezó a intensificarse luego se puso de tal manera que ya no era un sismo si no un terremoto los Dark Wings y Yamato comenzaron a ver a issei solo para contemplar lo imposible que estaba justo en las manos de issei

Unas marcas de vidrio roto celestes

Solo podían ver confusos como se creaban esas marcas pensando en por qué issei estaba creando tal poder mientras que el terremoto se volvía más intenso a tal grado que la tierra se empezó a partir y a desfigurarse, el poder de la Destrucción de Rias era algo de lo que había que temer pero esto era definitivamente otro nivel de destrucción

-¿Qué clase de poder es este?... ¿¡QUE CLASE DE MOSNTRUO ERES TU!?- preguntaba Yamato gritando con miedo y confusión

-soy un Dragon pura sangre- dijo issei

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

El terremoto que estaba creando issei era tal que estaba legaba hasta el pueblo todos los habitantes salieron de sus casas para que no haya ningún accidente y los habitantes del templo hicieron lo mismo preguntándose qué pasaba

-¿Qué está pasando y este terremoto?- se preguntaba Rias

-es descomunal… apenas podemos… mantenernos en pie- dijo Sirzechs intentando mantener el equilibrio

-¿Qué clase…de terremoto es este?- ahora se preguntaba Sona

-(no… no es un movimiento sísmico natural… tampoco es poder de Crom Cruach… ¿Qué clase de poder es este?)- pensaba Delta-Xis suponiendo que era un poder

-hermano- ante esta voz todos vieron a Hollow quien estaba asustado y corrió a abrazar a su hermano para sostenerse

-Hollow no me suelte ¿vale?- dijo preocupándose de su hermanito

-está bien- muy asustado

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Kuroka saliendo del templo

-¿Por qué tiembla de esta manera?- se preguntó Le Fay

Ante la presencia de estas dos los Gremory se sorprendieron pero la más sorprendida era Koneko debido a la presencia de su hermana en el pueblo

-muchachos ¿pero qué…?- ahora se incorporó Samurái pero se sorprendió de que los Gremory y los Sitri estuvieran

-vaya este sismo es enorme- Marcus muy emocionado

Todos estaban fuera por el repentino terremoto causado por issei además de que ellos no sabían que él lo estaba creando también estaban muy confundidos excepto cierto peli negro que estaba en la estatua del templo contemplando el espectáculo

-… creo que es hora de ir por el muchacho- dijo desapareciendo en un agujero negro

(Cambio de escena: Bosque)

Los Dark Wings y Yamato estaban contemplando horrorizados el terremoto que estaba creando el castaño pero después de unos segundos más el terremoto empezó a calmarse y las marcas que de vidrio celeste que tenía issei estaban disminuyendo volviendo todo a la normalidad

-… ¿Qué están esperando tontos? Mátenlo antes de que haga eso de nuevo- Yamato muy desesperado

Estos obedecieron de inmediato intentaron cortar a issei con los huesos que tenían pero para sorpresa el castaño los esquivo con facilidad y este los golpeo creando las mismas marcas antes pero en vez de crear un terremoto creo una especie de onda blanca que rompió el suelo acabo con ellos en tan solo unos segundo

-no… esto no puede ser… ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tal poder?- se preguntaba Yamato muy asustado de la demostración de poder de issei

-ahora sigues tú Yamato- con voz fría

Yamato intento escapar pero issei lo alcanzo agarrándolo de la cabeza creando una especie de energía blanca en su mano y luego lo golpeo contra el suelo sofocando provocándole mucho dolor después lo levanta, lo mira fríamente para soltarlo después le da un golpe en el estómago creando marcas de vidrio roto y una enorme onda blanca lanzándolo de manera dolorosa contra el bosque creando un enorme rastro de destrucción. Al final solo se podía ver a issei con su cabello tapando sus ojos viendo el horizonte de manera triste

-me… mintió- dijo con tristeza

-eres una caja de sorpresas- ante esta voz issei volteo para ver a un ser familiar

-Naozen- cambiando su tono de tristeza a sorpresa

-…vamos… hay que sanarte esa herida- con su voz fría de siempre

Así issei y Naozen comenzaron a volar hacia el pueblo pero aun que no lo notaba su máscara el peli negro tenía más interés en issei de lo que tenía antes ahora con el poder que tiene

Fin del capítulo 15

 **Y aquí está el Capítulo 15… hace un rato me equivoque y publique el capítulo 13 en lugar de este por error y pido sinceramente disculpas por esto…como ya habrán notado es el poder de Edward Newgate o barba blanca decidí ponerlo de forma espontánea porque a mí me encantan ese tipo de sucesos inesperados la verdad es que no sé cómo quedo el capítulo pero espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su compañero SamuraiDelta**


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas a todos… antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa de nuevo por lo del capítulo anterior… siendo honestos no tengo idea de lo que sucedió creo que estaba un poco distraído y puse otro capítulo por error pero prometo que eso no volverá a pasar**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Tras el inesperado terremoto causado por el castaño todos los habitantes del Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada regresaron sin problema a sus hogares con la esperanza de que no hubiera réplicas del terremoto anterior mientras que las personas que estaban en el Templo seguían afuera de este por lo del terremoto

-¿todos se encuentran bien?- pregunto el Samurái preocupado de que alguien hubiera resultado lastimado

-si- dijeron todos

-bien… menos problemas para mí- susurraba para sus adentros

-por cierto… Kuroka-neesama… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Koneko al ver que su hermana mayor estaba aquí

-… ahora vivo aquí junto con issei-san y Le Fay también vive aquí Nyan- al decir todos los Gremory se sorprendieron ya que no se esperaban que ellas dos se fueran a vivir con issei

-…lo notaste ¿verdad?- ahora pregunto el Peli azul al Rubio

-… si… ese terremoto no fue un movimiento tectónico natural… alguien o algo creo ese terremoto de alguna manera- dijo este respondiendo la pregunta de Delta-Xis

-fue un poder… de eso estoy seguro- rectifico este

-¿pero qué clase de poder podría crear tal terremoto?- preguntaba Hollow quien se incorporó a la conversación

-… no lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- Delta-Xis con preocupación

-bueno volvamos todos al Templo- dijo el Rubio enmascarado

Al haber dicho esto todos entraron al templo y regresaron a la Cocina menos Delta-Xis quien regreso a esperar en la entrada a que regresara issei ya que aún estaba preocupado

(Cambio de escenario: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada Entrada)

Después de haber volado del bosque hacia el pueblo issei y Naozen habían llegado a la entrada. Increíblemente el pueblo no sucedió ninguna caída de estructura o algún edificio destruido, decidieron ir caminando hasta el templo… pero issei se detuvo un segundo

-… ese poder… ¿Qué crees que era?- pregunto issei confuso de fue todo eso

-… si te soy sincero no lo sé… jamás había visto tal poder en mi vida- dijo implantando más dudas

-¿Cómo? ... ¿nunca habías visto eso?- volvió a preguntar

-no… es la primera vez que veo un poder como ese… estas lleno de sorpresas- alagando a issei con voz fría

-(¿Qué será este poder?)- se preguntaba pensando

Al llegar al Templo Vieron que Delta-Xis estaba al frente con posición de lo loto y con las manos en las rodillas. Al ver que el castaño y el peli negro llegaron este se levantó de su posición y espero a que estos se cercasen

-hola Delta-Xis- saludaba a su amigo frente a frente

-issei… tenemos visitas así que sígueme… tú también Naozen- dijo este dejando a issei desconcertado

Los tres caminaron en dirección la cocina donde se encontraban las personas venían de visita al templo. Issei aún estaba un poco desconcertado de por qué Delta-Xis le dijo específicamente a el que tenían visitas al llegar es issei quien abre la puerta… pero solo para ver lo que más le desagradaba en el mundo más que nada

Los Gremory

Todos escuchan el que se abre la puerta y las miradas están puestas en los tres Dragon Truth en especial en issei y los Gremory se ponen muy felices de que volver a verlo, Sirzechs y Serafall también se ponen felices mientras que el sequito de Sona algunos se ponían neutrales pero otros estaban felices Samurái, Hollow y Marcus tenían sus dudas sobre lo que iba a pasar sin embargo issei no estaba de buena manera sin mencionar que sus manos estaban formando puños con una gran intensidad de ira

-cálmate… ya creaste un terremoto… no vayas a crear otro- susurraba Naozen haciendo que la ira de issei bajara un poco mientras que Delta-Xis no podía creer lo que escucho

-(un momento… ¿fue issei quien creo el terremoto?... ¿Cómo logro hacer tal cosa?)- pensaba sorprendido de que issei pudiera hacer eso

-¿eres tú issei? Me alegro tanto de verte- dijo Rias con mucha felicidad de verlo

-issei-san… que alivio estaba muy preocupada- Asia con la misma felicidad que Rias

-… muchachos… ¿pueden dejarme con ellos asolas un rato?- issei con voz fría sorprendiendo a sus ex compañeros ya que nunca habían escuchado tal tono de voz en el

-… está bien… clan Sitri, Serafall Leviatán y Sirzechs Lucifer… por favor acompáñenos- Samurái en un tono cortes

Los mencionados obedecieron al Rubio enmascarado sin poner alguna objeción los Dragon Truth sabían que esto no era cosa de ellos así que también se retiraron dejando a issei con Rias y su sequito solos en la cocina

-issei… me alegro tanto de que este bien- Rias con un tono de alegría muy grande

-… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con voz fría

-como que ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Issei-kun... vinimos a buscarte- Akeno con una sonrisa

-… ¿buscarme?- el tono de issei se volvía más frio

-si issei-sama… estábamos muy preocupados por usted- Ravel con voz preocupada

-…- se quedó callado observando con frialdad

-issei… tal vez estas un poco enojado por lo que hicimos… pero por favor déjame explicarte todo… te puedo asegurar que…-

-no quiero escucharte- muy frio sorprendiendo a todos

-issei-sempai… ¿a qué te refieres con que no quieres escuchar?- pregunto Koneko un tanto asustada

-… me refiero a que no volveré a escucharlos… nunca más- ante estas frías palabras todos quedaron sorprendidos

-issei… ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Rias asustada

-¿Por qué? ... ¿acaso eres idiota?... por qué me mentiste… y me usaste- levantando la voz con ira

-¿Qué?... ¿pero de que estas hablando?- preguntaba asustada sobre el comportamiento del castaño

-… nunca me dijiste… que Yamato era tu novio… me engañaste… me usaste todo este tiempo y ustedes… ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de decírmelo- señalando a los demás

-yo nunca podría engañarte- Rias con voz temblorosa de miedo

-entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste de antemano que tenías novio?- la voz que tenía estaba cargada de ira

-issei por favor escúchame- Con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡NO!... te he servido fielmente sin dudar en nada… te protegí… te Ayude a tu y a ustedes también… me sacrifique muchas veces por ustedes hasta el borde de la muerte… y ustedes me lo agradecen apuñalándome por la espalda- ahora su voz estaba llena de una furia incontenible

-issei… yo- Rias triste y llorando

-¡TE ODIO RIAS GREMORY!- grito iracundo

Ante este grito Rias quedo aún más devastada llorando y arrodillada en el suelo mientras que su sequito estaba igual de impactado al escuchar lo que dijo de ellos cada palabra de issei era como una apuñalada justo en el corazón pero esas palabras no se quedaban hay

-… y no solo a ti… si no que también a todos…a cada uno de ustedes… aléjense de mi vista… aléjense de mi vida… porque yo jamás los voy a perdonar… los odio… ahora déjenme en paz… de una vez- calmando su ira y alejándose de la cocina

Issei iba saliendo de la cocina mientras que los Gremory estaban muy tristes y hasta llorando por todas las palabras que este decía. No podían creer lo que estaban presenciando… las chicas estaba peor en especial porque estaba enamoradas del castaño mientras que Gasper y Kiba estaban tristes por presenciar tal acto

(Cambio de escena: Entrada del Templo)

Ya era casi de noche y los Dragones, los Maous y el consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh estaban sentados en unos sillones que habían traído para sentarse y esperar a lo primero que pasara Serafall estaba sentada del lado izquierdo con su hermana menor y su sequito mientras que Sirzechs estaba sentado del lado derecho con los Dragon Truth todos conversando entre ellos y de repente aparece le castaño

-ahh… issei-kun- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa

-… hola Sirzechs-sama- saludo neutralmente

-issei-chan… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Serafall tensionando el ambiente

-… sería mejor no hablar del tema- dijo con voz fría confundiendo a todos

Luego los Gremory salieron con una mirada de tristeza los demás demonios no lo entendieron muy bien lo que paso sin embargo los Dragon Truth entendieron perfectamente él porque de esa melancolía de estos mientras que issei miraba hacia otro lado con frialdad para no verlos

-bueno… no vamos… fue un placer verte de nuevo issei-kun- cordialmente al castaño

Y los visitantes que intentaron buscar al castaño para llevárselo a casa se estaba yendo sabiendo que su misión había fracasado… hasta que fueron detenidos en el proceso por la voz del castaño

-ahh por cierto… Sona… Serafall-Sama… si ustedes quieren pueden venir al Templo las veces que ustedes deseen- issei ahora con una sonrisa

Ante esto todos quedaron impresionados Sirzechs tenía una cara de incredulidad total, Serafall estaba sonriendo un poquito sonrojada, Sona y su sequito estaba completamente sorprendidos mientras Kuroka también estaba sorprendida pero apenas lo expresaba, Le Fay parecía estar celosa y Rias… bueno ella y las demás chicas quedaron más destrozadas que antes los chicos y los Dragon Truth quedaron con incredulidad de lo que estaba oyendo

-¿en serio?- preguntaba Serafall feliz

-¿hablas en serio?- ahora Sona totalmente incrédula

-si… yo las recibiré con gusto… y me asegurare de que su visita aquí sea la mejor que tengan- dijo cordialmente

-está bien… algún día vendré a visitarte issei-chan- dijo Serafall con una sonrisa muy feliz

-a lo mejor te hago una visita yo también… pero tú debes volver al a academia algún día ¿está bien?- con la voz un poco fría

-lo siento… no prometo nada- con sonrisa confiada

Después de eso ya todos los demonios se habían ido del templo los Dragon Truth se fueron a sus lugares para descansar. Issei estaba muy cansado por todas las cosas que pasaron hoy y solo deseaba ir a su cuarto a descansar pero al parecer tenía que esperar

-issei-san… ¿podemos hablar?- preguntaba Kuroka

-… está bien… vamos a la azotea- issei tenía una voz un tanto cansada

Luego los dos fueron a la azotea del templo para hablar sin embargo Delta-Xis escucho eso y tuvo un extraño presentimiento al respecto de que Kuroka quiera hablar con issei

-… esto no me gusta nada- dijo muy disgustado

-¿hablas de lo de issei y de Kuroka?- pregunto Hollow iniciando una conversación

-en parte si… pero hay algo que no deja de inquietarme respecto a esos Gremory- ahora con desconfianza

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado en la cocina?- volvió a preguntar

-no lo sé… pero seguro fue algo doloroso- retirándose

Al haberse retirado Hollow empezó a ver a los dos que se iban para charlar y luego el Peli platino procedió también a retirarse hacia el mismo lugar en el que iba su hermano

(Cambio de escena: Azotea del Templo)

Issei y Kuroka estaban sentados en el tejado de la azotea al parecer Kuroka tenía una expresión de seriedad que estaba inquietando un poco a issei aparte de que no ayudara el hecho de que ella lo llamara para hablar ya que issei no sabía de qué querían hablar hasta que la nekomata decide empezar

-issei-san… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Shirone que estaba tan triste?- ante esta pregunta el castaño se tensó un poco

-bueno… no sé si sería lo mejor hablar de eso- mirando a otro lado

-escucha… no me gusta ver a Shirone triste… y solo se pudo poner así por una Razón… así que por favor dime ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?- volvió a preguntar

-… algo que la daño mucho seguro… y no solo a ella… sino a todos ellos- dijo con voz fría

-…entiendo que estés enojado y con muchos deseos de venganza… pero no quiero que le hagas nada malo a Shirone… es mi hermana y no podría dejar que nada malo le pase… no me lo perdonaría- con tristeza de que algo malo le pasara

-… no puedo decir que te entiendo… y es por qué yo no tengo hermanos… pero si puedo decirte que no le hace daño a Koneko-chan… yo jamás haría nada para ponerte triste… eres mi amiga Kuroka… y yo jamás podría quitarte a tu hermana- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias issei-san… eso fue muy amable- calmada ante las palabras del castaño

-bueno es hora de irse… creo que Delta-Xis debe de estar preparando la cena y no me la quiero perder… además hoy fue un día ha sido muy cansado y necesito procesar todo lo que paso… vamos- se retiraba a la cocina

-(¿tan cansador fue su día?... ¿me pregunto qué paso?)- como ella no sabía nada de la batalla contra Yamato y lo de los Gremory era obvio que no supiese lo que pasaba

Estos dos terminaron su conversación regresando a la cocina para cenar la comida de los Dragon Truth era como de esperarse muchísima y la de los muchachos era comida promedio excepto para Kuroka que le dieron menos que a issei y a Le Fay

(Cambio de escena: Residencia Hyoudou)

Al terminar lo que fue una de las escenas más dolorosas para ellos Rias y su sequito se fueron de inmediato a sus habitaciones a encerrarse. Sirzechs los había acompañado por que sabía que el dolor que sintieron fue grande un rato más tarde el Maou pelirrojo recibió la visita del gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos

-hey… ¿lograron recuperar a issei?- con una expresión de alegría

-no… temo que no- con tristeza

-ya veo… ¿pero qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto curioso

-no lo sé… pero de lo que estoy seguro es que fue algo muy doloroso para Rias y los demás- respondió a su pregunta con seriedad

-bueno era de esperarse- dijo este llamando la atención del pelirrojo

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto curioso a lo que se refería

-¿no te das cuenta?... desde que Rias convirtió a issei en un demonio este hizo lo que le decían todo el tiempo e incluso se sacrificó muchas veces por ellos e incluso hasta el punto que pudo entregar su vida para que ellos sigan vivos y ellos se lo pagan traicionándolo y reemplazándolo por otra persona... esas son razones suficientes como para no volver- dándole la razón al asunto

-es cierto… supongo que issei-kun ahora nos odia por haber hecho eso… no lo culpo por odiarnos o querer venganza… después de todo… fue nuestra culpa- estas palabras dejaron un poco confuso al caído

-¿nuestra culpa?- preguntaba curioso

-… yo le dije a Rias… que botara a issei-kun- confeso culpable

-¿Qué?- incrédulo de lo que escucho

-pero te aseguro que jamás pensé que lo asesinarían… creí que solo lo dejarían ir y listo… no que le pasara esto- explicando todo

-Sirzechs ¿tienes alguna idea de la estupidez que acabas de hacer? Acabas de traicionar la confianza de un muchacho que más encima es el Sekiryuutei y para colmo alguien que confiaba en ti… y tú también lo apuñalas por la espalda y sin que él lo sepa- con tono enojado pero calmado

-lo se… hice algo que no tiene perdón… y lo lamento- dijo con mucho peso de culpa

-pedir perdón no resolverá nada Sirzechs… a estas alturas dudo mucho que tengas el perdón de issei con tan solo decir lo siento… y más cuando se entere de lo que hiciste- retirándose haciendo sentir aún más culpable al pelirrojo

-lo se… *suspiro* ya lo sé- con mucho pesar

(Cambio de escena: Bosque)

En el lugar donde se desarrolló la batalla de issei contra Yamato y dos de los Dark Wings un encapuchado se encontraba en la zona de batalla actualmente destruida por el poder del muchacho Sekiryuutei. Este encapuchado solo podía ver la zona totalmente devastada por ese poder que el castaño había hecho

-… ese inútil de Yamato… se confió al igual que Grendel y sufrió el mismo destino… pero que idiotas fueron- con decepción al ver todo eso

-¿y cuál es el siguiente movimiento?- decía la voz oscura de un hombre

-solo ten paciencia… el próximo movimiento será muy pronto… Aži Dahāka –mencionando al Dragon Maligno que estaba a su lado

Ambos seguían observando y hablando sobre su siguiente movimiento mientras que el Dragon Truth gótico estaba en un árbol no tan lejos pero no lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar lo que estaban diciendo

-buenas suerte muchacho… por que la necesitaras cuando nos enfrentemos a los demás Dragones - dijo retirándose como de costumbre en un agujero negro

Fin del Capítulo 16

 **Y aquí está el capítulo 16… lo que muchos han estado esperando seguro desde que empezó el fic… que issei le rompa el corazón a sus antiguos compañeros de una manera dolorosa pero muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? Pues es que los fics de traición que he leído de Highschool DxD que he leído el re encuentro entre issei y sus compañeros ocurre demasiado rápido y hace que la historia sea más corta pero eso es solo mi opinión a mí me gustan los fics largos la verdad no hare el fic muy largo pero si lo hare un tanto largo… bueno ya les dije el por que**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola… bueno lamento la tardanza de nuevo… el mismo problema y es que últimamente he tenido que viajar mucho debido a que están remodelando un poco el interior de mi casa sin mencionar que estoy con vacaciones y hay que aprovecharlas… bueno como ya estoy de vuelta aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Cierta nekomata hambrienta se había levantado de su cama para buscar algo para comer ¿Por qué tenía hambre? Muy simple el cocinero quien era Delta-Xis le dio una cantidad exageradamente poca de comida. Ella no sabía por qué el peli azul la trataba tan mal y era tan frio con ella pero no le dio mucha importancia ahora por que buscaba comida… en cuanto olfateo un delicioso olor directo de la cocina esta fue corriendo para encontrar a Issei y Le Fay cocinando

-… ¿oigan que pasa aquí?- pregunto Kuroka por la curiosa escena

-ahh… Kuroka… te estábamos esperando- dijo issei con un tono suave

-aquí está su cena- Le Fay dejando el plato con comida en la mesa

Al verlo ella corrió de inmediato a sentarse en la ubicación del plato y empezó a devorar la comida que había hasta dejar su plato totalmente vacío y sin ningún rastro alguno de comida

-muchas gracias por la comida Nyan- dijo agradecida y satisfecha

-me alegra que te halla gusta- issei aun con tono suave

-debo ser honesta… eso fue muy grosero de parte de Delta-Xis- con un tono de disgusto hacia la actitud del peli azul hacia la nekomata

-a mí me confunde mucho a pesar de que es alguien frio y sin sentimientos no es alguien malvado… él es alguien muy bueno- sorprendido sobre su actitud

-… me cuesta mucho creer esa bondad que me estás diciendo issei-san- escéptica respecto a las palabras del castaño

-… entiendo- un tanto triste de que no le creyeran

-por cierto… ¿Cómo sabían que vendría a la cocina por comida?- volvió a preguntar curiosa respecto a la presencia de ellos

-no se necesita ser un genio para saber que lo que te dieron de comida no era suficiente… a demás issei-sama fue el de la idea- Le Fay con una linda sonrisa

-¿en serio issei-san?- dijo Kuroka conmovida respecto al gesto del castaño

-si…como yo no sé cocinar le pedí a Le Fay que me ayudara con esto… la verdad es que no entiendo por qué Delta-Xis te odia tanto… pero aun que sea mi amigo no tiene derecho a tratarte así…yo te protegeré si te hace algo malo- con una sonrisa y un tono de decisión

-Nyan… eres tan lindo- al haber terminado de decir estas palabras se acercó a issei abrasándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara

-… jejeje- reía un poco nervioso y rascándose la nuca

-(¿pero qué es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora?)- se preguntaba al ver a los dos

-bueno… creo que es hora de ir a dormir- dijo un tanto cansado

Los tres muchachos se fueron a sus habitaciones del templo e issei quien estaba muy cansado por las cosas que sucedieron hoy y solo quería descansar ya que fueron muchas emociones por un día

(Cambio de escenario: academia Kuoh al día siguiente)

Sona Sitri la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba caminando e inspeccionando los alrededores de la academia Kuoh. Todo era muy tranquilo y pacifico era casi imposible interrumpir la paz que había, desde que issei decidió quedarse en el Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada todo en la academia era más tranquilo y aburrido que de costumbre

-¡PERVERTIDOOOOOS!- Gritaba una chica

Bueno… Los otros dos amigos de issei seguían en la academia y creaban problemas porque aun espiaban en el baño de las chicas del club de kendo el, que issei desapareciera no cambio nada su actitud pervertida

-*suspiro*… esos dos no cambian… ni siquiera sin issei- decía enojada de la actitud de esos dos

Honestamente ella dudaba de que issei había dejado de ser un pervertido como él le dijo aun después de la traición por parte de Rias ella tenía sus ciertas dudas sobre ese cambio, si él decía la verdad ella tenía que verlo para creerlo pero ella no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente es verdad issei le dijo a ella y a su hermana que podían visitarlo cuantas veces ella quisieran pero eso no demostraría mucho

-… sinceramente… ni yo lo creo- decía esta dudosa siguiendo su camino

Seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno en específico inspeccionando la academia para que no hubiera accidentes o algo grave pero llego a una parte la cual no esperaba toparse y era la casa del club del ocultismo que estaba cerrado hoy

-… tu eres la única que pudo haber evitado esto Rias… y estarías aquí ahora- con tono frio

Rias y su sequito habían faltado a la academia debido a la depresión y la tristeza que los invadía sin mencionar la culpa que los acongojaba ni siquiera quería hablar estaban todas las chicas estaban encerradas y muy depresivas los únicos que iban a la escuela eran Gasper y Kiba pero ellos tenían una gran expresión de tristeza y culpa esto obviamente preocupo a la mayoría de la academia

-… tengo que arreglar esto… o bueno lo que pueda- dándose media vuelta y retirándose

(Cambio de escena Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

En su habitación el Samurái se encontraba viendo por la ventana de una forma pensativa y es porque estaba meditando de algo que su amigo le había dicho o mejor dicho la información de la encomienda la cual había completado hace algunos días

Flashback: Hace 4 Días

-Samurái- dijo el peli azul entrando en la habitación del rubio enmascarado

Entro a la habitación del Samurái mientras este veía por la ventana de su habitación parado y con las manos puestas hacia atrás contemplando lo mismo que contempla issei cuando este está en el tejado es decir estaba viendo el pueblo y tal vez un poco más allá de lo que se podía contemplar

-Hola Delta-Xis… ¿ya has terminado la encomienda que te encargue?- pregunto para corroborar

-así es… tengo la información- menciono haciendo que el Rubio se interesara

-perfecto- contento de escucharlo

-la información que he logrado traer es muy escasa… pero es lo que pudimos conseguir de nuestro contacto- explicaba por lo que iba decir

-muy bien… dilo- exigió por la información

-al parecer se sabe que el siguiente movimiento de los Dark Wings será en el extranjero… es en un área aledaña a Nueva York o algo así…como un poco lejos de la ciudad pero obviamente no tanto- explico este

-comprendo… pero ¿Nueva York? ...¿Por qué Crom Cruach iría a una ciudad de Estados Unidos? Y específicamente ¿Por qué la ciudad más grande de toda Norte América?- se preguntaba extrañado por la ciudad en la que se haría su siguiente movimiento

-ese es el problema… no sabemos exactamente por qué hay, también nos quedamos un poco extrañados por la ubicación- dijo este

-…realmente es algo extraño…Nueva York es una de las ciudades más grandes de toda Norte América posiblemente de todo el mundo… lo que significa que se sabe cualquier cosa sobre ese lugar… además ese territorio fue explorado de arriba hasta abajo y no han descubierto muchas cosas en ese lugar ¿Por qué su siguiente movimiento seria hay?- caminando a unos mapas que tenía puestos en la pared de su habitación

-recuerda que entre más grande sea el lugar más misterios se guardaran hay… hay algunos lugares los cuales no están del todo inspeccionados en esa ciudad y me refiero los lugares que están fuera del mapa pero no tan lejos de el- contradiciendo parte de las teorías del Samurái

-… tienes razón... ¿qué crees que sea su objetivo?- volvió a preguntar sobre el tema

-tampoco no lo sé…-dudoso sobre la pregunta

-de acuerdo… buen trabajo Delta-Xis… puedes retirarte- dijo haciendo que el peli azul se retirara

Fin del Flashback

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntaba a la nada

-eso es lo de menos por ahora- dijo una nueva voz

Al escuchar esta voz el Samurái se dio media vuelta para ver a su hermano el peli negro gótico aparecer de la nada como siempre lo hace

-¿ahora qué quieres Naozen?- le pregunto respecto a su presencia

-… he encontrado la espada- atrayendo la atención del rubio

-¿la has encontrado? ...perfecto… ¿pero por qué no la has traído?- ahora la duda fue respecto a la espada

-… quiero que el la saque- con su voz fría de siempre

-…comprendo… que la saque la próxima noche… para que no haya problemas- afirmo este

-entiendo… yo me encargo de todo- desapareciendo en una agujero negro

-… espero que lo logren- volviendo a la ventana

(Cambio de escena: Entrada del templo)

Ya estaba anocheciendo y nuestro protagonista había traído un sofá para poder recostarse debido al aburrimiento que lo estaba invadiendo no tenía mucho que hacer y quería probar el nuevo poder que él había adquirido pero no había ninguna batalla la cual el pudiera practicar y no podía entrenar porque Naozen le había dicho que su poder era algo muy destructivo así que decidió no usarlo a menos que haya una batalla

-*suspiro*… ojala pasara algo- decía este aburrido

Pero el sintió una presencia a unos pocos metros así que se levantó del sofá para ver quién era y era nada menos que Sona Sitri quien aún tenía su uniforme issei estaba un poco sorprendido de verla aquí pero no le importo mucho ya que era ella

-Sona…- dijo alegre de verla

-hola… issei-kun…hagamos esto corto… quiero pedirte algo- con tono serio

-bueno ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto este

-…quiero que regreses a la academia- esto dejo a issei un poco atónito

-… ¿dijiste que regresara a la academia?- volvió a preguntar esta vez con incredulidad

-así es- afirmo esta

-… lo siento pero no puedo- esto dejo a Sona sorprendida pero no tanto

-pero ¿Por qué?- ahora ella preguntaba

-¿Qué no es obvio?... no quiero ver ni a Rias ni a los demás… además ese lugar me dejo un mal recuerdo- con tristeza

-… issei-kun… ya se perfectamente que Rias te ha hecho daño y te dejo una enorme cicatriz que no sanara tan fácil… pero tienes no puedes dejar esta responsabilidad así como así por el dolor… al menos quédate en la academia hasta que te gradúes- dijo tratando de converse a issei

-bueno… no lo sé- dudando respecto a esa petición

-al menos… hazlo por mí- con un pequeño sonrojo y la cabeza abajo

-*suspiro*… lo pensare- haciendo una sonrisa suave

-gracias issei-kun- yéndose por donde vino

Issei se sintió conmovido al ver que Sona se preocupaba por que regresara y más aún porque fue directamente de Kuoh al pueblo para hablar con él. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la sorpresa de que Le Fay y Kuroka estaban detrás de él, la maga rubia se encontraba con una cara de preocupación mientras que Kuroka tenía una cara de enojo

-¿Cuánto escucharon de la conversación?- asustado por lo que iban a decir

-todo- muy serias

-entiendo- con miedo

-no estarás pensando en ir allá ¿o sí?- pregunto desafiante

-bueno…- rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-issei-sama ¿Por qué quiere ir allá? En ese lugar lo traicionaron y más enzima lo asesinaron, además de que parece un lugar muy aburrido y tedioso ¿Por qué querría ir allá?- ahora Le Fay preguntaba con preocupación

-bueno… una parte es por mis estudios… quiero graduarme al menos a la edad que corresponde y lo otro es por Sona… no quiero desilusionarla ya que vino personalmente a pedirme que regresare además no puedo negarme a ella- decidido de su decisión

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron las dos

Ante esto el castaño se quedó completamente callado ya que no se le ocurrió ninguna otra excusa para no fallarle a la peli negra e ir a la academia

-definitivamente yo no lo entiendo- se retira a su habitación dejando a issei y a Le Fay solos

-… issei-sama… yo… no quiero que valla- dijo acercándose y abrasando al castaño sorprendiéndolo

-Le Fay… ¿Por qué no quieres que valla?- preguntaba confundido

-…tengo miedo- decía esta con mucho temor

-¿pero de que tienes miedo?- volvió a preguntar

-de que vuelva a pasarle eso- con tristeza

-… Le Fay… no me va a pasar nada…además yo se cuidarme solo ante estas situaciones… no te preocupes todo va a salir bien- dijo acariciando su cabeza con el sombrero y conmovido por la actitud de la maga

-eso espero…no quiero perderlo otra vez- abrasando a issei mas fuerte

Este quedo muy conmovido por la actitud de la maga rubia aquella preocupación era realmente algo muy lindo de su parte sin embargo él no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto, ella sabía que issei era capaz de cuidarse el solo sin embargo se preocupaba mucho a tal grado de convencerlo de que no valla a la academia para que no le pasara otra vez lo que le paso con los Gremory

-bueno… iré al tejado del templo para aclarar mis ideas- separándose de Le Fay

-de acuerdo… issei-sama- ahora con una linda sonrisa

Luego los dos se fueron por caminos separados, Le Fay se había ido a su habitación a descansar en cuanto a issei él se fue al tejado del templo que era su lugar favorito para pensar con claridad si debía aceptar volver a la academia Kuoh o quedarse en el templo

-siendo honestos… no sé qué hacer ahora- confundido ante esta decisión

(Cambio de escena: inframundo)

Tres de los cuatro Maous quienes eran Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviatán y Ajuka Beelzebub estaban reunidos en una mesa ¿Por qué estaban reunidos? Muy sencillo estaban acusando a Sirzechs por ser el causante de que traicionaran a issei, ambos fueron informados por Azazel y cuando escucharon ambos quedaron sorprendidos pero Serafall no estaba tan sorprendida debido a que ella sospechaba que este tenía cierta relación en todo esto

-por favor les aseguro que yo no creí que pasaría esto- dijo muy avergonzado

-pero si sucedió… y fue a causa tuya- Ajuka enojado y señalándolo con furia

-de no haber sido por ti issei-chan estaría estando de nuestro lado- Serafall muy furiosa y agarrando a Sirzechs por el cuello de su traje de Maou

-yo creí que sería lo mejor para el clan Gremory eso era todo- muy temeroso

-*suspiro*… no puedo creerlo- esta se sentó con expresión triste

-… escuchen… yo también estoy tan triste como ustedes… yo considere a issei-kun como un hermanito menor y lo apuñale por la espalda sin que él lo supiera… realmente no merezco su perdón- dijo muy triste, arrepentido y tapándose toda la cara con una mano

-… deberíamos darle algo a issei… el hizo tanto por nosotros y le pagamos con eso… ¿pero que le podemos dar?... ya sé que una de las mujeres más hermosas del inframundo viva con el- Ajuka al decir esto llamo la atención de Serafall

-¡YO ME OFRESCO!- grito está levantando la mano sorprendiendo a los otros dos

-… perfecto… conoces a issei-kun así que puedes vivir con el- dijo Sirzechs apoyando la idea

-Serafall mañana iras a vivir con issei en el Pueblo en el que está viviendo- con una sonrisa

-entendido… pero ¿Quién se encargara de mis trabajos como Maou?- pregunto por sus deberes

Al instante de que ella preguntaba por sus trabajos Ajuka vio a Sirzechs con una mirada de desprecio mientras este empezaba a sudar frio por lo que le esperaba

-… ¿Por qué yo?- preguntaba ante esto

-será un castigo por traicionar a issei… muchos más trabajos de los que ya tienes- replicándole lo que hizo

-… creo que me lo merezco- cedió derrotado

-(viviré con issei-chan… que emoción)- pensaba está feliz de vivir con el

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Ya había caído la noche e issei se había quedado pensando mucho rato sobre si tenía que ir a la academia o no, él no quería ir debido a que él no quería ver ni a Rias ni a su sequito por que los odia a todos por traicionarlo pero también quería ir porque quería estar con Sona ya que era la única que le caía bien en la academia. Seguía pensando hasta que llego Delta-Xis quien estaba preocupado por eso

-issei… ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado al ver a su amigo en ese estado

-Delta-Xis… tengo un problema- dijo este

-¿en serio? ...¿de qué se trata?- volvió a preguntar para ver si podía ayudarlo

-… lo que pasa es que… Sona quiere que regrese a la academia Kuoh… hay una parte de mí que dice que valla porque quiero estar con ella… ya que es la única que realmente me agrada… pero no quiero ir por que van a estar Rias y los demás... sin mencionar que los odio por reemplazarme… y no sé qué hacer en estos momento- acongojado por el dilema en el que estaba

-…bueno… es un gran problema… todos tenemos que tomar una decisión tarde o temprano… pero lo importante es que tienes que saber elegirlas para que enriquezcan tu vida- tratando de animar a issei

-pero aun así… siempre habrán decisiones que a lo mejor pueden perjudicar a otros tanto como a mi… debido a que Le Fay no quiere que valla por temor a que me pase algo malo… y no me gusta verla preocupada ni triste… además si no voy estaría decepcionando a Sona… y ella también me importa- muy dudoso acerca de las decisión que quiere tomar

-issei… sé que al final tomaras la decisión correcta… ya que yo sé que eres alguien bueno… y a pesar de la traición que te hicieron esos Gremory yo sé que tú tienes buenos sentimientos… creo en ti… y recuerda… estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas- alentando a issei

-gracias Delta-Xis… tu realmente eres un amigo- dijo feliz de tener a un amigo como el

-de nada… ya es de noche así que vamos a dormir- cansado y estirándose

-si… vamos- haciendo lo mismo que el peli azul

Luego los dos se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones para poder dormir mientras que issei aún seguía pensando ante esta situación que lo estaba molestando un poco

-... ¿tú qué opinas Ddraig?- preguntando al Dragon

[No lo sé Socio… eso depende de ti]

-entiendo… gracias… bueno descansa… tengo el presentimiento de que será un largo día- deseándole buenas noches

[Gracias Socio… espero que logras resolver este dímela pronto]

Después estos dos se fueron a dormir donde ya que mañana seguro sería un día muy largo y cansador ya que no se esperaron que tal dilema se les presentara ante ellos

Fin de capítulo 17

 **Capítulo diecisiete terminado… bueno aquí va otra cosa ¿Qué opinan que debería hacer issei? ¿Qué regrese a la academia? O ¿Qué permanezca en el pueblo? Espero dejen sus reviews a ver qué opinan sobre cuál es la decisión que debe tomar… bueno nos vemos la próxima actualización**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas a todos… lamento otra vez la tardanza pero es que estaba viajando de nuevo esta vez por ver a unos familiares que no veía desde hace mucho sin mencionar que estaba viendo el anime Tokyo Ghoul y debo decir que me gustó mucho**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

El peli negro gótico como todos los días estaba viendo la ciudad grande de Kuoh que le llamaba la atención de una u otra manera este veía la ciudad concentrado, hasta que su paz fue interrumpida por cierto albino que al parecer quería buscar pelea

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- con voz fría

-¿Qué no es obvio?... quiero pelear contigo- dijo este enojado

-…déjame adivinar…quieres regresarme los golpes que te di esa vez- suponiendo su motivo

-has acertado… y esta vez esto listo- poniéndose en pose de batalla

{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}

Un gran destello blanco con tonos azules rodeo a Vali generando su Balance Breaker cuando hubo terminado tenia puesta su armadura dejando salir ambas alas de su Sacred Gear

-…no me sorprende- dijo este monótono

-ahora veras- furioso

Con mucha rapidez este voló contra el Naozen para intentar darle un golpe pero este lo evadió con facilidad y al ver que fallo intento darle otro golpe el cual también esquivo, siguiente a eso empezó a dar una ráfaga de golpes muy rápida sin embargo el peli negro estaba evadiendo y deteniendo sus golpes

-que aburrido- decía el peli negro

De repente este desapareció en un agujero negro Vali por su parte comenzó a mirar a todos lados para ver por donde aparcera y así atacarlo sin embargo un pequeño agujero negro apareció arriba de él, este miro curioso hacia el agujero para recibir un puñetazo que lo hizo caer hacia el suelo

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Vali al ver su fuerza

-vamos levántate- apareciendo detrás suyo

Este se levantó rápidamente para atacarlo de nuevo el pero este no podía debido a que su contrincante estaba esquivando todos sus ataque ya sea moviéndose o parándolos con sus mismas manos

-… me das pena-burlándose de el

-ahora veras- muy enojado

Volvía a abalanzarse contra el para intentar hacerle algún daño sin embargo esto fue inútil ya que este volvió a desaparecer en una agujero negro y otro pequeño agujero apareció frente a su cara y rápidamente un puño lo golpeo provocando que se rompiera su casco y haciéndolo retroceder, otro aparición justo en su costado derecho para recibir una patada que le rompió unas cuantas costillas

-¿Quién es este tipo?- se preguntaba con una mano en su costado adolorido

Miro por todas partes de nuevo hasta ver por arriba y vio que intentaba golpearlo pero para su suerte Vali logro salvarse de ese golpe que casi le da el peli negro, el albino intento otra vez atacarle pero era en vano ya que él era muy veloz y no podía atinarle un golpe

-…ya me aburrí- lleno de ira

Este guiado por sus instintos más salvajes empezó a tomar tantos arboles como pudo y arrojárselos para que este los cortara a la mitad con su propia mano causando más ira en el albino hasta que este decidió abalanzarse una vez más para darle un golpe en el estómago el cual por fin logro

-ahora si… ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!- grito completamente furioso

Un gran destello de luz apareció el cual se dirigía hacia arriba que era Vali golpeando a Naozen y justo este lo suelta para volar detrás de él y golpearle justo en la espalda estrellando a los dos contra la tierra creando una enorme cortina de polvo, en ese momento salió de todo el polvo para ver el lugar donde estaba el peli negro

-… que lastima… al final resultó tener un límite… me hubiera gustado pelear un poco más- dijo satisfecho

-mucho cuidado con lo que pides- menciono esta voz haciendo que Vali se volteara por completo

Justo cuando dio la vuelta vio al mismo peli negro que había estrellado contra el suelo solo para que este le propinara un golpe con tal fuerza que rompió toda su armadura completa, este gemía de dolor al ser golpeado directamente en el estómago con tal fuerza que ejercía el Naozen

-nada mal… ahora es mi turno- dijo con voz fría

Luego este quito su mano de su estómago para patearlo otra vez en el estómago haciendo que cállese con mucha rapidez levantando más polvo, este intento levantarse y justo Naozen lo había pisado con ambos pies creando un pequeño cráter

-... toma esto- Naozen amenazante

Empezó a pisarlo muy fuerte contra el suelo con su pie derecho repetidamente haciendo más grande el cráter en el que estaba Vali y ocasionando que este escupiera sangre, cuando se aburrió el peli negro lo agarro por el cuello de su camiseta para verlo con un rastro de sangre en su boca

-no vuelvas a molestarme… ¿entendiste?- mucho más amenazante

Vali no respondió debido a que estaba muy adolorido como para contestar la fuerza de Naozen era tal que lo dejo muy mal herido, para terminar la pelea este lanzo al Hakuryuukou hacia los arboles con una patada haciendo que este chocara con ellos y rompiera unos cuantos en el camino

-…que te sirva de lección- desapareciendo en un agujero negro

Al salir el peli negro de la escena el albino se levantó con mucha dificultad yéndose lo más rápido que pudo, aun estando mal herido pero este podía levantarse solo para poder Salir de ahí e irse muy lejos

(Cambio de escenario: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba parado frente de la estatua del templo con los brazos cruzados pensando si debía regresar a la academia o no, él quería volver para no decepcionar a Sona quien personalmente había ido a pedirle que regresara pero no quería preocupar a Le Fay debido a que ella pensaba que si volvía allá le volvería a pasar lo mismo y eso la angustiaba mucho

-estoy metido en un gran lio- decía este de la nada

[Aun estas indeciso ¿verdad?]

-…si aún lo estoy- preocupado y con indecisión

[Ya decídete Socio… ¿regresas o no?]

-no es tan fácil Ddraig… recuerda que es uno de estos dilemas que no se resuelven tan fácil… siendo honestos ni siquiera sé que hacer- muy confundido

[Entiendo…pero decide rápido porque esto te está volviendo loco]

-si… lo voy a intentar- con una sonrisa ligera

Issei aún seguía pensando respecto a esa decisión pero de repente el recordó las palabras de aliento de Delta-Xis que le dijo la noche anterior. Eso le ayudo a tomar una decisión más rápido

-bien… ya me decidí- dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el interior del templo

(Cambio de escena: entrada del Templo)

Caminando con una maleta en las manos Serafall Leviatán se encontraba en la entrada del templo debido a que ella fue mandada por los Maous para vivir con issei en el pueblo donde está ahora

-bien… aquí voy- dijo con entusiasmo

Al entrar al templo ella vio que no había nadie pero la gran puerta estaba abierta así que decidió entrar para ver donde estaban los demás pero aun así no vio a nadie, la sala de estar estaba completamente vacía y no se podía ver ninguna persona a la vista

-¿hola? ...¿hay alguien aquí?... ¿hola?- empezó a llamar para ver corroborar si había alguien

Estuvo así por un buen rato pero no recibió respuesta alguna así que entro más en el interior del templo para buscar a alguien sin embargo seguía sin encontrar a nadie. Pero hasta la mitad del camino se encontró con cierto castaño que estaba caminando al sentido contrario que ella

-¿issei-chan?- preguntaba viéndolo

-Serafall-sama- dijo sorprendido de su presencia

-… issei-chan eres tu- soltando su maleta y abrasando issei

-si… soy yo… pero Serafall-sama… ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?- ahora el preguntaba

-¿no es obvio?... vengo a vivir contigo- lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-… perdón pero ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que no escuche bien- volvió a hacer una pregunta esta vez inseguro de lo que escucho

-que vengo a vivir contigo en este mismo templo- con una linda sonrisa

-… ohh- sorprendido

-¿no quieres…que viva contigo?- con una cara de decepción que estremeció a issei

-no, no es eso… si quiero que vivas aquí… conmigo- se puso un poco nervioso

-¿en serio?- muy feliz

-…si… es que definitivamente no me esperaba eso- rascándose la nuca

Al terminar la conversación esta suelta a issei para darle una hermosa sonrisa al castaño, este estaba un poco confundido ya que no entendía muy bien por que Serafall estaba aquí y más encima que ella quisiera vivir con él sin embargo el recordó que tenía que decirle algo a sus amigos los Dragones

-Serafall… ven conmigo- en tono serio

-¿ehh? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desconcertada por la repentina actitud del castaño

-…ya que eres inquilina… tienes que saber esto- caminando en frente

Ahora era ella la que estaba desconcertada por el repentino cambio de actitud de issei pero esta solo volvió a tomar su maleta y lo siguió sin hacer muchas preguntas, su destino era la cocina quienes estaba Delta-Xis, Hollow, Marcus, Naozen, Samurái, Le Fay y Kuroka estos se sorprendieron al ver a Serafall en este lugar

-chicos… tengo algo que decir- les dijo a todos con un tono de seriedad muy grande

-está bien pero antes… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Samurái percatándose de la presencia de Serafall en el pueblo

-… voy a vivir aquí con issei-chan- volviendo a hacer una sonrisa

Al escuchar esto Delta-Xis y Hollow quedaron con la boca abierta, Marcus tenía una expresión de diversión, Naozen seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna, Samurái tenía la boca de su máscara abierta, Kuroka miro con los ojos muy abiertos y Le Fay tenía una expresión de celos en su cara que no podía ocultar

-… ¿es una broma?- ahora pregunto Delta-Xis

-no… de hecho hasta tengo mi maleta- levantándola y mostrándola a todo el mundo dejándolos boqui abiertos excepto a dos personas

-bueno… pero eso no era lo que quería decir- volviendo a llamar la atención de todos

-¿Qué sucede issei-sama?- Le Fay con una gran curiosidad

-… voy a volver a la academia Kuoh- ahora sí que sorprendió a todos incluso a la Maou

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hollow con mucha incredulidad en su voz

-a pesar de ser que ahora soy un Dragon pura sangre soy más un joven… al menos quiero graduarme de la academia… además también hay otra razón por la cuales quiero volver- decidido y firme en sus palabras

-issei-sama por favor recapacite un poco más… es peligroso que usted valla-dijo la maga rubia con voz preocupada

-Le Fay… lo siento pero he tomado una decisión- decepcionando a la maga rubia

-¿y si Shirone o los Gremory quieren matarte de nuevo?- aportando para que lo vuelva a pensar

-Kuroka yo se cuidarme solo… ya no soy tan débil como antes- contradiciendo a Kuroka

Al parecer issei había tomado una decisión firme y no se iba a retractar de ello, los Dragon Truth también entendieron la situación y estuvieron de acuerdo, Serafall al igual que Le Fay y Kuroka estaba un poco asustada que le pasara lo mismo pero ellas era consciente de que issei era más inteligente que antes pero de todo modos…

-entonces… iré con usted- Le Fay con decisión

-¿Qué?- incrédulo de sus palabras

-si no quiere escucharme… entonces iré con usted a esa academia- confirmando lo que dijo

-bueno… Le Fay va yo también voy… será divertido estar en la misma academia que issei-san y Shirone Nyan- la nekomata apoyando a Le Fay

-chicas…- conmovido por el apoyo de estas

-si ellas van yo también voy- dijo Delta-Xis

-yo también iré… no puedo dejar ir a mi hermano solo a un lugar tan peligroso- Hollow apoyando a su hermano

-pero… ¿en serio pueden ir?- dirigiéndose a Samurái

-bueno… estos dos dejaron la escuela cuando este estaba en segundo grado y este en primero… así que creo que pueden ir- explico Samurái

-bueno… iremos todos a la academia… pero tiene que prometerme que van a ponerse serio y a comportarse-

-lo prometemos- dijeron los cuatro al unísono

-muy bien los dejare ir a la escuela pero con una condición que va para issei- con una voz seria

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto este

-que no te acerques a los Gremory por nada en el mundo- imponiendo esa condición

-trato hecho- sin costarle nada aceptar

Después los que estaban en la cocina volvieron a hablar entre sí, mientras issei guio a Serafall a su nueva habitación, había muchas habitaciones en el templo así que no era problemas que ella se quedara

-bueno… esta es tu habitación Serafall-sama…si quieres descansa un poco- se retiraba

-issei-chan… por favor dime Levi tan… no es necesario que seas tan formal- deteniendo al castaño un poco sonrojada

-…de acuerdo… descansa Sera… Levi tan- corrigiéndose así mismo por que no estaba acostumbrado el llamarla de esa forma

-pero… ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba curiosa

-tengo que hablar con Sona sobre la inscripción de los demás- esto hizo que Serafall se emocionara

-déjame ir contigo también quiero ver a Sona-chan- dijo emocionada para ver a su hermana menor

-… está bien… pero primero deja tu equipaje en tu cuarto- le recomendó este

-entendido- corrió de inmediato a dejar su maleta

Al terminar de poner su equipaje en su habitación estos dos salieron del templo hacia la academia Kuoh para poder inscribir a los dos Dragon Truth y las otras dos inquilinas del templo

(Cambio de escena: Cocina del templo)

-¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto Marcus a Delta-Xis

Después de que Serafall e issei salieron de la cocina todos estaban conversando entre ellos y Marcus empezó a conversar con Delta-Xis ya que este estaba inseguro de la decisión de regresar a la escuela

-... oye no tienes por qué preocuparte… no es como si fuera un niño de seis años o algo así- dijo irónico al respecto

-no lo sé… pero tengo mis ciertas dudas respecto a esto de que quieres ir allá- explicando estas cosas

-bueno… no es solo por el estudio… es más por proteger a issei… no quiero que esos Gremory lo molesten más de hecho no puedo permitir que él esté en peligro- firme en su posición de proteger a su amigo

-¿seguro que es solo por los Gremory?- se preguntaba dudando de que fuera por ellos

-… está bien… también es más por esa nekomata… no confió en ella para nada- señalando a Kuroka con desprecio

-pero si tu no confías en ningún nekomata- contradiciendo sus palabras

-… *suspiro* si es cierto pero igual no quiero correr riesgos… iré con issei… y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo Marcus- se retira de la cocina

Marcus veía como el peli azul se retiraba de la cocina para luego ver por una de las ventanas con una expresión preocupada debido a que aún tenía dudas respecto a esta decisión no solo de issei sino que también de Delta-Xis

-*suspiro*… tal vez solo es mi imaginación- intentando calmar sus nervios

(Cambio de escena: academia Kuoh sala del consejo estudiantil)

Sona Sitri se encontraba como siempre detrás del escritorio del consejo estudiantil leyendo algunos papeles, archivos y notas algo que ella hace normalmente como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, esta seguía leyendo formalidades hasta que escucho que tocaron a la puerta

-pase- dijo en voz alta para que abrieran la puerta

Al abrirse la puerta la peli negra se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a issei pero eso no era todo además de que lo acompañaba su hermana mayor Serafall y al verla esta se puso nerviosa, se paró y rodeo el escritorio para quedar en frente de ellos

-¿onee-sama?- sorprendida de verla

-Sona-chan tu onee-sama vino a hacerte una visita sorpresa- corriendo a abrazar a su hermana y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella

-pero onee-sama ¿Qué haces aquí?- se preguntaba muy desconcertada

-bueno…ella quiso acompañarme- interfirió issei

-issei-kun… ¿Qué sucede?- queriendo saber la razón de su visita

-… quería avisarte que voy a regresar a la academia- con voz calmada

-… está bien… ¿Cuándo quieres regresar?- con su tono de autoridad

-este lunes… y también quiero que inscribas a Delta-Xis, Hollow, Le Fay y Kuroka- mencionándolos para inscribirlos

-de acuerdo… hablare con el director a ver qué puedo hacer- regresando a su escritorio

-gracias Sona… bien eso es todo lo que quería hablar contigo… vamos Levi tan- sorprendiendo a Sona

-espera… ¿a qué te refieres con vamos?- respecto a las palabras de issei

-… ahora estoy viviendo con issei-chan- haciendo una sonrisa inocente

Al escuchar esas palabras de su hermana Sona se quedó de piedra ya que nunca espero que ella se fuera a vivir al templo junto con issei, estos notaron que ella estaba muda y completamente sorprendida de lo que dijo su hermana Serafall pero no hicieron mucho caso porque pensaron que necesitaba procesar esa información

-… emm… nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos el lunes Sona- despidiéndose y retirándose del lugar

-adiós Sona-chan vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando- haciendo una risita y yéndose con el castaño

Los dos al salir de la oficina Sona regreso en si para ver que ellos ya no estaban lo único que podía recordar es que dijo que Serafall estaba viviendo con issei y que ella la visitaría de vez en cuando, se sentó en su silla quitándose los lentes y frotándose la cara con una expresión de fastidio total

-no lo puedo creer- dijo para sí misma

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Ya era de noche y Kuroka estaba sentada justo en el lugar donde issei suele frecuentar casi todas las noches con una cara pensativa, al igual que los demás ella igual tenía sus ciertas dudas respecto a entrar a una academia a estudiar cosa que jamás había hecho pero dejo de pensarlo justo cuando vio entrar a issei y a Serafall al templo juntos

-Nyan… ya regresaron- sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos

Mientras que ellos estaban hablando abajo no se percataron de que cierto rubio enmascarado estaba justo en frente de ellos con los brazos cursados haciendo que los recién llegados se pusieran un poco tensos

-¿y bien?- pregunto curioso

-… este lunes vamos a clases… bueno Sona me avisara- explico el castaño

-bien… vallan a dormir que ya es de noche- les dijo

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas a habitaciones para descansar ya que había caído la noche, issei ya se estaba listo para ir a dormir ya que se había puesto su ropa para eso que solo eran sus boxers y su playera roja además ya se había acostado en su futón… pero no iba a dormir tranquilo esta noche

-issei- se escuchó una voz fria

-Naozen… ¿Qué pasa?- sorprendido de verlo

-… ven conmigo- sacando sus alas negras de Dragon

Fin del capítulo 18

 **El capítulo dieciocho está listo… otra vez lamento haberme ausentado de nuevo pero como dije estaba de viaje y otras cosas de hecho aprovechando la oportunidad voy a decir los siguiente… si me ausento es que estoy viendo un anime ya sea largo o corto y cada vez que veo uno me centro solo en verlo más cuando me gusta el anime**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola…lamento el retraso otra vez pero es que estaba un poco mal y deprimido por unos cuantos asuntos los cuales necesitaba pensar por un tiempo pero ya los resolví otra vez y ya estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo de la historia para ustedes**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Ya era día lunes y los Dragon Truth con las dos inquilinas que habitan en el templo estaban justo en la entrada de la academia Kuoh con los respectivos uniformes de hombre y mujer que debía llevar puestos como eran las normas

-esto es un poco raro- exclamo Le Fay tomando el cuello del uniforme

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto issei

-bueno… la verdad es que es la primera vez que estudio en una academia que no sea de magia así que se me hace raro usar esto… y más sin mi sombrero- explico esta

-entiendo-

-bueno…sería mejor entrar… hace tiempo que no hacia esto- dijo el peli azul con emoción de entrar

Luego los cinco entraron a la academia como era de corresponder para ellos todo era algo nuevo y más aún para los dos Dragones pero para issei esto era completamente normal así que entro a la academia como lo hacía siempre… pero ya no la veía como antes y menos con lo que paso anoche

Flash Back: la noche anterior

Cuando Naozen llamo a issei este se vistió otra vez y salieron volando de esta issei no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero obedecido de todas formas, ellos se encontraban volando pasando por el bosque cercano al pueblo pero era diferente ya que habían dos cráteres uno enorme y el otro un poco más pequeño al verlos issei quedo un poco desconcertado

-¿Qué fue lo que paso hay?- interesado por los cráteres

-… no preguntes- concentrado en volar

El castaño volvió a ver los cráteres con interés pero para no perder el rastro del peli negro alejo la vista de estos para concentrarse en el camino, lo que no se espero fue que llegaran a la ciudad de Kuoh y en especial que fuera la academia a la cual iba a regresar

-oye Naozen… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- confundido por que el peli negro lo trajo justo hay

-…quiero que tengas algo que está justo aquí- insinuó viendo al horizonte

Issei mostro mucho interés respecto a las palabras de su compañero así que lo siguió sin hacer muchas preguntas hasta llegar al bosque aledaño a la academia y al antiguo edificio estudiantil donde se realizaban las reuniones del club del ocultismo un poco más adelante encontraron una pequeña entrada que parecía una especie de cueva subterránea

-jamás había visto esto- decía con asombro

-vamos- exclamo este

Los dos entraron a este lugar y cada vez se sumergían a dentro de esta había menos luz teniendo menor posibilidad de seguir el camino correctamente pero de repente un extraña luz de color verde ilumino lo suficiente para que pudieran ver un poco más del camino, al llegar al final de la habitación encontraron lo que Naozen tenía para issei

Una espada

Estaba clavada hasta la punta en un gran pedestal de piedra en el centro de esta habitación grande que estaba iluminada por una luz verde que emanaba esta misma, la apariencia de la espada era casi como la de Durandal pero un poquito más pequeña, en el centro de la hoja tenía tres agujeros, su color era de distintos tipos de verde y el mango de esta parecían ser unas especies de raíces de árbol el castaño quedo maravillado por presenciar tal espada y de sentir su energía

-¿pero qué es esto?- atónito al ver esta espada

-Terra Blade- menciono su compañero

-¿Cómo?-

-es una espada muy poderosa… se sabe muy poco de ella solo que fue forjada de dos espadas diferentes True Night's Edge y True Excalibur- explicando la composición de esta espada

-espera ¿True Excalibur?... ¿te refieres a las siete Excalibur de la iglesia?- preguntando respecto al nombre de esta espada

-… eso no te lo puedo decir yo- creando más dudas en issei

El castaño ahora tenía solo una duda ¿Qué era realmente la True Excalibur de la que hablaba Naozen? Sin embargo este volvió a concentrarse en la espada que tenía mucho enigma sobre ella y su aura

-ve y empúñala- señalando la Terra Blade

-¿ehh?- volteo a verlo

-te traje aquí para que obtuvieses esta espada… Ascalon tal vez será la mejor espada Dragon Slayer de todas… pero necesitaras toda la fuerza necesaria para vencer a los Dragones Malignos… así que ve y empúñala- mirando al castaño con brazos cruzados

Issei no tenía muchas opciones si quería proteger al pueblo y a sus amigos tenía que usar esa espada, camino subiendo por el pedestal quedando detrás de la espada también frente a Naozen tomo el mango con la mano derecha para que las raíces que estaban en el mango se incrustaron en la mano del castaño provocando que este quitara la mano rápidamente

-no le tengas miedo… no es una espada maligna ni nada por el estilo así que puedes empuñarla sin problemas... vamos tómala otra vez-

Confiando en las palabras de Naozen este volvió a poner la mano para que las raíces se volvieran a extender en su mano cubriéndola por completo. Al terminar de contemplar la escena este saco la espada casi sin ninguna dificultad soltando unas cuantas piedras del pedestal, movió la espada un poco para contemplar cómo era

-felicidades… la Terra Blade ahora es tuya- dijo con orgullo

-… la verdad… se siente extraño- menciono al tenerla

-es una espada misteriosa… temo que no se mucho sobre ella… lo único que sé es que ambas espada con las que se forjo esta eran muy poderosas… de hecho es de tal poder que puede competir contra las siete Excalibur tal vez… con la misma Durandal- señalando la espada otra vez

-¿en serio?... increíble… un momento si es tan poderosa como dices… ¿Por qué no pudieron detectar tal poder los demonios?- viendo al pelinegro con duda

-se puso un sello para que la energía de la Terra Blade no sobresaliese y nadie pueda encontrarla…fue por eso que no pudieron sentirla hasta ahora… ¿alguna otra pregunta?- mirando a issei ya sin sus brazos cruzados

-si… ¿Por qué estaba guardada aquí…en el territorio de Gremory y Sitri?- pregunto otra vez

-… como te dije antes no soy yo quien debe decírtelo… si quieres saber más tendrás que esperar un poco más- volteando la mirada

Esto dejo insatisfecho al castaño ya que tenía mucha curiosidad respecto a esta espada tan rara que no solo tenía un aura poderosa sino que también la rodeaba un gran enigma que le llamaba mucho la atención

-ya vámonos… porque los muchachos pueden despertar en cualquier momento y si notan que no estas… te vas a meter en problemas- dando media vuelta retirándose

Luego de esto los muchachos procedieron a retirarse de la habitación donde tenían oculta la espada Terra Blade, issei quien estaba con dudas miro el lugar el cual estaba la espada y dio la vuelta para irse con su compañero al Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Por qué la tendrían aquí?-mirando los campos de Kuoh

-issei-san ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Kuroka que estaba un poco preocupada por issei

El castaño no se había dado cuenta de que estaba parado entre la entrada y la academia sin mencionar de que no solo Kuroka lo vio así, también sus amigos que iban con el

-nada estoy bien- tratando de calmar a Kuroka

-… ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos esa vez?- ahora su tono de voz se volvió serio

-…si lo recuerdo… puedes estar segura de que no le hare nada malo a Koneko-chan…te lo había dicho antes ¿no?...eres mi amiga y no quiero que pases por un mal rato por mi culpa así que no te preocupes… no le hare nada a Koneko-chan- sosteniendo la mejilla derecha de la nekomata

-gracias issei-san… solo quería saber eso Nyan- tomando su mano con ternura

Hollow veía la escena de la nekomata y el Dragon muy conmovido hasta hizo un sonido que lo demostró, pero no podíamos decir lo mismo del Peli azul y de la maga rubia ya que uno está molesto y la otra celosa

-bueno… ¿vamos?- Hollow rompiendo la escena

-si- dijeron los dos

Así los cinco se fueron directamente a la academia y de repente Kuroka agarra el brazo de issei enterrándolo entre sus pechos ocasionando un rubor en el castaño, ira en el peli azul, celos en la maga rubia y ternura en el caso del peli platino por verlos juntos

(Cambio de escenario: Segundo Grado)

Asia junto con Irina y Xenovia estaban sentadas en sus respectivos puestos pero con melancolía en sus rostros que era cada vez que venían a la academia casi siempre iban con esa expresión en el rostro pero Asia vio a cierta castaña con lentes que noto su expresión y se había acercado a ella

-¿Qué sucede Asia?- pregunto Kiryuu con su típica sonrisa

-Kiryuu-san… no pasa nada… es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas es todo- tratando de sostener una sonrisa

-ahh es eso… pero no tienes que preocuparte… sabes que… oído que Hyoudou volverá a la academia y vendrá un nuevo estudiante a nuestro salón- lo que no espero es que Irina y Xenovia escucharan eso

-¡¿ISSEI VOLVERA?!- gritaron estas tres atónitas al escuchar eso

Como fue un grito muy fuerte era imposible que nadie escuchara la noticia de que issei volvería a la academia esto sorprendió a los hombres y alarmando a las mujeres de manera que se asustaron por que la reputación que llevaba issei era bien conocida

-qué horror Hyoudou volverla al a academia-

-con lo tranquilo que estaba este lugar sin ese pervertido-

-ya tenemos suficiente con esos otros dos pervertidos que siempre espían en los baños-

-no puede ser esto es horrible tiene que ser una pesadilla-

Estos eran los comentarios de todas las chicas las cuales conocían muy bien el issei que estaba en la academia antes de la traición de Rias y los demás, pero las más horrorizadas al escucharlo era Murayama y Katase quienes siempre se encontraban con issei espiando en los baños con sus otros dos amigos

(Cambio de escena: Entrada del Segundo Grado)

Mientras tanto que los muchachos de Dragon Truth se había separado por sus distintos caminos Le Fay y Hollow se fueron al salón del primer año en el mismo grupo que Koneko, Ravel y Gasper. Kuroka por su parte se fue al tercer grado en el mismo grupo que Rias y Akeno mientras que issei y Delta-Xis se fueron al directamente al segundo grado donde estaban en el mismo grupo donde estaba Asia, Irina y Xenovia

-¿Por qué nos habrán puesto en el mismo grupo que todos los Gremory?- cuestionaba Delta-Xis

-en nuestro caso era para no levantar tantas sospechas de… cierto asunto… pero la verdad es que no sé por qué con los demás- respondiendo parte de la pregunta que hizo su amigo

-entra tu primero… yo entrare después para poder presentarme- dijo el peli azul

Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo este abrió la puerta llamando la atención de todos en su grupo pero tres personas en dicho grupo tenían un poco de miedo pero este solo ignoro a toda la gente que vio y se sentó en su puesto que le correspondía siempre este se sentía observado y en efecto era observado por las tres chicas que odiaba lo miraban con una cara de sorpresa combinada con nervios

-¿Qué están mirando?- mirándolas con enojo

-ehh… etto…ahh- balbuceaban las tres por los nervios

-… muéranse- molesto de verlas

Las tres escucharon eso y quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso directamente de la boca del castaño ni siquiera cuando llego el profesor al salón de clase lograron regresar a la realidad

-jóvenes… un nuevo estudiante ha llegado a nuestro salón… vamos pasa- al decir esto todos quedaron entusiasmados haciéndose muchas preguntas respecto a ese nuevo estudiante

El peli azul paso directamente de la puerta al salón causando furor entre las chicas y celos entre los chicos debido a la belleza que este tenía en su rostro y en todo su ser

-mi nombre es Delta-Xis… espero que nos llevemos bien- esbozando una sonrisa ligera

Todas las chicas quedaron maravilladas por la hermosura del peli azul en tanto que los chicos estaban hechos un mar de celos porque acaparaba a todas las chicas salvo a tres de ellas, el único chico que no sentía celos ni nada por el estilo era issei quien ya conocía a Delta-Xis de ante mano y sin mencionar que era su amigo

-bueno Delta-Xis… puedes ir a sentarte… mira hay ahí un lugar- señalando el final

-está bien- dijo yendo hacia el último de la fila y de paso chocando puños con issei sin que se dieran cuenta los demás

(Cambio de escena: Primer Grado)

-mi nombre es Le Fay Pendragon- presentándose formal mente

-hola… mi nombre es Hollow… es un gusto conocerlos- con un tono angelical y una sonrisa grande

Al igual que Delta-Xis en segundo grado Le Fay y Hollow causaron furor tanto en las chicas como en los chicos por la belleza de Le Fay y lo adorable pero atractivo del peli platino mientras que Koneko, Ravel y Gasper estaba sorprendidos de este suceso

-bueno chicos… vallan a sentarse... hay dos puestos vacíos por ahí- dijo la profesora mostrando un puesto detrás de Koneko y al último lugar, al igual que el peli azul Hollow se había sentado al último del todo mientras que la maga rubia se sentó detrás de Koneko al centrarse esta la Loli peli platina la vio con una mirada de frialdad que le extraño un poco

-(¿Qué le pasa?)- extrañada por la actitud de Koneko

(Cambio de escena: Tercer Grado)

-mi nombre es Kuroka… espero que nos llevemos bien- tratando de suprimir su Nyan

Esta su senjutsu oculto su cola y sus orejas de gato ya que issei se lo había pedido hace un buen rato esta al llegar al salón causo mucho escandalo entre los chicos y envidia entre las chicas por haber visto todo el atractivo de Kuroka que competía con el de Rias y Akeno, estas por su parte también se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición de esta en la academia

-¿pero que hace Kuroka en la academia?- susurraba Rias con los ojos muy abiertos

Al igual que los demás esta se fue a tomar asiento y el profesor le había indicado un puesto vacío detrás de la pelirroja Gremory que a está aún no se le quitaba la sorpresa de ver a la hermana de su torre justo aquí en su mismo salón

(Después de la Clase)

Al terminar la clase en el segundo grado Asia, Irina y Xenovia corrieron directamente con Rias para avisar que issei había vuelto a la academia pero acompañado, en el primer grado paso exactamente lo mismo mientras que en el tercer grado fue más o menos igual reuniéndose en uno de los pasillos de la academia

-boucho-san tiene que saber esto- empezó Asia al ver a Rias

-boucho… tenemos noticias- siguió Koneko

-a ver, a ver yo primero… Koneko… tu hermana está aquí… y al parecer ha venido a estudiar a Kuoh- ante esta noticia Koneko se quedó impresionada

-muy bien mi turno… Le Fay Pendragon y Hollow están en nuestro grupo- dijo Ravel sorprendiendo a todos

-bueno nuestro turno… issei-kun ha regresado… y esta con el tal Delta-Xis- las palabras de Irina superaron a todas las demás noticias dejando a todos con una cara de incredulidad total al respecto

-¿i… issei está aquí?- pregunto Rias incrédula

-ara, ara… esto sí que es inesperado-Akeno mostrando la misma expresión que Rias

-¿issei-sempai volvió?-Koneko con los ojos bien abiertos

-no lo puedo creer issei-sama regreso al final-Ravel tan impactada como los demás

-¿boucho que hacemos?- pregunto Gasper asustado por la situación

Era muy obvio que ella no tenía idea de que hacer en estos momentos, ella quería hablar con issei para poder explicarle todo, ya que amaba demasiado al castaño como para dejarlo ir sin embargo era notable que él no quería escucharlos de hecho ni quería verlos pero solo se le ocurrió una cosa

-Koneko… ve a ver qué hace issei e infórmanos de todo lo que suceda con el- ordenándole que "vigilara" al castaño

-Hai boucho- corriendo al campo principal

-Rias… ¿crees que sea buena idea?- con un teje de preocupación en su voz

-eso es lo que espero Akeno-

(Cambio de escena: Academia Kuoh Campo Principal)

Justo en un prado verde issei estaba recostado viendo el cielo con los brazos en la nuca haciendo como una almohada y despreocupado de la vida como si realmente fuera un muchacho normal. Pero su paz fue alborotada por cierta nekomata que recién había llegado

-¿Cómo te fue?- con curiosidad

-bueno… fue un poco extraño pero también fue divertido Nyan- dejando salir su Nyan que tanto intento suprimir

-me alegro de que te hayas divertido… pero recuerda que debes mantener tu personalidad y apariencia de nekomata ocultas ya que armaríamos un gran escándalo si descubren que los seres sobrenaturales existen y más aun siendo nosotros - mirando a Kuroka con una mirada seria

-está bien… permaneceré lo más oculta que quieras Nyan- sonriéndole muy lindamente

-genial… *suspiro* extrañaba este lugar- dijo con nostalgia

-…sabes… he estado pensando algo- acercándose más a el

-¿así que?- curioso pero confundido

-he escuchado de eso de las relaciones que tienen un chico y una chica durante las clases- acercándose más a su rostro

-ahh eso… esas cosas de tener un novio o novia y estar enamorado casi todo el tiempo… ¿eso te hace pensar?- viendo a Kuroka con una ceja levantada

-un poco… sobre algunas cosas- acurrucándose en su pecho de forma gatuna

Este desvió la mirada sonrojado debido a que las acciones de la nekomata eran un poco provocadoras pero a él le gustaban por alguna razón luego no le dio importancia ya que pesaba que era solo un juego de parte de ella, estuvieron así por un corto rato hasta que…

-¿no que no debíamos llamar la atención?- dijo Delta-Xis mirando con cólera a los dos

Kuroka dio la vuelta lenta mente con una cara de fastidiada mientras que issei volteo la cabeza rápidamente para ver a un peli azul enojado pero este no venía solo Le Fay y Hollow lo estaban acompañando sin mencionar que ella tenía una cara impresión mientras que el peli platino mostro una expresión de ternura

-Kuroka ¿Qué estás haciendo?- teniendo una notoria expresión de molestia

-Nyan Le Fay… ¿acaso estas celosa de que este tan cerca de issei-san?- apegándose un poco más a él causando nervios en la maga rubio

-ehh… bueno… yo- jugando con sus dedos sin saber que decir

-lo sabía… estas celosa… se te nota en la cara- señalándola con diversión

-Le Fay esta celosa, Le Fay esta celosa- Hollow cantando de manera muy infantil

-¡CALLATE HOLLOW!- grito sonrojada mientras el peli platino y el peli azul se reía en silencio

-celosa- susurro Hollow

-(eso fue muy infantil)- pensó Delta-Xis mirando a su hermano

-ya… ya vámonos de aquí o llamaremos la atención más de lo usual- se fue muy enojada

-… Le Fay tiene razón vámonos antes de que causemos un gran alboroto- dijo issei levantándose

Los dos Dragon Truth siguieron al castaño mientras que la nekomata veía como sus compañeros se iban a sus respectivos salones así que decidió imitarlos e irse a su salón pero no tenían ni la más remota idea de que una Loli peli platina vio toda esa escena con no solo celos si no que con rabia

-¿Kuroka-neesama e issei-sempai?... esto no puede ser posible- llena de celos

Esta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esa escena de que su hermana mayor acurrucándose en el pecho de su sempai hizo que en el interior estallara de celos y como estaba detrás de un árbol por la fuerza dejo unas marcas muy notorias de inmediato esta se fue a informarle a Rias todo

Fin del capítulo 19

 **Ya está el capítulo diecinueve está terminado ahora issei ya tiene la Terra Blade…al final decidí que la tendrá directamente por que si la ponía como se obtiene en el juego entonces tendría que alargar mucho más la historia de lo esperado y ese tampoco es el plan ... de hecho hablando de la historia quiero hablar un momento… estaba viendo unas reviews que me decían que a veces alargaba demasiado algunas cosas y que ponía unos cuantos giros innecesarios a esta y quiero disculparme por eso ya que es molesto… pero igual quiero que entiendan que apenas estoy empezando en Fanfiction y a veces cuando me gusta algo me pierdo pero me gustaría que me ayudaran un poco a mejorar porque quiero que la historia sea cómoda de leer y que les guste mucho bueno quería decirles eso**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos... antes que nada quisiera decir que a lo mejor pronto voy a publicar otra historia de Highschool DxD ya que tengo una idea pero no la voy a decir hasta que publique dicho fic ya que como dije antes quiero que todo sea sorpresa… no voy a negarlo me gustan mucho las sorpresas**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Le Fay estaba caminando furiosa por el campo de Kuoh, ella se había separado de su grupo debido a sus celos y por qué Hollow la molestaba demasiado repitiendo una y otra vez que ella estaba celosa de que Kuroka e issei estuvieran demasiado cerca el uno del otro camino furiosa confundida hasta que la mitad del camino esta se detuvo

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ... ¿Por qué actué de esa manera cuando vi que Kuroka estaba tan cerca de issei-sama?... ¿será verdad?... ¿esta sensación que tengo en realidad son celos?- esta suspiro y se quedó parada un buen rato

De lo que no contaba es que cierto castaño estaba corriendo por todas partes de la academia para poder encontrarla ya que estaba preocupado al pensar que le hizo algo malo a ella para que se enojara y actuara de esa manera

-Le Fay…*jadeo* *Jadeo* espera- dijo issei entre jadeos

-¿Qué quiere issei-sama?- con un tono de molestia

-Le Fay ¿qué paso? ... ¿Por qué actuaste así tan de repente?- le pregunto muy preocupado por su actitud repentina

-… no pasó nada-resignada a hablar

-no quiero sonar como Hollow pero… ¿en serio estas celosa?- haciendo que esta se erizara

-no estoy celosa… Hollow es un tonto… solo que me estaba cansando de que me dijera algo que no es cierto- explicándole su versión de la historia

-aja… pero… ¿Por qué actuaste así cuando Kuroka se estaba acurrucando en mi pecho?- dejo a la maga rubia sin nada que decir

-bueno… yo…- su voz era un poco nerviosa

El rostro de ella también mostraba nerviosismo, algo que issei no podía dejar pasar por alto porque él pensaba que la causa del enojo de Le Fay era por culpa suya entonces decidió hacer lo que creía correcto

-…yo… lo lamento- se disculpó llamando la atención de Le Fay

-¿Qué?-

-yo… lamento que te enojaras de esa manera…todo esto fue mi culpa… yo no quería hacerte daño de ninguna manera pero al parecer… lo hice… Le Fay… lamento haberte echo enojar… lo siento mucho- dijo este inclinándose

Ahora la maga rubia era la que se sentía mal porque issei no tenía nada de la culpa de que ella se enojara, Le Fay fue hacia issei para abrasarlo y agarrar su camiseta con ternura causando la misma sensación en el castaño

-usted nunca me haría enojar… es solo que las cosas se han complicado mucho… la verdad es que estoy muy confundida respecto a mis acciones y sentimientos…yo soy quien lo siente por actuar de esa manera… pero quiero que sepa que usted jamás me haría enojar nunca- dijo provocando ternura y calma en el castaño

-…Le Fay- apangándose más a la maga rubia

Los dos estuvieron abrazados muy conmovedoramente, para la maga sentir al castaño era algo maravilloso que cada vez que lo hacía la llenaba de una felicidad muy grande… pero para issei era diferente ya que de repente recordó algo que no solo le desagrado si no que era algo que lo estuvo atormentando desde hace mucho o mejor dicho alguien que lo atormento mucho tiempo

Raynare

Gracias a ella issei no solo tuvo una muy mala experiencia que fue su muerte una vez sino que también le dejo un trauma que lo había acongojando ya desde hace tiempo y se había vuelto a repetir hace poco… pero esta vez no solo fue una sino que fueron sus amigos los que lo traicionaron y le mintieron, haciendo que issei se preguntara

-(… ¿y si eso vuelve a pasar?)- se preguntaba en su mente con temor

Tenía miedo de que eso le volviera por tercera vez que no solo las chicas si no que las personas que ahora consideraba sus amigos se volvieran en contra suya y otra vez lo mataran, lentamente se separó de Le Fay y ella a la vez quedo confundida respecto a sus acciones por que tenía la mirada desviada y con melancolía

-¿issei-sama…que tiene?- pregunto por su repentina actitud

-…lo siento Le Fay… pero no creo estar listo para abrir de nuevo mi corazón a alguien… de nuevo- esas palabras la estremecieron

-¿pero… por qué?- teniendo un tono de tristeza

-no quiero volver a sufrir… lo que sufrí antes…ya que no quiero que está herida que tengo se abra más de lo que ya está… lo siento- se fue dejando a la maga rubia

Ella no solo estaba impresionada por esas palabras si no que sentía mucha pena al ver que issei tenía miedo de que si volvía a abrir su corazón sufriría otra vez una traición como lo que paso con Rias Gremory, esta inclino su cabeza hacia abajo en una expresión de melancolía pero luego la levanta otra vez para decir lo siguiente

-no… no me rendiré… voy a hacer que issei-sama vuelva a abrir su corazón... seré yo quien tenga un espacio grande en su vida… y no permitiré que nadie me lo arrebate… voy a sanar esa herida que tiene en su corazón- dijo con determinación en su voz

Luego esta se fue por la misma dirección en la que se fue el castaño… ella ya tenía en claro las cosas eso significa que para tener a issei esta tenía que ser más asertiva y que tenía que actuar rápido pero también estaba consciente de que tenía un gran problema… mejor dicho dos grandes problemas que le iban a complicar las cosas

(Cambio de escena: Club del Ocultismo)

-¿¡PERO QUE!?- grito Rias atónita

Koneko ya había regresado reportando todo sobre las acciones de issei incluso había mencionado de que Kuroka estaba muy apegada a issei estas noticias hicieron que Rias y todos los demás tuvieran la boca y los ojos bien abiertos en especial las chicas

-es verdad… Kuroka-neesama e issei-sempai estaban muy apegados-formando puños

-esa Kuroka… como se atreve a robarme a mi issei… esto no se quedara así- levantándose de su escritorio

-pero Rias… ¿Qué podemos hacer?... issei-kun nos odia y si intentamos algo él nos rechazaría- Akeno mirando al suelo con melancolía

-Akeno… issei hizo muchas cosas por nosotros y se lo pagamos con esa horrible traición… no hay ningún momento en que no me sienta arrepentida y miserable por lo que he hecho pasar… pero no puedo rendirme… amo demasiado a issei como para dejarlo ir... y no descansare hasta conseguir su perdón- levantando los ánimos de todos

-tienes razón Rias… pero aun insisto en mi pregunta… ¿Qué podemos hacer?- dejando a la pelirroja sin respuesta

-… *suspiro*… solo podemos esperar un poco más para poder hablar con el… por ahora solo tenemos que vigilarlo y asegurarnos de lo que hace… y eso te lo encargo a ti Koneko… quiero que vigiles a issei y nos informes de todas sus acciones- ordeno con un tono de autoridad

-Hai Boucho- se fue pacíficamente de la habitación

-Boucho-san… ¿realmente cree que issei-san nos perdone?- pregunto Asía

-estoy segura de ello- mirando por la ventana

(Cambio de escena: Primer Grado)

El descanso había terminado pero la profesora del primer grado todavía no llegaba ya que los profesores de todas las salas estaba en reunión Le Fay estaba un poco pensativa respecto a las palabras que había escuchado de issei hace no mucho pero no se percató de la presencia del Hollow que estaba justo a su lado

-emm oye- tratando de llamar la atención de Le Fay lo cual resulto

-hola- dijo como si nada

-mira… quería disculparme por lo que paso hoy en el patio… lo que pasa es que cuando veo ese tipo de cosas no puedo evitar hacer eso… espero que me perdones y que sigamos siendo amigos- esbozando una sonrisa

-descuida… no importa ya lo supere- volvió a pensar

-… ¿estás pensando sobre issei verdad?-

-…es que… me dijo algo muy interesante hace poco- llamando la atención del peli platino

-a que te refieres- mirando con curiosidad

-me dijo que no quería que la herida que tenia se abra más de lo que ya está… sé que se está refiriendo a los Gremory y la traición que le hicieron… pero ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto va mucho más allá de esa traición?- imponiendo una teoría sobre el sufrimiento del castaño

-… la verdad es que yo también tengo ese presentimiento de que va mucho más allá… pero bueno… eso tienes que averígualo tú porque a mí no me gusta meterme en los problemas personales de otros… buena suerte Le Fay-despidiéndose y volviendo a su asiento

Tenía la mano en la barbilla pensando en este dilema basado en las palabras del castaño ya que ella no sabe cómo fue que él se unió a ellos, al llegar la profesora Le Fay dejo de concentrarse en su problema y puso atención a la clase

(Cambio de escena: sala del consejo estudiantil)

El cielo ahora estaba color naranja y pesar de que las clases terminaron Sona seguía en la sala del consejo estudiantil sin mencionar que no tenía nada que hacer por el aburrimiento tenía una mano en la mejilla también jugaba con un lápiz balanceándolo entre sus dedos y haciendo sonar el escritorio con este

-no puedo creer que diga esto pero… estoy aburrida- mirando hacia la nada con un rostro fastidiado

Miraba por todas partes lentamente arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha e incluso miraba por las esquinas como si tratara de buscar algo que necesita pero no con tanta urgencia hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención mostrando a la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil Tsubaki Shinra

-¿Qué sucede Tsubaki?- al fin su aburrimiento había cesado por un momento

-Kaicho… tiene visitas- un poco nerviosa tomando imprevista a Sona

-… que pasen- rodeo su escritorio quedando atrás de este sin esperar a los siguiente

-SONA-CHAAAAAAAAAN- grito muy entusiasmada corriendo hacia ella

La peli negra de gafas quedo pasmada por otra visita sorpresa de su hermana mayor que corrió a abrasarla y frotar su mejilla contra la de ella como la otra vez pero eso hizo que volviera a la realidad, quería que su aburrimiento se acabara de una u otra forma pero esto sí que no se lo espero mientras tanto que Tsubaki se retiró como si nada

-onee-sama ¿otra vez?- completamente incrédula

-si… estaba aburrida en el pueblo así que vine a hacerte otra visita- al parecer fue una gran coincidencia

-¿pero y que hay de tus responsabilidades como Maou? ¿No tienes que hacer tus deberes como tal?... es mas ¿Cómo es que ahora tienes tanto tiempo libre?- separándose de su hermana haciendo todas esas interrogantes

-Sirzechs-chan se encarga de todos mis deberes mientras yo estoy aquí… se lo merece por lo que le hizo a issei-chan- las últimas palabras dejaron tomaron por sorpresa a Sona mas por el tono en que dijo esas palabras

-espera… ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto extrañada por el cambio de tono de su hermana

-es verdad tú no lo sabes… Sona-chan si te digo lo siguiente… ¿prometes guardarlo en secreto y no decírselo a ninguna otra persona?- ahora la mirada de Serafall era de seriedad

-…lo prometo-

La siguiente acción de Serafall fue acercarse a su hermana para susurrarle algo en el oído el cual ella inclino un poquito la cabeza para poder escuchar lo que le tenía que decir

-Sirzechs-chan tuvo la culpa de la traición de issei-chan… el incito a su hermana para que lo botaran como si fuera basura- susurro dejando impactada a su hermana menor

La reacción de Sona fue incredulidad total estaba impresionada que hasta el mismo Maou Sirzech Lucifer había traicionado a issei a sangre fría pero también esto le dio un poco de pena ya no pensó que hasta la persona en la que confiaba también lo había traicionado

-y… ¿issei-kun sabe de eso?-

-no… él no lo sabe… dijo que él no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir… pero honestamente yo no le creo nada… además él tiene que decirle a issei-chan lo que hizo ya que es más su culpa que de ella… por favor Sona-chan guarda el secreto por favor- suplico con las manos cruzadas

-está bien onee-sama… voy a guardar el secreto- con una mirada seria

-gracias Sona-chan eres la mejor… por cierto deberías venir al pueblo… es un lugar bastante interesante y divertido sin mencionar que su templo es colosal, me he perdido unas cuantas veces tratando de buscar la salida- regresando a su tono un poco infantil

-…tal vez valla a visitarlos un día de estos… cuando no tenga muchas cosas por hacer- miro hacia otro lado

-SIIIII unas lindas vacacionas con Sona-chan… y también con issei-chan- su cara mostraba un notable sonrojo y la de Sona también

Serafall seguía abrazando a su hermana y según parecía no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla pero Sona aun que no había ninguna persona cerca ella tenía vergüenza, en cuanto ambas peli negras se separaron la Maou se fue de manera muy alegre mientras que Sona se fue a ver por la ventana

-*suspiro*… pobre issei-kun- dijo con pena

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

La noche había llegado finalmente e issei y los demás habían regresado al templo, regresaron muy tarde por que los muchachos se fueron a dar una vuelta y darse un gusto en un restaurante donde había una barra libre pero no se esperaron que Delta-Xis y Hollow se pusieron a comer como locos y se lo tomaran personalmente

-fiuuu eso estuvo delicioso- decía Delta-Xis con las manos en la nuca

-si… jamás había visto tanta comida- Hollow tenía las manos en su estomago

-la verdad es que no me espere que se lo tomaran tan personal… honestamente me dio un poco de miedo- exclamo issei señalando a sus amigos

-bueno cuando se trata de comida no podemos evitarlo- el peli azul sonriendo

-ustedes sí que parecen bestias con hambre- menciono Le Fay

-¿acaso esos estómagos que tienen ustedes tendrá fondo después de ver eso?- se burló Kuroka

-honestamente yo lo dudo- agrego issei

Los dos Dragon Truth vieron sarcásticamente a los muchachos mientras caminaban en dirección al templo, Samurái les dio la bienvenida de manera amable mientras que todos se fueron a sus habitaciones

-*suspiro* qué día- el castaño se quitó su uniforme de la academia y lo lanzo lejos

El castaño se disponía a dormir ya se había quitado su uniforme de la academia se había lavado sus diente y por poco estaba a punto de acostarse en su futón de no haber sido por la interrupción de cierta maga rubia que estaba con un camisón transparente color celeste que lo dejo con un poco de extrañes preguntándose donde había sacado eso

-Le Fay… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto al ver a la maga rubia

-bueno la verdad es que quería preguntarle algo- con un pequeño sonrojo que trataba de disimular

-yo tengo otra pregunta… ¿Por qué tienes ese camisón transparente?- señalando su apariencia

-… bueno no tengo mucha ropa y por la ocasión de esa salida compre esto que me parecía como para dormir… ¿no le gusta?- su tono de voz adquirió un poco de decepción

-si me gusta… pero la verdad es que no me espere que te compraras algo como eso… pero volviendo al tema… ¿Qué quieres?-

-… quería preguntarle si podía… dormir con usted- la cara de la maga adquirió más rubor

-¿p…pero por qué?- se puso un poco nervioso y con sonrojo

-la verdad… últimamente no he dormido muy bien últimamente… y me sentiría más tranquila con usted a mi lado-

Issei no era ningún tonto él sabía perfectamente que Le Fay se preocupaba por él hasta tal punto que quería que durmieran juntos para así saber que no corría ningún peligro, además él no quería preocupar a la maga rubia porque ya que era su amiga y no quería que esta sufriera ningún mal en absoluto

-está bien Le Fay puedes dormir conmigo- esbozando una sonrisa suave

Ella estaba feliz ya que podía estar con él esta noche así que se acomodó en su mismo futón quedando al lado izquierdo de issei, mientras que este se levantó hacia el interruptor para así poder apagar la luz volver a su cama

-buenas noches Le Fay- durmiéndose rápidamente

-igualmente issei-sama- imitando al castaño

Los dos se pusieron a dormir issei estaba durmiendo boca arriba lo que le permitió a Le Fay mirar su rostro esta se acercó un poquito más para poder contemplarlo

-(si quiero que sea mío… tengo que hacerlo bien)- pensó esta

Lo siguiente que hizo fue que acomodo su brazo izquierdo para poder usarlo como almohada y abrazarse a él, ella estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar y sentir la respiración del castaño el cómo inhalaba y exhalaba por su nariz hasta que al final por fin pudo quedar dormida junto con el castaño para así esperar el día de mañana

Fin del Capítulo 20

 **Y el capítulo veinte esta hecho… lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo es que estaba tratando de pensar y me estaba desarrollando diferente situaciones en mi cabeza para el capítulo de ahora pero aun así o no me cuadraban o no me convencían mucho pero por fin lo logre… como dije anteriormente tengo pensado publicar otra historia de Highschool DxD no sé cuándo lo voy a hacer pero ya tengo una idea de cómo será la trama de esta**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo SamuraiDelta**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos… antes que nada quiero pedir una sincera disculpa por todo el tiempo que he pasado fuera de aquí… en realidad no sé qué fue lo que paso simplemente me aleje de Fanfiction demasiado tiempo… creo que fue más porque estaba emocional mente frágil… además estaba viendo Fairy Tail… pero por desgracia estaban incompleto… bueno ya basta de explicaciones y comencemos con el fic que tanto han esperado**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Gotas de sangre caían de a poco haciendo un charco en el que estaba issei arrodillado con lágrimas en los ojos y tirando sangre desde su boca ya que las heridas que el dolor que tenía era tan grave que hasta la sangre salía de su boca, detrás suyo una entidad tenía una lanza de luz en la mano la cual seguramente con eso le hizo todo ese daño y esa entidad era conocida como la Ángel Caída Raynare

-… ¿Por qué?- preguntaba acongojado y adolorido por las heridas

Mientras que esta entidad se alegaba del castaño otra empezaba a aparecer y esa era Rias Gremory quien tenía una sonrisa que expresaba una obvia expresión de desprecio hacia el castaño, de repente con su mano empieza a generar su poder de la destrucción

-por favor…no- suplicaba por piedad

Sin ninguna muestra de compasión hacia él, Rias le lanza una gigantesca ráfaga de poder de la destrucción mientras que este gritaba de la agonía y del dolor

Por suerte esto solo era un sueño

(Cambio de escenario: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada Habitación de issei)

El castaño bruscamente abrió los ojos en señal de susto por el extraño sueño que tubo, intento mira en todas partes para corroborar en donde estaba y en efecto estaba en su habitación así que suspiro de alivio y al sentir una corriente de agua en sus mejillas este intento limpiarlas pero…

-¿ehh… no puedo moverme?- dijo intentando mover los brazos

El castaño estaba incapacitado para mover los brazos ya que en el brazo izquierdo tenía a Le Fay durmiendo plácidamente mientras que en derecho tenia a Serafall quien estaba con un piyama rosa y el cabello suelto. Issei había recordado que la noche anterior le dio permiso a la maga rubia para que durmiera con el sin embargo él no se esperó que Serafall se colara en su cama así como si nada

-… ¿Cuándo fue que Levi-tan se coló en mi cama?- se preguntó susurrando para no despertar a ninguna de las dos

De repente un bulto empezó a moverse debajo de su cama el cual parecía estar ronroneando como un gato, hasta que de repente de la nada sale Kuroka debajo de las sabanas del castaño completamente desnuda

-Nyan- dijo sorprendiendo a issei

-¿Kuroka?… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto al castaño sonrojado porque ella no estaba usando nada de ropa

-bueno… solo quería dormir contigo y hacerte compañía… me sentía tan sola en esa habitación yo realmente quería estar contigo issei-san Nyan- acercándose más a su rostro

-bueno… no me puedo negar- mirando hacia otro lado

-tienes lágrimas que recorren todas tus mejillas, déjame arreglarlo- empezó a lamer las mejillas de issei con tal de que no quedara ningún rastro de lágrimas en ellas

-emm… gracias creo- susurrando eso ultimo

-oye issei-san… ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que te dieran lagrimas así de repente?- con una expresión preocupada

-umm… solo tuve un mal sueño es todo- dijo como si fuese poca cosa

-eso no está bien…déjame hacerte olvidar ese sueño… Nyan-

Tomando las mejillas con sus manos esta tomo a issei y lo beso directamente en los labios cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa mientras que ella estaba inundando sus pechos en el abdomen del castaño luego Kuroka empezó a meter su lengua en la boca de issei, este empezó a corresponder el beso también usando su lengua degustándola por completo saboreando su saliva y viceversa… hasta que

-Kuroka… ¿Qué crees que haces?- Le Fay se había despertado con una expresión celosa

-Le Fay- issei volteo la mirada para verla

-Nyan… no te preocupes Le Fay… tan solo estoy haciendo que issei-san se sienta bien- abrasando al castaño hundiendo más su pecho en su torso

Esas acciones provocadoras estaban haciendo que issei se sonrojara y Le Fay se ponga muy iracunda debido a las acciones de la nekomata mientras que la Maou Serafall Leviatán empieza a despertar con un bostezo y fregándose los ojos

-¿Levi-tan?- esto llamo la atención del castaño

-buenos días issei-chan- abrasando a issei del cuello y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla

Esto causó furor entre las otras dos chicas hasta tal punto que sus auras se estaban manifestando de una manera no muy agradable a los ojos, ya que el castaño tubo un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar

-issei es hora de…- Hollow no pudo terminar la frase al ver esa escena

Todas las miradas estaban concentradas en Hollow que había abierto la puerta y hablado en voz alta era imposible no llamar la atención de esa manera

-issei… chicas… es hora de desayunar- con un sonrojo este se marchó sin decir muchas palabras

Luego de eso las chicas procedieron a irse a sus cuartos para cambiarse de Ropa pero Kuroka se quedó ya que su ropa estaba en una esquina la que Hollow no noto para nada

-esto es difícil- poniendo una mano es su rostro

(Cambio de escena: Residencia Hyoudou)

-*bostezo* que cansancio- se quejó Rias por el sueño

Después de vestirse y desayunar los residente de la antigua casa de issei se fueron directamente a la academia para no llegar tarde e pero uno de ellos no estaba tan bien que digamos y esa era Rias Gremory

-¿otra vez dormiste mal?- pregunto su Reina Akeno

-si… no he podido dormir bien por algún tiempo sinceramente esto me está volviendo loca- bosteando otra vez

Es cierto desde esas palabras que issei les dijo a los Gremory palabras de odio y desprecio estuvieron muy afectados en especia Rias quien ya no podía dormir bien y cuando lo hacía tenía muchas pesadillas las cuales no podía controlar

-solo espero poder tener el perdón de issei pronto… realmente lo extraño- con preocupación

-bueno Rias… en realidad las cosas no son tan simples como tú crees no me lo tomes a mal yo también quiero que issei-kun me perdone y estar con el… pero esto no es algo que se tome de un día para otro- esas palabras desalentaron un poco a Rias

-tienes razón… pero debo conseguir su perdón… quiero a mi lindo issei de vuelta y hare lo que sea para recuperarlo- su decisión había vuelto

Todas al escuchar a Rias sintiendo que sus ánimos de que el castaño los perdone estaban más alto, sin embargo una de ellas tenía una extraña sensación de incomodidad y esa era Koneko quien no se sentía muy tranquila por el hecho de que su hermana mayor viviera con su sempai era obvio que eso no le gustaba

(Cambio de escena: Academia Kuoh)

Nuestro protagonista estaba acostado en un árbol mirando hacia el cielo debió a que era hora del descanso issei se había ido a descansar un poco hasta se podía decir que no tenía ninguna preocupación y que estaba completamente tranquilo… eso no era más que una mentira ya que esa pesadilla que tubo lo dejo un poco pensativo y con un poco de miedo

-*suspiro*… esa pesadilla sí que fue muy fuerte… justo tenía que regresar eso- se quejaba

 _-no te preocupes muchacho… los traumas van y viene pero ya pasara-_ esas fueron las palabras de aliento de un ser que conocía

-si… ¿? ... ¿Silverwolf? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dejando su posición para sentarse en posición de loto

 _-quería ver en donde estudiabas… la verdad es que yo no te entiendo… ¿Por qué querrías venir aquí? Este lugar parece muy aburrido y tedioso ¿dime por qué?-_ le pregunto

-quiero graduarme… y además lo hago por una persona en especial- rascándose la mejilla izquierda con el dedo y un poco sonrojado

 _-comprendo… bueno también quería preguntarse sobre otra cosa-_ tenía otra pregunta para issei

-¿Qué es?-Procurando responder

 _-… ¿tú sabes de…?-_

-issei-kun- la voz de Sona se escucho

Interrumpiendo lo que iba a preguntar Silverwolf ambos se dieron vuelta en dirección en donde escucharon la voz de la peli negra que fue a la derecha

-ahh… Sona- se levantó para hablar con la pelinegra Sitri

-… issei-kun sabes que no puedes traer animales a la academia y menos en horarios de clases… así que te pediré que saque a ese perro por favor- señalando al lobo que todo el mundo confunde con un perro

 _-no soy un perro niña… soy un lobo y hay mucha diferencia-_ hablo sorprendiendo a Sona

-espera… ¿tú hablas? ... ¿Qué clase de ser eres tú?- pregunto incrédula al ver a Silverwolf hablando como una persona

 _-obviamente soy un lobo… ¿nunca habías visto uno?-_ insinuó sarcástico

-claro que he visto un lobo… pero no uno como tú- replico ella

-bueno déjame presentarlos…Sona él es Silverwolf uno de los eres misteriosas de nuestro pueblo… proveniente de la Cueva del Lobo de Plata- presentando al lobo

 _-es un placer conocerte-_ inclinándose de forma respetuosa

-bueno es mi turno… mi nombre es…- iba a presentarse formalmente

 _-sé quién eres… Sona Sitri heredera del Clan Sitri y hermana menor de la actual Maou Serafall Leviatán-_ le ahorro la molestia de presentarse

-… eres listo- mostrando su cara seria

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto el castaño sobre la insinuación del lobo a la peli negra

 _-a pesar de que vivo en una cueva no soy ningún ignorante… en ocasiones salgo al inframundo para ver cómo están las cosas-_ decía con simpleza

-bueno cambiando de tema… no puedes estar aquí así que te pediré por favor que te retires del establecimiento de inmediato- hablo hacia Silverwolf con un tono de autoridad

Al escuchar las palabras de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil el lobo se fue de la conversación lo más rápido que podía y sí que era muy rápido

-tienes amigos muy extraños ahora- menciono un poco sarcástica

-si… pero hay que admitirlo son muy buenas personas cuando se trata de ayudar… dime Sona ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- regresando al tema de que ella había aparecido de la nada

-quería preguntarte si vas a unirte a algún club en específico- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a issei pero no tanto

-no lo creo… ya sabes que tengo malas experiencias en los clubes… en especial si hablamos de ese club- con mucho desprecio en las últimas palabras

-entiendo… bueno esa es tu decisión pero también quería preguntarte una cosa más-

-adelante pregunta- dijo cortésmente

-… ¿tu confías en Sirzechs-sama?- otra pregunta que issei no se espero

-… pero por su puesto... sé que él es el hermano mayor de Rias pero eso no es excusa para que yo no confíen en el… es una de las personas en las que deposito mucha confianza… además sé que él jamás me traicionaría- dijo con una sincera sonrisa

-(lo que me dijo onee-sama es cierto… issei-kun no tiene idea)- pensó con lastima

-pero Sona… ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?- sintió curiosidad por ello

-por nada… solo quería saber es todo… bueno issei-kun… nos vemos- se retira

Cuando ella se retiró la campana para regresar a clases había sonado sin mencionar que esa era la señal para volver a clases así que dio una media vuelta al lado contrario para regresar a clases

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

En la azotea del Templo Serafall estaba contemplando la vista como lo haría issei pensando y con la mano en la barbilla ¿y en que estaba pensando? Pues en el castaño claro, ella estaba muy preocupada por el además de que quiera hacer algo por él para que olvidara todo lo malo que tuvo que pasar a causa de los Gremory

-no sé qué hacer… mi mente esta en blanco- se quejaba de no poder hacer nada por el

-no te esfuerces demasiado… esas cosas no se toman a la ligera- apareció Samurái de la nada

-además…él es fuerte… ¿o no lo sabes?- luego fue Marcus el que apareció de la nada

-es que quiero que issei-chan sea feliz…no me gusta verlo triste y como que casi todo el tiempo… muestra como signos de miedo y otras cosas que me llenan de tristeza- dijo con tristeza

-hey no te preocupes seguro que vas a hacer algo para que issei ya no sufra… fue por eso que las deje estar aquí para que ayuden al muchacho- Samurái tratando de alentar a la Maou

-bueno gracias... por cierto ¿ya llegaron a algo?- cambio el tema

-si… cuando lo necesitemos tendremos el apoyo de uno de ellos- respondió Marcus

-¿en serio? ... ¿y quién de todos va a ser?-

-ya lo veras cuando sea- agrego el rubio enmascarado

Luego los dos se fueron de manera muy loca saltando hacia adelante dejando a la Maou completamente sola con sus pensamientos y tratando de pensar en cómo ayudar a issei a olvidar lo malo

-mmm… ya se- se le ocurrió una idea y se fue

(Cambio de escena: Residencia Hyoudou Medio día)

Las clases de hoy habían terminado y todas estaban de regreso en la antigua casa de issei, todas estaba ingresando a la casa excepto por una de ellas quien dio media vuelta para ver la dirección del Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada lo cual llamo la atención de Rias

-¿Koneko?- preguntaba a Rias preocupada

Ella estaba estática y parecía que no respondía viendo el lugar donde estaba el pueblo sin ninguna intención de regresar con las demás

-Koneko… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto ella

-si… estoy bien- respondió cortamente

-… vamos es hora de volver- le ordeno su ama

Esta obedeció sin rechistar y entro a la casa con poco animo… cuando la pelirroja fue directamente a la cocina la Loli se fue directamente al elevador para subir, lo que parecían unos cuantos minutos las puertas del elevador se abrieron y camino directamente a una habitación en específico que era la antigua habitación de issei y decidió entrar en ella

-*suspiro*… no cambio nada- decía al ver los posters y revistar porno que él tenía en su habitación

Camino hasta la orilla de la cama del castaño para sentarse en ella, a pesar de que él era un pervertido sin remedio ella le había tomado mucho cariño ya que él era diferente a otros realmente se lamentaba el haber tratado a su sempai de esa manera ella pensaba que tal vez todos eso golpes e insultos que ella le daba por su actitud libidinosa ayudo a generar odio más rápido y sin dudar… ella se sentía culpable pero más se sentía inquieta

-Kuroka-neesama- por esa misma razón

Cuando se enteró de que su hermana viva con issei ella sintió que le arrebataron algo muy preciado para ella y más encima que era su hermana la que le había quitado a su sempai

-no puedo evitarlo... lo siento Boucho… pero tengo que ve a issei-sempai a como dé lugar- apretando los puños

Salió tan rápida como pudo de la habitación de issei yendo directamente a elevador justo en el primer piso y a escondidas ella abrió la puerta y salió sigilosamente hacia el pueblo donde estaban issei y su hermana

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Los estudiantes Dragon Truth llegaron al templo quienes fueron recibidos por el Samurái quien resguardaba la entrada, como el día ya había terminado todos se fueron a cenar y luego a sus respectivas habitaciones ya sea por el cansancio o porque solo querían estar ahí, el castaño era quien más estaba cansado debido a lo de la mañana, el desayuno y por Silverwolf técnicamente casi todos sus días eran de esa forma… y no paraban de pasar esas cosas

-issei-chan-tomo el brazo del castaño para que este la viera con su piyama puesto lista para dormir

-Levi-tan ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el castaño al verla así

-bueno… me gustaría poder dormir contigo esta noche si no te molesta-dijo esta con un sonrojo

-bueno puedes dormir conmigo si quieres- esas palabras hicieron que Serafall se alegrara

-gracias issei-chan… vamos- jalándolo del brazo para poder ir a su habitación

Issei se estaba aseando para poder dormir es decir se cepillaba los dientes, se lavaba la cara cosas como esas mientras que la Maou Leviatán estaba esperando pero ninguno de ellos se percató de que una Loli peli platina había encontrado la habitación del castaño. En cuanto salió del baño la peli negra lo esperaba

-bueno… vamos a dormir estoy un poco cansado- replico el

-ahh por cierto issei-chan… tengo algo para ti- sonriendo de manera muy linda

-¿así que es?- pregunto intrigado

-esto- respondió haciendo lo siguiente

Ella había rodeado el cuello del castaño para acercarse a su rostro y luego besarlo justo en los labios cosa que el castaño se lo tomó por sorpresa y también a Koneko que los estaba espiando, el beso duro 30 segundos después de eso ambos se separaron por falta de aire solo para que Serafall viera la cara de incredulidad de issei… hasta que

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?- grito Le Fay completamente histérica al ver la escena quien ya tenía puesto su camisón transparente

-ohh Le Fay… solo estaba dándole su beso de buenas noches a issei-chan- lo dijo como si no fuera nada

-yo… no me quedare atrás- se abalanzó contra el castaño haciendo que ambos cayeran en el futón Serafall obviamente los siguió para abrazar a issei

-que son malo dejándome a fuera de su juego… yo también quiero jugar con issei-san Nyan-Kuroka se había incorporado a la escena cerrando la puerta y quitándose su kimono

-espera Kuroka esto es un…-fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios por la nekomata haciendo que las dos chicas se pusieran celosas

La escena a los ojos de Koneko era muy inquietante al ver que la maga rubia, la Maou y su propia hermana estaban haciendo ese tipo de cosas con el castaño que incluso sentía celos

-las tres están con issei-sempai… hasta Kuroka-neesama está involucrada… eso es imperdonable- formando puños en sus manos a causa de los celos

Koneko seguía contemplando la incómoda escena entre las chicas, su hermana y su sempai con mucho enojo de que su hermana se lo robara hasta tenía ganas de entrar y darle un derechazo que la dejase inconsciente… pero duro poco cuando se acercó cierta persona

-te gusta allanar el hogar de otros ¿verdad?- una voz tétrica que reconoció ella y volteo para corroborar quien era

-Delta-Xis- lo reconoció de inmediato

-has cometido un muy grave error… nekomata- invocando fuego con su puño

Fin del Capítulo 21

 **El capítulo veintiuno está completo… una vez más me disculpo por el retraso y por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo… pero es que las cosas no han sido muy fáciles últimamente ya que he tenido unos cuantos problemas emocionales y todo eso… por cierto vi una gran parte de Fairy Tail y debo decir que es un anime bastante bueno y muy divertido espero poder tener los capítulos que me faltan por que realmente está muy interesante**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenas a todos… realmente estoy muy entusiasmado por haber regresado a escribir… no puedo creer todo el tiempo que he estado a fuera y de lo que me perdí en el transcurso de mi desaparición… pero bueno lo importante es que he regresado con el nuevo capítulo de la historia**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Al encontrarse frente a frente la Loli peli platina con el peli azul esta empezó a temblar por el poder de fuego que este emanaba, ella intento gritar para que supieran que estaba ahí pero no podía debido a que previo a eso Delta-Xis la agarro de la boca de la boca impidiéndole hablar y la levanto y ella obviamente impuso resistencia pero era inútil porque él era más fuerte que ella

-realmente esto fue una mala jugada de tu parte ¿lo sabias?... muy mala jugada- oprimiendo fuerza en su mano donde tenía prisionera a Koneko

Ella seguía oponiendo resistencia pero aun teniendo la fuerza de torre no era comparación contra la fuerza de un Dragon como Delta-Xis, luego el peli azul lleva a la Loli a la orilla de la azotea donde una gran caída le esperaba

-dicen que los gatos siempre caen de pie sin recibir ni un solo rasguño… vemos si eres puedes caer de pie- con una voz muy desconfiante

Su siguiente movimiento fue lanzar a Koneko contra el suelo con una fuerza considerable pero por suerte ella era muy ágil así que no tuvo problemas para caer de pie sin embargo Delta-Xis tenía otros planes ya que cuando ella lego al suelo el salto haciendo una patada martillo de fuego contra la peli platina la cual esta bloqueo con sus brazos, no fue una muy buena idea porque cuando se separó de ella haciendo un mortal atrás ella tenía quemaduras en la parte donde intento defenderse

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí nekomata?- con furia en cada una de sus palabras

-solo quiero hablar con issei-sempai… y si tengo que derrotarte para lograrlo lo hare- poniéndose en pose de batalla

-no dejare que le pongas un solo dedo a issei- preparándose para pelear

Koneko al invocar sus orejas y cola de nekomata corrió directamente a Delta-Xis con intención de hacerle daño mientras que el peli azul se ponía en modo de defensa creando una masa de fuego en sus manos, ella empezó con una patada directo a la cabeza que el con su brazo bloqueo, el intenta darle un derechazo de fuego que ella logra evadir por suerte. Koneko lanza una serie de golpes y patadas que el peli azul no le daban molestia alguna a la hora de bloquearlas

-(es muy fuerte mis ataques no parecen hacer efecto… ¿Qué clase de bestias son los Dragon Truth?)- pensó Koneko al ver como se defendía Delta-Xis

Cuando el cuerpo a cuerpo perdió el sentido ambos se separaron saltando hacia atrás para que la Loli invocara esferas de senjutsu y las arrojase contra él en ataque, cosa que él al llegar muy cerca las desvió de un solo golpe

-¿Qué sucede?... no me digas que esto es todo tu poder- burlándose de la fuerza de la nekomata

Guiada por la ira causada por ese insulto en forma de zigzag corrió de nuevo hacia el peli azul mientras que este por su parte trataba de atinar con esferas de fuego que lanzaba a toda velocidad

-es muy rápida- murmuro al ver su velocidad

Esta salto haciendo volteretas e imitando la primera acción de Delta-Xis con una patada con el talón del pie pero al igual que ella este de defendió, pero eso era parte de la estrategia del peli azul romper la defensa de la nekomata dándole un buen codazo ígneo en el estómago mandándola un poco lejos

-ni lo intentes nekomata… no podrás vencerme- poniendo su puño boca arriba

-no me importa… solo quiero hablar con sempai- con cólera y furia contra el peli azul

Otra vez con mucha ira hacia el intento otro ataque directo esta vez imitándolo y usando senjutsu en sus puños intentando atizar con ambas manos pero apenas pasaba rosando el costado del Dragon, pero aprovecho para amenos atinar con una pata giratoria en el costado del peli azul cosa que al parecer no tuvo mucho efecto

-¿esta es la verdadera fuerza de una torre?... patético- causando miedo en Koneko

Tomo la pierna la cual lo había golpeado lanzar a la Loli en el aire por atrás solo para conectar una patada de fuego justamente en su espalda quemándola un poco y mandándola a volar, por el ella quiso lastimar a Delta-Xis volviendo a lanzarse contra el pero debido al dolor que tenía no pudo moverse bien así que el peli azul tomo la oportunidad de una patada baja en los pies para hacerla caer y de un rápido golpe ígneo inundarla en la tierra causándole quemaduras en todo su estomago

-no pienso dejar que otra como tú se acerque a mi amigo... así que ni pienses que voy a dejarte pasar sucia nekomata- la amenaza de Delta-Xis era en serio

-no me… importa… solamente… solamente quiero… hablar con issei-sempai- esfolándose por levantarse aun con las quemaduras

Una vez más intento otro ataque directo solo para ser víctima de otro golpe ígneo de parte del peli azul esta vez causando quemaduras de tercer grado en el estómago y salir retrocediendo totalmente herida

-ya basta… no me hagas usar mi mejor técnica en ti- advirtiendo que se rinda

-…no… por favor… déjame…hablar con sempai- las quemaduras eran demasiado fuertes

-que nekomata mas impertinente...no usare mi mejor técnica porque alguien como tú no vale la pena… pero te daré una última oportunidad para que rindas y te vayas con pocas quemaduras… no me hagas perder la razón y convertirte en cenizas- advirtiéndole por última vez

-¡CALLATEEEE!- corriendo bruscamente contra el con una última de senjutsu en sus puños

-… realmente eres muy tonta- preparándose para el golpe de gracia

Con sus últimas fuerzas Koneko hizo todo lo que pudo para correr y traspasar a Delta-Xis ya tenía tantos deseos de estar con issei que nada la detenía, ella solo podía recordar las veces que el castaño lucho y que jamás se rindió con eso tomo muchas fuerzas para poder continuar como lo haría el ella realmente quería estar con el… por su desgracia no podría ser así

-esto se acabó- anuncio este

Ya que de inmediato Delta-Xis cargo una gran cantidad de fuego en sus manos para lanzarla contra la Loli peli platina creando una explosión no muy grande pero eso no quería decir que por lo demás era muy fuerte para Koneko ya en su estado actual, su cuerpo escaba casi lleno de quemaduras graves mientras que caía en un suelo literalmente calcinado Delta-Xis al ver que gano el combate camino unos metros hacia ella

-no puedo creer que hallas venido hasta aquí solo para hablar con issei y terminar derrotada por mi… debo admitir que tienes agallas- felicito esta ultima

-déjame… hablar… con el- era tan grave su estado que apenas podía hablar bien

-ahora… esto se terminó- preparando el golpe definitivo

De su mano este invoco una Katana roja un poco ancha cuya parte del frente de la hoja estaba fundida, agarrando el mango con ambas en posición de golpe directo hacia abajo la nekomata pudo ver como el Peli azul prepara el último golpe y de repente

CRUSH

Fallo… había enterrado su Katana al lado de la cabeza de la Loli peli platina esta obviamente estaba muy confundida al respecto, ella realmente pensó que la iba a matar y que sería el fin sin ver a su sempai

-si no fueras un siervo de Gremory te habría matado sin dudarlo ya que odio mucho a los de tu especie… pero como lo eres no tengo más opción que dejarte vivir con esas quemaduras- haciendo desaparecer su Katana en fuego

-¿Qué?...- estaba muy débil para hablar e incuso el peli azul la tomo del cabello para ponerla más o menos a su altura

-escúchame… tienes suerte de que te haya dejado vivir… pero la próxima vez que regreses no me voy a contener como lo hice hoy… tú y esa otra nekomata serán las victimas de mi fuego- con una mirada y voz amargada

Koneko no pudo aguantar más el dolor de las quemaduras así que cerró los ojos para poder descansar pero aun tenía dolor, el peli azul dio la vuelta al templo para ver que la luz de la habitación de issei estaba apagada así que saco sus alas de Dragon y voló lo más rápido

(Cambio de escenario: Residencia Hyoudou)

Delta-Xis había llegado a la antigua residencia de issei ya que el logro encontrarla mediante el aura de Rias Gremory y de su sequito, al llegar el peli azul quedo muy sorprendido por la gran mansión en la que solía vivir issei ya que él jamás dijo que vivía en un lugar como este per él se preocupó más por el asunto que él tenía que era dejar a una muy lastimada Koneko en la entrada, tocar la puerta e irse muy rápido

-¿ehh? ... ¿visitas a esta hora?- se preguntaba Rias un poco adormilada pero no tanto

Fue directamente a la puerta ya vestida para ver quien, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que "no había nadie" así que decidió cerrar hasta que

-… issei-sempai- una débil voz que la pelirroja logro captar

Había volteado para ver a todas las direcciones e incluso intento caminar hacia adelante pero fue detenida por algo en el suelo, solo para contemplar un horror muy grande

-¡KONEKO!- grito impactada al ver el calcinado cuerpo de su torre

-… ¿Dónde… estoy?- pregunto muy débil

-no puede ser… tengo que traer a Asia- la levanto con sus brazos

Rias fue directamente a la habitación de Asia para que la ayudara y al ver cuerpo de Koneko quedo tan horrorizada como Rias e incluso todas las demás fueron a ver que sucedió solo para que todas tuvieran el mismo impacto de horror al ver a la torre. En el transcurso de unos cinco minutos Koneko despertó siendo sanada por el Twilight Healing de Asia

-¿Asia-sempai?-pregunto Koneko al ver a la rubia

-Koneko-chan… me alegra mucho que hallas despertado- con una sonrisa de alivio

-… ¿en dónde estoy?- pregunto al no saber en dónde estaba

-estas en casa a salvo- Rias tomo la palabra

-Boucho- sorprendida pero un poco asustada de verla

-Koneko… tú y yo tenemos que hablar- con expresión y voz seria

-… lo siento Boucho es que tenía tantas ganas de ver issei-sempai que no pude resistirme… y con Kuroka-neesama viviendo con él no podía permitirlo y menos aceptarlo… lamento haber desobedecido sus órdenes… aceptare cualquier castigo… que quiera imponerme- se había disculpado sinceramente con la presidenta del Club del Ocultismo que ella quedo conmovida

-bueno Koneko… por esta vez no te castigare- con una sonrisa hacia su torre

-ya está… ¿Cómo te sientes Koneko-chan?- terminando el tratamiento

-ya me siento mejor… gracias Asia-sempai- agradeciéndole lo que hizo por ella

Ahora Koneko ya no tenía quemaduras graves pero tampoco podíamos decir que todas las quemaduras habían sido curadas, las de menor grado todavía estaban ahí y para su suerte era en partes que podían cubrir la ropa como el estómago o la espalda

-por cierto Koneko… ¿podrías decirnos como terminaste con casi todo tu cuerpo quemado?- pregunto Akeno al ver las quemaduras de la nekomata

-… Delta-Xis- con esa respuesta quedaron sorprendidas

-espera… ¿te refieres a ese chico de cabello azul de Dragon Truth?- ahora preguntaba Ravel

-si… ese mismo… intente pasar a través de el con toda la fuerza y poder que tenía… pero ni siquiera mi senjutsu ni youjutsu sirvieron... él era muy fuerte- la descripción de la fuerza del peli azul hizo temblar a todas

-(si es tan fuerte como Dice Koneko… entonces los Dragon Truth son más poderosos de lo que pensaba… será mejor cuidarnos las espaldas)- pensaba Rias con un teje de preocupación

-Rias… ¿Qué tienes?- la voz de Akeno preguntando por su líder hizo que ella regresara al mundo real

-ahh no es nada Koneko… te quedas aquí… Asía tu también quédate para curar sus demás quemaduras- ordeno Rias

-… no puedo- replico Koneko

-¿perdón?- un poco molesta por la respuesta de su torre

-lo lamento sinceramente… pero no puedo acatar esa orden… tengo que hablar con issei-sempai- desafiando su autoridad

-Koneko… estas desobedeciendo una orden directa… si no quieres que te castigue será mejor que obedezcas- ahora su voz era más autoritaria

-…- la Loli se quedó callada

-escucha Koneko… sé que quieres hablar con issei y arreglar las cosas y yo también lo deseo… pero tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con calma o no terminaran muy bien- agarrando los hombros de la Loli

-… está bien lo que usted diga… Boucho- al final cedió

-bueno… vamos a dormir… mañana tenemos clases-

-Hai Boucho- todas dijeron a excepción de Koneko y Asia

(Cambio de escena: Academia Kuoh)

El día había llegado y los estudiantes Dragon Truth se preparaban para otro día de escuela, cuando había llegado el descanso sus antiguos amigos de escuela Matsuda y Motohama invitaron a issei a espiar a las chicas del baño de Kendo cosa que el rechazo por completo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes cuando escucharon esto Katase no podía estar más satisfecha pero Murayama pensó que algo no estaba bien, en el descanso issei y Delta-Xis decidieron entrenar en el gimnasio de la academia para mejorar en el arte de la espada aprovechando la oportunidad el castaño quiso usar la Terra Blade para así acostumbrarse a usarla

-oye issei… quiero hacerte una pregunta- deteniendo el entrenamiento

-claro… pregúntame-dijo con una sonrisa a su amigo

-veras… el día en que llegaron los demonios al pueblo escuche algo proveniente de Naozen… dijo que ya habías creado un terremoto… ¿Cómo fue que creaste algo como eso?- pregunto este

-… la verdad no sabría cómo decírtelo… fue algo totalmente espontaneo e inesperado… no sé cómo crear eso de nuevo- explicando lo que paso

-… tengo una idea… trata de recordar las emociones que sentiste al crear ese poder… ¿Cuáles era?- proponiendo esa teoría

-… eran odio, cólera, frustración… algo por el estilo- mencionando las emociones

-intenta recordar lo que te hizo generar esas emociones… por lo general así es como despierta un poder-

Le hizo caso a su amigo e intento generar una gran cantidad de odio junto con las demás emociones que sentía a causa de Rias Gremory y también por causa de Yamato así que recordó todo ese odio y frustración en poder. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que empezase a temblar y luego empezara a subir la magnitud, mientras que el peli azul contemplaba escena increíble de issei generando marcas de vidrio roto a través de sus puños… pero no paso mucho tiempo para que las cosas comenzaran a descontrolarse

-issei es suficiente… ya basta- le suplicaba al castaño para que se detuviera

Pero no escuchaba razones estaba tan sumergido en el odio y todo lo demás que era imposible que escuchara al peli azul, sin mencionar que el sismo estaba siendo más fuerte hasta que el suelo sobre el castaño empezaba a romperse a tal punto de preocupar al peli azul

-issei… para- ya se estaba desesperando

Aún seguía sin escuchar y el terremoto que estaba creando el castaño ya era intenso a tal grado que el suelo empezó a desfigurarse delante de issei ocasionando un terremoto de lo más aterrador y alertando al peli azul

-¡ISSEI YA BASTA, DESTRUIRAS TODO!- grito desesperado

Ese grito fue suficiente para regresar a issei a la normalidad y las marcas de vidrio desaparecieran de poco a poco. Al ver el rastro de destrucción que dejo issei con su poder miro sus manos en señal de impresión por haber causado tal catástrofe

-(no lo ha olvidado… issei se inunda en el odio y en la desesperación muy fácilmente... el guarda más odio que yo)- pensó sorprendido al ver su poder destructivo

-¿este… es mi poder?- pregunto impactado de ver tal destrucción

[Socio tu poder es tremendo… es mayor que tu dominio actual con la Sacred Gear]

Al comentario de Ddraig fue suficiente para que issei se alarmara más porque pensó que estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa, porque si su poder era tal que hizo gritar a Delta-Xis que lo destruiría todo

-… ¿en qué me estoy convirtiendo?- dijo con miedo en su voz

-issei…- llamo la atención del castaño

-… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-prométeme que nunca usaras ese poder a menos que sea como último recurso-decía con una voz preocupada

-no lo sé… siento que con este poder puedo derrotar a los Dark Wings con un solo golpe- contradiciendo su orden poniendo con más miedo al peli azul

-no issei… con ese poder te dejas llevar mucho por tu odio… y no me gusta ver a mis amigos consumidos por odio… así que por favor prométeme que jamás usaras ese poder- tomando los hombros del castaño con preocupación

-… está bien… no lo hare- la promesa había sido puesta

-gracias issei… sabía que podías- sonriendo al castaño

Los dos decidieron que fue mucho entrenamiento por ahora así que decidieron salir del gimnasio solo para ver a toda la academia a fuera del establecimiento debido al terremoto que causo issei y para disimular ellos fueron a mezclarse con la multitud… ninguno tubo presente que dos entidades observaron todo

-no lo puedo creer… ¿issei creo el terremoto aquel día?- pregunto Samurái preocupado

-el muchacho ha adquirido una gigantesca cantidad de poder desde que lo convertiste en un Dragon pura sangre… podría hasta volverse un peligro más que una ayuda- dijo Naozen

-issei no es ningún peligro… solo se deja llevar por su odio es todo- tratando de convencer a su hermano de que issei no era ningún peligro

-escúchame Samurái… será mejor que controles al muchacho y que no se deje llevar mucho por su odio… o lo lamentaremos- le aconsejo su hermano

-... está bien… veré que puedo hacer- respondió el rubio

-buena suerte- le deseo el retirándose por un agujero negro

-gracias- le dijo después de irse

El solo observo como los dos muchachos se mezclaron con la multitud a fin de no llamar la atención de manera sospecho luego el Samurái se fue a pie en dirección al pueblo todo para no llamar la atención de nadie

Fin del capítulo 22

 **El capítulo veintidós está terminado… realmente estoy muy entusiasmado por continuar la historia de nuevo y que ustedes la lea y me digan que opinan… saben aún sigo indeciso sobre el segundo poder que le daré a issei así que me gustaría que me pusieran recomendaciones porque respecto a ese tema estoy un poco indeciso**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola… lamento haberme retrasado en escribir el capítulo de hoy es que como que no sabía cómo continuar estaba bloqueado y no tenía mucha inspiración para continuar el capítulo… pero ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo el nuevo capitulo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

En la ciudad de Nueva York en una parte muy oscura de Central Park justo de noche un encapuchado de aspecto siniestro veía una parte de la ciudad desde la posición en la que se encontraba mientras que unos cuantos Dark Wings estaban detrás de él junto con un Dragon que estaba más o menos a su lado tratando de permanecer oculto para que la ciudad no lo viera

-¿y cuándo vamos a iniciar el movimiento?- preguntaba el Dragon entusiasmado

-ten paciencia… solo si es que llegan ellos- decía el encapuchado mencionando el nombre del Dragon

-de acuerdo… ¿pero cuánto más quieres esperar?- volvió a preguntar esta vez por esas palabras

-creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho…Aži Dahāka - insinuó el mencionando al Dragon

Los Dark Wings empezaron a dispersarse ya que el encapuchado les dio la señal para que lo hicieran pero para no llamar mucho la atención tuvieron que ir a pie y tratar de no usar sus alas mientras que el Dragon se estaba preparado para una posible pelea

(Cambio de escenario: Academia Kuoh)

-issei-sama- la voz de la maga rubia tenía preocupación

Ella al ver a issei corrió a abrasarlo debido a la preocupación que causo ese terremoto de mucha magnitud que creo el mismo castaño, a excepción de Delta-Xis ellos no tenían ni idea de que issei había creado ese terremoto

-Le Fay… ¿te encuentra bien?- preguntaba issei

-yo soy la que iba a preguntar eso ¿no le paso nada?... ciertamente tenía mucho miedo de que le haya ocurrido algo grabe tras ese terremoto- apegándose lo más que pudo al castaño

-… no te preocupes Le Fay yo estoy bien- correspondiendo al abraso

-qué alivio- de inmediato pudo relajarse

-Nyan… ¿Qué no te preocupaste por mí?... ¿acaso ya no te importo issei-san?- de inmediato Kuroka aparecen en escena mientras que el castaño se aparta de la maga rubia

-por su puesto… ¿Cómo no me preocuparía por mis amigos?... ¿te encuentras bien Kuroka?- preguntaba este

-estoy bien…pero eso no repone el hecho de que no me vieras a mi primero- mostrando una cara triste

-Kuroka… jamás dudes de mi amistad y lealtad a mis amigos… recuerda que siempre querré que estés a salvo… ya que tú eres alguien muy importarte para mí- poniendo su mano en su mejilla

-también eres importante para mí Nyan- se abalanzo hacia el castaño para abrazarlo y besarlo

Issei obviamente se sorprendió ante el gesto de la nekomata mientras que los estudiantes Dragon Truth sentían una cierta cantidad de emociones, Hollow tenía una sonrisa muy inocente, Delta-Xis tenía muchas ganas agarrar por el cabello a la nekomata y alejarla de issei con un golpe y Le Fay estaba con los celos hasta las nubes mientras que los demás estudiantes veían celosos a issei por estar besando a Kuroka y las chicas estaban estupefactas de que una chica se interesara lo suficiente en issei para besarlo sin mencionar que los Gremory estaban presentes en la escena sin contar con Koneko y Asia quienes aún estaba en casa. Luego los dos se separaron para ver la cara sonrojada el uno del otro

-hermano… ¿este terremoto es como el de la otra vez?- preguntaba Hollow

-… temo que así es- dejando a un lado su enojo para responder

-pero ¿Qué pudo causar otro terremoto de esa intensidad?- ante esa pregunta Delta-Xis tenía que decirlo

-Hollow… ese terremoto fue creado artificialmente… fue issei quien lo creo- ante las palabras de su hermano mayor el peli platino quedo desorientado

-espera ¿issei?... ¿Cómo es que él puede crear un terremoto de tan grande intensidad?-

-no lo sé… pero será mejor que no use ese poder… ya que eso genera mucho odio en él y se podría salir de control- menciono el peli azul

-ya veo… así que issei no lo olvido- miro a issei mientras este era el centro de atención de las dos chicas

-no se cuanta es la cantidad de odio que genera issei… pero seguro ese odio es mucho mayor que el mío hacia los nekomata- dijo con preocupación

-¿y qué hacemos?- volvió a Pregunto Hollow

-...creo que solo podemos esperar a que issei olvide su odio… o que lo ayuden a olvidar su odio- sugirió el peli azul

Como las cosas se calmaron con el terremoto todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivas clases, Delta-Xis y Hollow estaban muy preocupados respecto a la situación de issei ya que si se dejaba llevar por ese odio que dicen las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles para ellos

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

El castaño de ojos violetas estaba acostado boca arriba con las manos en la nuca durmiendo sin que nadie lo molestase ya que estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por una extraña sensación que tenía que lo despertó de golpe haciendo que se levantara y mirara por todas partes

-esta sensación…- menciono Marcus

-¿lo sientes verdad?- la voz de Naozen hizo que el muchacho diera la vuelta

-proviene de muy lejos...esta sensación que tengo solo significa que habrá una pelea… es justo lo que necesitaba para salir de este aburrimiento- dijo entusiasmado por ir a pelear

-esta energía proviene de muy lejos yo iré a avisar a Samurái… ¿vienes conmigo?-

-está bien… pero yo iré por mi cuenta porque me gusta llegar de este modo- preparado para ir volando

-…bueno pero no te alteres tanto- desapareció en un agujero negro

Marcus se fue inmediatamente volando hacia Kuoh para avisar al peli azul y al castaño que habría una pelea dentro de poco, pero aun así había algo que lo inquietaba de manera no muy positiva respecto a esa extraña sensación

(Cambio de escena: Kuoh)

Después de ver el inquietante poder de issei el Samurái había procedido a irse directamente al pueblo caminando para no llamar la atención de manera alocada, pero obviamente no podía quitarse la preocupación que el tenia porque ese poder que creaba el castaño era producto del odio y la ira que lo estaban invadiendo sin mencionar que Naozen estaba en lo cierto… si issei no tiene un manejo moderado de sus poderes y se deja llevar por su odio las cosas podrían salirse de control

-(mantener el poder de issei bajo control… puedo hacer muchas cosas pero no creo poder con esto… ¿en verdad podre con esto?)- pensaba respecto a esa situación

No se detenía respecto a su camino directamente a su hogar pero al igual que Marcus el capto esa misma sensación que no inspiraba confianza alguna y miro hacia arriba en señal de curiosidad

-¿pero qué…?- se preguntaba al sentir esa misma sensación

-no es nada bueno ¿cierto?- escuchando la voz de Marcus

Al escuchar la voz dio la vuelta hacia atrás para ver a su amigo y a su hermano que ahora estaban en frente de él mirándose mutuamente con una expresión de seriedad estremecedora por la situación

-así que tú también lograste sentirlo- exclamo Samurái

-esta sensación definitivamente expresa pelea… lo que significa que necesitamos avisarle a los demás sobre esto- dijo Marcus

-entonces ¿Qué esperamos?... vamos a la Academia- el rubio enmascarado se fue directo a la academia pero fue detenido por su hermano Naozen por su mano en el hombro

-escucha… si vamos ahí tenemos que ser cautelosos… Marcus puede entrar sin ningún problema ya el parece más humano que nosotros… pero sería mejor que tú y yo fuésemos un poco más discretos- le aviso sobre su apariencia

Era cierto Marcus podía entrar y salir de los edificios concurridos de gente ya que el parecía un ser humano común y corriente, pero cuando hablábamos de Samurái y Naozen las cosas ya eran diferentes debido a la apariencia de ambos la cual no era muy humana

-tienes razón… Zen será mejor que vayas a tu estilo mientras que nosotros iremos al nuestro... nos vemos ahí- se despedía corriendo lo más rápido que podía

-sabes te recomiendo que te escondas y luego vallas a tu estilo… ya que eso llama mucho la atención… nos vemos- Marcus se fue relajado

El pelinegro se fue a un callejón que estaba relativamente cerca y fue ahí cuando él se fue a la academia en un agujero negro como es de costumbre

(Cambio de escena: Academia Kuoh)

El pánico se había disipado y todos regresaban sus salones correspondientes también los estudiantes Dragon Truth regresaron donde debían pero una nekomata oculta estaba muy apegada al castaño y no tenía intenciones de soltarlo y los tres tenían sus reacciones de ternura, odio y celos ya al regresar todo los chicos vieron a issei con celos mientras que las chicas con hostilidad que lo hacía sentir un poco incomodo

-¿Por qué siempre me miran así?- susurro issei

-da gracias por no llamar la atención con tus poderes- replico Delta-Xis

-cierto- bajo la cabeza

Los profesores aun no llegaban por lo ocurrido así que por el momento no había clases y los demás hicieron o que se les antojo y los dos pervertidos fueron directamente con issei con cara de preocupados

-¿ahora que sucede?- se dirigió a los dos con una pregunta

-oye issei ¿te sientes bien?- el primero en habla fue el calvo

-por su puesto… ¿Por qué?-

-bueno… rechazaste nuestra invitación a ir a espiar a las chicas al baño de kendo- luego hablo el cuatro ojos

-ahh… por eso- el castaño entendió

-bueno ¿ahora si quieres ir con nosotros?- decía Matsuda poniendo una cara lasciva

-te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar issei- Motohama hizo la misma expresión

-… no me interesa- rechazo rotundamente

No solo los dos pervertido quedaron de piedra si no que todos los del curso quedaron paralizados a excepción de Delta-Xis quien ya conocía este cambio de issei

-¿¡Y PORQUE NO!?- gritaron los dos

-…sinceramente ya no quiero hacer eso- miro hacia otro lado sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano en expresión de tristeza

Todos estaban de piedra y confundidos hasta podríamos decir que estaban aterrados por ese cambio de issei de rechazar la invitación de sus dos amigos pervertidos, sin mencionar que Asia, Irina y Xenovia estaban escuchando esas palabras que retumbaban en sus oídos de manera no solo sorprendente si no de manera dolorosa. Luego todos se sentaron ya que el profesor llego a hacer clases y las clases circularon normalmente pero la visita de la vice presidenta del concejo estudiantil interrumpió todo

-disculpen Hyoudou issei y Delta-Xis… Kaicho los llama- luego se retiro

Ante el llamado de parte de Sona por Tsubaki estos dos se retiraron del salón con la pelinegra directamente hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil para algo importante

(Cambio de escena: sala del consejo estudiantil)

Los tres llegaron donde estaba Sona sentada en su escritorio junto con su sequito pero eso no era todo, para la sorpresa de ellos también estaba los Dragon Truth es decir Samurái, Marcus, Naozen, Hollow, Le Fay, Kuroka y también Serafall que estaba en el lado de los Dragones

-un momento… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto issei desconcertado

-porque esto es asunto de Dragon Truth issei… aunque no está mal recibir un poco de ayuda… el punto es que ha ocurrido algo y necesitamos avisarles en algún lugar donde Allan poco humanos- explico el rubio

-bueno… ¿podrían decir por qué están aquí?- pregunto Sona por la presencia de ellos

-está bien… hace no mucho a lo lejos sentí unas cuantas presencias que estoy seguro pertenecían a los Dark Wings y de seguro a los Dragones Malignos- dijo Marcus mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-de hecho nosotros también sentimos algo a lo lejos pero decidimos ignorarlo ya que empezaban las clases- los estudiantes asentaron positivamente

-pues logre triangular la posición de ese poder que sintieron ustedes… y está aquí- sacando de su kimono un mapa de la gran ciudad de Nueva York

-¿Nueva York? ... ¿Por qué los Dragones Malignos irían allá?- volvió a preguntar Sona

-la verdad es que desconozco el motivo de su estancia ahí… pero conociéndolos creo que no es nada bueno... es por eso que los reuní por que iremos a Nueva York… bueno solo algunos- las palabras del rubio confundieron a los presentes

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos

-no tenemos suficiente dinero para llevarlos a todos a la ciudad más grande de Norte América… de hecho costaría una fortuna más grande de la que tenemos- decía Naozen

-es verdad… además algunos de nosotros necesitamos ir a clases o levantaríamos sospechas- agrego Sona

-tenemos cupo solo para doce personas… las cuales algunos cupos ya están ocupados que somos los Dragon Truth originales es decir Samurái, Naozen, issei, Delta-Xis, Hollow y yo- el castaño se señaló a si mismo al ultimo

-entonces yo iré también- Le Fay levanto la mano con animo

-no puedo dejar a issei-san solo… yo también voy Nyan- Kuroka también se animaba

-entonces yo también voy a ir- ahora fue Serafall

-está bien… entonces tres cupos ya están ocupados… solo faltan dos- dijo Samurái

-¿dos?- pregunto Tsubaki

-es que ya hay un cupo reservado para otra persona- respondió Naozen

-oye Sona… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo issei con una sonrisa

Todos menos los Dragones se sorprendieron con la invitación del castaño hacia la presidenta de consejo estudiantil de ir a una de las ciudades más grande del mundo

-¿y por qué?-

-mientras más poder tengamos más asegurada tenemos la victoria… además me gustaría que nos acompañases para que te diviertas un poco… pero si no quieres lo entenderé- esbozo una sonrisa suave

-…bueno iré- puso a su sequito muy preocupado y a Saji muy celoso

-Kaicho ¿en que está pensando en aceptar la invitación de ese pervertido?- el comentario de Ruruko enojo a Hollow y a Sona

-Ruruko- la menciono en señal de enojo

-pero es cierto Kaicho él es un pervertido y de seguro está mintiendo- las palabras de Momo hacían rabiar al peli platino y a la pelinegra

-Momo- lo mismo que la otra

-Kaicho no acepte es obvio que Hyoudou quiere hacer cosas sucias con usted- las palabras de Yura fueron la gota de derramo el vaso

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!- gritaron Hollow y Sona al mismo tiempo haciendo retroceder a todos

-pero Kaicho…- iba a decir Tsubaki

-ni una palabra más… issei-kun en serio cambio y no tolerare más de esos comentarios en frente mía y de el- la voz de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba llena de ira

-escúchenme bien la próxima vez que insulten a mi amigo con esas cosas las volveré estatuas de hielo sin piedad- invocando hielo en sus manos

-(¿Hollow se… enojo?)- issei pensó impresionado ya que casi nunca veía a Hollow enojado

-(hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Hollow enojado… esa amenaza sí que fue pero en serio)- Delta-Xis pensó con la misma impresión que el castaño

-*suspiro*… entonces yo también iré- ahora Tsubaki fue el centro de atención

-¿y tú por qué?- pregunto Hollow un poco molesto

-para asegurarme de que Hyoudou no le haga nada pervertido a Kaicho- a issei ya no le importaban esos comentarios pero a Hollow si

-se acabó ahora serás una estatua- fue hacia Tsubaki enojado pero Delta-Xis lo detuvo

-Hollow no… ya se que te hacen enojar esos comentarios ofensivos hacia issei pero no es excusa para congelarlos- Hollow se había calmado

-está bien… pero la próxima vez no me contendré si insultan a issei de nuevo- dijo con odio hacia el sequito de Sona

-bueno eso es todo… nos retiramos-decía el Rubio a los demás

Los Dragon Truth procedieron a retirarse sin ates de que Hollow les enseñara la lengua al sequito de Sona y azotara la puerta con mucha mientras que ella estaba decepcionada de su sequito por haber llamado a issei pervertido

-Kaicho yo no entiendo por qué protege a ese tipo que es de lo peor- menciono Yura

-es cierto Kaicho ese tipo no es nada más que un pervertido con una loca obsesión por los pecho- ahora fue Ruruko

-... por si no lo recuerdan issei-kun fue traicionado por Rias… así que la próxima vez que digan algo ofensivo frente de él van a recibir el peor de los castigos posibles… ¿entendieron?- esa voz tenebrosa los hizo temblar del miedo

-hai- dijeron todos asustados

-…ya pueden retirarse-

Su sequito entero se retiró de la sala para deja a Sona completamente sola sentándose en su escritorio con una expresión de pensamiento un poco profundo

-así que Nueva York ¿ehh?- dijo mirando hacia la derecha

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Regresando de la academia a su hogar ya anocheciendo los Dragon Truth regresaron todos a sus habitaciones menos alguien que era Le Fay quien estaba en la habitación de issei para dormir otra vez con él, estaba consciente de la extraña expresión que hacía ya que miraba a la ventana con en señal de preocupación

-issei-sama… ¿Qué sucede?- con esto issei se fijó en la maga rubia

-¿ehh?... no, no ocurre nada- volvió a mirar por la ventana

-¿esta sentido por los comentarios de esas chicas?- trato de adivinar la causa de su extraña actitud

-no Le Fay… no es eso- respondió este

-¿entonces qué sucede?... por favor issei-sama no me gusta verlo de esa manera- yendo a su lado y tomando su mano

-solamente estaba pensando en algunas cosas… como lo del viaje a Nueva York es todo- trato de calmarla con esa respuesta

-¿en serio?- acercándose mas

-es en serio… no te podría mentir- mostrándole una sonrisa alejando sus preocupaciones

-está bien… vamos a dormir- jalándolo hacia su cama

Antes de acostarse los dos se asearon como es debidamente y al final se fueron a dormir en el futón, Le Fay como la última vez uso el brazo izquierdo del castaño como almohada para dormir para estar más cerca de issei. Cuando se quedó dormida no vio la cara de pensamiento del castaño que no lo dejaba descansar

-Nueva York... ¿Por qué ahí?... creo que lo averiguare pronto- cerro los ojos e intento dormir para el día de mañana

Fin del Capítulo 23

 **Capítulo veintitrés terminado al fin… con esto damos inicio al viaje que emprenderá issei y los demás hacia Nueva York… la parte de la historia que sinceramente estaba esperando llegar ya que tengo muchas ideas para los capítulos que vienen de ahora en adelante… bueno dicho esto nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	24. Chapter 24

**Buenas a todos… lamento haber estado ausente durante esto días lo que paso fue que fui con unos amigos a una especie de campamento para pasar el rato… con el capítulo de hoy damos inicio al viaje de issei hacia la ciudad de Nueva York… como dije anteriormente tengo muchas ideas de los capítulos que viene de ahora en adelante así que esperen que este es el primero de muchas cosas**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Llegando al aeropuerto cercano a Kuoh en medio dia los Dragon Truth junto con Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra se preparaban para el viaje a Nueva York que se ubica en Norte América, ya tenían todo su equipaje listo y todo lo demás para iniciar el viaje ya que Samurái había comprado los boletos para el avión con anticipación pero lo que quedaba eran los asientos los cuales debían escoger pero antes el Rubio enmascarado dio un aviso

-bueno… antes que nada voy a recordarles que esto es una misión pero si quieren divertirse ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?... total a veces se necesita un poco de diversión en la vida- dijo Samurái con una actitud relajada

-disculpa… pero si esto es una misión como tú le dices entonces tenemos que tomarnos las cosas enserio… no podemos ir ahí y decir que somos turistas que viene de vacaciones- Sona había dicho con una voz de seriedad absoluta

-que aguafiestas- susurro Hollow al escuchar la seriedad de su voz

-escúchame… a pesar de que ustedes tienen cierta experiencia en esto de las batallas no tenemos que correr riesgos así que las investigaciones serán realizadas por Naozen y por mi… ustedes se quedaran en donde hice reservación para nosotros… pueden salir del hotel pero deben tener mucho cuidado… ¿entendido?- su voz cambio de ser relajada a muy seria

-si- dijeron todos al unísono

Se fueron a sentar en unas bancas que estaban de cortesía como todos los aeropuertos debido a que estaba esperando a alguien en especial para poder así comenzar con el viaje y la misión

-oye… ¿y a quien esperamos?- pregunto el castaño al peli azul

-no lo sé… pero dijeron que tenemos que esperar a que una persona en especial apareciera- respondió a medias su pregunta

-¿y quién puede ser?- ahora pregunto Hollow

-buenas tardes… Dragon Truth- una voz femenina se escuchó entre ellos

Al escuchar esa voz todos dieron vuelta al frente para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes llevando una camisa blanca junto con una chaqueta amarilla y una falda corta blanca, cabe mencionar los grandes atributos que ella tenia

-Gabriel-san- issei la reconoció de inmediato sorprendiendo a todos

-issei… realmente me alegro de verte- decía la arcángel disfrazada y feliz de ver al castaño

-oye issei… ¿conoces a Gabriel?- pregunto el Samurái

-si… ¿Por qué?-

-Gabriel es reconocida como la arcángel más hermosa entre todo el cielo... sin mencionar que es la hermana menor del actual líder de los cielos Michael y uno de los serafines del cielo- menciono Naozen

-bueno… realmente estoy muy feliz de que issei no muriera… todos estábamos muy tristes desde que supimos de tu muerte pero estas aquí… sano y salvo- tomando la mejilla de issei y esbozando una hermosa sonrisa

Las palabras y acciones de Gabriel estaban un poco abiertas a la interpretación lo que hizo que los Dragones empezaran a sonreír como si estuvieran diciendo "aquí hay algo entre ellos" mientras que las chicas se pusieron un mar de celos y vieran de reojo a Gabriel

-está bien… dejémonos de cosas y pongámonos en marcha que tenemos que estar en Nueva York lo antes posible así que escojan sus parejas para el viaje- irrumpió el rubio enmascarado en la escena

-yo iré con issei-sama- dijo Le Fay primera

-lo siento Le Fay… pero quiero estar con issei-san a mi lado Nyan- Kuroka la siguió

-lo lamento por ustedes dos pero yo quiero estar con issei-chan más que ustedes- Serafall avivo las llamas

-¿qué tal si lo deciden con piedra, papel o tijera?- la sugerencia del peli platino se escuchó en ellas

-muy bien… que así se decida- decía la maga rubia

-me parece justo-la nekomata accedió

-muy bien a la una, a las dos y a las tres- la Maou pelinegra dio inicio

-piedra, papel o tijera- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

La ganadora del concurso fue Le Fay ya que ella puso tijeras y las otras dos pusieron papel, ella estaba rebosando de felicidad mientras que sus contrincantes estaban decepcionadas por haber perdido así que ella victoriosa fue con el castaño

-Gabriel-san… ¿podría sentarme con usted en el avión?- pero él tenía otros planes

Las palabras de issei sorprendieron a las chicas y dejaron de piedra a la maga rubia que tenía pensado estar con él durante todo el viaje mientras que los Dragon Truth veían intrigados esa petición hacia Gabriel

-pero por supuesto que si… nos vemos en el avión- se fue hacia el avión que estaba listo para el despeje

-a ver ¿y eso por qué?- pregunto Delta-Xis

-…tengo que preguntarle algo que me tiene un poco inquieto- la siguió

Todos escucharon a issei diciendo que tenía esa duda tanto los Dragon Truth como las chicas tenían mucha curiosidad sobre que era es pregunta, sin embargo Naozen no se hacía muchas preguntas ya que él sabía lo que le tenía inquieto que era la Terra Blade y la composición de esta. Todos siguieron a los muchachos que iban directamente al avión para comenzar el viaje a Norte América

(Cambio de escenario: Residencia Hyoudou)

Con una mano en la barbilla y un dulce en su lado derecho Koneko estaba pensando sentada en la mesa donde suelen comer, hace poco Asia había curado todas sus quemaduras desde las más graves hasta las pequeñas pero aun así ella seguía pensando ya que no solo se sentía triste si no que se sentía muy mal por lo de hace rato

Flashback: 2 horas antes

La Loli peli platina aún seguía en tratamiento por sus quemaduras ya eran que eran menos que la última vez que se hizo el tratamiento todo su brazo entero aún seguía lleno de esas quemaduras pero el Twilight Healing de Asia lo contrarrestaba, en toda la casa se escucharon los golpes de la puerta principal

-yo abriré- dijo Rias

La pelirroja fue en dirección a la puerta donde al abrirla se encontraría con la gran sorpresa de que issei se encontraba delante de ella con al parecer sin ninguna reacción hostil

-¿¡ISSEI!?- grito atónita por toda la casa y las demás chicas corrieron a ver que issei estaba ahí e incluso Koneko lo vio aun herida

-…solo vengo por mis cosas es todo… así que permiso-entro en su casa con aire de empatía

Ante la mirada triste de sus compañeras issei subió las escaleras hasta el ascensor el cual entro, las chicas lo siguieron pero desde las escaleras para no hacerle tanta molestia al castaño que había llegado antes que ellas y ya ordenando sus cosas en una maleta para retirarse al viaje, las chicas estaban nerviosas por su presencia y no sabían que decir o que hacer estando detrás de la pared al lado de la puerta

-tengo que hablar con el… es la oportunidad perfecta para explicarle todo-Rias quiso caminar pero fue detenida por Akeno

-no lo sé… Rias creo que este tampoco es el momento para explicar las cosas- tratando de impedir un error

-Akeno este es el mejor momento posible-

-en serio Boucho este no es un buen momento- Xenovia también quiso convencerla

-lo siento pero tengo que hablar con el- Rias fue a hablar con él pero fue detenida

Todas intentaron detenerla debido a que no hablara con issei ya que no era el momento adecuado para hablar de las cosas pero ella estaba convencida de que era el momento más adecuado, no se dieron cuenta cuando la Loli fue a la habitación del castaño mientras ellas estaban viendo sorprendidas

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto indiferente

-… ¿Por qué te fuiste con ellos?- se podía captar timidez en su voz

-…ellos me acogieron después de lo que paso- sin dar la vuelta para verla

-¿y por qué no te fuiste con alguien más?-

-… eso no es de tu incumbencia- cerrando su maleta y levantándose

-sempai ¿Por qué no quieres escucharnos?-alzo la voz ante el

-¿Qué tengo que escuchar de ustedes?- esto dejo muda a la Loli

-…por lo menos déjame hacerte otra pregunta- bajo la cabeza

-*suspiro* está bien…- resignado quiso escuchar

-… ¿Qué tiene Kuroka-neesama que yo no tengo? ...¿acaso es porque ella es más hermosa?... ¿o porque ella tiene pechos más grandes que los míos?- la voz de Koneko estaba con tristeza

-… que ella no me mentiría… es por eso que la quiero a ella y no a ti- se fue de la habitación

Ella quedo en shock y un fuerte dolor emocional por preferir a su hermana en lugar de a ella, incluso decir que la quería era demasiado ya que ella realmente lo amaba a pesar de ser un pervertido y era obvio que cambio por su culpa lo que lo hacía más doloroso todavía. En cuanto issei salió de la habitación cerró la puerta dejando a una Koneko sentimentalmente destrozada

Fin del Flashback

Quería darle una mordida a su dulce pero sin darse cuenta ella ya se lo había acabado, decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto por la pena y por la desesperación se puso las manos sobre la cabeza en señal de depresión. Justo en ese momento aparece Rias quien ve a Koneko en ese estado

-¿Koneko?- camino hacia su lado para tomar su hombro

-Boucho… ¿A dónde cree que fue issei-sempai?- La Loli pregunto de la nada

-…*suspiro* no lo sé… sinceramente yo quisiera saberlo para poder estar a su lado-su voz se llenó de nostalgia

-…a su lado- apretó ambos puños en señal de frustración

Su ama se había alejado para dejarla sola con sus pensamientos y que pueda reflexionar sobre las cosas que han estado sucediendo solo para que ella pusiera su cabeza sobre sus brazos empezando a llorar, las duras palabras del castaño eran algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza y la atormentaban de muchas maneras sentimentales

(Cambio de escena: Avión)

Todos los preparativos para el viaje se habían realizado y solo faltaba salir de Japón para ir a Norte América a hacer la misión, todos los Dragon Truth estaban sentados en diferentes órdenes, Le Fay, Kuroka y Serafall estaban sentadas en el mismo lugar es decir el medio Marcus, Delta-Xis y Hollow estaban detrás de ellas Naozen y Samurái estaban en la parte de la ventana Sona y Tsubaki estaban del lado contrario también en la ventana y no nos olvidemos de issei y Gabriel por cierto quienes estaban en la ventana un asiento más adelante que el pelinegro y el rubio enmascarados

-valla… jamás espere salir fuera de Japón e ir directamente hacia Norte América y más encima una de las ciudades más grande de todo el mundo- dijo issei entusiasmado

-es bueno escuchar eso- Gabriel tenía una linda sonrisa

-por cierto Gabriel-san… tengo que preguntarle algo- dejando a un lado su entusiasmo por seriedad

-claro… ¿Qué deseas preguntarme?-

-… ¿Qué sabe usted sobre la True Excalibur?-fue una pregunta que Gabriel no entendió

-¿True Excalibur?... ¿y eso que es?- issei quedo un poco desorientado tanto como ella

-¿no sabes lo que es la True Excalibur?-

-lo lamento issei… temo que no se de lo que estás hablando- Gabriel quedo un poco triste por no responder la pregunta de issei y por su parte el quedo un poco decepcionado y sorprendido a la vez

-ya veo… bueno no importa- como issei estaba del otro lado de la ventana este miro hacia afuera

Las chicas de issei estaban del otro lado de los dos y ellas estaban viendo la conversación con un poco de celos pero era más notable en Le Fay ya que no quería que le arrebataran a issei y sin mencionar que estaba al lado de Gabriel, cabe mencionar que Hollow estaba viendo los celos de ellas

-valla… cuantos celos- el peli platino llamo la atención de todas ellas

-¿¡TU!?- gritaron las tres

-jejeje… ¿no me digan que realmente están celosas de que issei este con Gabriel?- mostrando una abierta sonrisa

-cállate tonto- dijo la maga rubia con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado

-los sabia Le Fay… estas muy celosa- señalando a la maga rubia

-ya cállate- se estaba enojando

-Le Fay esta celosaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!- ese grito lo hizo retroceder haciéndolo reír

-realmente es muy celosa- susurrando y haciendo una risita mientras que su hermano Delta-Xis suspiro

-(valla, Hollow realmente puede ser muy infantil)- pensó respecto a la actitud de su hermano

Con el avión despegando en dirección a la ciudad más famosa y tal vez la más grande en toda Norte América issei, los Dragon Truth, los Sitri y Gabriel se fueron sin demora alguna para realizar una misión posiblemente tan peligrosa como enigmática

(Más o menos 14 Horas después)

Ya de día y después de un largo viaje en avión al fin habían llegado a su destino y de paso sobre la ciudad veían algunas de las estructuras y lugares que hacen de Nueva York un punto turístico muy famoso como el Empire State, Central Park, Time Square, el Puente de Brooklyn y el más notable y famosos monumento en la historia de Estados Unidos la Estatua de la Libertad. Pero volviendo a la situación los Dragon Truth se encontraban en las afueras del Aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy el cual estaba lleno de gente

-*suspiro*… que bueno es volver- suspiro Delta-Xis con nostalgia

-¿ya habías venido aquí antes?- pregunto issei

-mi hermano y yo estuvimos viviendo aquí durante un tiempo… cuando formamos parte de Dragon Truth, Samurái nos Dijo que viviéramos aquí un tiempo para… olvidar ciertas cosas- su tono de voz cambio de alegre a triste

-¿olvidar? ... ¿de qué estás hablando?- ahora pregunto en señal de preocupación y curiosidad a la vez

-… no es el mejor momento para hablar de esas cosas- intervino el peli azul mirando abajo con odio

Vio la ira de Delta-Xis incrementarse mientras que vio la expresión de Hollow que era de depresión que ni siquiera podía sonreír e issei sintió curiosidad y pena por sus amigos que dijeron esas palabras en un tono muy extraño, la concentración de issei se vio interrumpida por cierta maga rubia que tomo su mano mientras la veía con ternura

-issei-sama… ya que estamos en Nueva York ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a conocer la ciudad?- sugirió Le Fay sin soltar la mano del castaño

-eso suena genial- asistió el

-que aburrido… oye issei-san ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a Central Park y hacemos "cositas" para pasar el rato? Nyan- Kuroka tomo el brazo de issei con una sonrisa un poco pervertida

-¿perdón?-este intento alegarse pero la nekomata lo tenía prisionero mientras que la maga rubia estaba muy celosa

-no issei-chan… vamos al Centro Rockefeller a patinar en hielo- agarrando a issei por la espalda haciendo que sintiera sus pechos

-oigan chicas… hay mucha gente- dijo issei avergonzado por la situación

La escena era un tanto cómica y la vez era muy llamativa ya que casi todas las personas que pasaban veían pero de reojo al castaño con sus chicas, como siempre Delta-Xis quería lastimar a Kuroka por estar junto con issei, Hollow y Gabriel tenían una sonrisa muy inocente en sus labios, Samurái y Marcus veía divertidos como issei era acosado por ella, Sona estaba avergonzada por la actitud de su hermana mayor frente a tanta gente, Tsubaki estaba un poco sonrojada por presenciar eso y a Naozen no le importo ni lo que hacían

-oigan ya basta- decía el Samurái que para que pararan

-Delta-Xis, Hollow… lleven a los muchachos al hotel donde se hospedaran el tiempo en el que estemos aquí… yo y Samurái iremos a investigar algunas cosas mientras tanto- el pelinegro gótico empezó a moverse mientras que el rubio enmascarado lo seguía

-no hagan nada que llame la atención- les advirtió el rubio y se fue con su hermano

-bueno vallamos al hotel… sinceramente el viaje fue muy cansado y quisiera descansar un rato- menciono el castaño cansado

-tienes razón… el viaje de Japón hacia acá fue demasiado cansador así que deberíamos ir a descansar un momento- la Ángel rubia apoyo al castaño

Ante las sugerencias de issei y Gabriel los Dragon Truth se fueron en dirección al hotel donde habían reservado y se iban a quedar un tiempo que era solo hasta que terminen de hacer su misión en Nueva York

Fin del Capítulo 24

 **Y con esto el capítulo veinticuatro está terminado… ahora puedo dar inicio a los sucesos de Nueva York que sinceramente es uno de los lugares que me encantaría conocer alguna vez… bueno ahora lo que toca es esperar a que actualice pero no se preocupen de seguro no tardare mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo… ahora dicho esto yo me despido**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo SamuraiDelta**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola… ya sé que una vez dije que actualizaría más rápido y termine demorando casi tres meses estoy consciente de ello pero les pido que por favor entiendan eso fue por que pase por una etapa que básicamente fue muy fuerte para mí pero ahora si prometo que no me desconcentrare en subir el fic rápidamente**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

A las afueras del hotel de The Sherry Netherland Hotel todos menos los Dragon Truth originales y Gabriel quedaron impresionados por que Delta-Xis había dicho que este era el hotel donde se hospedarían por todo el tiempo necesario que duraría la misión

-¿Cuánto dinero tenemos como para pagar este tipo de hotel?- pregunto issei al ver el gran y lujoso hotel

-sería mejor no preguntar sobre nuestra fortuna- dijo Delta-Xis

-y si crees que esto es lujoso deberías ver el interior de hotel-menciono Hollow con relación al interior

Todos se fueron para ver el hermoso interior del hotel con una decoración con piso de mármol detallado, bonitas sillas de fieltro y hermosos candelabros, estaban muy impresionados por lo hermoso y detallado del hotel **(N/A: nunca he estado en Nueva York así que no sé cómo describir mejor así que las descripciones de los lugares serán un poco limitadas… lo siento)**

-es un lindo hotel- Gabriel opino al ver la linda decoración

-bueno… aquí viene lo difícil- el peli azul se acercó a la recepcionista

-Good Morning sir… welcome to The Sherry Netherland Hotel-(buenos días señor… bienvenido a The Sherry Netherland Hotel)

-Good Morning… my brother Samurái have made reservations for me and my Friends in this hotel for a few days- (buenos días… mi hermano Samurái ha hecho reservaciones para mí y mis amigos en Este hotel por uno días)

-ahh… so you are his Delta-Xis… here are the keys for your rooms-(ahh… entonces tu eres su hermano Delta-Xis… aquí están las llaves de sus habitaciones)

-thank you- (gracias)

-enjoy your instance here- (disfruten su estancia aquí)

Le entrego sus llaves a cada uno de ellos quienes fueron Marcus, Hollow, issei, Sona, Tsubaki y Gabriel pero faltaron tres llaves para Serafall, Kuroka y Le Fay. La llave del castaño tenía una nota la que abrió para leer lo siguiente "disfruta la noche amigo" se quedó con una cara de ¿en serio? Cuando vio la nota y dedujo que era del rubio

-bueno… como parece que no tenemos habitaciones tenemos que quedarnos en las de otro… yo me quedare con issei-san desde luego- Kuroka aprisiono el brazo de issei en sus pechos

-¿Qué?... entonces yo también me quedare con issei-sama- Le Fay imitando a la nekomata

-issei-chan ¿verdad que esta noche puedo dormir contigo?- Serafall abraso a issei por el torso

-por mí no hay problema- dijo Hollow inocentemente

-sin objeciones- Marcus con una sonrisa un tanto perversa

-yo no soy quien para juzgar- Gabriel tan inocente como Hollow

-pues yo si me opongo- decía Sona

-yo también- la siguió Tsubaki

-estoy con ellas dos- Delta-Xis confundió a las dos anteriores

-¿y tú por qué?- pregunto Sona

-simple… no dejare que una sucia nekomata se quede con mi amigo- señalando ofensivamente a Kuroka mientras que esta se sintió de la misma manera

-no sé por qué la odias tanto y no me interesa pero no puedo dejar que onee-sama haga este tipo de cosas inapropiadas… esta noche duermes en mi cuarto- Sona se puso muy seria

-¡NOOO!... yo quiero dormir con issei-chan… Sona-chan eres muy mala- se quejaba por intentar alejarla de issei

-lo siento mucho… pero eres una Maou y debes actuar como tal- rectifico esta

-¿Cómo sé que no estas celosa de que tu hermana esté más cerca de issei?- las miradas se dirigieron a Hollow

-y… ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa de tal tontería?- inconscientemente estaba sonrojada

-entonces ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?- señalo sus rojas mejillas mientras esta intenta disimular

Todos quedaron en un silencio pero en susurros discretos que decían sobre ella hasta que Tsubaki intervino diciendo que pararan y se fueran todos directamente a sus habitaciones correspondientes sin antes que Delta-Xis agarrara a Kuroka por el brazo y le susurrara lo siguiente

-si le haces algo malo a issei voy a hacer que trajes fuego y magma… ¿entiendes?- canalizando fuego discretamente con su puño

-no me molestes- de un movimiento brusco se soltó de la mano del peli azul para regresar al lado de issei

Terminando el intercambio de palabras y escenas incomodas para la presidenta del consejo estudiantil todo el mundo se fue al dormitorio que le correspondía según la llave que el peli azul le había entregado a cada uno de los integrantes que se iban a quedar en el hotel

(Cambio de escenario: Centro Internacional de Comercio)

En la cima del actual Centro Internacional de Comercio cierto rubio enmascarado estaba en el medio de toda la gente que venía a ver la alta vista que ofrecía este gran rascacielos compuesto con otro más, con los brazos cruzados parecía estar esperando a alguien y en efecto esperaba que apareciere su hermano quien había aparecido cautelosamente como de costumbre

-llegas tarde- menciono el Samurái sintiendo la presencia del pelinegro

-tu sabes que soy así hermano… no puedo evitarlo- Naozen se acercó a el

-dime… ¿has conseguido algo de información?- pregunto el rubio

-temo que no… los habitantes no han notado nada extraño los últimos días es más ni si quiera se han dado cuenta de la presencia de los Dark Wings ni durante el día… realmente esos tipos son maestros del escondite- dijo furioso respecto al no encontrar nada de información útil

-tal vez deberíamos llamas a los demás para que inspeccionen la ciudad- sugirió el rubio

-sinceramente yo que tu no sugeriría eso- esas palabras lo confundieron

-¿y por qué no?-

-no me preocupo por que los demás hagan alguna tontería porque sus emociones están totalmente controladas… pero recuerda que issei tiene que mantearse calmado y olvidar ese odio que tiene… recuerda que él logra canalizar su poder a través del odio y él se deja llevar por el mismo… podría causar una catástrofe aun mayor de la que estamos tratando de evitar- explico su hermano para que entendiera el riesgo de pedir ayuda a issei

-es cierto… ¿pero a quien más podemos pedir ayuda para que nos ayude con esto?- preguntaba el Samurái

-hay una persona… ¿Qué es el que está siempre de viaje y casi nunca lo vemos?-

-¿él está aquí?... ¿entonces en dónde está?- cambio la pregunta respecto a esa persona

-… sígueme- se dio media vuelta para caminar

El pelinegro gótico se estaba marchando mientras que el rubio enmascarado lo siguió sin cuestionarse de alguna manera. Al haber salido del establecimiento Naozen siguió adelante pero Samurái tenía sus respectivas dudas en relación con esto

(Cambio de escena: The Sherry Netherland Hotel)

A primera impresión de issei y sus chicas fue la sorpresa por el hermoso cuarto en el que se hospedarían, era una habitación de color de bonito decorado de muebles y entre ellas un par de sofás, un escritorio, una televisión de pantalla plana y una cama para dos o mas

-wow… no puedo creer que sus amigos puedan pagar tal hotel- dijo Le Fay al ver la decoración de la habitación

-¿cuánto dinero tiene Dragon Truth?- pregunto Serafall

-sinceramente… no sé nada acerca de la riqueza de los muchachos-

-la cama es realmente cómoda perfecta para hacer… lo que sea Nyan-viendo de reojo a issei pero este lo noto y se sonrojo

-¿no es bonito Central Park?- la maga rubia quedo maravillada por la vista panorámica que tenían

Como el hotel estaba en una esquina de Central Park era imposible no ver la belleza del lugar así que el castaño se puso en la misma ventana en la que la maga estaba e issei se puso en su lado derecho muy cerca haciendo que ella se ruborizara, por su lado Kuroka y Serafall vieron como los dos parecían estar muy acaramelados provocando celos muy grandes

-issei-sama… ¿no extraña a los Gremory?- la pregunta de Le Fay tensiono el ambiente

-… la verdad Le Fay no sabría que decirte-pero la respuesta fue muy confusa

-¿Por qué?-

-…solo digamos que hay unas personas que me hace olvidar lo malo de ellos-llamando su atención

-y esas personas… somos nosotras ¿verdad? - la curiosidad que ella tenía era muy grande

Agarrando a mano de la maga rubia con ternura y muy poquito de fuerza más sus mejillas rojas el castaño y la maga compartían un tierno momento que era muy placentero tanto para la maga que para el Dragon, pero las otras dos chicas no se quedaban atrás porque Kuroka abraso a issei por la espalda aplastando sus pechos en él y Serafall estaba agarrando su brazo disponible mientras que Le Fay imitaba a Serafall disfrutando de un hermoso momento emotivo

-… chicos ya sé que estás ahí- hasta que esas palabras salieron de la boca del castaño

Rompiendo el tierno momento que issei estaba pasando con sus chicas tanto el cómo ellas se sorprendieron de ver a los Dragon Truth la presidenta y vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil y también a la serafín Gabriel estaban espiandolos

-ya suelta a issei… nekomata- escupiendo veneno en cada palabra dirigida a Kuroka

-ya déjame en paz idiota-separándose de issei para insultarlo

-Le Fay… ¿estas disfrutando el momento?- se burló el peli platino

-¡TU CALLATE!- grito enojada a Hollow por molestarlo

-Sona-Chan… ¿Qué hacen espiándonos tú y tu Reina?- dijo Serafall en diversión

-sin ofender pero… eso no te importa onee-sama- miro hacia otro lado

Se quedaron discutiendo por un unos con otros por un largo rato y molestándose en algunas ocasiones, ninguno de ellos tomo en cuenta de que Gabriel se había colado entre ellos para así jalar la manga de issei para que esta se diera cuenta

-perdona issei… pero ¿podríamos hablar en algún lugar con un poco menos de ruido?- pregunto esbozando una sonrisa

-de acuerdo… vamos Gabriel-san-

Mientras que todos estaban concentrados en ganar sus respectivos pleitos no notaron que como si nada issei y Gabriel salieron de la habitación y el único que logro captar eso fue Marcus, con su curiosidad ante estos él se fue directamente a donde ellos se fueron

(Cambio de escena: Central Park)

En el bosque aledaño a la Fuente Bethesda el castaño y la rubia contemplaron la belleza que inspiraba el lugar acompañada de mucha gente que estaba de paseo pero ellos dos no estaban solos, ya que Marcus estaba espiándolos por la curiosidad y el ambiente que llevaba esto

-es un lugar muy grande y lindo- menciono Gabriel

-si… Gabriel-san… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto issei

-veras issei… todas las facciones se habían enterado de tu muerte y que Rias fue quien te mato… cuando me entere de tu muerte me puse muy triste, fue algo muy injusto y cruel lo que te hicieron- su voz estaba llena de tristeza

-… es verdad... fue algo muy difícil de digerir para mi debido a que les tenía mucha confianza a Rias y a los demás… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda esa confianza se rompió- mirando indiferente a la fuente

-(¿me pregunto a donde ira esto?)- pensó Marcus al escuchar las palabras de ambos

-entonces… ¿ya no confías en nadie?- la pregunta de Gabriel llamo la atención de issei

-por supuesto que si… pero ya no tanto como antes- esa respuesta no fue muy satisfactoria

-ya veo…- miro hacia la fuente al igual que issei

-pero eso no quiere decir que no los valla a ayudar cuando necesiten problemas- llamando la atención de Gabriel

-¿en serio?- la rubia estaba un poco impresionada

-si…mi problema es con los Gremory no con las tres grandes facciones… y seria descortés de mi parte abandonarte en una pelea… Gabriel-san, prometo que cuando necesites ayuda yo estaré ahí para ayudarte… hare lo que sea que este a mi alcance… para que estés a salvo- ella se sonrojo haciéndola ver más linda

-issei… realmente eres alguien muy amable y considerado… y eso hace más fácil pedirte esto- llamando la atención de issei

-¿uhh?... ¿pedirme qué?- atento a escuchar la petición de Gabriel

-issei… se mi joker- esas palabras impresionaron a los dos castaños

Pedirle que fuera su Joker era algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba y mucho menos de la arcángel Gabriel, Marcus tenia a boca bien abierta que hasta las moscas podrían entrar en cualquier momento hasta llego a pensar que issei aceptaría en la oferta de Gabriel

-lo siento Gabriel-san… no puedo aceptar eso- pero él no conocía muy bien a issei

-¿Por qué no?... no eres parte de ninguna facción y realmente me gustaría que fueras parte de mi nobleza- tratando de convencer al castaño de que se una a su nobleza

-bueno… realmente me alagas… pero realmente no puedo por dos cosas una es que eso de las noblezas me trae malas experiencias y la otra es que mi lugar esta con Dragon Truth… soy un Dragon pura sangre y además le prometí a Samurái que protegería al Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada sirviendo como uno de ellos… lo lamento Gabriel-san… pero no puedo ser parte de tu nobleza- con un poquito de dolor al decepcionarla

-…entiendo… bueno en realidad quería hablar contigo para eso pero si no quieres…- estaba decepcionada por no haber traído a issei a su nobleza

-a veeeeer… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- y alfin el otro castaño apareció en la escena

-Marcus- dijo el castaño al ver al otro

-bueno será mejor volver o los otros se van a enfadar- se fue al hotel

Se fueron al hotel los dos Dragon Truth y la Ángel rubia pero Gabriel de repente tomo la mano de issei mientras que la vio un poco sonrojado por sus acciones y al verla sonrió suavemente mientras que Marcus vio que ambos estaban tomados de las manos sonriendo pícaramente pensando que issei y Gabriel tenían algo

(Cambio de escena: puesto de burritos Dos Toros)

-Eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat- (come, come, come, come, come, come, come, come)

Los ciudadanos vieron emocionados y los empleados asustados al ver a un hombre joven de unos veinte años con una armadura roja con toques dorados con cabello negro con una cola de caballo hasta la cintura, llegando a la escena Samurái y Naozen vieron al hombre comiendo muchos burritos en platos de plástico ya con el ultimo burrito lanzándolo al aire y comiéndoselo emocionando a los ciudadanos y dejando aterrorizados a los empleados

-que delicia… pero aún tengo hambre- susurro para que no escucharan su idioma

-B… but how is this possible? - (¿Como es esto posible?)

-Nobody can eat too many burritos- (nadie puede comer tantos burritos)

-So… where is my dessert? - (entonces… ¿Dónde está mi postre?)

Quería desafiar otra vez a los empleados pero ambos solo se fueron resignados y derrotados pensando si ese hombre en realidad era humano por haber visto que se comió muchos burritos, aburrido miro hacia otras direcciones y vio a dos rostros con máscaras que le parecieron muy familiares

-así que son ustedes… Samurái y Naozen- dijo este

-Rokufen… ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Samurái mencionando al hombre ahora conocido como Rokufen

-solo dime Roku y yo vi a tus amiguitos hace no mucho… mientras les entregaba información sobre esos Dark Wings- regresando a ver su plato

-como sea… ¿Cuántos burritos te comiste?- el rubio vio los platos pero quería estar seguro

-si te soy sincero… ya perdí la cuenta- impresionándolo un poco pero no tanto

-oye… ya vallamos al grano- exclamo Naozen

-¿uhh?... ¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunto Rokufen

-no te pregunte sobre la ubicación de los Dark Wings solo por diversión- Samurái se puso serio

-*suspiro*… ¿para qué me necesitan?- sonaba como fastidiado

-digamos que no podemos pedir ayuda a los muchachos ya que tenemos a alguien nuevo y si lo presionamos demasiado pues puede causar una catástrofe-

-¿un nuevo integrante a Dragon Truth?... ¿Quién es?- ahora tenía curiosidad

-el Sekiryuutei… y te aseguro que es más peligroso de lo que piensas- el pelinegro le advirtió

-¿tenemos de nuestro lado al Sekiryuutei?... Samurái tu si que estas enfermo- se dirigió a él con un tono incrédulo pero cómico

-bueno de hecho es mucho más peligroso de lo que describe Zen… y es por eso que te estábamos buscando… para que nos ayudes en nuestra búsqueda- le pidió el rubio al pelinegro con armadura

-déjame ver si entendí… no puedes pedirle ayuda a los demás para que te ayuden pero me pides ayuda solo a mi… ¿y eso por qué?- tenía sus dudas respecto a ese plan

-por que corre el riesgo de que active un poder el cual puede salírsenos de las manos a causa del odio… y estamos tratando de que lo olvide- respondió el pelinegro gótico

-¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunto algo intranquilo

-veras… el actual Sekiryuutei no es como los otros… el posee un poder tan grande que podría acabar con casi cualquier cosa sin el mayor esfuerzo. Sin embargo con ese poder se deja llevar por un odio muy grande que tiene hacia los que lo traicionaron y si se deja llevar por ese odio pues la situación se nos iría de las manos- explico el Samurái

-…está bien los ayudare- no tomo mucho tiempo para pensárselo

-perfecto… vamos que tenemos trabajo que hacer- se levantó el rubio enmascarado

-pero antes… ¿me ayudan a pagar la cuenta de la comida?- se los pidió Rokufen

-está bien… ¿cuánto es?- el rubio tenía un mal presentimiento

Cuando pregunto por el monto de la comida que se comió un empleado le trajo la cuenta de todos los burritos que se comió, no era sorprender la reacción del Samurái al ver la cantidad de dinero que envergaba la cuenta que era de más de mil dólares

-¡¿MIL DOLARES?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO ANIMAL?!- le grito al ver la exagerada suma de dinero

-¿Qué?... me gusta mucho la comida- se defendió con una excusa no muy valida

Al parecer Samurái no tenía muchas opciones más que ayudar a pagar la cuenta de toda la comida que se comió Rokufen pero el solo pago un cuarto mientras que el rubio tuvo que pagar la parte más grande de la cuenta de la comida, terminando la transacción los tres se fueron a iniciar su investigación para atrapar a los Dark Wings

(Cambio de escena: The Sherry Netherland Hotel)

La Noche había llegado a Nueva York dejando a los Dragon Truth totalmente cansados por el viaje que se habían realizado desde Japón para para llegar a Norte América, ya todos se fueron a sus cuartos pero como tres de esas personas no tenían un cuarto se fueron a dormir con issei cosa que genero mucha desconfianza en Delta-Xis al ver que la nekomata dormiría con él, ya con Kuroka y Serafall aseándose e issei y Le Fay terminando de asearse los dos quedaron solos pero el castaño estaba pensando en ciertas cosas que no lo dejaban tranquilo así que solo se le ocurrió esto

-oye Le Fay- llamando la atención de la maga

-¿Qué sucede issei-sama?- mostrando una linda sonrisa

-… ¿no tienes nada que hacer mañana?- en su cara había un rubor ligero pero notable

-emm… no, no tengo nada que hacer mañana ¿Por qué?- mostro interés en la pregunta del castaño

-... ¿quieres… tener una cita conmigo?- rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

-¡EHH! ¿En serio?- sus oídos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando que hasta grito de los nervios

-si… pero si no quieres yo puedo entender-rascándose la nuca

-a mi… me encantaría tener una cita con usted- acepto de inmediato

-genial… mañana es la cita- dijo sonriendo alegremente

-si… ya espero con ansias-

Ya terminando de asearse las otras dos se fueron a dormir directamente en la misma cama, Le Fay como de costumbre se puso en el lado izquierdo, Serafall en el derecho y Kuroka se puso encima de issei usando sus brazos como almohada y su torso como colchón

-solo espero con esto olvidar un poco todo lo demás- cerrando los ojos y dispuesto a dormir para realizar su cita del día de mañana

Fin del Capítulo 25

 **El capítulo veinticinco esta ya terminado… y ahora como ven issei y Le Fay tendrán una cita la cual será la primera de muchas… como ya se habrán dado cuenta puse en idioma inglés porque todos sabemos que en Norte América se habla inglés puse la traducción al lado para los que no entiendan bien porque deduzco que no todos lo hablan… como mi inglés está un poco oxidado así que si algo traduje o escribí mal lo lamento bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo así que nos vemos hasta la próxima**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo SamuraiDelta**


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas a todos… bueno pues este es el capítulo en el que issei y Le Fay tendrán su cita así que pondré la mayor información y detalles sobre los lugares y paraderos que vallan a visitar durante este Capítulo... y por cierto lamento la tardanza al actualizar**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Entre exhalar e inhalar se encontraba Le Fay quien se estaba preparando mentalmente para su cita con issei, tenía tanto entusiasmo por la cita de hoy día que hasta estaba nerviosa y con la cara totalmente roja tratando de controlar los nervios que le causaba a ella ni siquiera el que entrara Kuroka pauso su "meditación" que creo curiosidad en la nekomata

-¿Le Fay que tienes? Nyan- preguntaba al ver es estado de su amiga

-no es nada… estoy bien- seguía exhalando e inhalando

-… ¿y que paso con tu sombrero y tu capa?- noto que ella se los había quitado

-…- tenia tantos nervios que apenas podía hablar

-Le Fay… sea lo que sea estoy segura de que lo harás bien… no tienes que ponerte nerviosa por nada… tanto nosotras como issei-san estamos contigo Nyan- abrasando a la maga en señal de animo

-… tienes razón Kuroka… muchas gracias- salió lo más rápido que pudo pero tropezó con Serafall quien estaba llegando a la habitación

-¿Le Fay por qué tanta prisa?-

-… es algo personal- sonriendo y cerrando la puerta

Por alguna razón la desconfianza se apodero de ellas al escuchar las palabras de la maga rubia ya que se veía tan nerviosa como entusiasmada por ese "algo personal" de lo que ella hablaba

-¿algo personal?...- empezó a dudar Kuroka

-aquí hay algo sospechoso… vamos a indagar… ya se quien más nos puede ayudar- sugirió Serafall

(Cambio de escenario: The Sherry Netherland Hotel)

Issei estaba esperando a las afueras del hotel a que Le Fay se presentara a su cita, llevando su camiseta roja, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas blancas el esperaba a que la maga rubia apareciera y justo ella aparece con su vestuario de maga pero sin su capa y su sombrero

-¿sabes?... sin esa capa y sombrero te vez realmente linda- elogio el castaño por su apariencia

-…muchas gracias… bueno ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- sonrojada haciéndose ver aún más tierna

-bueno… vamos a caminar, a charlar y todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando estás en una cita- explico el castaño lo que se hace

-ahh… ¿y a que estamos esperando?... vamos- decía entusiasmada

-si- respondió igual de entusiasmado

La rubia tomo del brazo al castaño mientras estos salían de la entrada del hotel directamente a cualquier lado que el castaño tuviese en mente para la cita de los dos, pero mientras tanto los Dragon Truth quienes observaron todo vieron conmovidos como el muchacho castaño se iba a su cita

-bien hecho chico- el primero fue Marcus

-issei tiene una cita… estoy muy orgulloso del muchacho… y muy alegre por que no fuese esa nekomata- siguió Delta-Xis

-no puedo esperar para saber cómo le fue- termino Hollow

Se disponían a regresar a sus habitaciones para esperar a que issei regresara y en vez de regresar vieron una escena bastante curiosa que eran de Kuroka, Serafall, Sona y Tsubaki saliendo del hotel de la manera más discreta posible aunque no lograron evadir la mirada de los Dragones. A ellos no les sorprendía ni de Kuroka ni de Serafall pero de Sona y Tsubaki si era un poco sorpresivo aunque no le tomaron mucha importancia a ese asunto

-¿y estas que intentan hacer?- pregunto el castaño de ojos violeta

-seguro quieren espiar a issei y Le Fay en su cita- sugirió el peli platino

-¿y por qué harían eso?- otra vez fue Marcus

-porque están celosas señor Marcus- dijo respetuosamente hacia el

-está bien… ¿oye y a donde se fue Delta-Xis?- mirando por todas partes

Hollow también imito las acciones del castaño para buscar a su hermano adoptivo, al encontrarlo el jalo la manga del saco de Marcus y señalo la puerta en la que salía el peli azul afuera así que lo siguieron también para asegurarse de que no hiciera una tontería

-¿oye a dónde vas?- el castaño con lentes llamo la atención del castaño

-… voy a asegurarme de que esa nekomata no arruine la cita de issei- respondió el

-hermano no puedes hacer eso porque lo mismo si issei te encuentra también arruinaras su cita- trato de hacer un contra punto en su plan

-ya lo sé… pero ustedes ya saben que no confió para nada en esa nekomata y no dejare que le haga algo malo a issei… lo siento pero me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ella lo acecha así que… hasta luego- luego corrió en dirección a ellas

-¡DELTA-XIS ESPERA!- grito Marcus tratando de detenerlo pero fue inútil

-quiero mucho a mi hermano… pero debo admitir que cuando se trata de los nekomata es realmente muy terco- se quejó de la terquedad de su hermano

-*suspiro*… no hay de otra vamos por el- sugirió Marcus

-está bien-

Siguieron al peli azul para asegurarse de que no haría nada estúpido durante la cita con el castaño y la maga rubia, todo por el odio y la desconfianza que tenía hacia los nekomata el cual al parecer quería evitar que siguieran al lado de issei

(Cambio de escena: Time Square)

Tanto Samurái como Naozen y Rokufen seguían caminando en dirección desconocida esperando encontrar algo de información acerca de las actividades sospechosas de los Dark Wings para detenerlos, sin embargo uno de ellos estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento como para seguir caminando y ese era Rokufen quien ya estaba empezando a suplicarles por comida

-oigan ¿no podemos para para comer una Pizza, o una hamburguesa o unas papas fritas?... me conformo hasta con comida vegetariana- quejándose por su hambre

-ya deja de quejarte Rokufen… recuerda que estamos aquí para detener a Crom Cruach y a sus Dark Wings no venimos aquí a llenarnos el estómago con cualquier tipo de comida- le replico el Samurái

-además recuerda que no podemos llamar la atención de manera exagerada… y conociéndote seguro vas a comer cien pizzas y nos dejaras en la quiebra antes de volver a casa- concordó Naozen con su hermano

-son unos aguafiestas- se quejó en voz alta

Continuaron caminado en línea recta tratando de buscar actividades sospechosas o algo que no concordara y lo único que no parecía algo normal era que el peli negro gótico se quedara parado a la mitad del camino haciendo que el peli negro con armadura chocase con el

-oye ¿Qué te pasa? ... ¿acaso viste algo sospechoso?- Rokufen pregunto curioso

Vio que Naozen levanto el dedo en dirección a la otra acera del lado derecho de la calle el cual señalo a issei que tenía a Le Fay muy apegada a su brazo, como Rokufen no conocía a issei y ni siquiera sabía que era el Sekiryuutei no entendió el gesto de su amigo hasta que el rubio enmascarado vio que se habían detenido y vio que estaba apuntando a issei sorprendiéndose en el acto

-¿issei?- pregunto curiosos de la presencia del castaño mientras que el peli negro con armadura tuvo curiosidad

-¿issei?... ¿Quién es issei?-

-ese muchacho se llama Hyoudou issei… él es el actual Sekiryuutei- señalándolo igual que Naozen

-¿el actual Sekiryuutei? ¿El?... no se ve tan fuerte… sinceramente no se ve la gran cosa hasta podría derrotarlo con facilidad- viendo la apariencia del castaño

-no te dejes engañar Rokufen… a pesar de que tiene una apariencia simple de humano posee un poder devastador que es capaz de arrasar con casi lo que sea- le explico el gótico

-mmm… suena interesante quiero ver como es- siguió a issei desde su camino

-oye espera… cielos issei va a tener problemas-

-y más grandes de los que él puede imaginar- esta vez señalo un poco más atrás

Captando donde señalaba su hermano vio a todos los Dragon Truth restantes y a las personas que intentaron seguirlos excepto a Gabriel que no los acompañaba, el rubio se golpeó a sí mismo en la cara en señal de incredulidad y vergüenza por ver que seguían a issei así que ambos también hicieron eso para que no molestasen a issei

(Con issei y Le Fay)

Caminando en el Famoso Time Square ambos veían interesados la enorme multitud y los grandes anuncios publicitarios que era imposible no notarlos, entre medio de toda la gente que estaba caminando los dos se encontraban viendo las opciones que tenían para turistear

-hay tantos lugares para ver… son tantos que no me puedo decidir- dijo entusiasmada por ver la ciudad

-mmm… yo tampoco logro decidirme… quisiera conocer toda Nueva York- exclamo el castaño

-oiga issei-sama… ¿Qué le parece si vamos al centro Rockefeller?- sugirió ella

-me parece divertido… vamos- concordó con ella

Ambos se dirigieron a su destino siendo sigilosamente seguidos por las chicas y los Dragon Truth quienes algunos tenían de llevarse legos a Le Fay para estar en su lugar, mientras que otros hacían lo posible para alegarlas de issei para no arruinar su cita con ella

(Cambio de escena: Centro Rockefeller)

A escondidas los Dragon Truth y compañía seguían a los otros dos en su cita, sin percatarse de que el rubio enmascarado, el pelinegro gótico, y el otro pelinegro con armadura también los seguían a escondidas, no se notaba mucho pero Serafall estaba llorando de rabia porque ella era quien quería ir con issei para patinar en hielo

-wow… este lugar es enorme- exclamo issei con mucho asombro

-y muy bonito- prosiguió Le Fay

Caminando en dirección recta vieron la Plaza Rockefeller donde se encontraba el hermoso estanque de hielo para patinar que también frente a ellos se encontraban las banderas de los países y la estatua de Prometheus

-es un estanque muy hermoso… y debe de serlo aún más en Navidad- la maga rubia estaba maravillada por el increíble estanque congelado

-oye Le Fay… ¿no quieres patinar en hielo?- invito el castaño

-pero claro… me encantaría patinar con usted issei-sama- dijo la maga rubia con una sonrisa

Dejando la conversación a un lado los dos se fueron a alquilar unos patines para el hielo, la entrada costo veinticinco dólares mientras que el alquiler doce dólares, con eso los dos empezaron a patinar en hielo ya con la precisión y balance que tenía issei esto ya era pan comido pero digamos que para Le Fay era algo un poco más complicado pero para ayudarle a patinar estaba el castaño muy cordial y educado

(Con los demás)

A escondidas entre la multitud las chicas estaban hechas un mar de celos con excepción de Tsubaki pero digamos que no podía dejar de ver a los dos patinando en hielo muy contentos

-Le Fay suertuda… primero no nos dice que tiene una cita con issei-san y ahora acapara toda su atención Nyan- aparentando una sonrisa pero teniendo mucho rencor en su interior

-eso no es justo yo quería patinar en el hielo con issei-chan, esa debería ser yo- Serafall se quejaba con ojos llorosos y a lo mejor a punto de hacer un berrinche

-(los dos patinando juntos… no puedo creerlo)- pensaba Sona un poco resentida

-valla… no tenía idea de que Hyoudou patinara tan bien- opino Tsubaki al ver a issei enseñando a Le Fay a patinar

A un lado de ellos los Dragon Truth estaban maravillados pero no sorprendidos de ver a issei patinar con tanto talento ya que él había adquirido un mejor equilibrio, Samurái vio esa enternecedora escena de ambos patinando sintiendo mucho orgullo de el al ver que estaba feliz

(Con issei y Le Fay)

La maga rubia aún tenía como cierta dificultad en dominar eso del patinaje pero con issei como instructor no era ningún problema, entre izquierda y derecha una por una seguían deslizándose por la pista

-los hace bien Le Fay- felicito el castaño

-usted no lo hace nada mal tampoco- correspondiendo al alago

-jeje gracias- sonrió haciendo una risa modesta

Los dos seguían patinando de un lado a otro por toda la pista siendo la envidia de la chicas y el orgullo de los Dragones con excepción de Rokufen quien no conocía mucho a issei pero entonces

-kyaaa- Le Fay tropieza

-ahh- issei actuó rápidamente

Antes de caer al hielo y lastimarse el castaño de un rápido movimiento se puso en frente de Le Fay para poder atraparla y evitar un accidente

-¿Le Fay ten encuentras bien?- pregunto el castaño por si todo estaba bien

-umm… issei-sama- con la cara un poco roja y voz tambaleante

El llamar la atención del castaño hizo que se diera cuenta que por su velocidad para sostenerla no se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando su pecho con toda su mano, de la vergüenza rápidamente saca su mano dejándolo en una incómoda situación

-ahh… lo lamento mucho Le Fay, no quise hacerlo es que reaccione demasiado rápido y bueno…- tratando de explicarse levantándose

-… no importa… sinceramente no me importa si es issei-sama el que lo hace… si quiere tocarlas puede hacerlo cuando quiera siempre que sea usted- la maga rubia tenía un rubor y una dulce mirada

Issei con la cara totalmente roja trago saliva pesadamente y trato de pensar en otras cosas para evitar que escucho esas palabras que salieron de la maga rubia que hizo malpensar las cosas

-oye Le Fay… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar?- pregunto para cambiar de lugar y que ocurriera otro accidente como ese

-bueno… me gustaría visitar el edificio Empire State ¿Por qué no vamos allá?- sonrió sugiriendo el siguiente atractivo turístico

-suena como una excelente idea- correspondió a la sonrisa

Con los patines puestos se fueron a regresarlos para ir al Empire State, por tanto todos sus seguidores se fueron de inmediato a seguir con su "observación de la situación" para poder corroborar que no pasara nada del otro mundo por así decirlo

(Cambio de Escena: Empire State)

Llegando ya a lo alto del edificio y con una gran multitud de gente alrededor los dos quedaron impresionados con lo alto del edificio y las maravillosas vistas que esta ciudad otorgaba, sin mencionar que sus seguidores y los seguidores de sus seguidores estaban como tigres al acecho viendo como progresaba la cita

-Nyan… seguro Shirone se pone furiosa o algo peor- comento Kuroka al ver eso

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Serafall

-bueno… sé que Shirone siente una atracción por su issei-san y conociéndola ahora seguro que se pondría a la defensiva para estar con el… aunque lo admito yo también podría hacerlo para llevarme a issei-san solo para mí- todas vieron a Kuroka un poco mal

-issei-kun no es solo tuyo ¿lo sabias?- las palabras de Sona estaban abiertas a la interpretación

-Sona-chan… ¿Qué quisiste decir con que issei-chan no es solo para Kuroka?- Serafall dijo viendo a su hermana de manera sospechosa

-¿d…de que estas hablando onee-sama?- tratando de mantener su perfil de mujer madura

-¿acaso?... ¿te gusta issei-chan?- poniendo una sonrisa picarona que sorprendió tanto a Sona como a Tsubaki

-e… eso es una tontería, a mí no me gusta issei-kun- su cara por la vergüenza estaba más roja que un tomate

-Kaicho ¿por eso vino aquí?... ¿Por qué le gusta Hyoudou?- ahora Tsubaki estaba en su contra

-¿Tsubaki tu también?... pero por supuesto que no- le intento contradecir

-¿entonces por qué está siguiendo a Hyoudou?- su reina tomo la defensiva

-¿y tú porque me estas acompañando si no era necesario que vinieras?- intento dar la vuelta a las cosas

-porque soy su reina y tengo que apoyarla como tal- defendiéndose de esas acusaciones

-a mí se me hace que a ti te gusta issei- Delta-Xis se metió de la nada sorprendiendo a todos

-… ¿¡Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- gritaron todas pero luego se ocultaron para no llamar la atención de issei

-estábamos asegurándonos de que no arruinen la cita de issei- respondió Hollow cauteloso

-no arruinaremos la cita de issei solo estamos observando las cosas- respondió Sona

-¿y eso por qué?- de repente pregunto Marcus

Todas se quedaron calladas y no dijeron nada debido a no decir una respuesta que generase otra pregunta de los Dragon Truth así que decidieron observar con atención lo que hacían los dos jóvenes

(Con issei y Le Fay)

-este lugar es increíble… se puede ver casi toda manhattan desde aquí- exclamaba Le Fay con asombro

-es muy hermoso este lugar… realmente muy hermoso- poniendo una suave sonrisa en sus labios

Los dos realmente conmovidos por las vistas que proporcionaba el Empire State hacia que los dos se sintiesen los dos solos, era tan bello el momento que issei de repente tomo la mano de Le Fay de una manera muy tierna estando así por un buen rato como unos cinco minutos

-issei-sama… venga conmigo- jalo la mano de issei

-¿ehh?... ¿A dónde?- pregunto el castaño

-al Puente de Brooklyn- mencionando el lugar

La maga rubia jalando de la mano del castaño empezó a correr directamente hacia su siguiente destino que era el Puente de Brooklyn, no antes de ser seguidos por los Dragon Truth directamente para ver qué pasaba entre ellos

(Cambio de escena: el Puente de Brooklyn)

Con un hermoso atardecer y un cielo color naranja la maga rubia y el castaño veían un poco más alejados de la entrada del puente contemplaron la hermosa puesta de sol que era como la cereza del pastel de esta cita, pero por desgracia para los seguidores y los demás había poca gente y necesitaban estar en un lugar distante y eso era muy difícil para ellos pero volviendo a la escena de los dos

-Le Fay… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto el castaño por la repentina escena del puente

-…- el cabello de la maga cubría sus ojos

-¿Le Fay?...- el silencio ya era un poco preocupante para issei

-… ¿Qué siente usted ahora?- esa pregunta era un poco desconcertante

-¿ehh?- obviamente el castaño estaba confundido

-…yo sé que usted se siente muy triste... por todo lo que le ha sucedido desde aquel día… muchas veces los veo con una mirada de tristeza y pesar que realmente me preocupa… y cuando dijo que usted no quería que esa herida que tenía en su corazón se abriese más de lo que ya estaba… sentía que tenía que hacer algo- mirando directamente al castaño a los ojos

-… es cierto... esta herida que tengo en el corazón es una muy profunda… en realidad ya la tenía desde antes de que los Gremory me traicionaran…y cuando hicieron eso… abrieron de nuevo esa herida y se sintió como si luego le hubieran echado sal… algo que fue no solo difícil de asimilar… si no que fue algo muy doloroso…- su voz tenía un tono de melancolía e infelicidad

-pero yo quiero sanar esa herida… quiero que usted vuelva a confiar en la gente ya no tenga ese sentimiento de inseguridad y dolor que lo acongoja tanto… quiero estar siempre con usted- el solo podía hacer una cosa

-¿Por qué? ...¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo?- es ese algo era preguntar eso

-... simple… porque lo amo- esas hermosas palabras resonantes en los oídos del castaño era algo increíble

-¿me… amas?- tanto que generaba mucha duda

-así es… lo amo... lo amo tanto desde aquel día en que lo volví a ver… me sentí tan feliz ese día que no podía evitar esa gran felicidad que me invadía… él estar con usted era algo que me hacía aún más feliz… yo… yo lo amo issei-sama… quiero ser esa persona… que ocupe un gran lugar en su corazón- el cómo tomaba la mano del castaño lo hacía un momento realmente romántico

Ella lo beso directamente en los labios dejando al castaño con una gran sorpresa pero no era lo único que el sentía por la duda que aún tenía en su corazón y en su mente él no sabía que responder, no quería lastimar a Le Fay en ningún modo y hasta sentía algunas cosas por ella pero tampoco quería volver a salir lastimado como paso anteriormente. En cuanto Le Fay se separó de para ver la mirada de tristeza en el castaño tubo un mal presentimiento

-¿issei-sama?- la confusión en su voz era muy notoria

-…Le Fay…yo… realmente me siento conmovido y alagado… pero aún no se si estoy listo para volver a abrir mi corazón otra vez- esas palabras eran un poco hirientes

-… ¿de qué está hablando?- de inmediato la confusión se volvió miedo

-… tengo que pensarlo… volvamos al hotel- se dio media vuelta para regresar al hotel

Ese "tengo que pensarlo" era algo que llenaba de miedo a la maga rubia ya que podía ser que issei la rechazara pero también tiene la posibilidad que el castaño correspondiera a sus sentimientos, ella solo se limitó a regresar al hotel junto con issei mientras que los Dragon Truth veían con pena que issei seguía con duda mientras que las chicas como un rayo se fueron en cuanto Le Fay beso a issei así que se fueron veloz y sigilosamente

(Cambio de escena: The Sherry Netherland Hotel)

Ya había anochecido y mientras que por coincidencias de la vida Gabriel estaba caminando en la recepción del hotel vio como issei y Le Fay llegaban a la entrada, la arcángel rubia fue a abrazar a al castaño mientras que la maga rubia veía a Gabriel de reojo y muy mal

-issei... ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto con una bella sonrisa

-me fue bien… estoy cansado así que con permiso- ese tono de voz preocupo a Gabriel

Ya separándose de ella el castaño se fue directamente a su habitación no antes de detenerse para ver a los Dragon Truth llegar al hotel en conjunto con excepción de Samurái, Naozen y Rokufen

-hola chicos y por cierto… no crean que no los note- se fue a su habitación sarcástico

Esas mismas palabras erizaron a todos los Dragones ya recordando que issei ahora podía sentir las presencias de otras personas y seres, todos se fueron rápidamente a sus cuartos mientras que Gabriel tenía como ciertas dudas pero recordó que issei le dijo que se quedara en el hotel, así que también se fue a su habitación

Fin del capítulo 26

 **El capítulo veintiséis quedo terminado… realmente me disculpo por mi ausencia es que paso lo mismo… que tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo pero o no era muy convincente o no quedaba tan bien como esperaba bueno pero aquí tienen el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	27. Chapter 27

**Buenas a todos… otra vez lamento mucho haberme retrasado pero es que volví a salir de viaje esta vez para pasar el rato…aquí voy a mostrar dos de las escena que realmente quería escribir uno por que ya era tiempo para y ya que hace mucho que no escribo una batalla aunque eso será el próximo capítulo a este pero espero que lo disfruten**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Desde la parte más profunda de Central Park un hombre con una capucha veía a la gente caminar en Nueva York tratando de percatarse de que nadie lo viese, porque detrás de él estaba un Dragon observando a las personas que estaba frecuentando por el lugar

-oye ¿Cuándo vamos a pelear contra esos Dragon Truth?... esto ya se me está haciendo aburrido y me estoy impacientando- dijo Aži Dahāka al encapuchado

-…- este solo se dedicó a ver a las personas

-¿estás ahí?- pregunto el Dragon Maligno

-se paciente… porque presiento que vas a dar una batalla con ellos muy pronto- esas palabras eran muy buena noticia para el Dragon

-eso espero… porque esto se está poniendo aburrido-se ocultó entre las sombras

Él se quedó observando entre las mismas sombras en las que se estaba ocultando el mismo Dragon, mirando fijamente pero con desprecio hacia los humanos que frecuentaban el mismo parque donde estaban cerca los mismos Dragon Truth

(Cambio de escena: The Sherry Netherland Hotel)

Los muchachos que estaban de "turistas" en el hotel se habían dispuesto a desayunar todos en conjunto, exceptuando a Delta-Xis, Marcus e issei debido a que ellos estaban en quién sabe dónde en el hotel mientras que las chicas estaban muy decepcionadas ya que lo único que querían era desayunar con issei, sin embargo había algo que no era muy esperado y poco común

Le Lay estaba sola

Pero no sola queriendo estar con la multitud si no que totalmente sola ni siquiera issei estaba a su lado, eso era un poco raro haciendo que las chicas se cuestionen y también el único Dragon Truth que estaba ahí que era Hollow

-Le Fay realmente se ve muy triste- exclamo Serafall al ver a Le Fay con Tristeza

-es cierto… ¿oye que sucedió?- Kuroka se dirigió a Hollow quien era el único de los Dragon Truth que estaba ahí

-…*suspiro*… bueno lo que pasa es que Le Fay esta triste porque issei no acepto sus sentimiento- las palabras de Hollow estremecieran a las demás

-¿en serio? ... ¿issei rechazo a Le Fay?- pregunto Gabriel al escuchar eso

-no, no, no… creo que no lo explique bien… lo que sucedió es que issei dejo a Le Fay sin respuesta… le dijo que necesitaba pensar en eso- esa respuesta fue un poco extraña

-¿pensar? ... ¿en qué necesita pensar...? ohh… ya veo- Sona entendió al instante

-issei no puede olvidar lo de los Gremory… una traición de esa manera no se puede olvidar fácilmente… y menos ignorarla cuando se toca este tipo de cosas- el peli platino bajo la cabeza

Era cierto una traición como la de issei no es algo de lo que se puede olvidar o ignorar fácilmente, en cuanto lo entendieron se sintieron tristes y bajaron la cabeza en señal de pena

-ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde están issei, el señor Marcus y mi hermano?- hasta que se preguntaron por la ausencia de los tres

-¿uhh?... es cierto Hyoudou y los demás no están- concordó Tsubaki

Como la distancia entre Le Fay y los demás no era difícil escuchar de qué estaban hablando, además también noto la ausencia de issei y los demás Dragon Truth

(Cambio de escena: The Sherry Netherland Hotel Balcones)

Issei estaba apoyado en los barandales del balcón con expresión pensativa y al a vez preocupada aún estaba pensando en lo de Le Fay y en que responder, por un lado quería decir que si para estar con ella y hacerla feliz pero por otra parte quería rechazarla porque no quería volver a pasar otra vez por eso

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- apareció Delta-Xis interrumpiendo su meditación

-… claro- dijo amablemente

-oye creo que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto… Le Fay solo se te declaro, deberías simplemente aceptar sus sentimientos- sugirió ante su situación

-tal vez… pero no estoy seguro de eso- dijo este un poco preocupado

-de acuerdo… pero no es bueno quedarse de esa manera- decía el peli azul

-¿y qué hay de ti?... con tu odio a los nekomata- lanzándole una mirada helada

-bueno… ehh- intento pensar en algo pero no tenía nada

-Delta-Xis tengo que saberlo… ¿Por qué odias tanto a Kuroka como para intentar que se valla?- pregunto issei por la actitud altanera hacia la nekomata

-…no odio a Kuroka… solo odio a los nekomata- mirando con una cara de enojo

-¿pero por qué? ...¿Por qué tanto odio hacia esa raza en particular?- exigiendo una respuesta valida

-porque son asesinos despiadados… porque me quitaron a las personas más importantes para mí- de inmediato issei entendió todo

-no me digas… ¿fueron tus…?-

-padres… y mi hermano- sacando las manos del barandal

-… a ver explícate- volvió a exigir issei

-… yo tenía seis años en ese entonces… yo vivía con mis padres y con mi hermano- empezando el relato

-déjame adivinar… Marcus ¿no es así?-

-… tendrías que ser ciego para no notar que Marcus y yo somos hermanos… a lo mejor el aparenta ser de veintiuno pero en realidad tiene veinticuatro… es tres años mayor que yo- aclarando la relación que tiene con Marcus

-… prosigue- dijo issei

-era un día como cualquiera… mi hermano y yo regresábamos a casa de un paseo… fue entonces cuando escuchamos un par de ruidos muy fuertes en el comedor de nuestra casa… fuimos a indagar que había pasado y fue entonces…- quiso continuar pero algo lo detuvo

-cuando descubriste los cadáveres- prosiguió issei

-así es… estaba tan asustado en ese momento que no sabía que hacer… solo salimos corriendo por el miedo… fue entonces cuando se me empecé a generar un poco de odio hacia los nekomatas- ya con un poco de furia en las últimas palabras

-… ¿y luego que paso?- pregunto issei intrigado por la historia de Delta-Xis

-… vagamos mucho tiempo por casi todo el mundo por dos años…y cuando cumplí los ocho… Marcus desapareció- miro triste al horizonte

-¿Qué? ...¿y eso porque?- era difícil creer eso

-sinceramente aun no lo sé… pero creo también quería vengarse de lo sucedido… fue entonces cuando vague solo por todo el mundo… claro hasta que Samurái me encontró y me hizo parte de Dragon Truth…después de eso jamás volví a ver o saber algo de Marcus hasta la batalla contra Grendel… pero después de unos años después ya no me importaba saber sobre el… ya que encontré una razón para pelear… que es el proteger a alguien que ahora es muy especial e importante para- dijo ya con un poco más de calma

-esa persona es Hollow… ¿no es así?- pregunto el castaño para ver si entendió la historia

-así es… y desde ese momento me prometí que jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a Hollow… ya que él es como un hermanito para mí-

-ya veo… por eso odias tanto a los nekomatas… pero aun así… Kuroka no es como los demás nekomata… ella es buena y no se merece un trato como eso- dijo el castaño defendiendo a Kuroka

-¿pero cómo puedo confiar en ella? ...¿Cómo puedo saber que eso mismo no se repetirá?- pregunto en duda por temor

-tu solo confía en mi… y te prometo que no volverá a pasar eso- esas palabras afirmaron esa misma confianza que él Peli azul tiene hacia el castaño

-… *suspiro* está bien… confió en ti issei… tratare de no ser tan malo esa nekomata de ahora en adelante- miro hacia otro lado rascándose la mejilla

-me alegro… bueno… iré a ver a las chicas un rato así que… nos vemos- el castaño se retiró hacia donde estaba desayunando dejando a Delta-Xis solo

Al retirarse y ver a los demás el Peli azul se quedó en el balcón del hotel apoyado en el barandal observando todo lo que se podía observar de Centra Park desde donde estaba situado, tratando de no recordar ese momento que lo lleno de amargura y un resentimiento muy grande

(Cambio de escena: Comedor del hotel)

El castaño ya ingresando al lugar donde los muchachos estaban desayunando pero noto que la maga rubia estaba totalmente alegada del resto de los demás muchachos, así que decidió ir hacia allá

-emm… hola- saludo un poco nervioso

-…- esta solo desvió la mirada con frialdad

-quiero hablar contigo- tomo asiento

-…-ella no quería hablar con el

-oye… sé que estas molesta por lo de ayer y te doy la razón… pero hay que tomar en cuenta que jamás te respondí- esa respuesta no fue muy buena

-…-lo sé- dijo cortamente

-lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño porque no me lo perdonaría… eres alguien muy importante para mi así como Kuroka, Serafall, Sona y Gabriel-san son muy importantes para mí- eso tampoco ayudó mucho

-… ¿usted solo me ve así?- esas palabras eran muy desconsientes

-¿ehh?- eso fue inesperado para el

-… si realmente me ve de esa manera… ¿Por qué simplemente no me rechazo a la primera?- empezando a sollozar

-Le Fay- empezó a preocuparse

-… esas palabras que me dijo fueron más dolorosas como usted cree… fue casi como si realmente me hubiese rechazado… como si me hubieran cortado con una espada… ¿en qué tengo que pensar ahora? ...¿qué debo pensar de usted?- ya empezando a llorar

-yo… lo siento… no sabía que fuera tan doloroso- tratando de disculparse

-¿no lo sabía? ...¿Por qué pensó eso?- esas dolorosas palabras muy dolorosas para issei

-…- se quedó sin respuesta

-issei-sama… ¡IDIOTA!- salió corriendo

Esas fuertes palabras eran retumbantes tanto en el corazón de issei como en sus oídos, mientras que toda la gente veía mal al castaño por hacer llorar a la maga mientras que sus amigos veían tristes esa dolorosa escena en que la maga se fue corriendo y llorando

(Cambio de escena: Calles de Nueva York)

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!- grito el rubio desesperado y golpeando muy fuerte la pared hasta casi destruirla

Ya media noche y con el Samurái muy frustrado de no encontrar mucho en la ciudad quiso destruir la pared que tenía justo al lado, mientras que Naozen y Rokufen vieron que su hermano estaba muy alborotado por no encontrar nada

-cálmate… vinimos a investigar la ciudad no a destruir la ciudad- trato de tranquilizar a su hermano

-pero es tan frustrante no encontrar ningún rastro de los Dark Wings por ningún lado… ni siquiera hemos llegado a ninguna parte- sosteniéndose con una mano

-no te preocupes amigo… a veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera…además recuerda de que estamos en Nueva York… es una ciudad muy concurrida y muy grande cualquiera puede ocultarse aquí y entre toda esta gente- explico Rokufen

-ya lo sé… pero aun así… no vine hasta el otro lado del mundo para luego terminar fracasando en mi investigación… es algo frustrante- mira hacia el otro lado

-ya encontraremos algo de información sobre Crom Cruach y sus Dark Wings… las cosas saldrán como tienen que salir- Naozen trato de dar ánimos a Samurái

-… es cierto… pero presiento que algo está faltando algo… como un lugar que no hemos ido- trato de pensar

-¿ya fuiste a Central Park?- pregunto Rokufen

-si… y ya hemos revisado el lugar- ya aclaro Samurái

-¿pero revisamos todo el lugar?- ahora pregunto el pelinegro

-… vamos- el rubio enmascarado ordeno

Tanto los dos pelinegros obedecieron al rubio corriendo lo más rápido que podían ya que con tanta gente en los alrededores no podían ir volando, Samurái tenía una corazonada respecto al paradero del Dragon Maligno pero a la vez tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto ya que ahí era donde cerca de Central Park está el hotel en que se hospedan issei y los demás

(Cambio de escena: The Sherry Netherland Hotel)

Issei se disponía a volver a su habitación para descansar y procesar todo lo que había sucedido respecto a Le Fay, se sentía muy mal por hacer llorar a la maga rubia ya que realmente la apreciaba mucho como para hacerle eso hasta se sentía muy culpable y despreciable

Y se iba a poner peor

-¿están todas?- la voz de Serafall se escuchó en la habitación de issei

-si estamos todas- dijo Kuroka

-… Le Fay ¿Cómo te sientes?- Serafall le pregunto a la maga por lo de hace rato

-… bien- dijo con un teje de tristeza

-sé que te sientes frustrada por que issei-chan no respondió como tu esperabas pero tú sabes cómo está el ¿no es así?- pregunto Serafall

-… si… es cierto issei-sama está muy mal… y creo que no debí reaccionar de esa manera- al escuchar eso issei se sintió un poco mal

-bueno… realmente no es tu culpa de que él se sienta así… es culpa de Rias-chan… pero más de Sirzechs-chan quien fue el que…- se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que dijo haciendo que algunas chicas e issei se sintieran un poco intrigados por eso

-Serafall… ¿de qué hablas?- Gabriel quería saber sobre ello

-Serafall-sama… ¿Qué quería decir?- luego Tsubaki

-onee-sama… tienes que decirles si quieres ayudar a issei-kun- su hermana menor

-está bien… escuchen… issei-chan no tiene que saber esto así que por favor guarden mucho silencio- les pidió la Maou

Issei estaba muy confundido al ver esta extraña situación ¿de que no debía enterarse? ¿Por qué estaban reunidas pidiendo que no se supiese ese secreto?, era solo cuestión de tiempo para enterarse de la horrible verdad que al castaño le esperaba saber

-Sirzech-chan fue el que ordeno la traición a issei-chan… él lo apuñalo por la espalda-

-¡¿QUÉ!?- gritaron atónitas mientras que issei estaba totalmente devastado y roto por dentro

-guarden silencio… temo que así es… y él ni siquiera lo sabe- dijo con algo de tristeza

-pobre issei- Gabriel sintió mucha pena respecto a la situación del castaño

-valla… es la primera vez que siento pena por Hyoudou… es un pervertido y todo pero aun así no se lo merece- prosiguió Tsubaki

-y yo le grite idiota… no puedo creerlo- al darse cuenta de esto Le Fay se empezó a sentir mal

-issei-san… pobrecito…- Kuroka puso su mano en la boca en señal de preocupación

-realmente eso fue muy injusto para issei-kun- dijo Sona con un gran reencor

-por eso les digo esto… quiero que ayudemos a issei-chan lo más que podamos… para hacer que olvide ese dolor- animo Serafall a las chicas a ayudarlo

-es cierto… issei-sama no se merecía nada de eso así que hay que hacer lo posible para que olvide el dolor que tiene- prosiguió Le Fay

-¡SI!- dijeron todas pero Tsubaki se quedó callada

Ya todas estaban decididas al ayudar a issei con todo lo que estaba a su disposición, solo que no contaron que issei logro escuchar toda la conversación pero solo hasta la parte en la que dijeron que Sirzech fue el que ordeno la traición así que él se había ido de la escena sin dejar rastro alguno

(Cambio de escena: Central Park)

El castaño que estaba totalmente roto y tenía mucho resentimiento, odio y otros deseos que estaban relacionados con el enojo salió a tranquilizarse, perdiéndose en el parque que estaba casi vacío ya que toda su cabeza estaba en desorden estaba parado en un pastizal plano

-… ¿Qué debo hacer? … ¿en quién debo creer?... ¡¿EN QUE RAYOS DEBO PENSAR!?- grito desesperado por la rabia y la amarga verdad

Con la cabeza entre las manos y de rodillas se puso a derramar lágrimas de tristeza y confusión sintiéndose como el mayor idiota de toda la historia, descubrir que la persona en la que realmente creía lo había traicionado a escondidas era algo que no se tomaba a la ligera y que realmente dolía

-duele… ¿no es así?- esa voz era siniestra

Al haber escuchado esa voz que no inspiraba nada de confianza se levantó y se dio la vuelta para ver a un encapuchado en frente de él, se secó lo que quedaba de lágrimas en sus ojos para no mostrarse débil

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo con desprecio

-permíteme presentarme… soy Crom Cruach… el Dragon Maligno más fuerte de todos- revelando su identidad

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se puso a la ofensiva

-realmente no tengo que decírtelo… eres un Dragon Truth…eres mi enemigo- dijo con desprecio

-¿Por qué le haces daño a tanta gente inocente?- pregunto al notar las acciones de el

-¿inocente?... los humanos son una plaga mocoso… mira lo que le han hecho a nuestro hogar… sigo sin entender como ellos pueden ser la raza dominante y nosotros permanecemos como simples cuentos de hadas- el desprecio en su voz era notable

-no todos los humanos merecen ese tipo de trato… no todos son como tú piensas- trato de hacer un contra punto en su forma de pensar

-…eres tú el que no tiene idea de cómo son los humanos… no tienes ni la más remota idea- luego levantó la mano

Hizo aparecer una enorme barrera que causo que el cielo entre los dos se volviera morado, de repente aparece un enorme Dragon de Tres cabezas y seis alas con unas escamas oscuras con morado

-Sekiryuutei… he querido pelear contigo desde que derrotaste a Grendel y a Yamato… y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo sin ninguna molestia de los Dragon Truth- dijo el gigantesco Dragon con ansias de pelear

-Aži Dahāka… te lo encargo y no te molestes en usar ese poder que crea terremotos… esta barrera bloquea cualquier escape de poder y magia… y la modifique para que los movimientos tectónicos creados por ti solo puedan tener efecto en este mismo punto… así que buena suerte con la batalla mocoso- Crom Cruach desapareció en una masa de oscuridad

-muy bien mocoso… prepárate por que no te tendré compasión- amenazo el Dragon

-yo tampoco tendré compasión contigo… los derrotare a todos- materializo su Boosted Gear y de paso saco sus espadas Ascalon y Terra Blade en ambas manos

A lo lejos Tres de los Dragon Truth veían la gran barrera que había puesto Crom Cruach pero como ellos no podían entrar a ella solo podía ver el espectáculo de issei y velar por que saliera victoriosos en la batalla con el Dragon

Fin del Capítulo 27

 **Y con esto doy finalizado el Capítulo 27… al escena que muchos quería y las que yo deseaba escribir, que issei descubriera que Sirzech fue el verdadero culpable de la traición y la razón por que Delta-Xis odia a los nekomata… decidí que issei peleara solo porque sinceramente me gustan las situaciones en las que el protagonista se las tiene que apañar el solo y sus amigos no lo puedan ayudar… bien aquí yo me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo SamuraiDelta**


	28. Chapter 28

**Buenas a todos… como lo prometí este es el capítulo donde issei peleara contra otro Dragon Maligno después de tanto tiempo sin una pelea contra estos… también lamento haber tardado mucho pero no tenía mucha inspiración para escribir**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Frente a frente a punto de combatir nuestro protagonista con ambas espadas en sus manos corrió a alta velocidad para tajar al Dragon Maligno Aži Dahāka, pero este se protege usando alguna especie de círculo mágico que impidió los cortes y con un impacto con su brazo lo lanzo a otro lado de manera descomunal

-¿Qué rayos?- pregunto issei al ver que su espada no le afecto mucho

-¿sorprendido niño?... tal vez con Grendel haya sido una pelea muy fácil pero yo soy estoy en otro nivel- insinuó el Dragon burlándose de la fuerza del castaño

-¡ACABARE CONTIGO LAGARTIJA!- grito issei todo iracundo

Cargando otro ataque directo hacia el saltando a gran altura quedando en frente de él y este uso la misma magia. Issei contraataco con Terra Blade que esta empezó a brillar con un color verde claro y cortando al aire salieron poderosos misiles con forma de espada que destruyo el círculo mágico del Dragon y a la vez impacto en su cuerpo, él estaba algo sorprendido de esa habilidad de la espada

-¿Cómo hizo eso?... esta espada es sorprendente- hablo elogiando su espada

Pero este contraataco empezando a lanzar de una manera muy rápida muchos ataques mágicos en distintas formas. Todas dirigidas hacia el castaño que el por poco y esquiva pero algunos le habían llegado rozando

-eres rápido… no por nada venciste a esos dos inútiles… y aun así sé que no estas usando todo tu poder… vamos demuestra todo el poder que tienes- lo desafío

-¿quieres ver todo mi poder?... perfecto aquí vamos Balance Breaker-

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Con todo eso issei estaba envainado con una luz verde y tenía puesta su armadura roja de gemas verdes sacando sus alas y volando a la altura del Aži Dahāka

-de eso estaba hablando- dijo complacido

Con una rapidez de vértigo issei lo ataca en diferentes partes del cuerpo pero no parecían tener mucho efecto del que se esperaba por los círculos mágicos protectores del Dragon

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Lanzando su Rayo dragontino hacia el creo una explosión que esta vez sí lo hizo retroceder pero solo fue un paso y él ya se había defendido con un escudo

(Rayos… es muy resistente)

[Ten cuidado Socio… no se llaman Dragones Malignos por nada ¿sabes?]

(Ya lo sé Ddraig)

Volando en diferentes direcciones tratando de confundirlo con una velocidad casi ilegible esta otra vez uso diferentes tipos de magia para intentar derribarlo

(Cambio de escenario: Fuera de la barrera)

Viendo desde una distancia muy cercana al domo creado por Crom Cruach los Dragon Truth veían un poco preocupados pero a la vez emocionados la batalla que estaban armando el castaño contra el Dragon

-valla… ese chico sí que sabe luchar… logra mantener a raya a ese Dragon- elogio Rokufen a issei viendo la batalla

-se está dejando llevar mucho por su odio y su cólera… tal vez deberíamos interferir si activa su poder ¿no crees?- sugirió Samurái al ver el estado de ánimo del castaño

-… no- Naozen sorprendió mucho al rubio con su respuesta

-¿no? ...¿y eso por qué?- dudaba respecto a su decisión

-él tiene que ser capaz de controlar su propio odio y controlar su poder… a parte la barrera hecha por Crom Cruach es algo positivo… si intenta activar su poder el único lugar en todo Central Park seria ese mismo punto en el que están peleando ahora mismo- explicando el porqué de su respuesta

-…solo espero que issei esté bien- Samurái insinuó preocupado por el

(Cambio de escena: dentro de la barrera)

Seguía volando, evadiendo y atacando a Aži Dahāka e incluso usaba los guantes y sus espadas como escudos contra sus ataques para no sufrir ningún daño y tener una desventaja, pero la intención del Dragon era otra ya que él quería ver el poder de issei en acción para ver todo el caos que el causaba

-vamos mocoso… enséñame tu poder- exigía el

Fue de inmediato y uso sus dos espadas para cortar algunas partes de su cuerpo teniendo éxito en algunos ataques directos mientras su contrincante se resistían al dolor de Ascalon ya que es una espada Dragon Slayer

-¿Qué te pasa? ...¿acaso te estas conteniendo?- se burló de el

(¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto se volverá largo?)

[Espero que no porque si es así entonces las cosas se van a volver en tu contra]

Siguiendo los consejos de su socio el intento acabar con esto a golpes y cortes rápidos con ambas espadas y apenas fueron efectivos entonces Aži Dahāka de un golpe fulminante y fuerte derriba a issei de nuevo, desde el lugar del impacto lanzo muchos misiles de la Terra Blade que fue tan rápido que llegaron algunos a hacer un impacto sin embargo no le afectó mucho

-¿en serio mocoso? eso ni siquiera me dolió… tendrás que hacer algo más que eso para acabar conmigo- dijo arrogante

-ya me estas empezando a enojar- con un tono de molestia

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Intento la misma táctica del rayo dragontino pensando que lo usaría para atacar rápidamente pero en vez de eso salió del radio de visión del Dragon ya sabiendo un poco de la estrategia

-¿Dónde estás?... te advierto que es inútil esconderse- mirando por ambos lados

Oculto entre las piernas del Dragon preparo a Ascalon para apuñalarle una de las piernas escogiendo la pierna derecha, un círculo mágico extraño apareció detrás suyo y de un momento a otro issei recibió una fuerte patada que lo impulso muy fuerte causando dolor en el

-no puedes derrotarme… deberías rendirte de una vez- le sugirió

-tiene que haber una manera para acabar esto rápido…. Pero no quiero usa ese poder… no quiero terminar destruyendo todo lo que tengo alrededor- trato de pensar en una estrategia

[Socio no tienes otra opción más que usar ese poder]

-no… le hice una promesa a Delta-Xis y voy a cumplirla- empezó a levantar se muy débil

[Yo te sugiero que lo hagas… claro si quieres volver con vida]

Negándose esta vez volvió a lanzar misiles con la Terra Blade los cuales no fueron muy efectivos ya que se cubrió para hacer menos el impacto pero logro enterrar ambas espadas en la mano derecha, este al sacar las espadas el Dragon intento atizar un golpe martillo que intento bloquear pero no fue muy efectivo

-no es suficiente- se burló otra vez

Entonces lo pateo de manera descomunal una vez más pero esta vez choco con los árboles y la vez ya deshaciendo su armadura de Balance Breaker y las dos espadas quedaron clavadas en la tierra dejando que el castaño intentara levantarse a duras penas

-que decepción… creí que serias mejor que esto… ya que vi como derrotaste a Yamato con ese extraño poder… he esperado para poder ver más de ese mismo poder pero esto ya se está haciendo aburrido- veía como issei se levantaba muy débil

-…duele mucho- se quejó del dolor

-creo que no tengo más opción que matarte a la antigua… a un gran y descomunal puño- haciendo puños

-creo que no tengo más opciones… ¿verdad Ddraig?- susurro al Dragon que tenía encerrado dentro de el

[Así es Socio… no tienes más opción que usarlo]

-lo siento Delta-Xis… pero tengo que descargar toda esta furia que llevo dentro- enterrando a Terra Blade y Ascalon en el suelo

-hasta nunca mocoso- se despidió

De un golpe horizontal con su brazo herido quiso fulminar a issei de un solo golpe pensando que lo iba a dejar fuera de combate… pero el bloqueo con su misma mano creando las marcas de vidrio roto y de paso haciendo un sonido de crujir de vidrio

-esto es…- exclamo sorprendido

-así es… lo que querías ver- dijo furioso

De una onda expansiva hizo retroceder su brazo de manera fuerte y rápidamente de un golpe falso se crearon esas marcas creando una onda directo al Dragon haciéndolo retroceder y sorprendiéndolo al instante

-ya me has hecho enojar... como ya te dije que no tendré compasión de ti voy a hacerte sentir mucho dolor- poniéndose en pose de batalla

-de eso estaba hablando- imitando al castaño

El Dragon intento invocar círculos mágicos pero esto resulto en vano ya que de un rápido movimiento issei creo otra onda directo a el que cancelo el hechizo que tenía preparado, mientras corría para atrapar Ascalon y apuñalarle en el tobillo cosa que dolió mucho hasta hacerlo rugir del dolor

-¿duele cierto?- pregunto issei sarcástico

-mocoso desgraciado… ahora veras-

Otra vez fue corriendo pero esta vez para atrapar a Terra Blade y deshacer ambas espadas para luego saltar al Dragon mientras que este intento golpearlo con su brazo y al intento issei bloqueo el ataque con su poder

-no te esfuerces reptil inmundo- la voz del castaño estaba cargada de desprecio

Ahora agarrando la mano del Aži Dahāka hizo una pirueta para correr rápidamente por su hombro y agarrarlo de la nariz de la cabeza centras, creando una enorme onda que sofoco la cabeza de este haciendo que se la tomara por el dolor

-*ROAAAAAAAAAAR*… ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!- grito enojado ante el castaño

Guiado por la furia muchos ataques mágicos empezaron a manifestarse en contra de issei haciendo que este se moviera en diferentes formas de zigzag pero eso solo logro recibir otra tajada de parte de Ascalon con Terra Blade haciendo que volviera a rugir

-eres un…- no completo la frase por el dolor

-duele… ¿no es así?- aunque no lo expresaba con su rostro su voz mostraba cierto placer al ver que su oponente sufría

Tanto Aži Dahāka como los Dragon Truth quedaron pasmados al ver como issei daba vuelta las cosas que se veía aunque el Dragon Maligno estaba más enojado que sorprendido y quiso hacerle lo mismo pero devolvérselo el doble

(Cambio de escena: Afuera de la barrera)

Vieron increíbles las fantásticas escenas en las que el castaño lograba dar vuelta la pelea que parecía estar a favor de Aži Dahāka pero de un momento a otro las cosas tomaron un paradigma totalmente diferente

-realmente increíble… issei ha progresado mucho con sus poderes- Samurái vio el positivo cambio de issei con su poder

-por esta voy a pasar por alto lo de su devastador poder… ya que necesita descargar su ira y no hay mejor candidato que esto tipos- dijo Naozen

-admito que esos poderes y habilidades con la espada son sorprendentes… pero no creo que sea algo por lo cual alegrarse- esas insinuaciones hechas por Rokufen llamaron la atención de los dos Dragones

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el rubio pregunto primero

-estamos hablando de un Dragon Maligno… y sobretodo hablamos de Aži Dahāka… si lo comparamos con los enemigos que combatió esto ya es otro nivel- a pesar de ser algo pesimista era cierto

-nunca subestimes a tus compañeros, ni siquiera en broma- pero el pelinegro trato de ver desde otro Angulo

-¿de qué hablas?-

-tal vez Aži Dahāka es un Dragon muy poderoso… pero ese muchacho es como una caja de sorpresas… él sabe cómo sobrevivir a cualquier situación peligrosa como esta- aclaro Naozen

-el punto es… que issei es muy fuerte y es capaz de atravesar cualquier dificultad que se le encuentre… así que no desconfíes ni un solo minuto de el por qué es muy fuerte- Samurái volvió a mirar la batalla

-… espero que sepas de lo que hablas- también volvió a ver la batalla

(Cambio de escena: dentro de la barrera)

-Ya basta- el Dragon estaba cansado y con moretones

El Dragon y el castaño estaban ya cansándose de la batalla que estaban entablando sin embargo issei era el que estaba más cansado por la todos los poderes, habilidades y movimientos con la espada

-¿Qué? ...¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?- dijo el castaño sarcástico

-me has hecho enojar mocoso… ahora sentirás todo mi poder- esas palaran eran preocupantes

Muchos círculos mágicos extraños aparecieron alrededor de Aži Dahāka e issei logro percibir que esos círculos emanaban una extraña sensación de energía muy extraña y a la vez algo aterradora, el castaño solo podía esperar que podría pasar lo peor

-¿pero que es…?- sentía una aterrorizante curiosidad al ver esos círculos

-son magias prohibidas… son las más poderosas que se pueden usar- explico el Dragon

-¿magias prohibidas?... no puede ser- sentía algo de miedo

-¡TOMA ESTO NIÑO!- grito desesperado para acabar con issei

Diversos tipos de ataques mágicos volvieron a hacer presencia para atacar al castaño pero estos no eran como los anteriores ya que eran más rápidos y poderosos que los que había usado anteriormente al inicio de la batalla, trato de esquivarlos todos pero algunos eran demasiado rápidos como para evadirlos con facilidad

-no es fácil pelear contra este tipo de magia ¿no es así?- se reía sin para al ver como el castaño estaba en aprietos

El seguía esquivando e intentando ver cuál era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar al Dragon pero no lograba acertar nada ya que esos ataques o lo dañaban o no daba tiempo para lanzar algo

-ya ríndete mocoso… y déjate ganar- dijo el Dragon

-oblígame lagartija- en tono desafiante

Las palabras de issei fueron la chispa que encendió el barril de pólvora, mientras el castaño trataba de esquivar todas las magias que aún seguían en funcionamiento Aži Dahāka de un fuerte golpe boca abajo golpea a issei justo en la cabeza y todas las magias finalmente impactaron haciéndolo volar entre esa cortina de humo y al aterrizar a duras penas logro levantarse solo para darse cuenta de que tenía un rastro de sangre que recorría un poco de su rostro

-y bien… ¿ya te rindes?- estaba ansioso por escucharlo decir me rindo

-…nunca… soy un guerrero de Dragon Truth… si me rindo es como decir que soy un cobarde… dime todo lo que quieras… jamás vas a escuchar esas palabras provenientes de mi boca- es misma decisión la escucharon y sintieron los Dragon Truth quienes estaba muy orgullosos de que issei a pesar de todo lo que paso no se da por vencido

-puag… odio que los tercos como tú no sepan cuando rendirse… creo que es hora de acabar contigo de una vez- preparándose a lanzar el siguiente ataque

-dame lo que quieras… te aseguro que detendré ese mismo ataque con todas mis fuerzas- dispuesto a detener ese ataque

Con ambas manos invoco un círculo mágico gigantesco con otros círculos más pequeños mientras un pulso maligno y un poder abrumador que se podía sentir en la atmosfera, tanto issei como los Dragon Truth estaban curiosos por ver si podía detener tal ataque con apenas poder en su cuerpo

-¡DESAPARECE DE UNA VEZ NIÑO!-grito desesperado

Y una gigantesca descarga de poder oscuro salió disparada del circulo ocasionando un gran impacto y una inmensa cortina de humo que tapo la vista del domo en cuanto el humo y el polvo se disipo todos vieron que el castaño ya no estaba, los Dragones se preocuparon un poco al ver que no había rastro de su camarada mientras que el Dragon Maligno se veía dichoso por no ver rastro de su contrincante

-ja… sabía que ese niñato no era más que un simple debilucho… no pudo aguantar mi más poderoso ataque… pero que descep… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! ¿¡PERO QUE!?- grito de dolor sin darse cuenta de que issei estaba apuñalando su espalda con Ascalon y Terra Blade

-tal vez sea un ataque poderoso… pero no es una ataque muy rápido-

Saltando de la espalda del Dragon con ambas espadas corto dos de sus seis alas y por el dolor rugió con todas sus fuerzas debido al dolor de las heridas y sin darse cuenta issei estaba en frente de el

-insecto… ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?- refunfuño molesto

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? A ver si puedes- salto tan alto como pudo y el Dragon también

Al estar ellos dos en el aire el castaño uso a Terra Blade para lanzar un misil de la espada directo a cada una de las cabezas de Aži Dahāka dejándolo temporalmente si visión dejándolo fuera de su campo de visión dejándolo un tanto desorientado

-¿A dónde se fue ese niño?- mirando por todas partes

Arriba del Dragon a toda velocidad un onda expansiva choco directamente con el causando que este callera totalmente contra el suelo levantando una gigantesca cortina de humo que una vez más cubrió el domo de energía, el contrincante del castaño confundido y cansado de haber usado sus mejores magias estaba buscándolo para deshacerse de el con todo lo que tenía a su alcance pero no lo encontraba

-¿en dónde se metió ese mocoso?- miro por todas partes mientras hacía presión en la herida donde estaba su brazo rebanado

No había caso de que lo encontrara ni siquiera usando magia podía encontrarlo era como si hubiera desaparecido o hubiera dejado la barrera y fue entonces cuando un dolor punzante y muy doloroso a la mitad de su cintura

Ya que fue contado a la mitad

Con una doble línea que parecía quemar con otra que era normal, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Dragon callera en dos partes levantando una cortina de polvo terminando con esta batalla y deshaciendo la barrera

-issei- la voz de Samurái se hizo escuchar para que issei volteara a ver que era el mismo con Naozen y Rokufen

-hola chicos ¿? ...¿Quién es el?- el castaño señalo al pelinegro con armadura ya que nunca lo había visto

-permíteme presentarme mi nombre es…-

-Rokufen… tanto tiempo si verte- el encapuchado vino detrás del cadáver de Aži Dahāka

-Crom Cruach- menciono Samurái al ver su enemigo

Los cuatro sacaron armas Samurái saco dos espadas de energía morada, Rokufen sacón una espada sin mango con un lazo doble rojo debajo del mango mientras que Naozen saco un gran martillo oscuro

-será mejor que guarden sus armas… podrían causarles problemas- les sugirió a todos

-¿y eso por qué?... en todo caso no dejaremos que hagas de las tuyas para destruir a los humanos- contraataco el rubio

-… pero si yo ya conseguí lo que quiera- mostrando una botella extraña

Los Dragon Truth excepto issei quedaron pasmados al ver esa botella y a la vez quedaron iracundos e intentaron correr para quitarles la botella que tenía pero…

-si quieren que ella viva les sugiero que se detengan- esas palabras detuvieron a todos

-… ¿de que estas hablando?- hasta Naozen estaba confundido

-su otro mocoso… de eso estoy hablando-

-(¿Hollow?... ¿porque lo menciono?)- pensó issei al saber que hablaron de su amigo

-hasta pronto niño… porque nos veremos de nuevo- desapareció en oscuridad

-bueno eso fue confuso vámonos issei… ¿issei?... ¿Dónde está issei?- pregunto al ver que el castaño desapareció

-oye Naozen tampoco está- el pelinegro con armadura noto que Naozen no estaba

-¿A dónde se fueron esos dos?- ambos miraron por todos los lados a ver si los encontraban

(Cambio de escena: Aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy)

Issei quien estaba siendo guiado por la ira y la desilusión junto con otros sentimientos negativos se dirigía al avión que lo llevaría a la ciudad de Kuoh, tomo un poco de dinero de Samurái para pagar el viaje de regreso pero este fue detenido por alguien

-¿A dónde crees que vas muchacho?- y ese alguien era Naozen

-… me voy a casa la misión termino así que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- replico el para poder irse rápido

-entiendo… pero sé que hay otro motivo para irte de aquí lo presiento… dime porque- el pelinegro exigió una respuesta clara

-… ¿Cómo te sentirías si tus amigos te guardaran secretos todo el tiempo?- lo dijo como si fuera una respuesta en vez de una pregunta

-…supongo que me sentiría igual que tu… ¿pero ese es el único motivo por el que te vas?- se aseguró de que dijera toda la verdad

-te hare una última pregunta… ¿Qué sentirías si al final de todo lo que te han dicho tus amigos… fuesen solo mentiras?- el desprecio y odio de issei fueron más que obvios

-… puedes irte- le dio la libertad de marcharse

En cuanto la conversación termino issei se dirigió al avión que lo llevaría a casa y Naozen veía como su amigo se iba dejándose llevar no solo por su odio si no que por la desilusión hacia sus compañeros, se fue a un lugar al que nadie notara que se fue en un agujero negro como es de costumbre para mañana decirle las cosas a sus demás amigos

Fin del Capítulo 28

 **Con esto el Capítulo veintiocho está listo… lamento haber tardado mucho pero es que la verdad esto fue muy difícil de escribir porque tenía mis ciertas dudas respecto a la batalla pero bueno ya lo publique… bueno recuerden dejar sus reviews si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	29. Chapter 29

**Buenas a todos… como no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie pues decidí escribir el siguiente Capítulo lo más rápido que pude para no hacerlos esperar ya que a mí no me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Los Rayos del sol iluminaba la habitación en la que estaban las chicas de issei durmiendo ya que anoche cayeron del sueño esperando a issei, Kuroka y Serafall estaban en la derecha mientras que Le Fay estaban en la izquierda y al despertar la maga rubia se da cuenta de que el castaño no estaba

-¿huh?... *bostezo* oigan despierten- dijo somnolienta y frotándose los ojos mientras que las otras dos despertaron

-buenos días Le Fay Nyan- imitando a la maga rubia

-¿ehh?... donde esta issei-chan- Serafall noto que issei no estaba

-cierto… ¿Dónde está?- Kuroka se dio cuenta con preocupación

Las tres se preocuparon al no ver a issei y se vistieron yendo directamente a la habitación Delta-Xis ya que pensaron posiblemente que le dijo a donde había ido, tocaron la puerta despertándolo y con sueño abrió la puerta

-… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un poco flojo

-issei-sama no está ¿te dijo a dónde fue?- la maga formulo la pregunta

-¿issei no está?- tan sorprendido como ellas

-¿tú sabes en donde esta?- pregunto Kuroka

-no me dijo nada… ni siquiera hable con el anoche, es más ni siquiera lo vi- esto preocupo más a las chicas

-tenemos que encontrarlo- exclamo Serafall

-si- dijeron todos al unísono

Las chicas fueron a despertar a los demás que seguían durmiendo en tanto el peli azul fue a vestirse para salir a buscar al castaño mientras él pensaba en donde podía estar issei pero tenía la mente en blanco y no se le ocurrió nada por el estilo

(Cambio de escenario: Kuoh)

Issei estaba caminando y saliendo del avión en donde acababa de llegar después de un largo viaje de más o menos catorce horas, lo único que él quería era llegar a casa y descansar además de olvidar todo lo que paso a pesar de que no pueden olvidar tan fácilmente

[¿Estás seguro de esto Socio?]

(Me gustaría que no mencionaras lo que paso)

[No lo sé… creo que deberías pensar un poco las cosas]

(No molestes)

[Solo digo… que en vez de no hablar deberías conversarlo]

(Dije que no molestes… estoy bien)

[Yo no diría lo mismo… enserio Socio no es bueno que tu…]

-¡TE DIGO QUE ESTOY BIEN!- grito a Ddraig para que se callara

Al gritar toda la gente concentro todas las miradas hacia issei que con esas palabras todo el mundo empezó a verlo de manera rara y este se sintió algo avergonzado y se fue rápido

[Lo que quiero decir… es que deberías pedir consejo a alguien sabio porque de esto yo no sé nada]

(Alguien sabio…creo que ya se con quien hablar)

Ya de noche y con la luna alumbrando el camino a casa se fue en dirección al Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada para descansar con la esperanza de no encontrarse con algo que sea realmente desagradable en el camino

(Cambio de escena: The Sherry Netherland Hotel)

Todos se fueron a buscar a issei que estaba desaparecido para ellos así que se separaron para buscarlo por todo Nueva York, al intentar buscarlo les tomo casi todo el día y ya estaba anocheciendo pero no pudieron encontrarlo ni siquiera lograron encontrar ni un rastro de el

-¿lo encontraron?- pregunto Delta-Xis con una esperanza de que lo hayan encontrado

-no… ni un rastro de el- dijo Le Fay decepcionada y las demás igual

-Marcus ¿qué hay de ti?- le pregunto a su hermano

-si ya lo hubiera encontrado lo habría traído de inmediato-

-temo que ni Tsubaki ni yo pudimos encontrar rastro de el- exclamo Sona desanimando a todos

-lo lamento… pero tampoco pude encontrar a issei- Gabriel igual se notó decepcionada

El peli azul como los demás se sintieron frustrados al no encontrar a issei por ninguna parte además que ya estaban empezando a desesperarse y a suponer que a issei le paso algún accidente o algo por el estilo, Samurái y Rokufen entraron en escena viendo como la situación de los muchachos

-¿oigan que están haciendo?- pregunto el rubio a los muchachos

-Samurái… issei desapareció y no podemos encontrarlo- exclamo Hollow

-¿no regreso al hotel?... valla le quito la mirada unos segundos y desaparece ¿en dónde se habrá metido?- las preguntas del rubio enmascarado llamaron la atención

-disculpa Samurái… ¿pero de que estas hablando?- Serafall pregunto por curiosidad

-bueno… es algo complicado- rascándose la nuca

-oye… yo que tu diría la verdad y no andaría con rodeos- le sugirió Rokufen

-*suspiro* está bien… anoche issei combatió contra un Dragon Maligno… el solo- las palabras de Samurái sorprendieron a todos hasta dejarlos pasmados

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR A MI AMIGO A SU PROPIA SUERTE!? ¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA!?- Delta-Xis empezó a gritar histérico y los demás le daban la razón

-oye, oye, oye, oye no fue mi culpa, Crom Cruach había puesto una barrera o algo por el estilo… lo único que podíamos hacer esperar a que issei venciera a Aži Dahāka- esto los dejo aún más pasmados

-¿issei peleo contra Aži Dahāka?... no puedo creerlo ¿está bien?- Hollow se mostraba asustado

-tranquilos él está bien el gano… lo malo es que después de la batalla el desapareció al igual que Naozen y después de eso no supimos nada mas de el-

-yo si se dónde está el muchacho- el pelinegro gótico apareció justo en el momento indicado

-Naozen- exclamo el rubio

-por fin apareces- luego el pelinegro con armadura

-Naozen ¿tú sabes donde esta issei?- pregunto Delta-Xis esperando una respuesta

-no diré nada… no puedo hacerlo- confundiendo a los demás

-por favor dinos donde esta issei-sama- Le Fay estaba preocupada

-lo siento… pero no puedo- seguía resignándose

-por favor te lo suplico… dinos donde esta issei-sama… te lo ruego- al borde de las lagrimas

-… está bien lo diré- todos empezaron a tener esperanza de encontrar a issei

-muy bien ¿en dónde está?- pregunto Rokufen no tan exasperado como los demás

-issei está en…-

(Cambio de escena: La Cueva del Lobo de Plata)

Ya amaneciendo issei se había adentrado en la cueva una vez encontrando la estatua del Lobo de Plata que estaba en la misma posición como la había encontrado por primera vez, el castaño se acercó a la estatua estando frente a frente de esta poniéndose en posición de loto para conversar

-Silverwolf… ¿estás ahí?- le pregunto a la estatua y esta empezó a brillar y transformarse en un lobo plateado

 _-siempre estoy aquí… dime que necesitas-_ revelando su forma ante el

-lo que sucede es que… tengo un problema- con un teje de tristeza

 _-déjame adivinar te querían ocultar algo de nuevo-_ acertando el problema de issei

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- quedo sorprendido al escuchar su respuesta

 _-niño ¿con quién crees que hablas?... se casi todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor además de que puedo sentir lo que sientes-_ explico el lobo a issei

-ya veo… entonces ¿puedes ayudarme? ... ¿darme algún consejo o algo?-

 _-temo que no puedo ayudarte pero si aconsejarte-_ almenos podía hacer eso por issei

-entonces ¿qué debo hacer?- pidió por una respuesta

 _-escúchame… en la vida siempre abra alguien que te quiera ocultar algo ya sea porque no quiere que los sepas o por que intentan protegerte… ya sea ese caso lo más maduro seria enfrentarlo como un hombre, hablar con esa persona que te quería ocultar algo y con honestidad que te diga la verdad de todo… solo así ambos podrán estar bien uno con el otro -_ el consejo de Silverwolf era coherente

-mmm… hablar con esa persona honestamente- repasando lo que quería decir

 _-deberías hacerlo-_

-¿pero y si no me siento preparado para hablar?- pregunto el castaño

 _-entonces deberías tener un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar en todo lo que paso… a veces es bueno tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros cuando necesitamos algo en que pensar-_ las sabias palabras de Silverwolf tocaron la conciencia

-ya veo…oye Silverwolf quiero hacerte una pregunta- mirando al lobo de manera seria

 _-adelante-_ con curiosidad

-en la academia me querías preguntar algo… ¿Qué era?- recordando lo que paso ese día

 _-…eso ya no importa… porque lo descubrí-_ la sorpresa de issei era muy obvia

Al terminar la conversación Silverwolf regreso al pedestal de piedra en el que estaba para convertiré en una estatua como era antes, mientras tanto issei se levantó y regreso por donde vino ya con la respuesta que necesitaba saber y más o menos con claridad de saber que debe hacer ahora

(Cambio de escena: The Sherry Netherland Hotel)

Ahora que Naozen había dicho en donde se encontraba issei todos empezaron a arreglar sus cosas para irse de Nueva York y regresar a Japón donde pertenecen, Le Fay quien estaba arreglando sus cosas en una maleta estaba pensando en por que el castaño regresó a la ciudad sin avisar ni nada empezando a discrepar algo

-oigan… ¿y si issei-sama sabe lo que dijimos?- llamo la atención de las chicas en el cuarto de issei

-¿de qué hablas Le Fay?- Kuroka no sabía de qué estaba hablando

-hablo… de la charla que tuvimos la noche anterior… cuando Serafall nos conto de que Sirzech traiciono a issei-sama… ¿no creen que a lo mejor se enteró?- las demás también se pusieron a pensar

-tal vez… no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que issei-chan nos haya escuchado... y si nos escuchó probablemente el… ya no confía en nosotras- las palabras de Serafall eran hirientes pero eran la verdad

Eso era suficiente para hacer que las chicas temblasen del miedo y la angustia por las palabras la Maou, tenían miedo de que issei ya no confiase en ellas ya que en vez de intentar ayudarlo solo empeorarían la situación y las cosas ya no serían como antes

-oigan… ya es hora de irnos- dijo Delta-Xis detrás de la puerta

Ya terminando de empacar sus cosas salieron de la habitación con temor e inseguridad por la situación, el peli azul por mientras se metió adentro de la habitación en la que se hospedaba el castaño y vio por la ventana

-(issei… ¿A dónde te fuiste amigo?)- pensó preocupado por el

Dejando la habitación y a punto de dejar Norte América el peli azul salo de la habitación de issei para regresar y buscar a su amigo que había vuelto a la ciudad en donde todo comenzó

(Cambio de escena: Residencia Hyoudou)

Como el no quiso ir a clases para no ver a los Gremory el castaño quiso estar en la azotea de su antigua casa para pensar en algunas cosas tanto en lo que paso en Nueva York como lo que le estaba pasando en su vida diaria, y como no tenía a nadie con quien hablar solo tenía a Ddraig quien ya que el reside dentro de la Boosted Gear

[Socio ¿Qué es lo que tienes?]

-nada en especial- mirando a la nada como siempre

[Aun estás pensando en lo de Nueva York ¿no es así?]

-… puede ser-

[*Suspiro*… vaya que complicado te has vuelto]

Ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos ya que no tenían mucho de lo que conversar, estaba totalmente claro que issei estaba pensando en algo

-¿Qué crees… que sea esa botella?- pregunto issei al Dragon

[¿?]

-… ¿Qué tendrá Crom Cruach ahora mismo en su poder?- recordando la botella que el Dragon Maligno tenía cuando lo vieron

[Sinceramente esa botella tenía un aspecto muy sospechoso]

-yo también pensé lo mismo… ¿Qué tendrá adentro?- su voz tenia preocupación y duda

[No lo sé… pero no creo que sea nada bueno para nosotros]

-igual hay otra cosa que me está molestando- llamando la atención de su compañero

[¿Y qué es?]

-lo que dijo después… una mujer- recordó esas palabras

[Dijo que si nos movíamos la mataría]

-y luego menciono a Hollow… ¿de que estará hablando?- pregunto una suposición

[Tampoco lo se… ¿pero por qué no preguntas cuando ellos regresen?]

-lo hare… pero primero tengo que encargarme de otra situación- de inmediato se le vino a la mente lo que sucedió en Nueva York

[… Buena suerte Socio]

-gracias Ddraig… pero debemos hacer algo ahora- estaba feliz pero luego se puso serio

[¿?... ¿hacer que?]

-… ya verás-

Cuando esta conversación termino entonces issei salto de inmediato del barandal hacia el suelo de la entrada haciendo un aterrizaje perfecto, luego se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para evitar toparse con Rias o su sequito para así no tener algún problema o algo por el estilo

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

La noche había llegado así todos regresaron del viaje al templo a excepción de Gabriel quien regreso al cielo y de Sona con Tsubaki quienes regresaron a sus respectivos hogares en Kuoh, pero no todo era muy bonito ya que Le Fay, Kuroka y Serafall estaban nerviosas por a issei pensando que él había escuchado lo que paso y también asustadas por pensar que el castaño ya no confiarían en ellas

-…- el silencio era estresante para ellas

-oigan ya relájense por favor- dijo Samurái tratando de calmar las cosas

-es fácil para ti decirlo… tu no trataste de ocultarle nada- Le Fay muy nerviosa

-tal vez… pero aun así si quieren hablar con el tendrán de que tranquilizarse y para no estropear las cosas- hablo Delta-Xis apoyando a su amigo

-¿en serio?- Decía Kuroka de manera sarcástica

-exacto… además recuerden que issei no es una mala persona… solo hablen con él y lo entenderá nosotros les prometemos que él las escuchara- ahora Hollow empezó a dar alientos

Las chicas se pusieron más tranquilas y con la frente en alto caminaron de inmediato hacia el templo para poder hablar con el castaño, al entrar todo era normal además los muchachos se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras que las chicas iban a la habitación de issei

-hare esto sola- lo había dicho la maga rubia

-¿ehh? ... ¿Por qué?- primero pregunto Serafall

-solo necesitamos a una para que hable y le explique todo a issei-sama… no creo que necesitemos a las tres ahí para hablarle- explico ella

-pero todas le mentimos ¿Por qué no vamos todas?- luego dijo Kuroka

-bueno tal vez si pero eso ya no viene al caso por que las demás ya no están… déjenmelo a mí por favor además… aún tengo algo que hace- bajo la mirada y las otras dos lo entendieron

-*suspiro*… está bien Le Fay… ve tu sola- la nekomata la tomo del hombro

-confiamos en ti- luego fue Serafall

Luego de las muestras de afecto por parte de las chicas de issei esta se sintió mejor para hablar con él, ya había llegado a su habitación pero no se atrevía a entrar del todo así que se quedó en la entrada de la

-issei-sama... ¿puede escucharme?- preguntaba ella tocando la puerta

-…- no recibió respuesta

-issei-sama… ¿está ahí?- volvió a preguntar haciendo lo mismo

-…-seguía sin recibir respuesta

-escuche… quiero pedirle que me perdone por lo que hice… por gritarle idiota… y por intentar ocultarle eso… solo queríamos que usted ya no sufriera más por todas estas cosas… y que ya no sufriera más por toda esta situación… yo realmente lo siento… pero espero que pueda perdonarme- se disculpó de manera muy sincera

-…- pero seguía sin recibir respuesta

-¿issei-sama? ...¿acaso ya no quiere hablarme?- empezó a tener preocupación

-…- seguía el silencio

-issei sama… por favor hábleme- la preocupación subía y subía

-…- aun sin respuesta

-issei-sama… issei-sama… respóndame- ya estaba empezando a desesperarse

-…- si respuesta

-¡ISSEI-SAMA POR FAVOR HABLEME!… ¡HABLEME PORFAVOR!- grito desesperadamente derramando lagrimas

-…- el silencio era realmente horroroso

-issei-sama… ¡HABLEME POR FAVOR!- grito otra vez intentando abrir la puerta

Al intentar abrir la puerta noto que no estaba cerrada ya que pudo abrirla y se sorprendió mucho al notar que la puerta está abierta pero al mismo tiempo había recuperado la calma creyendo que issei se había encerrado para no hablarle de nuevo jamás, sin embargo la angustia la tomaría por sorpresa otra vez al entrar

Ya que issei no estaba

Si no era mucha sorpresa que la puerta estará abierta esta era mucho más grande ya que la ventana aledaña estaba abierta y entraba un frio de lo más fuerte, en el futón del castaño encontró una nota de papel doblada ella lo levanto y lo abrió para leer el contenido que decía

-no me busquen- eso era lo que decía

La desesperación y miedo de Le Fay subía mucho al notar que issei era el que escribió la nota, luego ella miro hacia la ventana que estaba abierta con una preocupación muy grande

-issei-sama… ¿Por qué?- solo se podía preguntar

De inmediato ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a Samurái o a los Dragon Truth para que le ayuden a encontrar a issei quien no dejo rastro alguno más que esa nota en su habitación

Fin del Capítulo 29

 **Y con esto el Capítulo veintinueve está terminado… parece que hoy me demore un poco menos de la cuenta y eso me alegra mucho ya que como dije anteriormente no me gusta dejar esperar a nadie… muy bien entonces yo me despido y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo**

 **Sin más que decir se despide su amigo SamuraiDelta**


	30. Chapter 30

**Buenas a todos… lamento todo el tiempo que estaba ausente dejando el fic abandonado y todo eso han pasado muchas cosas desde que deje de actualizar el fic… pero ahora ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Al descubrir que issei había desaparecido otra vez Le Fay informo a todos sobre este suceso mostrando la nota que encontró justo en la habitación del castaño, tanto la maga rubia como todos los demás estaban preocupados y desorientados por este asunto

-así que issei se fue otra vez- dijo Samurái analizando la situación

-exacto… parece que issei-sama ya no confía en nosotros-mirando al suelo muy triste

-no lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué issei se iría esta vez?- se preguntó Hollow

-cierto no entiendo por qué issei se iría así… no tiene mucho sentido- siguió Delta-Xis

-bueno… puede que nosotras tengamos un poco de responsabilidad por eso- los Dragon Truth fijaron sus miradas hacia la maga rubia y las chicas que estaban detrás de ellas

-espera ¿de qué es estás hablando?- el peli platino exigió una explicación

-lo que sucede es que intentamos ocultarle algo a issei-san y… al final termino enterándose de todas maneras- Kuroka respondió por ellas

-entonces ese muchacho se enteró de algo muy malo que no debía enterarse y termino descubriéndolo… ¿Cómo fue que se enteró?- pregunto el castaño de ojos violeta

-debió de escuchar todo lo que dije en ese momento- explico Serafall

-bueno… no importa lo que haya pasado lo importante es que debemos de dejarle a issei su espacio para pueda pensar las cosas… seguro el regresara tarde o temprano al pueblo y todo regresara a la normalidad… bueno eso espero- exclamo el rubio enmascarado

-entones… no nos queda de otra más que esperar… de acuerdo- lo siguió Delta-Xis

Los Dragon Truth se fueron a sus habitaciones siguiendo el consejo de Samurái pensando que todo iba a salir muy bien si dejaba a issei resolver sus problemas por si solo

-… me niego a creer eso- pero al parecer Le Fay pensaba diferente

-¿?... perdona Le Fay ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el rubio pensando que no escucho bien

-… dije que me niego a creer eso… me niego a creer que issei-sama estará bien el solo- decía en tono desafiante

-¿en serio?... ¿entonces que aras?- pregunto poniéndose a su nivel

-iré a ayudarlo… ¿Qué más piensas que are?- se dio media vuelta para irse a la salida pero el rubio la detuvo

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame Samurái-

-Le Fay no voy a dejar que cometas una estupidez. No puedes hablar con issei no sabes si quiera donde esta- diciéndole la verdad

-entonces lo buscare- esta lucho para zafarse

-entiende Le Fay issei necesita estar solo ahora no podemos hacer nada- trato de hacer que ella reaccionara

-tu no lo entiendes… tenemos que ayudar a issei-sama- pero ella no encontraba razón para escucharlo

-eres tú la que no entiende… ya hiciste demasiado al intentar ocultarle algo ¡NO EMPEORES LAS COSAS MAS DE LO MAL QUE ESTAN AHORA!- grito para que se le quedara en la cabeza

-… respóndeme esto Samurái ¿Cómo ayudaras a issei-sama ¡SI NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE LE PASA A SU ALREDEDOR!?- entonces el rubio la soltó

Al soltarla ella se fue corriendo hacia la salida para buscar al castaño dejando a Samurái con un mal sabor de boca por esa pelea que tuvieron

-tampoco me gusta admitirlo pero… ella tiene razón- el peli azul concordó con ella

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto el rubio impresionado

-Le Fay tiene mucha razón… ¿Cómo vas ayudar a issei si ni siquiera sabes lo que sucede a su alrededor? Es más… ¿Cómo lo ayudaras si lo dejas solo casi todo el tiempo?- luego se fue junto con los demás

Aunque no quiera aceptarlo tanto Le Fay como Delta-Xis tenían toda la razón, era muy difícil ayudar a issei sin enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y dejar al muchacho castaño a su suerte tampoco ayudaba en mucho, de inmediato él se retiró de la cocina para regresar a su habitación

(Cambio de escenario: Kuoh)

Ya estaba amaneciendo e issei estaba sentado sosteniendo sus rodillas con una expresión triste pero pensativa en su rostro, seguía sintiéndose algo enojado y decepcionado por lo que sucedió en Nueva York con las chicas quienes intentaron ocultarle lo de Sirzechs

[Oye Socio deberíamos volver al templo… seguro los demás están preocupados por ti]

-… no quiero volver- dijo en un tono muy negativo

[Escucha entiendo que esto es muy difícil para ti pero tienes que superarlo]

-¿pero cómo?… aun que hable con ellas no cambia el hecho de que me quisieran ocultar algo… es decir… ¿Cómo esperas que confié si ellas me están ocultando secretos?... ¿Qué confianza existe entre nosotros si hay secretos de por medio?- dialogo filosófico al respecto de la situación

[Tal vez no cambie el pasado… pero puede aliviarte]

-escucha Ddraig no sé si realmente puedo confiar en ellas es más… ¿Cómo sé que Dragon Truth no me guarda secretos también?-

[Si te soy honesto no sé nada de estas cosas… pero vale la pena intentar]

El Dragon estaba en lo cierto no costaba nada intentar hablar y escuchar, sin embargo issei seguía con las dudas pensando que esto no tenía una solución fácil. De inmediato él se levantó y salto directamente hacia el vacío sin pensarlo dos veces

(Cambio de escena: centro)

Le Fay estaba sobrevolando el centro de Kuoh con su escoba voladora en busca de algún rastro de issei por la ciudad o algo por el estilo, estaba tanto asustada que preocupada pensando si el castaño la odiaba por lo que paso. El haberlo llamado idiota y ocultarle algo muy importante

-issei-sama… ¿Dónde estará? ... ¿?... ¿Qué sucede ahí?- exclamo viendo la gran multitud

Había una gran cantidad de gente en un puesto de comida rápida y ella bajo discretamente para no llamar la atención y ver lo que estaba pasando, algunas personas estaban emocionadas y otras asustadas ella pensó que issei estaba en este lugar teniendo esperanzas de que estuviera ahí

Pero no era el

Si no que era Rokufen comiendo y bebiendo una cantidad de hamburguesas, papas fritas, sodas y helados que era como si fuera un espectáculo de circo. Los empleados del mismo local estaban tanto asustados como impresionados al ver como desaparecía la comida poco a poco gracias al pelinegro hambriento mordiendo y tragando todo lo que había en la mesa

-esto no puede estar pasando- dijo un empleado hombre

-¿Quién puede comer de esa manera?- luego una empleada mujer hablo

-jaja… bueno ¿Cuánto debo?- menciono el peli negro apoyando la cabeza con los brazos sobre la mesa terminado de comer

-son… 500.000 yenes- al escuchar eso Le Fay se sorprendió

-(este sujeto come igual que Delta-Xis o Hollow… es mas ¿Cómo puede despilfarrar el dinero de esa manera solo ordenando comida?)- pensó la maga al escucharlo

-cárgalo a esta tarjeta… Samurái me salvaste otra vez- miro a otro lado traviesamente

Luego de "pagar" la comida este se levantó dio media vuelta para cruzarse con Le Fay quien a la primera no reconoció pero luego le vino a la mente lo de Nueva York y entonces recordó quien era ella

-ahh yo te recuerdo… tu eres la novia del Sekiryuutei ¿no es así?- ese comentario fue algo duro

-… novia no sería la palabra para definir mi relación con issei-sama- bajo la mirada

-¿?... ¿Qué paso? ¿Pelearon y ya no se quieren ver?- la sutileza no era el fuerte de Rokufen al parecer

-no exactamente… espera eres un Dragon Truth ¿no es así?-

-bueno si… pero me la paso viajando por el mundo buscando comida deliciosa- decía sonriendo de manera alegre

-entonces por favor… ayúdame a encontrar a issei-sama- le pidió ella

-… ¿quieres que te ayudes a encontrar al Sekiryuutei?- pregunto para asegurarte

-si… te lo pido por favor-

-a ver ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos?- tuvo curiosidad

-bueno… sucedieron algunas cosas que nos hizo tener ciertas dificultades entre nosotros… pero por favor ayúdame necesito encontrar a issei-sama lo antes posible- rogando por su ayuda

-*suspiro*… bueno él es un amigo de Samurái ¿cierto?... jeje ese sujeto me ha salvado tantas veces de una cantidad enorme de deudas y cuentas por la comida que ya perdí la cuenta… está bien cuenta conmigo- al final decidió ayudar a la maga

-¿en serio?... muchas gracias- muy agradecida

-bueno cualquier amigo de Samurái es amigo mío pero como sea… vamos que el Sekiryuutei está por ahí- los dos salieron del local

Ambos salieron del local de comida rápida para poder iniciar la búsqueda de issei para que Le Fay pueda disculparse por todo lo que paso, mientras todos los demás estaban mirando a Rokufen con miedo y algo de emoción por ver a alguien tan glotón como el

(Cambio de escena: Cueva del Lobo de Plata)

La estatua del lobo Silverwolf iluminada por los rayos del mismo sol estaba tan tranquila como siempre sin que nadie lo molestara o perturbara la paz que había en esta pacifica cueva en la que habitaba este místico ser, aunque la paz de este mismo tenía que ser interrumpida gracias a cierto pelinegro gótico que había aparecido en un agujero negro

-… tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Naozen a la estatua

La estatua empezó a brillar en un resplandor plateado haciendo que la estatua del lobo se volviera el mismo ser pero de carne y hueso

 _-Naozen… ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos-_ hablo con el pelinegro como si fueran amigos

-he estado ocupado… pero no he venido aquí para pedirte consejo o algo- aclarando el porqué de su visita

 _-muy bien ¿dime que sucede?-_ pregunto dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que sea

-háblame del muchacho- el de inmediato supo de lo que estaba hablando

 _-… te refieres al muchacho Sekiryuutei ¿verdad?-_

-así es… quiero saber que sucede- exigió una respuesta

 _-…parece que ahora le cuesta mucho más confiar en las persona que se encuentran a su alrededor-_ dijo el pero no sorprendió al pelinegro

-… continua- exigió que prosiguiera

 _-… desde que se enteró que le estaban ocultando muchas cosas ha dejado de confiar en todos… no ha sido fácil digerir toda esa información de golpe y mucho menos que le pasara casi lo mismo otra vez… la confianza que tiene sobre los demás se está desvaneciendo poco a poco y me está empezando a asustar… temo que regrese al plan original que él tenía al ingresar a Dragon Truth-_ explico de una manera muy directa

-(el plan original… seguramente se está refiriendo a la venganza que quería realizar en contra de los Gremory para acabar con ellos…no puedo dejar que ese muchacho haga una estupidez como esa… y menos con poderes tan devastadores como los que tiene)- pensaba en las palabras que le dio el Lobo

Al terminar la charla entre los dos Naozen le agradeció a Silverwolf por la información que le acababa de entregar acerca del castaño, de inmediato el dio la vuelta para retirarse pacíficamente… pero no antes de que el lobo plateado dijera lo siguiente

 _-por cierto Naozen… yo que tú me vendría preparando para los siguientes sucesos que ocurrirán-_ esto llamo la atención del pelinegro

-¿?... ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad

 _-tengo el presentimiento de que van a ocurrir muchas cosas dentro de poco que involucraran al pueblo, a Dragon Truth… y en especial a el-_ luego regreso a ser una estatua de piedra

-… lo tendré en cuenta- terminando la conversación con esas palabras

Luego de terminar con la conversación que tuvieron el pelinegro gótico y el lobo plateado, este se fue en un agujero negro dejando así la cueva y al lobo ahora convertido en estatua

(Cambio de escena: Kuoh mediodía)

Era ya mediodía en la ciudad de Kuoh y Le Fay junto con Rokufen están intentando buscar por lo menos una pista sobre el paradero del castaño que había huido del templo, ambos se habían reunido en un cruce que para preguntarse el uno al otro si había visto algo de el

-¿encontraste algo?- pregunto la maga

-no, no encontré nada- respondió desanimándola

-ohh… ya veo- miro hacia abajo triste

-oye tengo algo de curiosidad ¿Por qué se fue?- pregunto el pelinegro poniendo tensa a Le Fay

-emm… bueno… sería mejor no hablar de eso- desvió la mirada algo nerviosa

-bueno ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude si no tengo idea de lo que pasa?-

-no tienes que saber todo- miro hacia el otro lado

-vamos tengo que saberlo- estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad

-…- ella solo se quedó en silencio

-vamos dímelo- exigió la respuesta

-…- pero ella no quería dársela

-¡DIMELO!- grito exigiendo una respuesta

-¡POR QUE FUI UNA TONTA! ¿¡ESTA BIEN!?... le oculte algo muy importante y todo término muy mal- mirando con tristeza al suelo

-ya veo… y dime ¿de qué iba ese secreto?- dijo con un tono de curiosidad

-lo que pasa es que… tú sabes que a issei-sama lo traicionaron ¿no es así?- pregunto para que entienda mejor la situación

-lo se… Samurái me explico la situación actual de Sekiryuutei… ¿eso que tiene que ver?- cuestionaba porque ella preguntaba eso

-bueno… es que descubrimos que alguien más estaba detrás de todo esto… el que lo había ordenado- mirando con seriedad

-¿y quién ordeno la traición?- pregunto curioso

-fue Sirzech Lucifer uno de los cuatro Maous- otra voz se había escuchado

Los dos estaban totalmente sorprendidos de escuchar otra voz así que al instante de escucharla se dieron vuelta y vieron que era Samurái pero no estaba solo, los demás Dragon Truth estaban detrás suyo y las demás chicas

-Samurái- exclamo Le Fay al ver al rubio

-ya llego el alma de la fiesta- decía Rokufen cómico

-qué bueno es ver que los dos están bien… sin embargo Rokufen- camino hacia el asustándolo

-ehh ¿sí?- dijo algo nervioso y con más razón ya que de su cabello saco una tarjeta de crédito

-¿en serio crees que soy tan ingenuo?- sosteniendo la tarjeta con dos dedos

-ehh… jejejejeje- rascándose la nuca

-luego hablaremos de esto… por ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a issei y hacer que regrese- al escucharlo la maga rubia se sorprendió mucho

-muy bien... Marcus, Hollow y yo iremos a buscar en la academia- tanto el peli azul como los otros dos estaban de acuerdo con el plan

-yo iré a la casa de Sona-chan para que nos ayude a buscar- Serafall se fue corriendo a buscar a su hermana menor

-no me gustaría estar cerca de esas tipas que siempre catalogan a issei de pervertido pero si no tenemos opción pues está bien- Hollow no tenía más opciones que eso

-de acuerdo… entonces yo iré con Naozen y Rokufen por el resto de la ciudad Le Fay y Kuroka revisen los lugares menos esperados en los que se podrían encontrar con issei- mando Samurái a las dos que les quedaban ordenes

-si- dijeron todos al unísono excepto la maga quien tenía que preguntarle algo al rubio enmascarado

-oye no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ahora me ayudas?- lo debuto agarrando su manga para preguntarle eso

-… es cierto que a veces necesitamos un tiempo a solas… pero tampoco es bueno dejar a tus amigos por su propia cuenta y menos aun cuando puedes ofrecerles una mano… Le Fay yo estaba equivocado y tu tenías razón… no puedo ayudar a issei si no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que le está pasando, mucho menos dejando todo y esperar que las cosas se resuelvan por si solas… también quiero ayudar a mi amigo- dijo con decisión alegrando a la maga rubia y dándole esperanzas de encontrar al castaño

-… entonces vamos no hay tiempo que perder- Le Fay en un tono muy alegre

-muy bien entonces… ¡VAMOS A BUSCAR A NUESTRO AMIGO!- grito dando ánimos a los demás

-¡SIIIII!- todos muy felices y emocionados por la búsqueda de issei

Luego se fueron por respectivos caminos para iniciar la búsqueda del castaño además Le Fay y las chicas estaban tan emocionadas y alegres por haber recibido la ayuda de Dragon Truth quienes a pesar de ser o extraños o molestos ellos tenía buenas intenciones, sin embargo los Dragon Truth estaban algo preocupados por lo que podría suceder en el transcurso del tiempo que les lleve busca a issei

 **Fin del capítulo 30**

 **Y alfin en capítulo treinta está terminado… pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que he estado fuera de Fanfiction… he tenido un bloqueo muy duro otra vez es que a estas alturas ya es difícil escribir la historia para que quede bien leerla… la verdad es que no sé qué piensan ustedes del capítulo porque llevo algo de tiempo ya sin subir… sin embargo ya estoy de vuelta y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo así que nos vemos el siguiente**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola… como he estado mucho tiempo ausente pues he decidió subir otro capítulo lo más rápido que he podido… antes que nada debo decirles que dentro de poco voy a volver a estudiar, como dentro de un mes más o menos así que será mejor que me dé prisa en escribir**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Aún estaba anocheciendo y el sol seguía vigente mientras que en la casa de Sona Sitri estaba leyendo unos libros para pasar la tarde ocupada en algo que fuera de su agrado, aunque ella no esperaba lo siguiente que fue que tocaron a la puerta y se impresiono al ver que era su propia hermana mayor

-¿onee-sama?- al verla estaba impresionada

-Sona-chan necesito tu ayuda por favor- esto dejo a Sona algo confundida debido a que no la saludo como acostumbra

-¿?... ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto pensando lo peor

-issei-chan no está en el pueblo… volvió a irse- Sona quedo con los ojos abiertos pero luego se acomodó los lentes

-ya veo…espera ¿Por qué se fue?- eso era lo que le faltaba preguntar

-el… se enteró de lo que hablamos en Nueva York- entonces la tensión subió

Estaba un poco inquieta por esa noticia issei se enteró de algo de lo que no debía enterarse pero lo que lo hacía peor es que estaba involucrada en el asunto, y como ahora lo está ella también tenía que hacer algo

-está bien… entonces llamare a los demás para poder ayudar a encontrar a issei-kun- sus palabras animaron a Serafall

-Sona-chan eres la mejor- no tardó mucho en abrasarla

Ella se despidió y se fue lo más rápido de su residencia para buscar a issei junto con Dragon Truth, al irse Sona tomo su celular y con ella contacto con su reina Tsubaki para decirle lo siguiente

-Tsubaki… llama a los demás porque necesitamos ayuda-

(Cambio de escenario: Residencia Hyoudou)

Al ver que issei no estaba en la academia Delta-Xis decidió ir corriendo por la ciudad a ver si issei aparecía por algún lugar, corrió hasta llegar a la mansión en la que solía vivir issei y los Gremory estar frente a frente de la residencia este pensó

-(¿estará ahí?)- eso mismo

Aunque no les agradaba nada pensó en esa posibilidad así que sigilosamente subió para así corroborar si estaba ahí pero desafortunadamente su hipótesis era incorrecta

-rayos… en donde podrá estar- algo desesperado por encontrarlo

No quería entrar a la casa como si fuera allanamiento así que salto hacia el suelo pero antes de caer saco sus alas de Dragon que lo salvaron de una caída inminente y ruidosa que pudo dejarlo al descubierto, se fue de la residencia sin hacer ruido pero volvió a ver el enorme edificio

-no importa cuántas veces vea esto… es increíble pensar que issei viviera en esta casa- exclamo a la nada pero si había alguien

-si… realmente es sorprendente- entonces el peli azul se volteo

Vio a un chico de cabello rubio y el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, al principio no sabía quién era el pero luego recordó la reunión en la academia y se acordó

-yo te recuerdo… tu eres ese sujeto que estaba al lado de Sona Sitri ¿no es así?- asegurándose de lo que recordaba

-así es… Soy Saji Genshirou- estrechándole la mano

-me llamo Delta-Xis… pero creo que ya sabias mi nombre- también estrecho su mano

-si te conozco… de cuando fuimos al templo junto con Kaicho y Rias-sempai-

-bueno como sea… ¿vienes a ayudarnos?- pregunto al verlo

-si… como Kaicho nos dio la orden de buscar a Hyoudou a petición de su hermana mayor vinimos a ayudarlos… seguro ellas deben estar con tus otros amigos- explico Saji

-de acuerdo… pero como aquí no hay pistas será mejor regresar con los demás sígueme- salió corriendo por el lado contrario al que vino

-de acuerdo- él lo siguió como lo decía

Entonces ambos se fueron directamente con los otros muchachos quienes se les habían asignado el buscar a issei que seguir el peli azul pensó que no estaban tan lejos

(Cambio de escena: Kuoh)

Ya estaba anocheciendo y dos de los tres que habían ido a la academia se separaron para cubrir terreno, sin embargo solo uno de ellos fue por que otro pensó que será un estorbo para el peli azul así que Marcus y Hollow fueron ellos solos por Kuoh pero ya se estaban aburriendo por no encontrar nada

-nada… no hay rastros del muchacho Sekiryuutei- el castaño de ojos violeta se oía molesto

-señor Marcus esto es difícil… hasta estoy empezando a dudar de que issei esté en la ciudad- el peli platino se escuchaba desanimado

-hasta yo lo creo pero no te preocupes… conociendo a Delta-Xis seguramente buscaría cada rincón de esta ciudad hasta dar con el- deduciendo lo que haría

-es cierto mi hermano no se rendiría tan fácil… pero necesitamos ayuda y no creo que con nosotros sea suficiente- opino en pensando en eso

-entonces aquí está la ayuda- dijo la voz de una chica

Entonces los dos Dragon Truth al escuchar esa voz femenina se dieron cuenta de que estaban la torre el alfil y el peón de Sona Sitri Tsubasa Yura, Momo Hanaki y Ruruko Nimura sin embargo al verlas Hollow sentía algo de enojo ya que no tiene un buen recuerdo de ellas

-oigan ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto el de lentes

-estamos aquí para ayudarlos a encontrar Hyoudou por orden de Kaicho y de Serafall-sama… aunque por mi ese pervertido se puede perder en donde sea- Yura comenzó haciendo enojar a Hollow

-aaaarg estoy cansado de que le digan eso a issei- decía Hollow mientras su rabia subía

-¿Por qué te enojas? Si es verdad… Hyoudou es un pervertido sin remedio- luego la siguió Ruruko

-es verdad es un pervertido que solo le gusta los pechos y que se la pasa espiando en los baños de las chicas- después fue Momo

El enojo del peli platino subió tan rápido a causa de las palabras de las chicas de Sitri que de sus manos saco una gigantesca lanza de hielo que era más grande que su cuerpo y la señalo en contra de ellas

-ya es suficiente la próxima vez que digan algo así sobre mi amigo ¡SENTIRAN LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO FRIO!- las amenazo de manera furiosa haciendo que todos se asustaran

-wow, wow, wow, wow, wow… no nos precipitemos ellas son nuestras camaradas y no queremos problemas- Marcus trato de calmarlo

-*suspiro*… lo siento señor Marcus pero estoy cansado de que insulten a issei que me hacen salir de mis casillas- deshaciendo su enorme lanza

-Hollow debes calmarte que estar enojado no va contigo- luego Delta-Xis junto con Saji aparecieron en escena

-hermano… lo siento pero es que me hacen enojar mucho- se sintió algo avergonzado

-bueno no importa… ya que tenemos más apoyo podremos cubrir más terreno- menciono el peli azul

-¿entonces nos dividimos?- pregunto Saji

-bueno creo que será de la siguiente manera… Marcus tu iras con ellas dos- señalando a Momo y Ruruko

-yo voy contigo hermano- sonriendo alegremente

-no Hollow… yo iré con Saji… tu iras con ella- señalando a Yura

-¿¡QUE!?... hermano no quiero ir con ella es moleta- se sintió molesto por estar con Yura

-mira quien lo dice mocoso- señalo a Hollow de manera ofensiva y empezaron a mirarse feo

-escúchenme… sé que ustedes cuatro no se llevan bien uno con los otros pero debemos trabajar unidos si queremos encontrar a issei- las palabras del peli azul eran duras pero ciertas

-mmm… no me molestaría no encontrar a Hyoudou- exclamo Yura

-estoy de acuerdo- después Ruruko

-yo también- y por ultimo Momo

-¡CALLENSE!- grito el peli platino mientras los demás estaban mudos

-como sea solo vámonos- Delta-Xis hablo y ya se estaba molestando

Todos se habían separado con sus respectivos compañeros para buscar al castaño pero Hollow estaba algo molesto por que le toco ir con alguien que no le agradaba mucho

(Cambio de escena: Centro)

Los Dragon Truth y dos de las chicas de issei lo buscaban por cada rincón de la ciudad buscando con la esperanza de encontrarlo en alguna parte pero era inútil, buscaban y buscaban sin cesar pero no encontraron ni una pista sobre su paradero además de que ya se estaban aburriendo

-cielos… hemos estada buscando por horas y no hemos encontrado ni una sola pista de donde puede estar- Samurái se quejaba cansado

-no podemos rendirnos… issei-sama debe de estar cerca lo presiento- Le Fay los animaba a seguir

-no lo sé… estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando sin para por horas y no hemos encontrado nada de el en absoluto- Rokufen coincido con el rubio

-vamos… no podemos rendirnos ahora… ¿Qué les impide buscar a su amigo?- pregunto Kuroka apoyando a la maga rubia viendo a los dos

-¡ESTAMOS CANSADOS Y CON HAMBRE!- gritaron y se echaron al suelo

-por favor… solo les pido que me ayuden a encontrar a issei-sama… no les pido más que eso- le estaba pidiendo con las manos unidas

-escucha… también quiero encontrar a issei para que regrese pero…- Samurái no sabía cómo continuar

-pero estamos cansados y no daré un paso más hasta haber comido algo primero- dijo el peli negro con armadura

-no puedo creerlo- decía Le Fay

-yo tampoco- continuo Kuroka

-ohh vamos… ¿cree que es tan fácil con solo nosotros?- hablo Samurái

-si… necesitamos más ayuda para poder encontrar al Sekiryuutei- Rokufen se quejó de que había poca gente para buscar

-entonces creo que tendremos que ayudarles- una voz muy conocida se hizo escuchar

Rápidamente los dos Dragones que estaban en el suelo se levantaron mientras que la maga y la nekomata se dieron vuelta para ver a Sona Sitri, su reina Tsubaki Shinra y la Maou Serafall Leviatán

-son ustedes… pues tardaron un poco- señalo el rubio enmascarado

-deberías alegrarte por que te ayudemos- exclamo la peli negra de gafas gruesas

-¿no se quejaban de que había poca gente buscando a Hyoudou?- Tsubaki la apoyo

-¿y no que tu sequito nos ayudaría?- pregunto el rubio

-se dividieron para reunirse con tus amigos y ayudarlos a buscar- dijo Serafall quien explico todo

-escúchame también me preocupo por issei-kun así como ustedes se preocupan por el… así que por favor déjanos ayudarte a encontrarlo… ¿podrías aceptar nuestra ayuda?- decía Sona hacia Samurái sorprendiendo a Tsubaki y enterneciendo a Serafall

-bueno… no puedo quejarme toda ayuda es bienvenida- el rubio enmascarado se levantó

-mientras más seamos más rápido encontraremos al Sekiryuutei- también se levantó animado e pelinegro con armadura

-qué bueno hasta que alfin se animan- dijo Kuroka

Todos estaban animándose ya con la ayuda recibida de Sitri y con más probabilidades de encontrar al castaño, pero Le Fay se había puesto en frente de ellas para decirle lo siguiente

-umm etto… quería decirles a todas ustedes… muchas gracias por ayudarnos- se inclinó en señal de gratitud enterneciendo a la Maou y la abraso con ternura

-no te preocupes Le Fay… encontraremos a issei-chan más pronto de lo que crees te lo prometo- sus palabras la alegraron mucho

-si- decía la maga llena de alegría

-muy bien… vamos a separarnos… yo voy con Rokufen mientras que Le Fay, Kuroka y Serafall irán juntas mientras ustedes dos irán juntas también- Samurái se volvió más animado que descostare

-muy bien- dijeron todos al unísono

Con el poco tiempo de día que les quedaba ellos se dividieron en diferentes lugares para encontrar a issei, Le Fay estaban tan entusiasmada como feliz teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a issei y abrazarlo para olvidar todo lo amargo que había sucedido

(Cambio de escena: Bosque)

El sol había caído y la luna iluminaba el paisaje en el que estaba nuestro protagonista quien había llegado a un bosque no muy lejos del Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada, camino hasta llegar a un lugar que conocía bien ya que ahí se desencadeno una serie de cosas que se pusieron difíciles para el castaño

El lugar en donde pelearon él y Yamato

Estaba caminando por el lugar donde ahora quedaba poco pasto ya que había usado su poder destruyendo una parte de este sitio pero no le importo mucho así que se sentó con una actitud pensativa y melancólica

[Socio ¿Qué hacemos aquí?]

-…recuerdas este lugar… ¿cierto Ddraig?- dijo con tristeza

[Por su puesto… aquí usaste ese poder devastador por primera vez]

-… y donde me entere de que Rias me engaño todo este tiempo- apretando sus pantalones con odio

[…]

-como podría olvidar tal suceso… sentí una gran cantidad de emociones esa vez que no creí sentirlas alguna vez de golpe… jamás me había sentido tan estúpido y tan enojado en mi vida… todo lo que había creído desde que me convertí en su siervo… todo era mentira-agarrándose la cabeza

[Socio]

El castaño no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir enojo y frustración por todo lo que sucedió desde ese mismo día en que cambio su vida, pero no solo sentía esas emociones porque tenía un conjunto de todas ellas que quería dejar salir en una sola acción

-la vida es dura chico… pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- una voz siniestra se hizo escuchar

El escuchar esa voz issei sintió un espinazo que recorrió toda su espalda y cuando se dio la vuelta se asustó al ver a un encapuchado que estaba detrás su quien reconoció de inmediato, así que salto hacia atrás poniéndose en pose de batalla preparándose para lo peor

-valla… pero que hostil eres- menciono al ver las acciones de issei

-¿Qué haces aquí Crom Cruach?- pregunto issei al ver al Dragon Maligno cara a cara

-solamente daba un paseo por aquí y decidí verte es todo- había algo en el que hacía que el castaño desconfiara

-¿de que estas hablando? ...¿acaso quieres pelea?- casi gritando

-por favor… no soy un salvaje como los otros con quienes te enfrentaste… yo solo curioseaba nada más… esta vez no tengo intenciones de atacarte ni nada a menos que tú me ataques- eso genera más de confianza en issei

-sé que suena extraño pero quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Qué es esa botella que tienes en tu poder?- tenia curiosidad por lo que traía

-…- este no quiso responder

-dímelo- exijo una respuesta

-…panacea- menciono el mostrando la botella

-¿Qué dijo? ...¿panacea?- estaba confuso por esa mención

[Socio esa es una medicina milagrosa… puede curar cualquier enfermedad existente]

-¿cualquier enfermedad?- sintió curiosidad

[Los alquimistas la buscaron desde la edad media… pero ninguno lo logro]

-… ¿entonces tú la encontraste?- pregunto intrigado

-no… esta panacea la creo Samurái hace mucho tiempo atrás… pero la oculto del alcance de los humanos porque el sabia de lo que ellos eran capaces- menciono

-¿y para que la quieres?-

-cierto Dragon está enfermo y necesita tanto esta medicina como poder… solo me falta una cosa para que el regrese y todo vendrá a su tiempo- lo decía en forma muy misteriosa

-de acuerdo entones te preguntare una cosa más… ¿Quién es esa mujer de la que hablaste en Nueva York y que tiene que ver con Hollow?- también tenía curiosidad sobre eso

-…no querrán que es mocoso se quede huérfano ¿o sí?- issei se sentía más intrigado

-¿huérfano?- se preguntó al escuchar tales palabras

-son tan tontos que no se enteran de mucho… ni siquiera puede proteger a sus seres más queridos… todos ustedes son una bola de inútiles- insulto a todos los Dragon Truth

Esto se lo tomo demasiado personal así que en un acto de ira este saco sus dos espadas y a la vez materializo su Boosted Gear y salto contra el en una señal de ataque

-que imprudente- al ver la actitud de issei

Luego él se desvaneció dejando confundido a issei, este miro por todas partes a ver dónde aparecía para atacar y apareció detrás de él y este se dio la vuelta

-Ascalon la espada Dragon Slayer es increíble que tengas esa espada… pero no me esperaba que también poseyeras a Terra Blade… ¿sabes cómo usar esas espadas?- pregunto desafiante

-te mostrare- exclamo furioso

Lanzo un misil de la espada que iba dirigido a Crom Cruach pero este fallo debido a que volvió a desaparecer y de un momento a otro apareció delante de issei pero no le hizo nada así que salto hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo

-no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes… que patético- se burló de la fuerza de issei

-acabare contigo como lo hice con los otros dos- su ira estaba a tope

Corrió lo más rápido para alcanzarlo y con ambas espadas fue e intento cortarlo, trato con todo su esfuerzo pero era inútil ya que su velocidad era tal que no lograba atinar ni un solo corte unos momentos él se cansó por un segundo se detuvo aprovechando la oportunidad el Dragon maligno conecto un golpe certero en su estómago mandándolo a volar y de paso el soltó sus dos espadas

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?… debo decir que me decepcionas- insulto los esfuerzos de issei

Esto lo enojo más y fue con todo con el cuerpo a cuerpo lanzado una ráfaga de golpes muy rápida y al lanzar un derechazo el Dragon lo tomo por ese mismo brazo, lo levanto y lo arrojo contra el suelo causándole mucho dolor pero eso no era todo ya que al momento de lanzarlo torció su brazo derecho

-déjame decirte algo niño… aun con todo el poder que tienes no me llegas ni a los talones- la ira de issei creció más y mas

-voy a hacer que cierres esa boca tuya- dijo con toda su fuerza

Con su brazo derecho torcido solo le quedaba el izquierdo que tenía la Boosted Gear así que con todas su fuerzas intento atinarle por lo menos un ataque suyo

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Intento lanzar su rayo dragontino rojo pero fue en vano ya que lo esquivo como si no fuera nada fue entonces cuando el atizo dos golpes directo en ambos costados del castaño haciendo que escupiera poco de sangre poniéndose a tambalear

(Rayos tiene una fuerza impresionante… con tan solo unos golpes me hizo mucho daño)

[Paso poco tiempo y tu cuerpo ya está muy lastimado… no podrás usar el Balance Breaker así]

Luego el Crom Cruach atizo otro golpe esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores haciendo que issei otra vez escupió sangre, después lo levanto y lo arrojo contra el suelo lo más fuerte que puedo y empezó a pisotearlo tan fuerte que rompía el suelo cuando se aburrió lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto

-ni siquiera pudiste usar ese poder… eres patético… creí que serias una amenaza potencial al verte derrotar a Grendel, Yamato y a Aži Dahāka pero obviamente me equivoque- vio a issei con desprecio

-rayos… no puedo… perder- de su boca salía mucha sangre

-no es que te falte poder ni nada de eso… lo que te falta es control si no te controlas… eres inútil-

-¿con… trol?- ya estaba empezando a ver borroso

-pero eso ya no tiene significado alguno… ahora despídete- lo soltó para encestar el golpe final

Preparo su puño para poder acabar con issei y esta batalla de una vez por todas, pensó que esta vez sería su final ya que sus contundentes golpes lo dejaron completamente herido y con apenas fuerzas para ver finalmente estaba a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia para acabar con el castaño

Pero no fue así

Algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era que un peli negro gótico apareciera en escena deteniendo su último golpe en el momento más indicado salvando a su amigo

-Naozen- menciono al Dragon

-esta batalla se terminó… ahora vete- soltó su brazo y este retrocedió

-tu amiguito es muy débil… realmente me decepciono- desapareció en las sombras

Al desaparecer issei se empezó a levantar lentamente con heridas en la boca y con muchas heridas internas, Naozen había notado lo que paso y el estado en el que estaba

-no tenías que meterte pero… gracias de todos modos- agradeció débil

-primero: de nada… segundo: …- se detuvo de repente

El castaño se quedó un poco confundido solo para recibir un golpe del peli negro que lo lanzo al suelo haciéndole doler y a la vez haciendo que este callera

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No ves que estoy herido?- insinuó issei pero fue agarrado del cuello de su camisa

-¿en que estabas haciendo enfrentándote a Crom Cruach por tu cuenta grandísimo estúpido?- dijo mostrando por primera vez su enojo

-¿Qué?- pregunto issei

-entiéndelo no puedes hacer todo tu solo… tienes que entender que estamos aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte cuando estés en problemas- issei no había escuchado ese tono del peli negro gótico

-la verdad es que… bueno yo…- no sabía cómo explicarse

-se por lo que estás pasando… y sé que no es fácil para ti confiar en nosotros ahora… pero debes de confiar en nosotros ya que nosotros confiamos en ti- sus palabras eran duras pero con animo

-¡!- issei estaba sorprendido de esas palabras

-eres nuestro amigo issei… nosotros tenemos mucha confianza en ti y aunque no lo expreso muy a menudo… también confió en ti… fue por esa misma razón que te entrega a Terra Blade- nunca espero escuchar eso de Naozen

-Naozen…- se sentía conmovido

-… vámonos- le estrecho la mano para pararse y el acepto

A pesar de no poder creer lo que escuchaba issei se sentía algo extraño esas palabras le llegaron a la cabeza, Naozen le ayudo a pararse y lo llevo hacia el pueblo para olvidar todo esto sin embargo issei quería llegar para descubrir todas estas incógnitas que tenía en su mente

 **Fin del capítulo 31**

 **El capítulo treinta y uno están listo… como ven estoy inspirado para seguir escribiendo y como dije antes dentro de poco regresare a estudiar así que espero no bloquearme otra vez para seguir con la historia y no dejarlos esperando demasiado como las últimas veces así que pido disculpas una vez más por eso**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	32. Chapter 32

**Buenas a todos… no sé por qué pero de la nada estoy muy inspirado para escribir el fic creo que este tiempo que estuve desaparecido me sirvió de gran ayuda… pero como ya estoy inspirado sigamos con el siguiente capítulo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Aún estaba de noche en Kuoh y los Dragon Truth, los Sitri y las chicas de issei estaban tanto exhaustos como desesperados así que decidieron reunirse para descansar por todo ese día ajetreado que estuvieron buscando al castaño sin éxito alguno

-¡ESTO NO ME LO PUEDO CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!- grito Rokufen muy molesto

-lo mismo digo- prosiguió Le Fay

-es increíble que hemos estado buscando por horas y ni una sola pista de donde puede estar issei- Delta-Xis se puso las manos en la cabeza en señal de cansancio

-esto fue tan cansador que ese mocoso ya se durmió- Yura había señalado a Hollow quien estaba dormido

-pobre Hollow el cansancio ya le gano- dijo Samurái quien vio al peli platino durmiendo

-*suspiro*… no creo que encontremos al muchacho así de rápido… y no veo que Naozen haga algún aporte- exclamo Marcus

-es verdad… ¿acaso no nos está ayudando?- pregunto Sona quien pensó que el peli negro gótico ayudaba con la búsqueda

-no lo sé… Naozen siempre ha sido medio enigmático cuando le pides ayuda lo que hacer es irse a quien sabe dónde y no lo vez hasta que aparece de la nada- les explico el rubio

-¿y no puedes contactarte con él?- ahora pregunto Kuroka

-si pudiera contactarme con él ya lo habría hecho- replico de nuevo

-es una lástima… él pudo ser de gran ayuda para poder encontrar más rápido a Hyoudou- decía Tsubaki

-*bostezo* estoy cansada… ¿no creen que deberíamos irnos a dormir?- sugirió Serafall

-es cierto esto ya me está cansado… los Sitri pueden irse a casa nosotros les avisaremos si issei aparece en algún lugar- dijo Samurái haciendo que algunos se fueran hasta que Sona se puso en frente de el

-si encuentras a issei-kun… por favor avísame lo antes posible- le pidió y esto lo enterneció

-de acuerdo serás la primera en enterarte si issei está bien… nos vemos- se despidió

-hasta pronto- coincidió moviendo la mano

-… muy bien vámonos al templo- exclamo el rubio haciendo que los Dragon Truth se fueran a pie de vuelta al pueblo

-si Hollow estuviera despierto seguro armaría un alboroto- el peli azul llevando a su hermano menor en su espalda

-estoy de acuerdo… seguro armaría un escándalo diciendo un montón de cosas que avergonzarían- la maga rubia estaba de acuerdo

Al irse los demás estaban haciendo chistes y bromeando de camino a casa mientras que Sona y su sequito se fueron directamente hacia sus hogares, pero el rubio que los acompañaba tenía que preguntar algo

-emm… Kaicho… ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por Hyoudou?- pregunto Saji curioseando por esa actitud

-¿?... umm… por nada- acomodándose los lentes

Sus siervos tenían una mala espina sobre el extraño comportamiento de su rey que los asustaba pero en especial a la torre y a la reina de esta ya que era inusual ver que mostrara preocupación por el castaño que siempre causaba problemas

(Cambio de escenario: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Estaban en una habitación con algunas camas como si fuera una sala para atender heridos y al no tener los poderes curativos de Hollow, no había otra opción que ayudar a issei con vendas y por suerte Naozen sabia primeros auxilios y supo cómo vendar el brazo derecho y el torso de issei que habían sido afectados por la batalla anterior que el tubo

-tienes mucha suerte de que haya aparecido en el momento indicado… si no te habrían acabado y no podrías contarlo- exclamo el peli negro gótico

-si te debo una… me salvaste- el castaño estaba agradecido pero débil

-exacto… pero será mejor que no hagas tonterías tu solo o podrías acabar de esa forma de nuevo- se había dado la vuelta en un escritorio que tenía detrás

Había un poco de silencio en el ambiente pero no era un silencio incomodo si no que es otro tipo de silencio y era uno de espera

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- y eso era lo que se esperaba

-¿la panacea?- pregunto el

-bueno… no es exactamente la pregunta que te quería hacer pero también tengo cierto interés en ello así que por favor cuéntame- le pidió que le contara todo lo que sabia

-… esa panacea que viste fue creada por Samurái hace mucho tiempo atrás pero no sé si es la primera que se hizo- comenzó con el relato

-¿pero por qué Samurái recrearía una medicina milagrosa de ese tipo? No lo entiendo- pregunto issei

-él quería curar enfermedades y males de la gente… él tenía el noble deseo de curar a aquellas personas que pasaban por malos ratos por culpa de alguna enfermedad… sin embargo la situación se salió de las manos- la intriga del relato era obvia que el castaño quería saber

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-muchas personas descubrieron que la medicina estaba activa y existía… además de que otros seres querían la medicina para sus propios beneficios y créeme que no querían hacer cosas buenas con esa medicina- lavándose las manos

-y entonces fue cuando decidió ocultarla del público- quiso continuar lo que quería decir

-así es… muchas personas codiciaban la panacea debido a su excelente índice de curación entonces la escondió en lo que hoy se conoce como Nueva York… pero seguro nunca pensó que Crom Cruach sabía sobre la ubicación de la panacea- entonces se acerco

-ya veo… ahora entiendo todo… ¿oye que estás haciendo?- pregunto al acercarse hacia el

-solo quiero revisar el daño- alzo las manos mostrándolas

-…está bien- entonces se dejó revisar empezando por el brazo derecho todavía le dolía

-mmm… tu brazo derecho está roto- vio que le estaba doliendo

-arg- gimió de dolor mientras le tocaban el torso

-… y tienes muchas costillas rotas… te duele al respirar ¿no es verdad?- pregunto si sentía eso

-cierto… tengo cierto dolor al respirar- trato de respirar pero aún le dolía

-muy bien… por el momento descansa hasta que Hollow regrese ya que él puede usar sus poderes para curarte- se sentó con los brazos cruzados esperando otra pregunta

-bueno ahora que estamos mencionándolo… quería preguntarte algo sobre el- el peli negro levanto la cabeza

-adelante- quiso responder como podía

-¿Quién es la madre de Hollow?- ante esta pregunta Naozen dejo de tener los brazos cruzados

-bueno si quieres saber todo tienes que enterarte de esto… Hollow es en realidad un hibrido- esta revelación sorprendió a issei muchísimo

-¿un hibrido?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-exacto… él es mitad Youkai… un zorro para ser exactos- a pesar tener gran parte de su cuerpo roto él se le levanto de la cama en la que estaba

-increíble… ¿estuve al lado de un hibrido todo este tiempo?- con incredulidad

-muchacho hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros que te impactarían… pero ¿quieres que continúe?- quería saber si estaba dispuesto a saber

-continua- estaba tanto emocionado como intrigado

-veras la madre de Hollow es una Youkai mientras que su padre era un legendario Dragon ambos de hielo… el nunca conoció a su padre porque se fue cuando era un bebe… su madre paso mucho tiempo cuidándolo ella sola sin ayuda de nadie… además de que heredo sus habilidades curativas de ella… al menos eso es lo que nos contó- termino de contar

-¿y que paso con su madre?- tuvo curiosidad sobre lo que paso

-… la verdad es que ya no se- lo dejo confuso

-¿a qué te refieres con que ya no sabes?-

-por qué nos dijo que murió- si antes las cosas eran confusas ahora son todavía más confusas

-¿murió?... arg no entiendo nada- estaba frustrado por no entender

-tampoco yo… nos dijo que cuando el regreso a casa estaba toda destruida… él había entrado y había encontrado un rastro de sangre y un amuleto en el suelo- miro a issei quien estaba escuchado todo

-Hollow dijo una cosa… pero Crom Cruach dice otra… ¿a quién de los dos deberíamos creerle?- lo dejo en un dilema

-… tiene más sentido lo que está diciendo Crom Cruach… ya que Hollow nunca nos dijo si había encontrado el cuerpo... pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué querría secuestrar a su madre?- tenía una mano puesta en la barbilla de su mascara

-… dijo que cierto Dragon estaba enfermo y que necesitaba la medicina… pero no me dijo mucho más solo me dijo eso… tal vez necesita más que una medicina para curar a ese Dragon- llamo la atención de Naozen

-¿Dragon enfermo?...- esto hizo que pensara mas

-¿estás bien?- pregunto por la forma en la que estaba

-emm… si estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo para calmar al castaño

-ya veo… pero quiero preguntarte una última cosa… ¿Cómo se unió Hollow a Dragon Truth?... es mas ¿Cómo se unieron todo ustedes a Dragon Truth?- esa pregunta era algo pesada para el

-… amigo mío esas son historias para otro momento… lo que necesitas ahora es descansar hasta que venga Hollow… después todas esas fracturas podrán ser tratadas como debe ser… - luego se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se disponía a retirarse

-está bien- le también se levantó sin ningún problema llamando la atención del peli negro gótico una vez mas

-¿?... ¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto al ver las acciones del castaño

-a mi habitación… voy a descansar… no me rompieron las piernas solamente me rompieron unos cuantos huesos del brazo y algunas costillas- lo dijo como si no le diera tanta importancia

-… está bien pero no intentes escaparte de nuevo… porque si descubro que estas intentando escapar te voy a romper el otro brazo- lo amenazo con una voz fría hacendó que se erizara

-… está bien no lo hare… nos vemos- se marchó directamente a su habitación

Entones Naozen se fue pero esta vez no en un agujero negro como de costumbre si no que se fue a pie mientras que el castaño algo herido se fue a su habitación con unas cuantas complicaciones porque a pesar de que sus piernas no estaban del todo heridas la mayoría de su cuerpo si lo estaba sin mencionar que estaba tambaleando un poco

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada entrada)

Los Dragon Truth y las chicas de issei regresaron al templo después de un cansador día buscando a issei sin conseguir ningún avance Hollow estaba dormido en la espalda de Delta-Xis por el cansancio que tenía los Dragones que estaban despiertos estaban agotados y fastidiados mientras que las chicas estaban deprimidas y preocupadas por no encontrarlo

-oigan… tal vez hoy día no lo encontramos pero estoy seguro que lo encontraremos más pronto de lo que creen- Samurái trato de darles ánimos

-…- ellas no respondieron

-bueno… no nos queda otra más que regresar al pueblo por el momento pero seguro issei está bien… estoy seguro que si no lo encontramos el regresara pronto- dijo Delta-Xis

-…-seguían sin respuesta y ya los chicos estaban empezando a molestarse

-¡VAMOS YA DEJEN ESAS CARAS LARGAS Y SONRIAS QUE LO ENCONTRAREMOS!- grito Rokufen de manera loca

-… ¿y qué tal si no lo encontramos o nunca regresa?- con las palabras de Le Fay todos se detuvieron

-… ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Marcus queriendo saber a qué se refería

-qué tal si… issei-san nos odia como odia a los Gremory- la posibilidad que dio Kuroka asustaba a los mismos Dragones

-¿de que estas hablando no creo que issei sea capaz de eso?- dijo el rubio enmascarado

-pero mira lo que paso con Rias-chan… y ahora con lo demás que sucedió- fue el turno de Serafall para preocupar a los demás

Las chicas estaban deprimidas y ahora los muchachos estaban algo triste por sus palabras sin embargo cierto peli azul sentía que debía de hacer algo

-sinceramente… me dan algo de lastima- la atención de todos se puso sobre el

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto la maga

-estoy diciendo… que si creen que issei no volverá jamás con nosotros entonces están haciendo algo mal- sorprendió a las chicas

-¿Cómo que estamos haciendo algo mal? ¿A qué te refieres?- luego la nekomata

-es cierto… hemos dejado de lado la confianza de issei-chan creyendo que no podría manejar esto y… mira lo que sucedió- después la Maou siguió

-¿están insinuando que no creen en que issei estará con nosotros nuevamente?- reaccionaron ante esa pegunta

-¿y tú crees?- al parecer Kuroka dudaba si las palabras de Delta-Xis eran sinceras

-claro que si… creo que el regresara… ¿y les digo por qué?- incitándolas a preguntar

-¿Por qué?- Le Fay pregunto

-… porque tengo fe en issei- esas mismas palabras las hicieron reaccionar entrando al templo que estaba relativamente cerca

-yo que ustedes escucharía a Delta-Xis ya que a pesar de ser joven… aprendió mucho- Samurái las incito a escucharlo y entro al templo

Las chicas no sabían que pensar por una parte ellas creían que issei no las perdonaría porque no quiere perdonar a los Gremory pero también pensaban que a lo mejor esta vez sería diferente, entonces todos entraron al templo y las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación del castaño pero se dieron cuenta de una cosa que las impresiono

La luz de su habitación estaba encendida y con una silueta conocida

Lo podían creer lo que estaban viendo hasta creían que por el cansancio y la desesperación sus mentes les estaban jugando una especie de broma, caminaron hacia la habitación esperando no ser una especie de jugarreta menta queriendo ver a issei sano y salvo

-rayos… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrenar con casi todos los huesos rotos?- dijo dentro de su habitación

Pero luego de la nada se abrió la puerta mostrando a las chicas a punto de derramar lágrimas mientras que el castaño estaba en posición de loto casi todo vendado, el solamente podía verlas de esa manera y levanto si mano no vendada y dijo

-hola- como si fuera poca cosa

-¡ISSEI-SAMA/CHAN/SAN!- gritando derramando lágrimas y encimándose sobre el asustándolo

-¡OIGAN ESPEREN!...- no pudo terminar su frase ya que se le abalanzaron

-issei-sama que bueno que está bien- primero fue Le Fay derramando muchas lagrimas

-estábamos tan preocupadas por ti que pensamos muchísimas cosas horribles Nyaaan- dijo Kuroka con un Nyan lloroso igual que la maga rubia

-issei-chan por favor no vuelva a irte así- igual de llorosa que las otras tres

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo pero por favor suéltenme que me duele- pidió que lo soltara que aún no se había recuperado y ellas obedecieron dándose cuenta de que estaba casi todo vendo

-no puede ser… issei-sama ¿Qué le paso?- estaba aterrada al ver que estaba totalmente vendado

-ohh… creo que es lo que merezco por enfrentar a un ser tan poderoso por mi cuenta- esto las asusto mas

-¿enfrentaste un ser así de poderoso?- pregunto Serafall

-bueno creo que necesito entrenar más si quiero derrotarlo-mirando su mano vendada

-eso no importa mucho… lo importante es que está bien issei-san- exclamo Kuroka aliviada

-si… pero no todo está arreglado- se levantó agarrando su brazo

-¿el qué?- pregunto Le Fay

-… lo escuche todo- esto alarmo a las chicas

-entonces… ¿lo sabes issei-chan?- Serafall corroboro lo que quiso decir

-así es Levi-tan… me entere de quien estaba detrás de todo… ¿en serio creyeron que no lo descubriría tarde o temprano?- pregunto haciendo que las chicas bajaran la cabeza sintiéndose mal

-lo sentimos- se disculparon las tres

-debería… sabían de algo muy importante y no tuvieron la decencia de decírmelo… me ocultaron información importante a mis espaldas y me hicieron pensar que no había ni un solo gramo de confianza entre nosotros… ¿se me está escapando algo?- pregunto por si algo faltaba por mencionar

-no… todo es cierto- Kuroka hablo por las demás

-…pero aun después de todo… les daré una oportunidad- levantaron la cabeza esperanzadas

-¿en serio? ¿Nos dará otra oportunidad? - la maga estaba incrédula así como las demás

-correcto… pero deben prometer que de ahora en adelante confiaran más en mi… no quiero que me oculten cosas realmente importante porque me sentiría traicionado de nuevo- eso era suficiente para erizarlas

-está bien… prometemos que jamás te ocultaremos nada… te lo diremos todo de ahora en adelante issei-chan- estando de rodillas

-eso era lo que quiera escuchar- con esas palabras se sintieron aliviadas

-bueno han sido unos días realmente estresante… ya quiero dormir con issei-sama- dijo Le Fay a todos

-si… yo también quiero acurrucarme en su pecho- agrego Kuroka

-ahh… realmente quisiera dormir a su lado- Serafall tenía las manos juntas y con un tierno sonrojo

-lo siento pero esta noche dormiré solo- las palabras de issei impresionaron a las chicas

-¿ehh? ¿Pero porque?- una vez más pregunto la maga rubia

-esta noche quiero descansar solo… necesito un poco de espacio para poder dormir esta noche después de todo lo que sucedió- ellas quedaron decepcionadas pero entendieron la situación

-está bien… entendemos… bueno descanse issei-sama- entonces las tres se retiraron a sus antiguas habitaciones

-mouuu… yo quería dormir con issei-chan- al parecer la peli negra con coletas estaba muy frustrada

-yo también pero que se le va hacer… al menos me alegro de que issei-san este de vuelta Nyan- la nekomata también estaba frustrada pero también feliz

-si… issei-sama esta con nosotras de nuevo… no podría estar más contenta- tenía las manos cruzadas y una linda sonrisa en su rostro

Al irse la chicas issei se preparó para dormir y así esperar un nuevo día ya que mañana iba a tener que regresar a la academia así que se aseo, apago la luz y se acostó en su futón durmiendo de inmediato por todo el cansancio y el estrés emocional que tenía por todo lo que paso además al fin podía descansar tranquilo después de todo lo que sucedió

(Cambio de escena: Cueva del Lobo de Plata)

El peli negro gótico estaba en las afueras de la Cueva del Lobo de Plata mirando el paisaje como lo hacía en otras ocasiones pero en vez de estar en un árbol estaba a las afueras de la cueva pensado con una extraña sensación en el aire

 _-hola de nuevo-_ saludo Silverwolf

-…- Naozen no respondió

 _-¿ahora que sucede?-_ pregunto al verlo ya que no era común que estuviera por ahí

-… no sé por qué pero tengo un presentimiento muy extraño- explico el

 _-si yo también… tengo una extraña sensación que no deja de inquietarme-_ al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo

-¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar?- le lobo se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa pregunta de el

 _-ya te lo dije… deben preparase para lo peor ya que habrán muchas los involucraran a todos-_ miraba al horizonte al igual que el peli negro

-¿y cómo lo sabes?-

 _-no lo sé la verdad… pero tengo esa sensación-_ sus palabras eran extrañas pero significativas

-…espero que solo sea un presentimiento- desapareciendo en un agujero negro como siempre

 _-yo también lo espero-_ dijo después de que él se fuera

Al marcharse Naozen, Silverwolf se fue directamente a su cueva con un mal presentimiento sobre esos sucesos que lo están molestando regresando al pedestal de piedra transformándose en una estatua de piedra esta vez siendo iluminada por la suave luz de la luna y esperando a que lo que tenga que pasar suceda

 **Fin del capítulo 32**

 **El capítulo treinta y dos está listo… bueno parece que la inspiración me está llegando como rayo últimamente queriendo avanzar el fic lo más rápido posible… bueno espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy ya que tengo muchas ideas para lo que sigue así que por favor dejen sus reviews porque eso me anima a escribir**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola a todos… antes de empezar quiero darle las gracias a neopercival por ayudarme a continuar el fic… la review que me dejo fue lo necesario para poder continuar y quisiera agradecerle mucho el haberme dejado su sugerencia… y lamento haberme tardado tanto otra vez… bueno ya dicho esto continuemos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Al despertar en la antigua habitación del castaño, Rias Gremory bostezo por el sueño y al ver todo lo que solía ser de issei sintiéndose un poco triste y sola sin despertar a su lado como era de costumbre antes de lo que sucedió

-issei- lo menciono con un teje de tristeza

Al levantarse con muy poco ánimo y se vistió con su uniforme femenino que usa y bajo lentamente hacia la cocina de la casa todo para juntarse con su Reina que era Akeno preparando el desayuno para todas

-buenos días… Akeno- fue un saludo un poco vago

-buenos días Rias… ¿Cómo dormiste hoy?- pregunto intentado ser cortes

-cómo crees que dormí- restregándose los ojos para mantenerse despierta

-ya veo- siguió encargándose del desayuno

-Akeno… ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a las demás?... yo hare el desayuno por ti hoy- esto sorprendió a la pelinegra

-¿?... ¿Por qué?- pregunto al decir que se encargaría del desayuno de la nada

-es que… tengo ganas de hacer el desayuno nada mas- al verla comprendió lo que sucedió

-de acuerdo… voy en seguida a traer a las demás- se retiró dejando a la pelirroja hacer la comida

La pelinegra fue a cada habitación donde estaban las chicas las cuales estaban durmiendo y algunas estaban despiertas, pero al llegar a la habitación de Koneko se encontró con una desagradable noticia que no le iba a gustar a ninguna de las dos

Y era que no estaba

Se fue de inmediato para avisarle a Rias de que la peli platina había desaparecido de nuevo, las demás chicas que estaba en la cocina ya estaban desayunando como pero fueron interrumpidas por la pelinegra

-Rias… Koneko no está- las alarmo a todas

-¿otra vez?... arg… esa niña imprudente… ¿Cuántas veces van con esta?- poniendo una mano en su frente

Después de lo que paso con issei al irse a Nueva York, Koneko se iba de la casa sola muy a menudo y desde muy temprano a la academia sin desayunar preocupando tanto a Rias como a las otras chicas

-Boucho-san… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Asia un poco preocupada por ella

-no lo sé… ella ya no parece escuchar la razón- ahora poniendo su mano en la barbilla

-entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo la rubia Phoenix

-¿de que estas hablando Ravel?- pregunto Rias ante la declaración de esta

-¿no lo entiende Rias-Sama?… Koneko hizo casi lo mismo la última vez y termino totalmente quemada- recordándole lo último que sucedió

Ella tenía razón, la última vez que Koneko hizo algo por su cuenta ella fue para estar con issei y las cosas no terminaron nada bien para la nekomata peli platina

-*suspiro*… tenemos que ir a la academia ahora… le llevaremos su desayuno para que ella pueda comer… seguro no ha comido nada desde que salió para buscar a issei… muy bien vamos- dijo al final con una sonrisa

-Hai Boucho- dijeron las chicas

Al final todas se fueron guardando el desayuno para Koneko y llevándoselo para que ella coma pensando que no desayuno nada, pero al mismo tiempo Rias tenía un poco de temor por si era tarde o por encontrarse a issei quien seguramente seguía enojado

(Cambio de escenario: Academia Kuoh)

Aunque fuera un poco temprano de lo usual Koneko estaba en parada con las manos atrás esperando a issei con la esperanza de que issei viniera solo sin ningún Dragon Truth a la vista o acompañándolo para poder hablar con el

-(solo espero que no estén esos sujetos)- pensó con un poco de temor

Siguió esperando que el castaño apareciera solo sin ningún rastro de los Dragones y con las expectativas de volver a hablar con el queriendo arreglar las cosas, no obstante las cosas serán más diferente de lo usual

-en serio eso fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste- la voz del peli azul se hizo a escuchar

Al escuchar esa voz ella se ocultó de la vista de las demás personas para así no llamar la atención y vio a issei, los Dragon Truth y las chicas que estaban con el castaño acompañándolo pero ella noto que su brazo estaba vendado lo cual la asusto. Ella decidió seguir escuchando la conversación

-oigan no es para tanto… aún sigo con vida- tratando de que los demás se calmaran

-eso no es cierto issei-sama… usted casi muere tratando de pelear contra Crom Cruach- decía la maga rubia asustando a la Loli

-por favor Le Fay estas exagerando, obviamente estoy… Arg- gimió de dolor preocupando a los demás

-issei por favor… tus lesiones no están del todo curada debido a que recién me lo dijiste te pido por favor que no hagas esfuerzos tan fuertes- Hollow con mucha preocupación pero a la vez de seriedad

-… está bien amigo- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa conmovedora en sus labios haciendo feliz a Hollow

-bueno issei-san espero que te recuperes pronto… me sentiría muy triste si llegaras a morir de esa manera- hablo Kuroka tomando su mejilla

-gracias Kuroka- tomando su mano haciendo que se sonrojara y poniendo celosa a Le Fay, poniendo tierno a Hollow y Delta-Xis desvió la mirada indiferente

-bueno vamos… se acerca la hora de clases- luego todos se fueron directamente a la academia

-(me sorprende que Hollow sea un hibrido… es decir estuve todo el tiempo al lado de un mitad Youkai Dragon… ¿acaso hay algún otro Dragon Truth que sea un hibrido?)- pensaba issei al ver al peli platino

Después de esa escena los muchachos decidieron caminar sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba escuchándolos, luego de unos momentos se toparon con Sona y su sequito que estaba como si esperaban a alguien y justo cuando ella vio al castaño esta corrió hacia el dejando desconcertado a sus amigos

-issei-kun- llamo al castaño que esta vio

-ahh Sona… me alegro mucho de verte- dijo con una sonrisa amigable

-también me gusto saber que estas aquí… ¿? ... ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué tienes esas vendas en tu brazo?- pregunto por esas mismas vendas

-ahh… esto… no sé cómo explicarte- rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso

-issei lucho contra un Dragon Maligno que casi lo mata- ante las palabras tan exactas de Delta-Xis la peli negra queda pasmada

-no eres muy sutil ¿lo sabias?-con una mano en la frente

-¿y que querías? ¿Qué mintiera?- con un tono muy sincero que hizo que el castaño lo mirara

-eso ya no importa… me… alegra saber que no corriste esa suerte- teniendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Los dos estaban muy contentos con la compañía uno del otro, sin embargo era cosa distinta para Dragon Truth ya que Kuroka veía mal a Sona, Le Fay tenía Celos y los otros dos tenían una mirada hacia los dos jóvenes

-(ella es una buena persona… y se nota que quiere mucho a issei… supongo que ella podría ser una buena aliada o quien sabe… tal vez pueda ser una gran amiga)- pensó Hollow al ver que Sona se llevaba bien con issei… pero no todo iba a ser tan tranquilo como se veía

-valla, valla… miren quien decidí venir- ya que la torre de Sona Sitri, Tsubasa Yura se encargaría de eso

-(¿en serio?... ¿ella otra vez?)- pensó molesto al verla y al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de ellas

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hyoudou?... ¿acaso no habían muchas mujeres a quienes espiar en Nueva York?- luego Ruruko se incorporó con la misma actitud altanera que su compañera

-seguramente lo deportaron por algún delito relacionado con eso… no me extrañaría de el- y por ultimo Momo se quien fue la última al aparecer

-arg… ya dejen a issei de una vez- el peli platino molesto con ellas

-olvídalo… las tres tenemos el mismo pensamiento de este tipo y es este- se prepararon las tres para decirlo

-Hyoudou es un pervertido- dijeron las tres al unísono pero…

-muy bien en serio… ustedes tres… son molestas- dijo el castaño suspirando de aburrimiento a todos y enfureciendo a las tres siervas de Sona

-¿Qué dijis…?- la peli azul quería reclamar pero la interrumpió issei

-si el miedo que tiene es que las toque déjenme decirles que no deberían tener miedo de eso porque verán… a mí no me atraen las marimachas salvajes, ni las depresivas sin auto estima, y mucho menos las malhumoradas con delirios de superioridad… así que no debería preocuparse por esas cosa tan absurdas- dejando en shock a las tres

Ante estas palabras todos los que estaban presentes en esta escena quedaron en shock y con un gran asombro, a excepción de Hollow quien estaba riendo en voz baja ante la prefecta descripción de las tres chicas las cuales les parecían molestas

Pero ellas no lo tomaron bien

-¡ERES UN…!- grito Yura muy enojada quien iba a lanzarse en contra de issei y este a su vez está preparado para parar el ataque con Terra Blade sin embargo esta fue detenida y fue nada más y nada menos que por Sona

-(eso estuvo cerca)- lo pensó al ver que la detuvo

-¿pero qué…? ¡Kaicho!- exclamo al ver a su líder

-suficiente Yura- ordeno está muy enojada

-pero Kaicho… él nos insultó-

-pues bien merecido se lo tienen- la siguió regañando

-p… pero- ella intento responder pero…

-pero nada… yo ya les he dicho que dejaran de hostigar a issei-kun y no me han obedecido… él no ha hecho nada desde que lo volvimos a ver sin embargo ustedes no han dejado de criticarlo… ¿de verdad creen que él es el mal sujeto aquí?- ante su reprimenda las tres bajaron sus cabezas en señal de vergüenza… y de repente

-¡SIII! ¡TU SI ERES BUENA!- Hollow grito de manera alegre y corrió hacia estar en frente de Sona dejándola sorprendida

-(¿Qué estará haciendo Hollow?)- pensó el peli azul al ver como u hermano menor hizo eso

-me alegra mucho de que issei tenga a alguien que lo defienda de esas tres molestosas- dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa en sus labios

-mis siervos estaba actuando de una manera poco adecuada, es mi deber como Rey reprenderlas cuando hacen algo erróneo- con una cara muy seria

-espero que vengas al templo a pasarla bien… te ayudare con issei si quieres- susurrándole la última parte y guiñándole el ojo izquierdo haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos que la hora ya pasó volando- el castaño se había ido directamente a la academia

-tienes razón issei-kun… tenemos que ir a clase ahora- Aclaro Sona y así los Sitri y Dragon Truth se fueron a sus salones sin embargo

-espero que vengas al templo a visitarnos… me haría muy feliz tu estancia- decía issei con una sonrisa

-… lo pensare- se acomodó los lentes gruesos que tenia

Luego todos se fueron directo a sus salones tomando caminos separados, pero una las siervas de Sona tenía cierta curiosidad de algo

-Kaicho… ¿Por qué defiende tanto a Hyoudou?- pregunto Tsubaki quien estaba preocupada por la actitud tan defensiva por el castaño

-tú ya lo sabes Tsubaki… issei-kun es quien menos se merece un tipo de trato así de injusto- respondió con seriedad

-¿segura que es solo por eso?-

-te lo puedo asegurar- sin embargo los demás tenían sus dudas en especial el rubio que los acompañaba

Por otra parte los Dragon Truth también tenían una situación similar pero Le Fay era a quien más se le notaba una cara de molestia que el único que noto fue Hollow

-Le Fay… ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan molesta?- con una sonrisa picara

-¿ehh?... no, no es por nada- desvió la mirada

-lo sabía… Le Fay esta celosa… estas celosa, estas celosa, estas celosaaaaaaa- casi cantando haciéndola enojar

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA HOLLOW!- empezó a perseguirlo y el a correr

-(cielos Hollow a veces eres demasiado infantil)- pensó el peli azul

Cuando la escena término todos se fueron a sus salones los cuales les correspondía, pero issei quien estaba lejos del grupo estaba concentrado en otras cosas como su brazo vendado y en como lo haría para derrotar a Crom Cruach y a sus Dark Wings

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

En la azotea del templo el Samurái quien estaba en posición de loto estaba observando el pueblo en el lugar donde issei siempre se sienta contemplar el paisaje, la paz que el tenia era muy reconfortante hasta descubrir porque al castaño le gusta tanto estar aquí. Sin embargo su paz se vería afectada porque…

-¿Qué tal amigo?- seria interrumpida por el peli negro de armadura

-¿sigues aquí?... creí que ya te habías ido- pregunto sorprendido de ver a Rokufen ya que casi nunca se queda en el pueblo

-ahora que los Dark Wings ya están empezando a ser un problema de nuevo y que Crom Cruach tiene la panacea en su poder lo mejor será que los ayude con lo que más pueda- se sentó al lado del rubio

-pues gracias… la verdad es que necesitamos todo el poder posible si queremos derrotarlos esta vez- cruzando los brazos

-entones puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo con una amigable sonrisa

-es bueno escuchar eso… pero sinceramente me pregunto ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?- ahora llamo la atención del peli negro

-¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunto el

-no lo sé… algo me dice que las cosas ya no serán como antes- con un tono muy serio

-vamos no debes preocuparte… además tenemos al Sekiryuutei de nuestra parte y su extraño pero asombroso poder… no debes preocuparte por eso Samurái… ahora tenemos un tiempo para descansar… puede que sea corto incluso… pero hay que aprovecharlo mientras se puede- con una sonrisa amigable

-… tienes razón… no vale la pena preocuparse tanto ahora que tenemos tiempo para descansar… es mejor aprovecharlo y no tensionarse por cualquier cosa- cambio su actitud preocupada por relajada

-esa es la actitud… ahora si me disculpas voy a ver si tienen comida en esa cocina tuya que tienes… hasta luego- se marchó a la cocina para comer algo

-solo no te comas toda la comida como lo hiciste la última vez que estuviste aquí- le advirtió

-tranquilo… solo comeré un poco… no es para tanto- desapareciendo de la vista el rubio enmascarado

-pero si contigo la comida nunca está segura- volvió a mirar el horizonte

Mirando el paisaje otra vez Samurái intento relajarse y de lo único que tal vez podía preocuparse ahora era que Rokufen dejara toda la cocina limpia sin rastro de ningún alimento que sería lo más probable que pasara

(Cambio de escena: Academia Kuoh)

Issei quien estaba sentado en un árbol, seguía analizando la situación actual tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la incógnita que tienen desde que peleo contra Crom Cruach ¿de qué Dragon estaba hablando? Tenía muchas dudas e inseguridades

(Honestamente… no entiendo nada)

[La verdad es que yo tampoco se Socio]

(¿Pero que tu no conoces Dragones?... seguro debes saber de quién habla)

[Últimamente he visto tantas que ya no estoy seguro]

(¿Qué quieres decir Ddraig?)

[De lo que hablo… es que esto es muy confuso aun hasta para mí]

Si Ddraig no sabía entonces las cosas eran más grandes de lo que se imaginaban, estuvieron así un largo tiempo tratando de resolver sus dudas ellos mismos sin darse cuenta de que alguien llegaba hacia ellos

-oye- dijo una voz muy familiar e issei al darse cuenta mira hacia donde esta esa voz que es hacia su derecha

-Fuku-Kaicho… ¿ocurre algo?- se sorprendió un poco al ver que Tsubaki lo vino a ver

-quiero hablar contigo un momento Hyoudou- decía con un tono de seriedad casi igual al de Sona

-ok… siéntese- corriéndose un poco para el lado y ofreciéndole asiento

Ella sin pensar mucho se sentó al lado de issei, los dos no se percataron de que una nekomata peli platina estaba observando la escena y que una maga rubia estaba buscando al castaño para estar con él ya viendo que se le habían adelantado siendo la persona menos esperada

-bueno ¿de qué quiere hablar?- quiso iniciar la conversación de manera educada

-quiero saber que hay en realidad entre tú y Kaicho- quiso iniciar el tema

-¿?... ¿lo que hay entre yo y Sona? ¿Por qué quiere saber eso?- estaba un poco confundido por eso

-porque últimamente ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos… por si no te has dado cuenta ya no la llamas Kaicho si no que la llamas por su nombre… y ella ya no te llama por tu apellido si no que también te llama por tu nombre y eso es bastante sospechoso- dando a revelar su hipótesis

-… no veo porque sospecha tanto… Sona y yo solo somos amigos- con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? ... ¿solo son amigos?- se sorprendió al escuchar eso

-¿? ¿Creíste que había algo más entre nosotros?-

-bueno… honestamente si pensamos que ustedes tenían algo… es que como se ven muy cercanos desde que regresaste tuvimos esa sensación- explico lo que había pensado

-no… Sona y yo no tenemos nada más que amistad… además si tuviera una relación con ella no la estaría ocultando lo diría directamente a todos- esas palabras tenían sinceridad en ellas

-ya veo… entonces no era lo que pensaba- Tsubaki se acomodó los lentes

-… ¿estabas preocupada por ella?- pregunto el porqué de su charla

-bueno… ella es nuestro Rey y es normal que nos estemos preocupando por ella… decidimos seguirle sin importar que… sin mencionar que soy su Reina… era normal que me preocupara por ella- issei estaba conmovido con la lealtad de la pelinegra

-ya veo… harías cualquier cosa por tu amiga- así lo interpreto issei

-¿ehh?-

-eso es muy lindo viniendo de ti… realmente eres una buena persona- con una cálida sonrisa

-¡!... umm gracias- el alago de issei hizo que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada confundiéndolo un poco

Por desgracias para ellos esta escena estaba demasiado abierta a la interpretación haciendo que Koneko y Le Fay empezaran a pasarme muchos pensamientos interpretativos causando una cantidad de emociones complicadas de entender, pero siguiendo con la conversación

-también quería decirte… lo siento- tomando por sorpresa a issei

-¿Por qué?- no entendía por qué se disculpaba

-por haberte dicho pervertido… y por no haberte defendido de lo que te decían Yura y las demás… fue un error mío- estaba esperando la reacción de issei

-… no te preocupes… ustedes tenían sus razones para decirme así… sin embargo ya no podía aguantarlo más entonces… tenía que ponerlas en su lugar de una vez- su mirada era seria

-lamento por todo lo que tuviste que pasar- parecía sentir un poco de lastima

-esto no es tu culpa… así que no hay que disculparse por nada-

-… solo te hare una pregunta más y te dejare solo- su curiosidad no podía esperar

-adelante- le pidió que diera la pregunta

-… ¿aun quieres ser el rey del harem?- le pregunto lo mismo que Sona le había preguntado

-… ya no quiero nada de eso… la verdad es que ahora eso me parece un sueño tan absurdo… no quiero pasa por lo mismo de nuevo… sinceramente eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo- las ultimas fueron de una manera muy fría

Estaba impresionada pero también le daba un poco de pena pensar que su sueño que era algo que le encantaba, ahora lo encontraba absurdo, pero ella no era la única ya que las otras también sentían mucha tristeza por el castaño y por lo que está pasando ahora

-bueno… ya no te molesto más… hasta luego- se levantó y se fue

-hasta pronto Fuku-Kaicho- se despidió

-nos vemos… issei- se fue dándole la espalda sorprendiéndolo

-ella… ¿me llamo por mi nombre?- pregunto incrédulo

[No lo alucinaste Socio… ella te llamo por tu nombre]

-… mejor vámonos- se levantó y se fue a su clase

Al levantarse las dos chicas se fueron discretamente tratando de no llamar la atención del castaño en especial la Loli peli platina quien era quien más debía cuidarse de issei, pero Le Fay tenía algo de pena respecto a la situación del castaño que no la dejaba tranquila

 **Fin del Capítulo 33**

 **Y finalmente el capítulo treinta y tres está terminado… lamento de corazón haber desaparecido tanto tiempo… pero es que han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que me había impedido escribir que valla… bueno ya estoy de vuelta y espero que les allá gustado después de no sé cuantos meses y espero no haber perdido el toque… le agradezco una vez más a neopercival por haberme dejado su review que me encanto… fue un poco modificado para hacerlo acorde al estilo del fic… espero que te haya gustado dejen por favor sus reviews para poder mejorar y nos vemos la próxima**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	34. Chapter 34

**Buenas a todos… se me olvido decir que he empezado a estudiar… no sé cómo afectara la velocidad del fic pero yo espero que no afecte mucho ya que he desaparecido después de mucho tiempo y quiero regresar aquí… bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

No muy lejos del Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada un hombre encapuchado estaba observando el templo sobresalía de los demás edificios, pensando en algunas cosas que son importantes para efectuar su plan percatándose de que una presencia estaba detrás de él y era una presencia que llego en un agujero negro como lo hace de costumbre

-veo que adivinaste donde estoy… ¿verdad Naozen?- miro el rabillo viendo al pelinegro gótico

-no tuve que adivinar… yo ya lo sabía- dijo como si hubiera predicho eso

-… veo que ahora te has abierto a ese muchacho cosa que no me esperaba… con lo solitario que eres- insinuó respecto a la noche anterior

-… no dejare que lo lastimes- amenazo al Dragon Maligno

-… eso me sorprende… ¿desde cuándo te interesa la vida de los demás?... tu que eres alguien frio, sin emociones ocultándose como su hermano detrás de esa mascara de fenómenos- aun el peli negro quería golpea a Crom Cruach este se resistió

-yo he cambiado… cosa que tu no haces- se ponía más cara a cara con el

-yo si cambio… cambio mis formas de deshacerme de la plaga que son los humanos- ambos se seguían mirando con mucho odio

-… sé que estas tratando de reanimar a ese Dragon para tus propósitos insanos-

-¿tiene algo de malo ayudar a los de tu propia raza?- pregunto en forma filosófica

-sabes que es un peligro para el mundo y para las demás razas, no puedes reanimarlo- advirtió este sobre el peligro que podía causar ese Dragon reanimado

-mientras pueda acabar con esos insectos me da igual… lo único que necesita este mundo es menos humanos que lo destruyan y lo deformen más de lo que ya está- haciendo ver su punto de vista ante el pero era obvio que no iba a funcionar

-… te lo advierto Crom Cruach… esto no funcionara… será mejor que te detengas antes de que sea demasiado tarde- advirtió otra vez pero de manera diferente

-¿ah sí? ¿Y quién me detendrá?... ¿el Sekiryuutei acaso?-

-…- el no respondió

-lo siento Naozen… pero no puedo detener lo que he hecho… pronto descubrirás de lo que estamos hechos los Dark Wings- desapareciendo en oscuridad

-… y tu pronto sabrás de lo que está hecho en realidad Dragon Truth- yéndose en un agujero negro como siempre

(Cambio de escenario: Academia Kuoh)

Después de la conversación que tuvo con la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, issei estaba caminando hacia su salón de clases para llegar a tiempo pensando en la situación actual. Trataba de averiguar todas las incógnitas que habían dejado desde lo de Nueva York, estaba llegando al salón y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con lo siguiente

-¡ISSEI DESGRACIADO!- sus dos amigos se lanzaron contra el para golpearlo

Pero este fue más rápido que ellos tomando sus puños evitando que lo golpearan, luego desvió los brazos de ellos a un lado para que él les propinara un buen golpe en la cara de los dos pervertidos, al alzar mejor la mirada se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable

-ahh… lo siento mucho ¿se encuentran bien?- se disculpó por lo que había hecho

El calvo tenía la nariz con un rastro de sangre y el otro pervertido cuatro ojos tenía sus lentes rotos por el golpe que le propino issei, un minuto después se había disculpado con sus amigos respecto al golpe fuerte que les dio por inercia, sin embargo las ganas de disculparse durarían muy poco al conocer las verdaderas intenciones e estos dos

-escucha issei… últimamente han estado corriendo muchos rumores desde que desapareciste- comenzó Matsuda

-así que queremos que nos respondas si alguno de esos rumores son realmente ciertos- luego siguió Motohama

-¿rumores? ...no difundieron rumores raros sobre mí de nuevo ¿o sí? Por qué sé si es así los golpeare y esta vez será a propósito- los amenazo

-claro que no… si los hubiéramos iniciado nosotros no estaríamos preguntándote por ellos- el cuatro ojos dio a entender el porqué de las preguntas

-… de acuerdo ¿Qué dicen esos rumores?- pregunto temiendo que fuera algo malo

-se rumora que has dejado el Club del Ocultismo… y que has abandonado a la pobre Asia-chan por su propia cuenta- decía el calvo muy enojado

-además se rumora que mientras estabas fuera de la academia estuviste haciendo "cosas"- prosiguió su otro amigo

-… primero que nada ese rumor no es un rumor si no que es la verdad y segundo… estaba en Nueva York resolviendo algunos problemas personales- confeso de manera sincera

-¿¡FUISTE A NUEVA YORK!?- ese grito era imposible que no lo escuchase nadie

-no es para tanto- miro hacia el lado avergonzado

-dinos ¿Qué tan hermosas son las chicas de Nueva York?- pregunto el calvo

-¿son tan grandes como dicen por ahí?- luego pregunto el cuatro ojos

-… no lo sé, no me di cuenta y no me interesa- esto los tomo desprevenidos

-¿¡COMO!?- los dos volvieron a gritar

-por favor dejen de gritar- les pidió que dejaran de hacer eso

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con issei?- los dos preguntaron al escuchar esas palabras

-oigan sigo siendo yo… solo que ya no me interesa nada de eso- lo dijo de manera un tanto triste

Ya se había acabado la hora del descanso porque el profesor había ingresado a la sala para dar clases a sus estudiantes, era imposible que Delta-Xis hiciera caso omiso de la conversación que issei tuvo con los pervertidos lo que ocasionó que se sintiera un poco inquieto respecto al tema

(Cambio de escena: Academia Kuoh después de clases)

Kuroka, Le Fay y Hollow estaban en el árbol donde issei naturalmente se encuentra, ellos estaba empezando a almorzar pero Le Fay parecía estar un poco triste y no comía la comida que el peli azul había preparado para todos que impresiono a Kuroka quien le dio la misma cantidad de comida esta vez

-es increíble que ese idiota me diera una cantidad de comida decente por fin- comento la nekomata madura en cubierto

-es cierto… mi hermano odia a los nekomata… eso es muy extraño de su parte, ¿tú que crees que haya sucedido Le Fay?- le pregunto a la maga rubia

-…- ella no respondió teniendo una cara de tristeza

-¿Le Fay?- volvió a preguntar un poco asustado

-…- seguía sin responder

-¿Qué te ocurre Le Fay?- ahora pregunto Kuroka

-¿uhh?... no es nada- luego comió un poco

-¿Qué te ocurre?... no me digas que te enojaste conmigo- un poco con el temor de que la respuesta fuera si

-no Hollow… no te preocupes- eso lo tranquilizo

-*suspiro*… eso estuvo cerca- un poco más tranquilo

-entonces ¿Qué sucede? ...¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto la nekomata

-pues…- iba a decir algo pero

-oigan ¿Qué sucede?- fue interrumpido por el peli azul

-Le Fay nos iba a contar algo que la pone de mal humor- el peli platino le explico la situación

-de acuerdo… ¿Qué ocurre?- se puso en la misma posición en la que se pone Samurái para escuchar

-… es acerca de issei-sama- los tres pusieron interés

-¿Qué ocurre con issei?- Delta-Xis puso mucha atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir la maga

-… por accidente escuche una conversación con él y la Reina de Sonta Sitri… el escuchar que lo que él más quería ahora le parecía absurdo me dejo un poco triste- con un teje de pena

-¿en serio? ... ¿eso fue lo que dijo?- Delta-Xis le pregunto

-así es… dijo que eso le parecía sin sentido- mirando hacia abajo

-¿y qué es lo que quería?- Pregunto Hollow

-… el quería ser el rey del harem- lo dijo me manera seria

Los dos quedaron un poco confundidos respecto a ese sueño que se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en señal de confusión por escuchar eso, terminando esa acción que los así prosiguieron con la conversación

-emm… continua- el peli azul pidió que la maga siguiera

-… es que me pone muy triste que issei-sama piense que su sueño ahora se algo ridículo por todo lo que ocurrió… es decir ese era su sueño y el realmente deseaba alcanzarlo pero ahora… que la tristeza por la traición lo ha invadido… y con todos los estados emocionales por los que está pasando… realmente me pone muy triste- luego todos sintieron lo mismo que la maga

Ahora los dos sentían la misma tristeza que tenía Le Fay ya que sus palabras eran cierta, Kuroka tenía una mirada pensativa respecto a todo lo que dijo ella ya que ella también quería a issei

-valla… tienes razón Le Fay… aparte es algo muy injusto- decía el peli azul

-si… issei tenía un sueño y ahora… me parece de lo más horrible que hay- el peli platino estaba muy emotivo

-yo sigo sin poder creer que mi hermana haya contribuido a algo tan horrible como esto- en cuanto a la nekomata se sentía muy triste

Los cuatro estaba en un momento de silencio que los invadió por lo mal que se sentían por el castaño… pero eso no era lo único ya que también les albergo un sentimiento de impotencia al no poder hacer mucho por el en especial desde lo que ocurrió en Nueva York, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que…

-ya los encontré- el mismo issei del que estaban hablando apareció

-issei-sama/san- los cuatro mencionaron su nombre al verlo

-veo que están almorzando… es el momento perfecto- con una voz un poco indiferente

-por su puesto venga a sentarse con nosotros… mire hasta le he preparado un delicioso…-

-ahora no Le Fay… solo vine aquí para avisarles algo- mirándolos a todos con seriedad

-¿avisarnos? ¿De qué?- pregunto el peli azul viendo como issei miraba hacia el Club del Ocultismo dando la espalda a sus compañeros

-tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver… así que es probable que regrese un poco más tarde al templo… hasta entones- luego se fue dejando a todos con un mal presentimiento

-¿se dieron cuenta de a dónde iba?- pregunto Hollow con un poco de temor en su voz

-si… se dirige donde esta Gremory en este momento- Delta-Xis las dos se alarmaron pensando lo peor

-no puede ser… ¿Qué piensa hacer issei-san?- Kuroka miro hacia ese lugar con mucho temor

La maga rubia quien estaba sosteniendo un obento en sus manos con la esperanza de que issei comiera de su comida pero ella quedo decepcionada y más triste de lo que estaba

-issei-sama- con pena y preocupación

(Cambio de escena: Club de Ocultismo)

Koneko estaba comiendo su "desayuno" que ya no lo era porque había pasado la hora de serlo, también estaba Rias un tanto enojada por la actitud de su sierva que se había ido sin su permiso otra vez mientras que los demás estaban sentados

-Koneko por favor… has hecho esto tantas veces que ya es molesto… así que te pido que pares- se lo pidió la pelirroja

-pero Boucho… estoy segura de que si uno de nosotros habla con sempai seguramente el…- quiso seguir pero

-por favor Koneko… esto está yendo demasiado lejos- Rossweisse la interrumpió

-escúchenme se los pido… tenemos que hablar con issei-sempai- seguía firme en su posición

-escucha Koneko… ya te lo he dicho… en estos momentos es muy difícil hablar con issei ya que no quiere escucharnos… pero te pido por favor que seas paciente… te prometo que solucionare esto de un modo u otro- al final la Loli se calmó un poco

-de acuerdo- con una mirada de tristeza

-descuida Koneko-chan… issei-kun volverá con nosotros sí o sí… y podrás sentarse en su regazo una vez más- Akeno se sentó al lado de ella para hacerla sentir bien pero…

-yo no contaría con eso si fuera tu- una nueva voz se incorporó a la escena y todos vieron a la puerta pasmados viendo que era nada más y nada menos issei apoyado en la puerta con la espalda y de brazos cruzados

-issei- Rias se levando de su silla sostenía de su escritorio

-issei-sempai- luego se levantó la Loli peli platina

-escucha… necesito que me hagas un favor importante- la voz de issei no inspiraba mucha confianza

-si issei… ¿Qué necesitas?- alegre por ayudarlo

-… que traigas a tu hermano- con frialdad en su voz

-¿a onii-sama? ...¿Qué quieres con él?- un poco confundida con esa petición

-… solo digamos que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con el- los demás tenían un extraño presentimiento respecto a esto

-umm… está bien- Rias fue de inmediato a llamar a su hermano mayor

Luego el castaño se posiciono en frente del escritorio esperando a que el Maou pelirrojo apareciera ante el para así resolver las cuentas pendientes que tenía, luego de unos minutos apareció Sirzech en persona con una vestimenta formal y al ver a issei frente a frente se puso un poco nervioso ya que este lo veía con una cara que no inspiraba nada de confianza

-ahh issei-kun…me alegra mucho el verte de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-…oigan… les pido que se retiren todos menos tu- mirando al pelirrojo

-¿ehh?... está bien… todos vámonos- le ordeno Rias a sus siervos

Entonces todos obedecieron y se fueron de la habitación esperando que Sirzech resolviera el asunto de issei de una vez por todas

-Rias… ¿crees que Sirzech-sama logre ayudar en algo?- pregunto Akeno

-no te preocupes… sé que onii-sama puede hacer esto… tengo la seguridad de que todo saldrá bien- dándole ánimos a su amiga

(Con issei y Sirzechs)

Todos los miembros del Club del Ocultismo se habían retirado dejando al castaño y al pelirrojo en la habitación a solas para que hablaran, pero el ambiente era un poco tenso ya que issei estaba mirando al Maou con mucha hostilidad

-dime issei-kun… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- hablo de la manera más respetuosa posible

-vera… como usted sabe su hermanita me traiciono- esto le hizo sentir un poco mal

-lo se… realmente fue algo deplorable por parte de Rias- se disculpó por la actitud de la pelirroja

-como sea… ¿pero sabe algo?... estuve en el extranjero, en Nueva York para ser más precisos… y durante mi estancia en esa ciudad descubrí algo que realmente me intrigo- caminando hacia el

-¿algo que te intrigo? ¿De que estas hablando?- parecía que no estaba entendiendo a issei

-lo voy a poner de una manera que lo puedas entender… ¿realmente crees que soy un ingenuo?- pregunto con una voz que no inspiraba nada de confianza

-¿Qué?- no entendió la pregunta

-te lo repito… ¿en serio crees? ...¿Qué soy tan ingenuo?- su voz cambiaba a un poco molesta

-…issei-kun… temo que no entiendo de lo que estás hablando- tenía unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente

-de lo que hablo es… que ya lo sé todo- esto hizo que erizara la espalda del pelirrojo

-si… sigo sin entender… ¿podrías darme más detalles?- este fingió demencia pero de un momento a otro issei agarro su camisa sin que se diera cuenta

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo- con un tono muy amenazante

-(¿Qué paso?... issei-kun se puso en frente mío de un momento a otro… ¿acaso se volvió más fuerte?)- pensó al ver como issei se puso en frente de el

-sé que lo hiciste… sé que fuiste tú el que planeo todo esto- la cosa se estaba poniendo muy mal para Sirzech

-¿Qué?- seguía fingiendo

-tú fuiste el que ordeno la traición… tú le dijiste a Rias que me traicionara y me asesinara… tú fuiste el causante de todo esto… y lo peor de todo… ¡ES QUE NO ME DIJISTE LO DE YAMATO!- con una gran fuerza lo tiro contra el sofá de la ventana

Estaba tan asustado como impresionado por la fuerza de issei que estaba temeroso de él mientras él lo veía con unos ojos de furia incontenible que estaba a punto de estallar, mientras tanto el pelirrojo sabía que lo que decía el castaño era la pura verdad y él no se podía resistir a ella así que se levanto

-lo se… lo hice yo… lo siento mucho issei-kun… lo que hice estuvo terrible y fue muy malo…realmente yo nunca pensé que ocurrirá esto lo lamento de verdad…todo esto fue mi culpa… solo te pido que me perdones por favor- con la cabeza abajo con un tono de arrepentimiento

-… ya es demasiado tarde para eso… y ahora… lo pagaras- y lo que vería él no lo iba a olvidar nunca

Issei lanzo un puñetazo al aire creando las marcas de vidrio roto celeste que impresionaron al pelirrojo de manera que estaba paralizado pensando ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Desde cuándo issei podía hacer eso?

(Cambio de escena: A fuera del Club del Ocultismo)

Rias estaba a fuera junto con su sequito pensando en que su hermano mayor podría resolver un poco la situación para que issei por fin los escuchara y regresara, todos estaban un poco nerviosos por lo que podía pasar

-oye Rias… no sé si fue buena idea irnos de la conversación- sus palabras no le inspiraron mucha confianza

-¿de que estas hablando Akeno?... onii-sama podrá hacerlo- teniendo mucha esperanza en su hermano

-pero y que tal si issei-san tampoco quiere escucharlo- Asia estaba igual de preocupada

-no se preocupen… ya verán que issei regresara no hay duda- ella al menos se mantenía optimista

Los dos Dragon Truth, Delta-Xis y Hollow estaban corriendo en dirección al Club del Ocultismo lo más rápido que podía y de paso los Gremory los vieron teniendo un mal presentimiento y muy mala espina en especial Koneko que no le agradaba para nada el Peli azul

-oigan… ¿Dónde está issei?- se veía totalmente preocupado

-está adentro hablando con onii-sama ¿Por qué?- respondió la pelirroja

-es que… tuvimos tenemos un mal presentimiento y vinimos lo más rápido que podíamos- el peli platino explico el porqué de la presencia de los dos

-¿mal presentimiento?- pregunto Xenovia

-es que…- quiso continuar pero…

*CRUSH*

Una gran onda expansiva destruyo parte del edificio y justo era la parte donde estaban issei y Sirzech, Rias y los demás estaba totalmente impresionados y confundidos mientras que Dragon Truth estaban asustados y con un mal presentimiento

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- la Pelirroja fue la primera en preguntar

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto?- la rubia la siguió

-¿Quién causo esto?- después la peli negra

-¿estarán bien issei-sempai y Sirzech-sama?- y por ultimo las siguió la Loli peli platina

-¡!... miren allá- Irina señalo un punto en específico quien y ahí se encontraba el hermano mayor de Rias

-¡ONII-SAMA!- Rias preocupada junto con su sequito fuero a verlo

Mientras tanto los Dragon Truth vieron el lugar del incidente y al disiparse el polvo se vio una silueta muy conocida por ellos que era issei quien estaba mirando de manera muy sombría hacia abajo

-esto no está bien- Delta-Xis comento la situación

-y se va a poner peor- Hollow también comento

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto el peli azul

-mira- señalo la academia que estaba hecha un caos

El ataque de issei no solo impacto el Club del Ocultismo sino que también a parte de la Academia Kuoh cosa que era imposible no notar y alarmar a todos los presentes, al llegar los del Consejo Estudiantil estaban sorprendidos de este desastre

-onii-sama, donde esta issei- pregunto preocupada por el

-… ahí- señalo arriba mientras este veía con una mirada oscura

-¿issei?...- esa mirada no era propia de él y por su puesto eso la asusto

-¡ISSEI!- grito el peli azul por el castaño

Al mirar a dónde provino el grito miro la situación con más detenimiento y de inmediato salto y se echó a correr en dirección contraria a donde estaban todos, pero no después de que los Dragones persiguieran a su camarada que corría

-… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Asia asustada

-no… no lo sé- miro a issei con tristeza

Mirando cómo se alejaba y cada vez más se alejaba de su vista la peli platina miro a issei de manera preocupada y con una mano en su pecho en señal de angustia

-issei-sempai- mencionándolo con pena

 **Fin del Capítulo 34**

 **Y el capítulo treinta y cuatro está terminado… perdón por la tardanza que he estado un poco complicado de salud pero ya estoy mejor… he aquí otra escena que todos habían estado esperando, que issei le diera su merecido a Sirzech… bueno… espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy porque me esforcé en hacerlo y más encima tuve muchas complicaciones por esto... pero bueno estoy de regreso y nos veremos la próxima**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola a todos… lamento mucho el haber estado desaparecido tanto tiempo… es que he tenido muchos problemas tanto mentales como de salud que me impidieron escribir por mucho tiempo... pero ya estoy aquí así que pueden relajarse para leer el siguiente capítulo de la historia**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Después de que vieran a issei corriendo en dirección contraria, que el Club del Ocultismo fuera en parte destruido junto con la academia y que el Maou pelirrojo fuera golpeado por el castaño, todo el mundo empezó a preocuparse y en algunos casos a alarmarse por lo que ocurrió, debido a eso la maga rubia y la nekomata guiadas por la angustia de que al castaño le haya ocurrido algo malo llegaron corriendo al lugar de los hechos

-¡OIGAN!- gritaba Le Fay a lo lejos

-Le Fay, Kuroka… que bueno que no les paso nada- dijo Hollow aliviado pensando que la onda expansiva golpeo a las chicas

-eso es lo de menos… ¿Dónde están issei-san y Shirone? ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto Kuroka asustada

-bueno… están bien- respondió Delta-Xis

-*suspiro* qué alivio ¿y dónde están?- volvió a preguntar un poco más aliviada esta vez

-ahí está ella- señalo el peli azul a Koneko quien estaba con los Gremory

-Shirone- mencionando su nombre y corrió a abrazarla para sorpresa de la Loli

-¿Kuroka-neesama?- dijo sorprendida al ver a su hermana

-Shirone que alegría que estas a salvo ¿no te paso nada?- pregunto contenta de verla

-estoy bien… no pasó nada- alejándose bruscamente de ella dejándola sorprendida

-un momento ¿Dónde está issei-sama?- pregunto Le Fay asustada al no verlo

-… ese es el problema… issei se fue- Kuroka también escucho eso y las dos quedaron sorprendidas

-¿de que estas hablando?- Kuroka asustada

-… issei al atacar al Maou este se fue corriendo lejos de aquí- explico Hollow a las chicas

-¿issei-sama ataco al Maou el solo?- vieron sorprendidas que efectivamente él estaba herido

Pero no solo vieron a Sirzech completamente lastimado si no que vieron todos los destrozos que issei había ocasionado, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que issei logro hacer tal devastación? ¿Se había vuelto más fuerte sin que ellas se dieron cuenta?

-¿acaso el… uso su Balance Breaker?- pregunto Kuroka sorprendida

-no lo vimos puesto con eso- menciono Hollow

-No… no uso el Balance Breaker- Sirzech ya se estaba incorporando

-onii-sama, no te sobre esfuerces- decía Rias al ver a su hermano mayor totalmente lastimado

-¿no lo uso?... ¿entonces cómo?- ahora era Le Fay quien preguntaba

-… issei-kun ha desarrollado un nuevo poder… el cual es capaz de hacer grandes destrozos a su alrededor… para ser honestos nunca había visto una clase de poder como ese- sorprendiendo a los presentes

-… de casualidad al golpearte… ¿no se crearon como unas especies de marcas de vidrio roto en el puño de issei?- el peli azul quería corroborar ya que sus instintos le advertían algo malo

-así es… parecía que estaba rompiendo el aire- sus instintos otra vez acertaron

Los miedos de Delta-Xis y Hollow se estaban haciendo realidad ya que issei uso ese poder de manera imprudente poder vengarse de la persona que lo traiciono, sin embargo ese no era el miedo total de los chicos… si no que issei se vuelva a obsesionar con la venganza

-… iremos a buscar a issei… Hollow ven conmigo- el peli azul diciéndole al peli platino

-si… vamos para allá- los dos se disponían a ir pero…

-quiero ir con ustedes- la peli platina los detuvo para que los acompañara

-…será mejor que nosotros dos nos encarguemos del problema, cuando encontremos a issei les avisaremos de todo- intentaron irse pero fueron detenidos por ella

-déjenme ayudarlos… él es mi Sempai y necesito ayudarlo- suplicando para que la lleven

-por supuesto que no… si te llevamos issei se va a poner más enojado todavía y seguro te matara- explico Hollow a Koneko

-ustedes no lo entienden… tengo que ver a issei-sempai a como dé lugar- las palabras de Koneko pusieron inseguros a los Gremory, asustaron a las chicas de issei y enojaron a los Dragon Truth

-no vas a ir, punto final- enojado Delta-Xis le grito

-¡SI VOY A IR Y NO ME LO IMPEDIRAM!- grito totalmente decidida pero…

-escúchame bien mocosa nekomata si no te quitas de nuestro camino, no te voy a dejar lisiada esta vez… si no… ¡QUE TE CARVONIZARE HASTA LA MUERTE!- este la amenazo de manera violenta asustándola ya que sabía que si se enfrentaba a Delta-Xis no tendría posibilidades algunas de ganar pero al escuchar esas palabras la otra nekomata se quedó un poco incrédula

-¿esta vez? ¿¡A CASO LA LASTIMASTE!?- ahora ella grito totalmente enojada

-mira hablaremos después, ahora tenemos que encontrar a issei- pero ella no lo tomo muy bien

Los dos se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que podían pero al verlos corre, La Loli peli platina se sentía impotente, inútil y muy mal por no hacer nada para remediar todo este problema, pero luego la pelirroja se acerca y le dice

-escucha Koneko… yo sé que quieres estar mucho con issei… pero debemos aceptar que este no es el mejor momento para hacer algo imprudente como eso… recuerda que necesitamos tener cuidado… porque no sabemos cuál es el verdadero poder de Dragon Truth… así que por favor te pido que seas paciente… ¿podrás?- las palabras de Rias fueron suficientes para calmarla

-lo intentare- mirando hacia abajo con pena

Al terminar todos se fueron para ayudar al pelirrojo ya que sufrió daños muy graves, las Chicas de issei se fueron por que no era el mejor momento para irse, mientras tanto Koneko estaba totalmente mal ya que no podía absolutamente nada para ayudar a issei

-perdóname issei-sempai…solo quiero ayudar-

(Cambio de escenario: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Pasando por los pasillos del templo Samurái parecía estar enojado ¿y por qué lo estaba? La respuesta es simple y es porque Rokufen uso la tarjeta de crédito del rubio para poder comprar una montaña de comida pero no solo comida simple, gasto cantidades exorbitantes de dinero en comida que la cantidad total de todo llegaba a los 8 dígitos

-¿Cómo es posible que ese barril sin fondo gastara más de 8 dígitos en comida?... por lo menos también hay comidas muy finas en la cuenta… solo espero que no me lleve a la bancarrota… aunque tengo el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano lo hará- hablo mientras caminaba

No tenía ningún rumbo fijo a donde ir así que estaba caminando al azar hacia cualquier parte pensando en cómo Rokufen puede llenarse el estómago de na manera que ni siquiera los demás pueden, sin darse cuenta camino hacia el tejado del templo y al llegar a la cima se encontró con una silueta peculiar que no tardo en reconocer

Se trataba de issei

-… hola Samurái- saludo amablemente el castaño a su amigo

-hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? ...¿no deberías estar en la academia con los demás?- pregunto el motivo de su presencia

-por problemas personales me fui antes- miro hacia el frente

-¿problemas personales?- eso sonaba muy sospechoso

-… el hermano mayor de Rias vino y lo acabo de golpear con mi poder- al escuchar ese palabras el rubio quedo totalmente sorprendió

-valla… eso es bastante fuerte… cuéntame ¿Qué paso?- solo podía responder eso

-… lo que pasa es que me deje llevar por el odio como lo he hecho últimamente y termine lastimándolo y a lo mejor a mucha gente de paso- veía al horizonte con una cara de pena

-ya veo… pero ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te puedas dejar llevar por tu odio?- tomando el hombro de issei

-… podríamos decir que es algo así… pero hay cosas las cuales me asustan… tengo un poder que a lo mejor me está convirtiendo en alguien malo… esto solo ha destruido muchas cosas y todos se han preocupado por mí solo para que la gente pueda salir herida… la verdad es que tengo más miedo de hacerle daño a alguien a causa de mi odio como lo acabo de hacer- explicando el problema mientras que el rubio soltó su hombro

-… déjame decirte que eso es bastante normal-sus palabras sorprendieron a issei

-¿ahh si?- estaba un poco incrédulo por lo que dijo

-es cierto… muchas de las personas que tiene poderes tienen miedo de dejarse corromper y terminar destruyendo todo a su alrededor, no eres el primero ni tampoco el único incluso hasta nosotros hemos tenido ese tipo de dilemas antes, Delta-Xis, Hollow, yo… hasta Naozen tuvo sus momentos de miedo antes de ser lo que es ahora-

-¿también Naozen?- estaba estupefacto de escuchar eso siendo que ve a Naozen como un ser que no puede sentir miedo

-quieras creerlo o no si… todos nosotros pasamos por eso cuando llegan poderes a tu vida… pero tienes que saber amigo mío, que los poderes no te controlan… si no que tú los controlas a ellos- sonaba como una especia de maestro

Ante esas palabras miro sus manos en señal de duda y luego miro más allá del pueblo contemplando la hermosa vista que hace tiempo no hace desde que las chicas llegaron al templo

-ahora veo por qué te gusta este lugar- llamando su atención

-¿ehh?- miro algo incrédulo a el

-es una vista muy tranquilizante… sin mencionar lo hermosa que es… te hace olvidar todo el caos por un momento… y te hace olvidar que tenemos que luchar para detener una catástrofe... supongo que así te repones ¿o no?- sus palabras eran algo inspiradoras

-… algo así- mirando al frente neutral

Después se escuchó un silencio muy pacifico del cual no se disfruta mucho disfruta a diario… una tranquilidad muy reconfortante que relaja a los dos Dragones olvidándose de los problemas que tenían y las tristezas por las que pasan

-ustedes… siempre estará conmigo ¿verdad?- estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Samurái

-¿a qué te refieres?- debido a que lo tomo por sorpresa

-yo… si soy sincero… te agradezco de corazón el haberme ayudado y dado un hogar el cual quedarme… sé que lo repito mucho pero realmente estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes… por el apoyo moral que me están brindado- todo esto conmovió al Samurái

-issei… recuerda que somos amigos… y los amigos están ahí para ayudarse entre sí sin importar lo que suceda… quiero que recuerdes estas palabras… ya que eres nuestro amigo… nunca vamos a abandonarte… así que no tengas miedo de nada porque vamos a estar contigo… si algo malo ocurre… te prometo que te ayudaremos-

-…gracias Samurái… realmente eres un gran amigo, no… eres un gran hermano-tomando su hombro

-cuando quieras… hermano- imitándolo

Los dos estaban abrazados como los hermanos lo harían mirando y contemplando las hermosas vistas del templo, sabiendo que siempre estarían ahí para lo que necesitaran sin importar lo que ocurra

(Cambio de escena: Kuoh)

Los dos Dragon Truth Delta-Xis y Hollow estaban buscando a issei frenéticamente que incluso se han planteado crear estragos apropósito para que venera o así poder dar con el rápidamente, al estar cansados de correr como dementes se juntaron para descansar y ver si tuvieron suerte

-¿lo encontraste?- pregunto el peli azul

-no… incluso me plantee la idea de poner varias estalagmitas de hielo enormes para ver si dábamos con el- respondió el peli platino

-*suspiro*… esto es agotador- se sentaron tirados en el suelo

-¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?... no quiero escuchar los llantos de Le Fay porque luego nos echa la culpa a nosotros- se quejó debido a que no quería escuchar las quejas de la maga rubia

-si… y no quiero que esa nekomata me siga molestando… pobre Le Fay y eso que se tomó la molestia de prepararle un almuerzo a issei- prosiguió su hermano

-cierto… debo admitir que fue algo cruel por parte de issei… pero no se le puede culpar el pobre tiene la cabeza en desorden- miro hacia el cielo

-solo quisiera que estuviera en el templo si hacer muchas cosas para que no tengamos que buscar tanto- imito a su hermano menor

-pues entonces regresen al templo- una tercera voz se incorporó haciendo que los dos saltaran del susto, esa voz era perteneciente al pelinegro gótico

-¿Cuál es tu problema? No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor- tocándose el pecho como si fuera a darle un infarto

-lo siento… díganle a las chicas que regresen al templo… él está allí-desapareciendo en una agujero negro

-¿issei habrá regresado?- se preguntó Hollow

-eso espero… vamos y esperemos a que Naozen diga la verdad- se fue y su hermano lo imito

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que podían directamente hacia la Academia Kuoh para poder avisarles a las chicas que regresaran al templo junto con ellos esperando a que las palabras que les dijo Naozen eran las acertadas

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Al caer la noche los Dragon Truth restantes estaban dispuestos a cenar pero Rokufen quien era el más hambriento del grupo fue a la ciudad para comprar una montaña de comida preparada, parecía que en lugar comer estaba engullendo los alimentos como si fuera un pato

-¿Dónde mete toda esa comida?- se preguntó Serafall al ver al pelinegro con armadura

-no lo sé… si Delta-Xis y los demás ya son muy glotones no me quiero ni imaginar cómo sería si todos compitieran- respondió issei

-jajajajaja, Roku sí que sabe cómo devorar millones de platillos de comida es todo un súper glotón ¿Qué dices Samurái?- vio como emanaba un aura maligna

-todo eso lo compro con mi dinero… creo que este tipo se está aprovechando de mi paciencia y mi nobleza- dijo enojado viendo como devoraba su comida

-ufff, termine… pero aún tengo un poco de hambre- todos lo vieron de manera incrédula

-¿aun quieres seguir comiendo?- se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

Rokufen empezó a reír a carcajadas y luego los demás lo siguieron pero pudieron haber seguido riéndose de no ser porque los demás habían llegado es decir Delta-Xis, Hollow, Kuroka y Le Fay

-hola chicos… ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Samurái

-pues estamos bien… salvo por el hecho de que issei casi destruye la academia y desapareció sin más- menciono el peli azul

-si… lamento haber desaparecido- rascándose la nuca

-no te preocupes… son cosas que pasan- el peli platino sonriente

Todos empezaron a reír como lo hicieron hace poco y al para issei se percató de la presencia de Le Fay quien estaba viéndolo como un poco con inseguridad, al ver ese gesto en su rostro de inmediato empezó a pensar que la maga estaba enojada con él por todo lo que le hizo pasar así que agarro todo el valor que pudo para poder ir en frete a Le Fay y pedirle disculpas por todo

-Le Fay… yo…- sin embargo él fue interrumpido

Por un abrazo por parte de ella

Issei no lo entendió por qué pensó que ella estaba molesta por dejarla sola otra vez, pero al parecer era otra cosa la que estaba pasando así que se salvó de eso

-issei-sama… que bueno que está bien, estaba muy preocupada- dijo aliviada

-… lamento haberte preocupado- correspondió al abrazo

-está bien… después de todo… usted paso por mucho y necesita tiempo para usted- hablaba muy comprensiva

Los dos estaban abrazados un buen ratito ante la mirada conmovida de los espectadores Dragones, pero la Maou y la nekomata estaban un poco celosas por ver a la maga tan cerca del castaño

-issei-sama… lo amo- demostrando sus sentimientos

-… y yo a ti- ante eso ella se puso aún más feliz

-qué cosita más tierna- dijo Marcus

-oye Le Fay… ¿lo estas disfrutando?- decía Hollow levantando las cejas y en tono burlón para molestar a la maga

-cállate Hollow- respondió mientras este se reía en silencio

-(tan infantil como siempre… pero bueno que se le va a hacer)- mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano hibrido

-bueno vamos a comer porque tengo hambre- exclamo Rokufen con las miradas atónitas de algunos

-pero si acabas de comer una montaña de platillos... almenos guarda espacio para mañana- reclamo el rubio

-¿Qué te pasa? Siempre tengo espacio para cualquier ocasión- haciendo que todos se rieran mientras pero se escuchó el estómago de issei

-ahh es cierto no pude cenar… y eso es porque alguien se comió mi cena- el castaño miro al pelinegro con armadura

-oye no me reclames-

-ya, ya, ya… dejen esa energía para cuando nos enfrentemos a los Dark Wings… por que no mejor cenamos- sugirió el líder Dragon Truth

-¡SI!- y todos se pusieron manos a la obra

-es una lástima que esto ya no sea un almuerzo- mostrando el obento que tenía en la mañana pero issei sostuvo sus manos junto con las de Le Fay haciendo que se sonrojara

-¿Qué tal si comemos ahora? ¿Lo compartimos?- miro a la maga

-…si- dijo sonriente

Los dos abrieron el obento para compartirlo en la cena, ambos se veían muy lindos juntos comiendo de la misma comida mientras que los demás estaban cenando por separado, todos estaba muy junto y felices como una numerosa familia… pero solo tenían que prepararse para lo que se avecinaba

(Cambio de escena: Fuera del Pueblo)

El encapuchado Crom Cruach junto con la botella de panacea que tenía en sus manos vea el templo con mucho interés, como si deseara algo que estaba ahí o algo que el mismo Samurái escondía

-parece que todo sale de acuerdo a mi plan… ya tenemos uno… ahora nos falta otro y dentro de muy poco viejo amigo… cumpliremos nuestro cometido- mirando hacia la estatua de la Serpiente y el Dragon mientras desaparecía

 **Fin del Capítulo 35**

 **Después de mucho tiempo el Capítulo treinta y cinco está terminado… la verdad es que me sentí inspirado luego de todo lo que ocurrió ya que recibí de mis seres querido y por eso me puse muy sentimental… no sé cuándo volveré a escribir porque aún tengo problemas y creo que se avecinan más pero no se preocupen no dejare el Fic por nada en el mundo… como sea me alegro de regresar después de mucho tiempo… espero que les haya gustado**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola… antes quiero decir que me alegra regresar después de tanto tiempo de no escribir… como dije anteriormente… puede ser que ocurran más cosas que retrasen el fic así que por favor les pido paciencia… la verdad es que este ha sido el año más loco que he tenido y solo espero que el siguiente sea un poco más relajado… como sea regresemos a la historia**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Los Dragon Truth que van a la Academia Kuoh se disponían a irse para estudiar y cumplir sus labores mientras eran despedidos por Samurái quien movía la mano en señal de despedida y de buenos deseos a sus amigos y a las chicas del castaño

-adiosito- dijo alegremente mientras que los jóvenes se iban

Al ver que se alejaban más y más el rubio camina en dirección a la cocina que es donde normalmente lee alguna cosa, se queda a dormir, a comer algo para merendar entre otras cosas. Sin embargo sus planes se verían afectados tras una enigmática visita

-¿no has notado algo raro últimamente?- pregunto su hermano Naozen quien apareció de la nada

-no, no note nada en los últimos días de hecho… todo ha estado muy relajado desde que issei regreso al pueblo- con una voz calmada

-mmm… la verdad es que creí que tu también lo habías notado- camino hacia el centro de la entrada

-¿?... ¿de que estas hablando?- lo siguió

-escucha… la verdad es que tanto yo, como el Lobo de la Cueva, hemos estado teniendo un mal presentimiento desde que regresamos de Nueva York… se siente como si algo muy grave fuera a ocurrir en el templo y en el pueblo- dejando con intriga a Samurái

-*suspiro*… tranquilízate hermano solo es un presentimiento… además con Crom Cruach y la panacea en sus manos es obvio que vas a sentir un presentimiento como esos… debes aprender a relajarte y dejarte llevar por lo bueno- le aconsejo el

-… debes saber que no me estoy refiriendo a Crom Cruach ni al Dragon que está intentando de recuperar- esto lo dejo con una gran duda

-¿? ¿Entonces por qué tienes ese sentir de que algo malo va a ocurrir en el pueblo?- le pregunto tratando de obtener una respuesta

-…Gremory- lo dejo muy confundido

-¿de que estas hablando?-

-…no sé por qué… pero este sentir es algo que me dice que ellos harán algo grave a este lugar- mirando hacia el horizonte

-no te preocupes hermano es imposible que ellos puedan hacer algo aquí… y si lo intentaran solo necesitas liberar tu poder y estarán acabados… y no te preocupes por issei el estará bien… él se hará más fuerte para que luchemos todos juntos contra los Dark Wings y salvemos al mundo- tenía una voz muy optimista mientras veía a su hermano caminado justo al centro

-no me preocupa que tan fuerte sea issei… me preocupa que descubra nuestro "pequeño secretito"- de un pisotón fuerte abrió una compuerta secreta hacia abajo que emana muchas luces en su mayoría azules

-… no dejare que issei vea estas cosas… y si lo hace… se lo enseñare yo- hablando serio esa vez

-más te vale… porque si se entera el… seguro se enteran los demás… cuídate… y tu secreto- desapareciendo en un agujero negro pero mientras el rubio camino hacia la compuerta

-…je… estos son demasiados artefacto como para que alguien los tome… tiene razón tengo que cuidar este lugar a toda costa… o muchos estaremos en problemas- mirando ese lugar

Se agacho para cerrar la compuerta para que quedara oculta al ojo cualquiera y regreso a su plan original de ir a la cocina a descansar, sin embargo no se podía sacar las palabras de su hermano de la cabeza pensando si lo que decía era verdad o solo era un presentimiento como el de los demás

(Cambio de escenario: Academia Kuoh)

Todos los estudiantes de la academia ya estaban por llegar a la entrada para asistir a sus clases normales, pero el castaño sintió una extraña presencia que lo molesto pero al mirar hacia atrás vio una silueta muy familiar de un hombre robusto y encapuchado reconociéndolo de inmediato, asustándolo con su sola presencia y dejándolo inmóvil por un momento

-¿issei-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le Fay tomo su mano jalándola

Al ver a la maga rubia el castaño miro hacia donde había encontrado la silueta solo para ver que esa persona se había ido de la nada, estaba confundido por ese suceso de haber visto a ese Dragon y luego verlo desaparecer como por arte de magia… pero duraría poco su meditación ya que se sumarian los demás

-oye amigo ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Delta-Xis

-… si… si estoy bien solo que… me quede un poco absorto en mis pensamientos es todo- comenzó a caminar directo al edificio que al parecer estaba reconstruyendo

Hizo una media vuelta para irse directamente a la academia tratando de olvidar lo que vio pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, esa imagen de Crom Cruach estaba dando vueltas en su mente pensando lo peor

[La verdad no quiero perturbarte más Socio… pero yo también lo vi]

(Gracias por apoyarme… ¿Qué querrá hacer? ¿Volverme loco?)

[No lo sé… pero mantén los ojos abiertos por si algo sucede]

Siguiendo el consejo de su Socio su mente estaba alerta por cualquier cosa que sucediera, gracias a esto parecía que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar al verlo ya que no quería tener que luchar contra el Dragon Maligno ya que sabía que no podía enfrentarlo así que fue con cautela mostrándose relajado y con mucha concentración dirigiéndose a la academia

(Cambio de escena: Academia Kuoh, interior)

Los estudiantes de la academia tenían una expresión dudosa debido a que frente a los ojos de muchos estaban viendo algo poco usual, y era Rias quien tenía una expresión muy cansada, un poco encorvada y con ojeras además de que su rostro expresaba tristeza, cosa que preocupo a los demás

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Rias-oneesama?-

-parece que está muy triste-

-no solo eso parece que no ha dormido en varios días-

-¿se encontrara bien? No parece que vaya a mejorar-

Los comentarios de los demás hacían que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa y empezara a caminar más rápido para llegar a su destino que eran sus compañeros del Club del Ocultismo que estaban reunidos en un pasillo

-ya no puedo aguantar más- decía tomándose la cabeza como si le pesara

-¿de qué hablas Rias?- pregunto la pelinegra por las palabras de su amiga

-todo esto me está afectando en muchos sentidos… ya no puedo dormir más, la culpa no deja de carcomerme, issei sigue odiándome y ya no sé qué más puedo hacer... si esto sigue así voy a perder la razón- desesperada por la situación actual

-calma Boucho-san… estoy segura de que todo esto se solucionara pronto… solo tenemos que pensar en algo que nos ayude- sugirió Asia para poder calmarla

-… quiero creer eso Asia… pero cada vez se hace más difícil hablar con issei… en especial cuando esta con esos Dragon Truth, es como si realmente le hubieran lavado el cerebro… haría lo que fuera por recuperar a mi lindo issei- no se percataron de que una sombra estaba escuchando todo pero de inmediato escucho esas palabras se fue

-solo debemos seguir intentando… issei-kun va a perdonarnos tarde o temprano… no debemos perder la esperanza de que regresar- Irina trato de animar a todos

-es verdad, todo esto solo está haciendo que me deprima… necesitamos más ideas para acercarnos a issei sin que Dragon Truth interfiera o aparezca de la nada… díganme ¿ya han pensado en?... ¿uhh?- se detuvo al ver a Koneko

La Loli peli platina estaba formando puños no por furia, si no por desesperación e impotencia de no poder acercarse a issei de hecho parecía que estaba perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza de poder reconciliarse con el

-Koneko… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Rias a su torre

-si... es solo que… voy a dar un paseo- se retiró con un aire de impotencia

-parece que Koneko-chan está perdiendo la esperanza- dijo Asia al verla irse

-no la culpo… issei se ha distanciado demasiado de nosotros y ahora nos odia… el no poder hacer nada y ver como el odio de issei hacia nosotros crece a medida que va avanzando el tiempo la está desanimando… desearía poder hacer algo- miro con tristeza a su siervo

Todo el mundo se dispersó para poder irse, las emociones de Koneko se ponían volátiles con el pasar de las cosas, ella odiaba a Yamato y a Dragon Truth ya que uno fue el mintió e hizo que traicionaran a issei y los otros parecían que lo estaban alejando cada vez más, los odiaba a ambos por hacer ese tipo de cosas ante sus ojos… pero había alguien a quien ya no podría soportar más si estaba con el

-Kuroka-neesama-

Era como si su propia hermana la hubiera traicionado, como si hubiera aprovechado el momento justo para que issei la odiara y luego ella se metiera en su vida alejándolo de su calor y de su regazo la sensación era como si la apuñalarla por la espalda para robarle algo muy preciado para ella. Eso era algo totalmente imperdonable y termino odiando a todas esas personas entre ellas su propia hermana

-Kuroka-neesama, Dragon Truth… pronto van a pagar por lo que han hecho- siguió caminando con algo en mente

(Cambio de escena: Afuera)

Sentado detrás de un árbol y con la rodilla en un brazo issei trataba de relajarse para poder olvidar la sombra que había visto al entrar en la academia que por algún motivo no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, era como si la imagen estuviera pegada a sus retinas haciendo que diera vueltas en su mente cayendo en un círculo de pensamientos alarmantes que le impedían relajarse

-en serio Ddraig… eso no me gusto para nada- hablando con su Dragon

[A mí tampoco… para ser sincero esto huele muy mal]

-si Crom Cruach está aquí entonces tendremos que tener mucho cuidado… no creo poder ganarle con el nivel en el que estoy-

-no te preocupes niño… ya estoy aquí- es voz sombría era lo necesario para asustar a issei

Al darse la vuelta efectivamente vio al Dragon Maligno detrás del árbol con su capucha puesta y al verlo salto haciendo una rodada y sacando a Ascalon y a Terra Blade preparándose para lo peor

-mejor ni lo intentes, no tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarme… además… no creo quieras causar un alboroto de proporciones colosales en este momento donde hay varios testigos… por suerte no hay nadie rondando por aquí en este momento- él tenía razón

En el momento en el que los dos estaban no había nadie rondando en este lugar, pero el muchacho no quería llamar la atención así que guardo sus espadas para no hacer tanto escandalo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto hostil

-¿acaso no puedo salir a pasear de vez en cuando?- respondió con una pregunta irónica

-… no me digas que quieres pelear- formando puños en sus manos

-no me interesa pelear contigo mocoso… solo quiero estar aquí nada mas- dijo calmado

-¿dime porque estás aquí? ... no te creo para nada eso de "solo quiero estar aquí"… ¿a qué has venido aquí?- volvió a preguntar ya que le parecía ilógico estar aquí solo estarlo

-…quiero hablar contigo- tomándolo por sorpresa

-¿?... ¿de qué quieres hablar? Somos enemigos no tenemos nada de qué hablar- decía sin confiar nada en el

-… ¿crees que Samurái te dice toda la verdad?-

-¿?- a su parecer él quería jugar con su mente

-¿estás seguro de que lo que está en tu mente es la verdad? ...¿o en realidad es otra cosa?- esas preguntas eran algo siniestras

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- no quería creer lo que iba a decir

-… los Dragon Truth son mucho más de lo que aparentan jovencito… al igual que la traición a la que fuiste sometido- ahora tenía toda su atención

-¿?... ¿la traición de Rias Gremory?- se cuestionaba ante esa sugestión

-así es… ¿quiere que te cuente algo interesante?- hablando en un tono misterioso

El encapuchado tenia al castaño comiendo de la palma de su mano con todas las revelaciones que este estaba haciendo, mientras que el muchacho estaba intrigado pero a la vez temeroso como si estuvieran a punto de contarle algo muy fuerte tanto para su conciencia como para el en general

-…dime- estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad

-… Yamato condiciono a una cierta cantidad de tu "amigos"… pero no a todos… hubo uno al que no era necesario eso- explico la situación

-… ¿Quién?- su voz tenia interés

-… Rias Gremory- haciendo que sus peores temores se confirmaran

-…*suspiro*… entonces es cierto… nunca le importe a ella… solamente me uso- miro al suelo con pesar

-no me digas… ¿no querías creer eso?- levantando un poco la cabeza

-… ya vete- le dijo fríamente

-… con gusto- desapareciendo en oscuridad

[Lo siento socio]

-no Ddraig… no te disculpes… ya que esto no es tu culpa-mirando con odio

Regreso a donde estaba momentos atrás sentándose sintiendo una cantidad de emociones negativas que asustaba, eran sentimientos como decepción e ira debido a que cada vez se enteraba de algo peor en relación con los Gremory, al cabo de un rato vio que tenía que regresar a clases entonces se levantó y camino hacia el salón con un aura de desprecio puro que nadie más podría contener

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

-¡OYE SAMURÁIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito Rokufen por todo el templo

El pelinegro con armadura se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del templo proveniente de la cocina gritando para ver si podía encontrar al Samurái en ese laberinto de habitaciones, pero ¿Por qué estaba buscando al Samurái? ¿Qué razón tan importante había para que Rokufen se pusiera a buscar a su hermano?

-¡OYE SAMURÁI SE ACABO LA COMIDA!- una razón muy importante

Al ver que se había acabado la comida de la cocina se le ocurrió la idea de avisarle al rubio ya que él era el encargado de la mayoría de las cosas que ocurrían dentro de Dragon Truth, caminando y gritando sin rumbo alguno llego a la sala principal cuya enorme puerta estaba cerrada

-¡SAMURÁI YA SE ACABO LA COMIDA Y NECESITO MÁS POR!... ¡AHHHHHHHHH!- pero se calló antes de completar la frase

Había un hoyó en la mitad de la entrada el cual se había caído el Rokufen sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí pero sus ojos no podían ver nada más que la oscuridad de ese enigmático lugar

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó al no ver nada

Pero de repente se encendieron las luces dando a mostrar un cuarto azul con impresionantes artefactos misteriosos los cuales algunos parecían ser armas, el pelinegro reconoció el lugar que al mismo tiempo reconoció la figura de uno de sus amigos

-para la próxima cierra la puerta, alguien puede lastimarse- viendo al rubio enmascarado

-… hay una escalera ahí- señalando la escalera que evidentemente estaba ahí

-estaba desconcentrado- respondió relajadamente

-mejor olvídalo- se dio media vuelta

-oye amigo ¿Qué es todo esto?... creí que ibas a deshacer de todas estas cosas hace años atrás- pregunto mirando todos los artefactos viejos y se dio cuenta de que algunos eran nuevos

-la verdad es que si iba a deshacerme de ellos pero luego lo pensé bien y me arrepentí-

-no es normal que hagas ese eso de pensártelo dos veces ¿sabes?- al parecer era sincero

-no podía hacerlo… y mucho menos deshacerme de algo tan importante… como esto- señalado un objeto en especifico

Tras todos los artefactos había uno que parecía haber aterrado y sorprendido un poco a Rokufen haciendo que caminara unos cuantos centímetros cerca de lo que era un pedestal con un cristal reforzado sosteniente un elemento muy extraño y poco usual

Un orbe de cristal blanco

-¿Qué hace eso aquí?- hablo con miedo

-no podía deshacerme de esto… seguro Crom Cruach lo habría encontrado en poco tiempo… y lo peor es que es irrompible así que no puedo destruirlo- hablo con seriedad

-si ese demente se entera de que este orbe está aquí se va a desatar el caos en todo el mundo entero- al ver ese orbe supuso lo peor

-él ya sabe que está aquí… de hecho es más probable que este tras de esto ahora mismo… y conociéndolo seguro va a hacer lo que sea con tal de tenerlo- el tono de voz del rubio era demasiado serio que preocupaba

-… ¿ya le contaste a los demás de este lugar?-

-en realidad no… pero tengo pensado mostrárselo a issei cuando las cosas se tranquilicen- camino hacia la escalera pero se detuvo

-más te vale hacerlo también con los demás… admito que el Sekiryuutei es algo especial y también una persona increíblemente interesante… pero tampoco deberíamos presionarlo tanto- sugirió Rokufen haciendo pensar al rubio

-… lo tendré en cuenta- siguió su camino

-más te vale- lo siguió pero ambos se detuvieron porque Samurái había parado y el pelinegro también

-por cierto ¿Por qué me llamabas?- pregunto curioso

-ohh es cierto lo había olvidado… se acabó la comida- dijo relajadamente

-¿otra vez?... entonces pídele a algunos de los muchachos que te acompañe a hacer las compras- se dio la vuelta hacia el pelinegro

-Marcus está en la ciudad, Hollow está caminando por el pueblo, La Maou está en no tengo idea, Delta-Xis está en la herrería del pueblo haciendo su trabajo y mientras no hablemos de Naozen será mejor para todos- el rubio se quedó viéndolo y aunque tenía una máscara se podía ver que estaba molesto

-está bien… vamos a comprar… pero no te comprare una pila de comida para que te la comas de un solo mordisco- le advirtió

-¡SIIIII VAMOS DE COMPRAS PARA COMEEEEEER!- se alegraba

-si… vamos que alegría- lo decía con mucho desanimo

Ambos subieron por la escalera la cual dirigía hacia el exterior del templo cuya gigantesca puerta estaba cerrada, Rokufen quien era el más animado corrió fuera muy rápido haciendo que Samurái sonriera pero luego vio la compuerta con seriedad

-issei… prometo que te lo enseñare… y a ustedes también amigos… pero ahora debemos guardar el secreto… por el bien de todos- cerrando la puerta

 **Fin del capítulo 36**

 **El capítulo treinta y seis está listo… lamento la tardanza pero el año pasado ha sido demasiado estresante… pero ahora que estamos empezando uno nuevo estoy seguro de que las cosas serán mucho mejores… espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado porque no sé cómo lo verán ustedes pero espero que sea algo que les guste… por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews para que siga escribiendo**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	37. Chapter 37

**Buenas a todos… hemos tenido que viajar muy seguido debido a muchos problemas que me tenían atado de manos… lo bueno es que durante el tiempo que estuve fuera logre sentir un poco más de inspiración… bueno ya dicho esto sigamos con la historia**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

Los pasos del peli platino por los pasillos de la Academia eran rápidos tratando de buscar al castaño que últimamente ha estado desapareciendo mucho en un dos por tres, la preocupación de todos era notoria ya que las desapariciones de issei no eran tan frecuentes como lo son ahora y cada vez que desaparecía siempre se encontraban con una sorpresa o una propiedad destruida o el mismo castaño salía herido o lisiado

-¡!... ¡HERMANO!- grito corriendo al ver a su hermano peli azul

-Hollow… ¿ocurre algo malo?- pregunto al ver que estaba un poco agitado

-no exactamente… ¿no has visto a issei por aquí?- fue una pregunta que no se esperaba

-temo que no… ¿estas preocupado por issei?- metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

-bueno… la verdad si estoy un poco preocupado por el… casi siempre que no lo vemos ocurre un desastre en el que algo termina destruido, o donde el termina muy lastimado e incluso donde una propiedad grande que hecha añicos- haciendo pensar a su hermano mayor

-es cierto… casi todo el tiempo que le quitamos la vista de los ojos a issei ocurre un desastre… pero hay que verle el lado positivo… al final siempre se resuelven las cosas- tratando de ver el lado positivo de las cosas

-bueno si… pero ese no es exactamente el punto… lo que pasa es que me da mucho miedo de que en una de esas issei termine haciéndose un daño irreparable… o aun peor- empezando a preocuparse el solo

Al ver que Hollow estaba muy preocupado por su pequeño hermano se conmovió, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que decía. Tenía razón en que issei en una de esas situaciones podía quedar lisiado de una grabe o quedar en un estado mucho peor, no podía negar que el también estaba preocupado por eso

-…no te preocupes Hollow… estoy seguro de que eso cambiara muy pronto e issei estará bien… solo hay que tener confianza- tomando el hombro del peli platino

-espero que tengas razón… porque me podría triste si algo llegara a pasarle- con un tono de pena

-jajajajaja… eres muy tierno al preocuparte por issei… pero el estará bien… yo creo en eso- riéndose suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-…gracias hermano- sonriendo suavemente

Siguiendo el mismo camino los dos se fueron hacia quien sabe dónde para caminar un rato como los hermanos que son, pero ambos en el fondo no podían evitar la preocupación de que el castaño se pudiera involucrar en cosas peligrosas que podrían hacerle daño

(Cambio de escenario: Academia Kuoh Pasillos)

En los pasillos conversos en donde estaban los Dragon Truth se encontraba caminado una nekomata disfrazada, Kuroka estaba caminado por la Academia en busca de issei para lo de siempre que es estar con él. Mientras que la multitud veía como ella caminaba también muchas personas estaban susurrando entre ellas pero no en mala manera

-mira es ella-

-realmente es muy hermosa-

-nunca pensé que habría alguien igual hermosa que las onee-samas-

-wow… quisiera ser como ella-

-desearía tener ese cuerpo-

Si no que la estaban alagando y diciendo cumplidos en secreto, ella se sentía alagada sin embargo la única opinión que realmente le importaba era la de issei y por eso lo estaba buscando por toda la academia para así acurrucarse en él, sin embargo alguien tenía otros planes para ella ya que en dirección contraria una persona estaba obstruyéndole el paso pero ella no se molestó ya que era una persona muy conocida para ella y esa era su hermana menor Koneko

-Shirone… que alegría verte aquí- se alegró al ver a su querida hermana menor

-… hola Kuroka-neesama- la saludo con un tono frio

-que coincidencia que nos viéramos por aquí ¿no te parece?- dijo sonriéndole

-Kuroka-neesama… tengo que hablar contigo- mirándola seriamente

-por su puesto… ¿de qué quieres hablar Shirone? Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte en lo que necesites- sonriendo estando dispuesta a ayudar a su hermanita

-… quiero que te vayas- no se había esperado eso

-… ¿ehh?... ¿Qué quieres decir?- estaba tan incrédula de lo que le había dicho que quería que lo repitiera

-… quiero que te alejes de aquí lo más que puedas… y nunca más regreses- con un tono de indiferencia por lo que siente su hermana

-pero Shirone… ¿Por qué querrías tal cosa?- pregunto un poco dolida por eso

-eres solo un estorbo… quiero que te alejes de aquí porque yo no quiero volver a verte- Kuroka estaba confundida con eso de "estorbo"

-¿un estorbo? ... ¿a qué te refieres si no vivimos juntas?… de hecho casi ni nos vemos aquí… casi siempre estoy con issei-san a su lado- eso la hizo enojar

\- pero para mí eres un estorbo… de hecho no entiendo por qué estás aquí ni siquiera te interesa estudiar-

-… lo hago por issei-san… quiero que el este feliz ya que el pobre está sufriendo mucho- mirando con melancolía

-¿Por qué quieres estar tanto con issei-sempai? ¿Qué no el único punto de estar con él era tener hijos fuertes?- al escuchar esas palabras la nekomata pelinegra entendió lo que quiso decir

-ahh… ahora lo entiendo- miro con una sonrisa en sus labios

-veo que por fin lo entiendes- miro con frialdad a su hermana

-… estas celosa- la dejo incrédula y sonrojada

-¿Qué?- incluso dio un paso atrás

-esta celosa de que ahora issei-san está más conmigo que contigo- cruzando los brazos

-eso no… eso es ridículo- miro hacia un lado en señal de negación

-… Shirone eso se te nota en la cara- dijo traviesa mente

-…- intento negarlo

-vamos Shirone… no puedes negarlo- con su dedo hizo subir su cabeza

-…- bruscamente miro hacia abajo

-Shirone dilo de una vez- ahora su tono era serio

-…- aun lo negaba

-dilo- entre cerrando los ojos

-…- formando puños

-¡DILO!- gritando

-¡YA CALLATE!- el grito que pego la Loli fue mucho más fuerte que el que pego la nekomata

-… Shirone realmente estás siendo muy egoísta- eso la estaba haciendo enfurecer

-¡!- se sorprendió al escuchar eso

-… por si no lo recuerdas tú y tus amigos traicionaron, mataron y mintieron a issei-san a sangre fría… ¿no lo recuerdas?- tratando de hacerle recuerdo de la cosa horrible que había hecho

-…- se quedó callada

-ustedes le hicieron algo que es imperdonable y sobre todo que es algo rastrero… ¿y ahora me pides que me valla solo porque ahora estoy más tiempo con el que tú?- su voz ahora estaba poniéndose seria

-… he intentado hacer todo lo posible porque issei-sempai nos perdonara… pero tanto tú como esos desgraciados de Dragon Truth se siguen metiendo en lo que no les importa- su voz estaba cargada de odio

-¿lo que no nos importa?... por su puesto que esto me importa… yo quiero que issei-san sea feliz y que deje de pensar en cosas malas… pero tú solo quieres que todo regrese a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado… como si no hubieras hecho nada- metiéndole en cara lo malo que está haciendo

-…- Koneko se estaba quedando sin argumentos

-escúchame Shirone… no solo fueron tus amigos… todos ustedes le hicieron cosas horribles a issei-san… incluso le han dejado heridas que van a tardar demasiado tiempo en cicatrizar… si hay algo que deberían hacer ustedes es alejarse y dejar de molestarlo ¿te digo por qué?... porque él nunca los perdonara-

Sus duras palabras puede que sean la más pura verdad, pero que sean la verdad no quiere decir que sean algo bueno para la peli platina ya que eso le estaba dejando con una rabia lista para estallar en cualquier momento. Koneko no quería aceptar esas últimas palabras ya que estaba cansada de escucharlas y al provenir de su propia hermana haciendo que sus impulsos más salvajes surgieran de manera violenta

Golpeándola directamente en el estomago

Con su gran fuerza y guiada por una ira incontrolable por escuchar las duras palabras de Kuroka esta le propino un gran puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que ella escupiera saliva por el dolor, sin embargo eso no era todo ya que la golpeo por segunda vez pero justo en la mejilla haciéndola volar unos pocos metros y dejándole una marca en esta

-ya cierra la boca- dijo con un tono frio e indiferente

Como había personas alrededor era inevitable que estas empezaran a murmurar y a mirar mal a Koneko. Al darse cuenta de la situación está dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego empezó a correr en dirección contraria sin mirar atrás de lo que había hecho, los demás intentaron ayudar a Kuroka quien estaba adolorida tanto física como sentimentalmente viendo como su hermana pequeña se alejaba con un odio hacia ella

-Shirone… ¿Qué te sucedió?-

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

En el templo de Dragon Truth Samurái, Rokufen, Marcus y Serafall estaban conviviendo como buenos amigos e incluso le contaron al pelinegro de armadura todo lo que había sucedido desde que issei se unió a ellos y después de hablar se decidieron a comer unos platos de sopas ramen

-se ve muy deliciosa esta comida- dijo Rokufen al ver los 5 tazones de sopa que tenía en frente suyo

-de todos nosotros eres el que más come así que con eso debes de quedar satisfecho- le decía la Maou

-es obvio que no conoces a Roku- exclamo Marcus con una pequeña carcajada

-bueno… ya lo he visto comerse montañas de comida y me sorprende que no suba ni un kilo- viendo la esbelta figura de Rokufen

-está bien eso ya no importa… solo comamos y relajémonos- el rubio agarro unos palillos para comer

El selecto grupo se dispuso a comer los fideos de estas sopas y por la expresión de sus caras parecía que eran un manjar delicioso, pero uno de ellos estaba con la cara muy pensativa sin mencionar que solo estaba viendo sus platos de comida en lugar de movimientos rápidos. Pero de un momento a otro ocurrió lo que nadie había esperado

Rokufen rechazo la comida

Las caras del castaño con ojos morados y la pelinegra con coletas eran de una sorpresa aterradora siendo que había visto a Rokufen devorar platillos enteros ahora rechazaba 5 platos de sopa

-¿rechazas la comida?... eso es muy inusual- observando la mirada de Rokufen

-… tengo un mal presentimiento- sorprendió a todos

-¿tu también?... primero Naozen y ahora tu- destacando que su hermano había sido el primero en comunicárselo

-desde que escuche todo esto de la historia del Sekiryuutei… ahora entiendo el mal presentimiento que tiene Naozen respecto a los Gremory…-levantándose de la mesa

-un momento… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir Roku?- pregunto Marcus

-… saben yo que ustedes me prepararía para lo que sea… ya que parece que Rias Gremory y sus amiguitos no dudarían dos veces si tuvieran la oportunidad de eliminarnos- el miedo y las dudas se apoderaron de la mente de ellos

-no entiendo Rokufen… ¿Qué es este mal presentimiento que tienen tú y Naozen? Por favor no me dejen con tantas dudas- su hermano quería saber una respuesta

-… tenemos que ir a la Academia ahora- dijo retirándose

-si las palabas de Rokufen y los presentimientos de Naozen son verdaderos entonces tenemos un gran problema entre manos- agrego Serafall

-¿y ahora que tratas de decir?- pregunto Marcus también confuso

-no se cuales sean sus verdaderos poderes… pero si pueden sentir ese tipo de cosas quiere decir son más poderosos de lo que me imagino- camino acompañando al pelinegro

La confusión de estos dos era notable. Sin embargo no podía negar que las palabras de Serafall eran la verdad, ella no conocía los poderes absolutos de los Dragon Truth pero si podían sentir un mal presentimiento como ahora entonces eran muy poderosos, así que al seguir el consejo de la Maou Leviatán se fueron y siguieron a esos dos hasta la academia siguiendo los instintos de su amigo

(Cambio de escena: Academia Kuoh)

A través de toda la multitud de personas reunidas y con pensamientos muy negativos respecto a las revelaciones de Crom Cruach, issei caminaba iracundo, decepcionado y deprimido al escuchar las palabras del Dragon Maligno quien le hizo una importante revelación. Saber que Rias era la única que no estaba condicionada agraviaba las cosas más de lo que ya estaba en su relación actual con ella

-(no lo estaba… ella no estaba bajo su control… entonces la traición sí que fue a sangre fría… si pudiera descargar toda mi ira hacia ella yo… yo)- pensaba enojado

Los estudiantes seguían caminando algunos sin rumbo alguno como el castaño y otros con una trayectoria fija, enceguecido por los sentimientos negativos seguían caminando sin motivo alguno hasta chocar con una persona que al levantar la mirada se sorprendió… o mejor dicho su furia creció

Ya que era Rias Gremory

-issei- exclamo al verlo

-tu- él lo hizo con desprecio

Los dos terminando viéndose fijamente. La pelirroja estaba feliz pero a la vez temerosa ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría issei al verla, pero él era todo lo contrario siendo que su furia estaba aumentando más y más sin expresarlo pero el aura de enojo era notable

-(¡! Esta es la oportunidad perfecta)- pensó al ver a issei cara a cara

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- el tono de su voz era poco amable

-issei quiero hablar contigo- en el fondo estaba un poco nerviosa por eso

-…no quiero escucharte- trato de pasar de largo pero

-issei espera- lo agarro de la mano

-…- con una mirada siniestra y punzante dejo a Rias con miedo

-(¿Qué es esto?... con tan solo una mirada ya me está dando escalofríos)- pensó cuando el castaño le lanzo esa mirada llena de odio

Sin darse cuenta los dos ya habían llamado la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes haciéndolos pensar ¿Qué está haciendo Rias-oneesama con él? ¿Por qué ella lo está tomando de la mano? Cuando se dio cuenta de esto bruscamente soltó su mano quedando mal ante mucha gente

-… no quiero problemas con nadie… así que adiós- se dispuso a irse pero

-espera issei solo quiero explicarte lo que ocurrió- ante las palabras de la pelirroja todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres explicar?... ¿y por qué en un momento como este?- intento hacer destacar lo extraño de la escena

-… porque si no te hablo ahora no habrá otro momento para decírtelo-la tensión en la gente estaba muy fuerte en estos momentos

-… muy bien te voy a escuchar… ¿Qué quieres decir?- dispuesto a escuchar pero con mala gana

-veras issei… lo que ocurrió con Yamato… es algo que tienes que saber- con las esperanza de que lo entienda

-…- esperando a que hable

-la verdad es que Yamato no significa nada para mi… cuando el desapareció pensé que estaba muerto y cuando regreso estaba muy asustada… yo nunca quise que ocurriera esto pero la presión que sobre mis hombros era demasiada… me deje llevar por las palabras de Onii-sama, de Yamato, de todos… siendo que nunca pensé en tus sentimientos o en lo que ocurriría- hizo una pausa para cobrar fuerza

-…- él sabía que era una pausa así que espero a que continuara

-yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ese sujeto nunca más… nos engañó a todos para que te traicionáramos y te dejáramos a un lado… cometí un gravísimo error y me siento como la mayor tonta del mundo… yo lo único que quiero es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… contigo de vuelta issei… solo queremos que regreses- acercándose y agarrando su mano izquierda con ternura

La escena ante las personas era más conmovedora que confusa para los estudiantes que algunos estaban sacando lágrimas. A pesar de que no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo querían que issei la perdonara y que regresara todo como era antes, incluso Rias estaba llorando y derramando lágrimas sobre la mano de issei pensando en que todo estaría bien y conmover el corazón del castaño

-…tu aun sigues sin entender nada- pero fracaso

-¿?- miro hacia el rostro lleno de cólera de issei

-esto no se trata de Yamato o de las mentiras… si no que la traición que me hiciste fue imperdonable- soltando su mano bruscamente otra vez

-issei- retrocedió asustada

-tu hermano estuvo involucrado e incluso los demás… ellos sabían sobre esto y nunca me dijeron nada… todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos apoyándonos y cuidándonos… incluso me prometiste que jamás me abandonarías y me abandonaste… de la peor manera posible… ¿y quieres que te perdone?- la multitud fue creciendo y la situación empeorando

-yo… yo- por los nervios y la desesperación no sabía que responder

-dije que te odio… no quiero saber nada de ti… quiero que te alejes de mi vida para siempre- dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse

-no- estaba en negación

-…-camino

-no quiero eso… no te vayas-

-aléjate de mí- dijo con frialdad

-no quiero- se negó a escucharlo

-¿Qué?- sin dar la vuelta

-que no quiero- camino y agarro su mano lo más fuerte que pudo

-suéltame- su enojo incrementaba

-no te soltare hasta que me escuches-agarro más fuerte

-te dije que me soltaras- repitió más enojado

-no lo hare- la situación se estabas volviendo un caos

-¡DEJAME IR!- grito enojado

-¡NO!- y ella desesperada

-¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!-

Abofeteándola en la cara

Con todo el enojo y la ira que sentía abofeteo a Rias tan fuerte que hizo que se callera al suelo e incluso lastimándose un poco. Pero esto no le gusto a nadie y al limpiarse la camiseta le lanzaron una piedra directo a la nuca y el confundido vio a toda la gente enojada

-¿Cómo te atreves bastardo?-

-nadie puede golpear a una onee-sama-

-primero eres pervertido y ahora agresor-

-nadie quiere a los abusivos como tú-

A issei no le importaba ninguno de estos comentarios además de que todos estaban muy molesto y apunto de atacar a issei- al ver el tumulto de gente enfurecida los Dragon Truth que buscaban a issei se dieron cuenta de una cosa

-ese es issei- decía Hollow

-en definitiva- los dos corrieron para salvarlo

-¿con que quieren pelear? Muy bien hagámoslo- preparándose para pelear

-mejor otro día con más calmita- lo agarró del brazo y se fueron corriendo

La turba enardecida fue a perseguir a los Dragon Truth y en especial a issei para darle su merecido según ellos. De inmediato la gente se fue a perseguirlos Rias Gremory quedo de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente con una marca roja en su mejilla

-hice todo lo que pude y aun así no fue suficiente… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué está pasando esto?... issei… quiero a mi lindo issei- ocultando su rostro por las lagrimas

(Con issei)

Junto con sus amigos issei y los Dragon Truth corrieron para perder a la multitud enfurecida para golpearlos, a lo lejos Le Fay sintió una vibración inusual y miro hacia atrás viendo al castaño y a sus amigos corriendo por sus vidas

-¿pero qué ocurre?- se preguntó al ver eso

-vámonos- Hollow el agarro de la cintura para correr

La Nekomata un poco herida por el ataque de su hermana camino con la mano en el estómago para aguantar el dolor al caminar. E igual que con la maga rubia vio a la turba enojada de gente persiguiendo a los Dragon Truth

-¿Qué está pasando?- imitando a su amiga

-te lo explicamos luego vámonos ya- tomándola de la muñeca y se fueron corriendo

Tras varios caminos que recorrer finalmente lograron perderlos cuando llegaron a la salida de la academia. Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco issei se sentó en el muro que estaba detrás de ellos esperando una reprimenda de sus amigos y las chicas

-eso estuvo muy cerca… menos mal que salimos con vida ¿no issei?- Delta-Xis sorprendió a issei

-si… eso fue una verdadera locura- continúo Hollow rascándose la nuca

-esperen ¿no están enojados?- miro sorprendido a los chicos

-issei, somos tus amigos no tus padres… y recuerda que los amigos están siempre en las buenas y en las malas no importa qué tipo de situación sea la que ocurra- el peli azul conmovió al castaño

-es cierto… prometimos ayudarte en todo lo que pudiéramos e incluso si eso significa salvarte de una multitud enfurecida y siendo que la hallas iniciado- continuo su hermano

-chicos- tanto el cómo las chicas estaban conmovidos

-al final acertaste… sí que teníamos que venir aquí- dijo una voz mas

Al mirar en dirección a la academia vieron a Los Dragon Truth restantes Samurái, Rokufen, Marcus y Serafall que al parecer estaba en la academia

-Samurái ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al ver su presencia

-lo que paso fue que Rokufen tenía un mal presentimiento así que vinimos a la academia para retirarlos a ustedes… y veo que acertó- miro a su hermano con gracia en su mascara

-si… acerté jejejejeje- se rio muy graciosamente

-issei-chan ¿estás bien? ¿Esas personas no te hicieron nada?- la Maou corrió a abrazar al castaño muy preocupada haciendo celar a las otras dos

-tranquila Levi-tan… estoy bien- le sonrió

-qué alivio- apegándose lo más que pudo

-valla que te metiste en un gran problema- le hablo Marcus a su hermano

-al menos no fui quien lo ocasiono- los dos se rieron

-mmm… como están las cosas… será mejor que no vengan a la academia por un tiempo… no será que luego los emboscaran darles una paliza- sugirió el rubio

-sería lo mejor- acoto issei

-bueno vámonos… será mejor que descansen porque esto parece que ha sido un desastre… vámonos a casa- camino hacia el pueblo

-¡SI!- y los demás los siguieron

Dispuesto a irse todos en conjunto caminaron en dirección al pueblo al igual que el Samurái pero issei vio hacia atrás en dirección a la academia y luego miro adelante por todo esto. Pero dos seres arriba de la academia presenciaron todo lo ocurrido

 _-veo que nuestro presentimiento era acertado-_ dijo Silverwolf

-al final issei hizo lo que tuvo que hacer- Naozen miro al castaño

 _-¿Qué crees que vaya a ocurrir?-_ pregunto el lobo a su amigo

-…lucha-se levantó con los brazos cruzados

 _-cuenten conmigo-_ salto hacia abajo

-gracias- luego desapareció en un agujero negro sin dejar rastro de el

 **Fin del capítulo 37**

 **Y después de mucho tiempo el capítulo treinta y siete está listo... al final está más largo de lo que esperaba… ahora la cosas si se puso tensa… lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto… lo que paso fue que teníamos que viajar a varias parte y movernos mucho debido a varios problemas relacionados a mi salud… lo bueno es que ahora ya me dieron de alta y puedo volver a escribir… espero que les haya gustado mucho y por favor dejen sus reviews si hay algo que no les gusto o si hay algo que les gustó mucho**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola… ahora que acabo de regresar pienso escribir mucho ya que hace tiempo no escribo y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido… soy de las personas que no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias… ahora sigamos con la historia que esta interesante yo deduzco**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad Highschool DxD no me pertenece sin más que decir espero que les guste**

La revuelta que ocurrió en la academia Kuoh dejo cansados a los jóvenes y debido a eso tuvieron que retirarse prematuramente de clases por el caos que issei había ocasionado. El castaño estaba al lado de Kuroka y vio que su mejilla tenía una marca como si la hubiesen golpeado, esto despertó su curiosidad así que se lo pregunto

-Kuroka ¿Qué te ocurrió?... tu mejilla esta lastimada- tomando su mejilla de forma gentil

-… la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso ahora issei-san- ante su tono de tristeza issei entendió y no pregunto mas

-¿Qué haremos ahora que las cosas se pusieron así?- Delta-Xis pregunto

-no tengo idea pero yo que tú no saldría del templo por nada en el mundo- sugirió Rokufen

-nadie se quedara en el templo esa cantidad de tiempo, con que no salgan del pueblo todo estará en orden… además son humanos jóvenes… seguro esto se olvidara en una semana o dos- interfirió Samurái ante la respuesta del pelinegro con armadura

-¿pero qué pasa si esto no se olvida tan fácilmente?- pregunto Hollow

-… se arreglara… solo hay que tener paciencia- siguió su camino

No eran palabras muy alentadoras las palabras que estaba dando el líder Dragon Truth. Regresaron a la entrada del pueblo donde se ocultaría por un tiempo pero Delta-Xis se fue a otro lado sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, al llegar al templo issei se detuvo viendo a sus amigos ir a la cocina mientras él decía

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- se preguntaba muy preocupado de la situación actual

-lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay nada que hacer- una nueva voz se incorporó

-hola Naozen- saludo viendo que era su amigo

-ya se todo lo que ocurrió… así que no debes preocuparte por explicarnos nada… y si necesitas un consejo de Silverwolf solo ve a verlo y él te ayudara en lo que más pueda- su amigo lo miro

-… gracias pero lo que más necesito ahora es descansar- intento retirarse a su habitación

-te aseguro que mientras más lo ignores más mal quedaras- no obstante su amigo decía la verdad

-… es solo que… creo que me sobre pase al abofetear a Rias… es cierto que la odio y que además no la quiero cerca ni a ella ni a sus amigos pero… no creo que lo que he hecho estuviese correcto- dudo respecto a sus acciones

-… escucha no soy bueno con los consejos porque esa es el área de Silverwolf… pero recuerda que no importa la decisión que hallas tomado recuerda que nunca te abandonaremos… somos tus amigos… y eso es lo que hacemos- tratando de sonar lo más amistoso posible

-… gracias Naozen… ahora necesito un poco de descanso- se fue directamente a su habitación

-… no hay problema- camino en línea recta hasta que

-oye Naozen ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se dio la vuelta mientras miraba al peli negro gótico

-… solo vine a hablar con Samurái- siguiendo su camino

Al terminar de conversar los dos comenzaron a moverse a sus respectivos lugares que tenían planeados ir en un principio. Es decir issei a su habitación y Naozen a la cocina a hablar con Samurái con quien tenía un asunto pendiente que conversar

(Cambio de escenario: Residencia Hyoudou)

Las clases terminaron de una manera muy amargada para Rias Gremory debido a que su relación con issei empeoro de una manera poco amable. Y al terminar las clases la pelirroja prosiguió a contar su relato a sus amigas quienes estaban atónitas de escuchar tal noticia, pero la más afectada fue Koneko quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos por los nervios

-no… eso no puede ser- dijo Akeno en negación al escuchar la historia de Rias

-temo que así es… issei me abofeteo ante todo el mundo- sobándose la mejilla que aún le dolía

-¿pero cómo?... es imposible que issei-san cometa tal barbaridad- se unió Asia quien también estaba sorprendida

-pero lo hizo Asía… esto parece más una pesadilla… y si realmente lo es quiero despertar y tener a issei a mi lado- agarrándose la cabeza

-mi amigo de la infancia golpeo a Rias-Boucho… no puedo creer esa noticia, no puedo- Irina estaba incrédula que hasta se tapó los oídos

-cálmate Irina… no vayas a perder la razón- Xenovia trato de calmar a su amiga

-y eso que issei era el que más nos quería de nosotros… es increíble que haya hecho algo así- Rossweisse también estaba sin habla

-issei-sama… ¿Por qué cometió tal barbarie?- Ravel estaba muy herida por dentro

-…- Koneko tenía sus ojos ocultos por su cabello

-tengo que hacer algo… estoy segura de que issei nos va a perdonar… tiene que haber una manera de…-

-Rias… ya es suficiente- la pelinegra interfirió

-¿?- ella no entendió

-temo que esto significa que ya no hay caso con issei-kun… nuestra relación con él ha ido de mal en peor… explicarle las cosas no sirvió de nada… será mejor dejarlo así de una vez- no quería aceptarlo pero ella pensó que eso era lo mejor

-no… no podemos rendiros… tiene que haber una manera de que issei regrese- insistió en que habría una solución

-con todo respeto Rias-sama… temo que ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo- incluso Ravel estaba de acuerdo con Akeno

-issei-san ya no nos quiere y nada sirvió… ya es hora de rendirse Boucho-san- hasta Asia perdió las esperanza

-Asia… ¿tú también?- estaba impresionada de que incluso Asia estuviera a favor

-tienen razón… es hora de dejarlo ir- también la valquiria

-no lo entiendo- ¿Por qué se rinden ahora?... debemos seguir perseverando, es lo que habría hecho issei… el seguro no se habría rendido ¿¡QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE AUN PODEMOS HACER ALGO!?- derramando lágrimas de desesperación

-¡YA BASTA BOUCHO!- el grito de Koneko fue lo que llamo más la atención

-¡!- tanto que sorprendió a la misma Rias

-ya es suficiente Boucho… yo tampoco quiero aceptarlo pero… pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer… no quiero que issei-san se valla… no quiero sentir pena por esto pero… entre menos pensemos en eso mejor será para todos- Koneko también estaba llorando

Todas y cada una de las chicas se puso a llorar por el dolor que les provocaba dejar ir a issei, pero no había nada que hacer. La más dramática de todas fue Rias quien callo una vez más de rodillas llorando y cubriéndose la cara incluso Akeno intento ayudarla pero esta solo se negó, dejándose cegar por la pena y la tristeza de haber perdido al chico que amo

-lo siento mucho Rias… pero temo que es lo mejor- esas palabras no ayudaron en mucho

Luego de un momento a otro los sollozos de la pelirroja pararon solo para levantarse como un robot sin emociones. Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta que estaba detrás de ella diciendo

-si alguien me necesita… estaré en mi habitación- se marchó cerrando la puerta en el proceso

-parece que no lo va superar rápido- decía Rossweisse al ver sus reacciones

-no la culpo… dejar ir a alguien es algo que no le gusta a nadie… debemos darle un poco de espacio para que logre asimilar todo lo sucedido- miro hacia la puerta

-es lo mejor… pronto lo aceptara… aun que le duela- agrego Irina

-…- las lágrimas de la nekomata aún se veían en sus mejillas

Lo que ninguna de ellas supo es que detrás de la puerta estaba la misma Rias apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Su cabello cubría su mirada triste y melancólica que perdía poco a poco la esperanza de reconciliarse con issei y que así las cosas fueran como antes, dio vuelta a dirección a la escalera y dijo

-… haría lo que fuera para recuperar a mi issei- y camino hacia su habitación que también era la de issei

Nadie se percató de que alguien, precisamente un encapuchado había escuchado las palabras de la pelirroja que estaba totalmente destrozada. Y al parecer aprovecho vio una oportunidad para así efectuar su plan

-creo que aquí va mi entrada- dijo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras

(Cambio de escena: Pueblo de la Serpiente Dorada)

Nuestro protagonista estaba caminando entre todas las bestias que habitaban en el pueblo, pero ¿Por qué estaba caminando ahí? Simple. Tenía un almuerzo en sus manos que el peli azul había cocinado el mismo y a petición de Hollow fue a entregarle su almuerzo ya que le pareció una buena idea conocer un poco más al peli azul

-¿Dónde estará esa herrería?- consulto el mapa que Hollow le había dado

El castaño estaba viendo el mapa que su amigo le había dado y por azares del destilo logro encontrar la herrería, era una casa un poco extensa con muchas decoraciones metálicas de armas y ese tipo de cosas, también vio el pequeño letrero que decía "Herrería Escama Roja" al leer el letrero supo que era el lugar y sin pensarlo toco la puerta para que Delta-Xis se encontrara con la sorpresa de que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con su amigo issei quien traía un obento para el

-issei… que sorpresa- llevaba un delantal de cuero y unas gafas mientras sostenía un martillo

-vine a dejarte este obento que dejaste y tiene una nota de Hollow- le entrego el obento

-¿una nota de Hollow? Déjame ver- tomando el obento

Al ver el papel que estaba arriba de su almuerzo lo tomo y abrió la nota para encontrarse con lo siguiente y era que la nota decía "Hermano tonto dejaste tu almuerzo, ten más cuidado la próxima vez" junto con un dibujito de él enseñando la lengua y el ojo

-*suspiro*… eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes un hermano menor que se preocupa demasiado por ti- decía de manera un poco chistosa

-aja… bueno ya cumplí mi objetivo ahora me voy- quiso marcharse pero

-espera issei ¿no te gustaría ver la herrería?- esto lo sorprendió

-¿Por qué?- no sabía por qué quiera que se quedara exactamente por que

-bueno… la verdad es que ahora estoy un poquito solo y me gustaría… tener a alguien aquí al menos para charlar- rascándose la nuca

-… de acuerdo… adelante- hizo al peli azul muy feliz

Cuando abrió la puerta y entro en la herrería se encontró con varios instrumentos de forja de armas. Sin mencionar la gran cantidad de armas y armaduras que estaban colgadas y en exhibición, el castaño quedo muy impresionado por el trabajo que se hizo aquí

-así que… ¿eres herrero?- pregunto eso para hacer conversación

-si… por parte de mi padre- empezó a tomar muchas capas de metal

-¿y que hacia tu madre?- con curiosidad

-… no quiero hablar de eso- evadió la pregunta

-¿y desde cuando eres herrero?-

-ahh desde hace varios años… quise mantener viva la herencia herrera de mi padre ya que este es el trabajo que él hacia… me gusta mucho forjar armas y armaduras para cuando se acerque la hora de la batalla… al menos así pensaba mi padre- se puso a soldar las capas de metal y ponerlas en el fuego

-ya veo… parece lindo que mantengas vivo el legado de tu padre… eso demuestra que te importa tu familia- hablo de manera sensible y elocuente

-gracias issei… me esfuerzo demasiado por mejorar mis habilidades- moviéndose a una prensadora

Sin embargo al estar más concentrado en hablar con issei que en su trabajo paso a tropezar con una espada que parecía hecha de fuego. El castaño la tomo y la empezó a blandir

-es la espada que usamos ese día en el entrenamiento- recordó el día que entrenaron con sus espadas él y Delta-Xis

-si… esa fue la primera espada que forjo mi padre… y me la dejo como herencia… este es uno de mis tesoros más preciados… me volvería loco si algo le pasara- tomando la espada

-tú y los demás son muy interesantes- dijo en señal de cumplido

-puede ser, pero de todos nosotros creo que eres el más interesante- poniendo la espada en el stand

-¿de que estas hablando?- esas palabras fueron muy confusas para el castaño

-issei… tienes un poder devastador, desde que apareciste me reencontré con Marcus, Rokufen finalmente apareció y regresaste de La Cueva del Lobo de Plata sin cambiar tu personalidad… eso dice que eres la persona más interesante de todo nuestro grupo- alagando a issei

-¿tú piensas eso?... no lo sé- mirando a un lado

-créeme lo que digo issei… eres alguien muy interesante… a parte… creo que de todos nosotros tú eres el único que puede derrotar a Crom Cruach y a sus Dark Wings de una vez por todas… yo creo en ti… y los demás también creemos en ti- con una sonrisa muy amable

-¿ustedes creen en mí?- decía incrédulo

-así es…eres uno de los más fuertes que existen… nunca lo dudes. Sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza

-gracias Delta-Xis… les prometo que no fallare- abrazando a su amigo con un trazo y el hizo lo mismo

Al terminar la charla el peli azul se puso a forjar e issei lo observo impresionado de sus habilidades de herrería. Después de un par de horas el castaño regreso al templo donde estaban los demás, pero Ddraig apareció en su brazo y dijo

[Tienes buenos amigos Socio]

-muy grandes amigos… y no quiero decepcionarlos- miro el enorme edificio del templo

[… tu solo has lo que tengas que hacer]

-muy bien… yo lo hare- y empezó a caminar

Rodeado otra vez de una multitud de bestias habitantes del pueblo. Issei decide caminar hacia el templo con una pequeña preocupación, pero más que nada una motivación para seguir adelante y volverse más fuerte para derrotar al Dragon Maligno y a su ejército

(Cambio de escena: Cocina del Templo)

El rubio enmascarado mejor conocido como Samurái estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con las manos entre lazadas pensando en una solución para los problemas que ocasiono issei. Para sorpresa suya su hermano Naozen había aparecido en la puerta cosa que le pareció muy extraño ya que siempre suele aparecer de la nada

-¿Naozen? ...¿tu apareciendo a través de una puerta?- estaba tan sorprendido que pregunto

-tengo que hablar contigo- dijo con su voz enigmática

-¿Qué ocurre?- estaba interesado al escuchar eso

-… yo te dije que tengo un mal presentimiento ¿cierto?- quiso corroborar que dijera eso

-así es… y supongo que tu mal presentimiento era acertado ya que issei cometió otro revuelo casi colosal- recordando el caos que ocasiono en la academia

-… déjame decirte que ese no era el mal presentimiento que tenía- al escucharlo Samurái se levantó de su silla

-¿de que estas hablando?- miro a su hermano incrédulo

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?... dije que algo grabe pasara en el pueblo está relacionado con los Gremory… créeme algo nada bueno va a pasar aquí- esta vez hablaba advirtiendo

-entonces acabare con ellos ahora- corrió para hacer pero

-si quieres problemas con el inframundo adelante porque yo no te detendré- advirtió este

-…es cierto… El Clan Gremory es uno de los clanes más influyentes en toda la sociedad del inframundo… si los atacamos primero nos meteríamos en muchos problemas- recordó la situación

-tienes que entender que ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer… si no esperar lo inevitable-

-¿y qué es lo inevitable?- ya tenía en mente la respuesta

-pelear- esa misma

-… ¿Qué pasara con issei?-al parecer le preocupaba el castaño

-ya te dije que no nos queda otra más que enfrentar lo inevitable… tendrá que luchar con lo que fue el pasado para así poder salvar el presente y el futuro… si hay alguien quien puede y debe enfrentarlos es él y nadie más que el solo así será más fuerte- sus sabias palabras a pesar de que son amargas también son la verdad

-…solo podemos confiar en que issei podrá hacerlo… puede derrotar a Rias Gremory y a su sequito- miro hacia la ventana

-… buena suerte… si necesitan ayuda… hare lo que pueda- desapareciendo en un agujero negro

-… eso ya es normal- se volvió a sentar

El rubio volvió a su posición pensativa con respecto a la situación, pero en lugar de pensar en una situación para la situación actual, se le quedaron grabadas las palabras de su hermano. El tan solo pensar que issei tenía que luchar contra su pasado le daba algo de ansiedad debido a que issei con respecto a Gremory se había vuelto emocionalmente volátil pero aun así el confiaba en él y tenía la suficiente confianza en el para triunfar para que se tranquilizara

-sé que issei lo lograra… solo debo tener fe en el- decía con una voz calmada

(Cambio de escena: Azotea del templo)

Al terminar su visita en la herrería con su amigo peli azul. Issei se sentó en la azotea que hace tiempo no lo hace, para despejar un poco su mente de toda la responsabilidad que le tocaba, él quiso venir hacia el lugar donde mira el pueblo y el bosque que le gusta tanto

-hace tiempo no venía aquí… al menos esto me relaja- mirando hacia el horizonte

Estaba tan centrado en las maravillosas vistas que no noto la presencia de tres de sus otros amigos. Quienes venían a hacer una visita a este muchacho

-hola amigo… ¿Cómo estás?- Saludo Hollow a su amigo

-ohh hola chicos… estoy bien- volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte

-… a ti te molesta algo- noto Rokufen en la mirada del castaño

-¿Qué? No… simplemente quise despejar mi cabeza de todo lo que ocurrió es todo-

-… oye ¿Por qué te estas alterando?- incluso Marcus podía notar que a issei le molestaba algo

-… oigan… ¿ustedes confían en mí?- la pregunta tomo desprevenida a los Dragones

-por supuesto que confiamos en ti… si no, no te habríamos acogido en nuestro hogar- decía el peli platino con una sonrisa

-yo confió en cualquier persona en la que Delta-Xis confié… y si él tiene confianza en ti quiere decir que no hay problema- el castaño de ojos morados contesto que la misma manera que su compañero

-no te conozco lo suficiente… pero por lo que pude notar en esa academia… eres buena persona- levantando el pulgar

-pero… ¿creen que pueda salvar el mundo?- una pregunta un poco difícil de responder

-¿es eso lo que te preocupa?- Hollow acerco un poco su cabeza

-… un poco- bajo la mirada un poco asustado

-oye si te preocupa luchar solo contra Crom Cruach y sus Dark Wings no te preocupes… por que no estás solo- Marcus acaricio la cabeza del castaño

-es cierto… tú no tienes que preocuparte por lo demás porque nosotros estaremos contigo en todo momento- Rokufen también trato de dar ánimos

-pero… ¿y qué tal si ustedes no pueden acompañarme por culpa de otra pelea?... ¿o si les pasa algo y no pueden pelear?... entonces estaré solo y me aplastara como una hormiga… y todo el esfuerzo que hice hasta ahora habrá sido para nada- la preocupación del castaño empezó a subir

Los tres estaban muy atentos a sus preguntas que daban algo de miedo pero también de razón. Si ocurriera algo que hacía que los demás no pudieran acompañar a issei entonces el estaría solo, no podían responderle ya que no tenían una respuesta concreta para eso

-… entonces nuestro espíritu estará contigo- hasta que llego Hollow y dio una respuesta conmovedora

-si algo nos pasa recuerda… aunque estemos lejos y no podamos luchar… entonces nuestros corazones serán los que te ayuden- tomando el hombro del castaño con confianza

-recuerda que nunca vas a estar solo muchacho… tal vez tú seas el único que pueda derrotar a Crom Cruach y a los Dark Wings, pero no te pongas nervioso… ya siempre estaremos juntos en espíritu- y el peli negro de armadura también contribuyo

-…gracias amigos- su corazón quedo conmovido por las muestras de afecto

Ante esta linda escena de amistad los cuatro tomaron los hombros del uno al otro fundiéndose en un abrazo amistoso. Aunque las cosas se vean muy mal para issei, él sabe que habrá una solución y si él está solo el espíritu de sus amigos siempre estará con el

(¿Sabes Ddraig?... creo que puedo hacerlo)

[Entonces buena suerte Socio… espero que ganemos)

(Yo también lo espero)

Los cuatro se separaron y se recostaron a observar el cielo junto con las nubes blancas que pasaban gracias al viento. Con una paz y tranquilidad que no se consigue de otra forma más que con los amigos

(Cambio de escena: Residencia Hyoudou)

En el borde delantero de la antigua cama del castaño. Rias Gremory quien además tenía los ojos tapados estaba lamentándose por todo lo que ocurrió, y dejar ir a issei fue la decisión más dolorosa que ella había hecho ya que se había encariñado tanto con el castaño que sentía que si en su mundo se iba abajo

-…he hecho algo terrible lo admito… cometí un gran error y no puedo cambiar el pasado… hice lo que más pude para poder hablar con issei y explicarle todo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?... tal vez Akeno y las chicas tiene razón… tal vez es hora… de dejarlo ir- empezando a llorar

Lo único que podía hacer era llorar por su amado a quien traiciono a sangre fría. No quería aceptar lo que estaba haciendo ya que ella aun quería luchar para tener a issei devuelta y aún estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que el regresara… lo que no sabía es que sus palabras fueron escuchadas

-o tal vez… es hora de salvarlo- se impresiono al escuchar esa voz

-¿Quién está ahí?- se levantó de manera que se preparara para luchar

De repente la habitación empezó a oscurecerse un poco más. Haciendo ver una silueta robusta que tenía una capucha y camino frente a ella, siendo que la pelirroja reconoció de inmediato a este personaje

-tu- dijo con desconfianza

-hola… ¿Cómo te va?- saludo cordialmente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto de manera hostil

-… vengo a ayudarte con el problema que tienes con Dragon Truth- su voz era siniestra pero convincente

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?… trabajaste con ese miserable de Yamato y además mataste a esas personas- recordando las cosas que él había hecho

-ellos me atacaron… yo solamente me defendía- defendiéndose así mismo

-…- no le creyó mucho

-además… ese sujeto de Yamato era un agente encubierto- sus palabras impresionaron a Rias

-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que oía

-así es como lo oyes… Yamato es en realidad un agente en cubierto de Dragon Truth… esto fue idea de ellos para quedase con issei- estaba diciendo mentiras

-Yamato… ¿era un Dragon Truth?- se creía todo lo que le decía

-exacto… él te manipulo para y a tus amigos para que te hiciera creer que era tu novio… e incluso engaño a tu hermano para que traicionara a tu querido issei- la pelirroja estaba creyendo todo lo que le decía

-ese desgraciado… primero me arrebata a mi issei ¿y ahora manipula mis recuerdos?... ese desgraciado me las pagara- haciendo puños de una manera furiosa

-lo bueno es que el muchacho se encargó de el-

-¡!- eso también la impresiono

-escucha… debes de saber que Dragon Truth guarda un oscuro secreto… y es que le están lavando el cerebro a tu siervo- quedo horrorizada al escuchar esa noticia

-entonces Akeno tenía razón… le están lavando el cerebro… oh no… mi pobrecito issei- sentía miedo al pensar en eso

-así es… él está siendo manipulado por las mentiras del líder de los Dragon Truth mientras hablamos… todas esas cosas horribles era todo por las mentiras del odioso de Samurái… ¿te quedaras de brazos cruzados mientras él está siendo manipulado por sus mentiras y artimañas?

-no… no puedo hacer eso… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que issei está confundido… tengo que hacer algo… pero no sé qué puedo hacer- se preguntó pensando en el enorme poder de Dragon Truth

-… entonces… los ayudare- elevo su mirada al encapuchado

-¿Cómo?- pregunto curiosa

De su capucha saco una espada con verde y morado que parecía que parecía lanzar una especie de aura oscura. Ella jamás había visto una espada como esa y como era de esperarse quedo sorprendida al ver tan magnifico poder

-¿Qué espada es esta?- miro la espada que le ofrecía el encapuchado

-esta espada es la True Night's Edge… sin embargo la modifique para que puedas hacerle frente a esos odiosos Dragon Truth… la hice especialmente para que tus poderes se incremente tus poderes de una manera colosal… tanto tu como tus compañeros recibirá toneladas gigantescas de poder- su propuesta era muy atractiva

-… ¿estás seguro que con esto lograremos derrotar a Dragon Truth?- pregunto un poco dudosa

-lo prometo- con una voz sombría pero confiable

Un poco dudosa decidió lentamente tomar esas espada con unas cuantas dudas. Pero cuando finalmente la tomo sus poderes empezaron a incrementar y un aura morada con rojo empezó a aparecer alrededor de ella

-si… siento como el poder fluye de esta espada… es un poder… indescriptible- estaba maravillada del poder que recibió

-¿ves? Te lo dije… ahora ve…y rescata a tu amado… porque mi trabajo ya termino aquí-desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad

-prepárense Dragon Truth porque issei será mío otra vez… llego la hora… de mi venganza- con una sonrisa tántrica

 **Fin del capítulo 38**

 **El capítulo treinta y ocho quedo terminado… como pueden ver puse a la true Night´s Edge pero con más corrupción que antes… con esto doy el inicio de un nuevo arco con muchas batallas… o almenos lo intentare… porque aún tengo que viajar mucho bueno espero que les haya gustado y si no les gusto pues dejen sus reviews para opinar por favor**

 **Sin más que decir se despide SamuraiDelta**


End file.
